Übersetzung: Atlas
by GermanTranslationProject
Summary: Die Ereignisse nach Ende des Films aus Spocks Sicht. Jim Kirk ist ein Genie, aber das wußten wir schon, oder? Für den Moment Abenteuer/Freundschaft, später kommt eine romantische Beziehung Kirk/Spock dazu. Das Original englisch ist von AngelBaby1.
1. Chapter 1

Die Entdeckung von Atlas

Teil I

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Schon von Anfang an hatte James Kirk die unlogische Gewohnheit, Spocks Erwartungen nicht zu erfüllen. Ein Kadett seines akademischen Ranges hatte keinen Grund, negative Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen wegen etwas so Gewöhnlichem wie eine Simulation zu besiegen. Darüber hinaus weigerte er sich, angemessen für den Vorfall bestraft zu werden, indem er auf Spocks Anschuldigung des Fehlverhaltens mit Zorn und Selbstgerechtigkeit reagierte anstelle der Reue, die seinen Namen binnen Minuten reingewaschen hätte. Dennoch wurde er nicht aggressiv, als Spock seinen Vater erwähnte, verlor nicht diese merkwürdige Mischung grimmigen Gleichmuts, die ihn vor der Admiralität stehen ließ, ohne auch nur ein Minimum an Schuld einzugestehen. Es war, so wandte Kirk ein, das Programm selbst, das seine Reaktion herausforderte.

Als Vulkan den Notruf übermittelte, hätte Kirk nachgeben sollen. Er hätte entweder seinen Fehler einräumen und um Flugerlaubnis bitten sollen oder sich damit begnügen, auf die Rückkehr der Flotte zu warten. Stattdessen nötigte er seinen Freund, ihn an Bord der Enterprise zu schmuggeln. Als er ertappt wurde, erwartete Spock, dass er sich Captain Pikes Befehl unterstellte, da Pike eine der wenigen Autoritätspersonen war, mit der der Kadett ein positives Verhältnis zu haben schien. Stattdessen setzte Kirk sich durch, stellte die gesamte Situation auf den Kopf, und so war es während der gesamten Mission.

Er sprang von Bohrplattformen, wenn die Logik gebot, an Ort und Stelle zu bleiben. Er kämpfte gegen Sicherheitsoffiziere, wenn er sich hätte fügen sollen, aber unterwarf sich körperlicher Misshandlung bis hin zur Strangulation, wenn er hätte kämpfen sollen. Wenn Situation unter seiner Kontrolle war, akzeptierte er problemlos die Vorschläge der anderen trotz seiner wohldokumentierten Starfleet-Akte, die ihn als beharrlichen Einzelkämpfer auswies. Kirk war ein ärgerlicher Widersprich nach dem anderen, und sie sollten dazu bestimmt sein, Freunde zu werden? Eine derartige Möglichkeit war nahezu unfassbar. Sie überstieg eindeutig das Vorstellungsvermögen.

So war Spock jetzt in der unglücklichen Lage, unangemessen fasziniert zu sein von dem Rätsel, das sich James T. Kirk nannte. Es musste irgend eine Erklärung für das Verhalten des Kadetten geben, einen logischen Grund für seine Reaktionen. Durch ausreichendes Studium könnte Spock sogar einen Weg finden, Kirks Irrsinn vorherzusagen, bevor er die Galaxis weiter in Richtung Chaos trieb. Sicher, Kirks Methoden hatten die Erde gerettet und wahrscheinlich den Großteil der Föderation, aber ähnliche Anomalien ereigneten sich jeden Tag. Spock zögerte zu glauben, dass Kirks nächster Bruch der Regeln ebenso vorteilhaft enden würde. Glück, wie Menschen es nannten, konnte einen Mann auch nur bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt bringen.

Bevor Spock Gelegenheit hatte, seine Untersuchungsmethoden für die verdeckte Beobachtung von James Kirk zu entwickeln, erreichte den Vulkanier seine nächste Mission. Das war eine Überraschung, da der größte Teil von Starfleet Order hatte, nahe bei der Erde zu bleiben, bis die überlebenden Kadetten der Abschlussklasse ihr Examen machen konnten und man sie einsetzen würde, um die klaffende Lücke zu füllen, die Nero hinterlassen hatte. Es waren nicht genug, nicht einmal annähernd, aber sie waren stark und entschlossen. Starfleet hatte ihn vielen Jahren keine derart engagierte Klasse gesehen.

Spocks ungewöhnlicher Auftrag musste wichtig sein: Seine Befehle kamen mit privater Post statt der üblichen Kommunikation, und sie enthielten keinerlei Einzelheiten. Stattdessen sollte er sich bei nächster Gelegenheit in Admiral Barnetts Büro einfinden.

Merkwürdig.

Spock ließ sein Mittagessen stehen und ging unverzüglich in Admiral Barnetts Büro. Der Assistent des Admirals wies darauf hin, dass er gerade mit einem Kadetten sprach, er Spock aber trotzdem ankündigen würde. Spock nahm das mit einer fast unmerklichen Neigung des Kopfes zur Kenntnis und ging quer durch die Halle, um vor der Tür des Admirals zu warten. Eine große, zum Bersten gefüllte Reisetasche lehnte auf der anderen Seite des Eingangs an der Wand. Spock betrachtete sie nachdenklich, unterließ es jedoch, sie gegenüber dem Assistenten zu erwähnen.

Als Spock beschloss, vor der Tür auf seinen Termin zu warten, hatte er nicht beabsichtigt zu lauschen. Seine Absichten wurden jedoch von dem Kadetten durchkreuzt, als dieser sehr deutlich sagte: "Sir, meine Noten in fortgeschrittener Programmierung und Datenbanken sind die besten seit Einrichtung der Akademie, ganz zu schweigen von meiner Leistung im Taktikunterricht. Darüber hinaus kann ich Referenzschreiben von der gesamten Fakultät für Computersprachen bringen, einschließlich der Direktion, die meine Fähigkeit untermauern, den Test nicht nur neu zu programmieren, sondern zu verbessern, und..."

Der Kadett verstummte, wahrscheinlich hatte der Admiral ihn unterbrochen, entweder wegen seines Tonfalls oder wegen der Ankündigung von Spocks Ankunft. Vielleicht beides.

"Commander Spock," rief Admiral Barnett, als der Status der Tür von 'besetzt' zu 'frei' wechselte. "Genau zur rechten Zeit."

Spock trat ein, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Ein flüchtiger Blick auf das Büro enthüllte den Admiral an seinem Schreibtisch mit einem leicht erschöpften Gesichtsausdruck, während er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit von -

Ah.

"Ich glaube, Sie kennen Kadett Kirk." Die Mundwinkel des Admirals zuckten, als ihm die ironische Untertreibung bewusst wurde. Er deutete auf Kirk, der, wie vorherzusehen, in Akademierot gekleidet war.

"In der Tat, Admiral," stimmte Spock gelassen zu. "Störe ich?"

"Er ist schon seit einer Stunde hier," sagte Barnett mit resignierter Gereiztheit. "Ich würde sagen, unser Termin ist so gut wie vorbei."

Kirk, der Spock mit offener Neugier gemustert hatte, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Barnett zu. Sein Ausdruck wurde im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder hart und entschlossen. "Sir, ich --"

"Hören Sie,", sagte Barnett und deutete mit einem Finger auf den Kadetten, "Sie sagen mir nichts, was ich nicht bereits wüsste, und durch den Tod von zwanzig Prozent der Lehrkräfte dieser Akademie habe ich eine Menge zu tun auf meiner Liste. Lassen Sie uns die Zeit hier sparen."

Der Kadett machte unbewusst einen Schritt nach vorne. Seine Hände ballten sich an der Seite zu frustrierten Fäusten. "Aber Sir --"

Barnett erhob eine Hand. "Ziehen Sie keine voreiligen Schlüsse, Kadett. Nicht jeder, der Autorität hat, ist hinter ihnen her." Kirks Ausdruck verschloss sich; er nahm wieder Paradehaltung an. Barnett seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. "In Ordnung, Kirk," sagte er und hob seinen Blick zu den strahlend blauen Augen des hervorragendsten und schwierigsten Studenten der Akademie. "Sie können Ihr kleines ... Projekt haben." Kirks Augen weiteten sich schockiert, seine Hände vielen herunter, während seine Schultern sich spannten. "Aber," fügte der Admiral fest hinzu, "wenn Sie sich wieder zuviel zumuten und zusammenklappen wie letzte Woche..."

"Nein, Sir," unterbrach Kirk sofort und warf Spock einen Seitenblick zu. "Das hatte ... äh, medizinische Gründe, Sir. Ich bin sozusagen aus dem Krankenbett entwischt. Aber es geht mir jetzt besser und es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

"Passen Sie einfach auf, dass es wirklich nicht mehr vorkommt. Ihr Doktor-Freund ist eine Bedrohung."

Kirk grinste. "Ja, Sir, das ist er. Ich werde ihm erzählen, dass Sie das gesagt haben."

"Nun gut." Barnett betrachtete Kirk misstrauisch, als wisse er, dass er übertölpelt worden war, aber nicht, wie genau. "wegtreten, Kadett. Gehen Sie zurück in Ihre Klasse."

"Sir!" Kirk schnarrte einen eleganten Salut, lächelte den Admiral und einen nachdenklichen Spock strahlend an und entfernte sich mit unverhohlener Begeisterung. Er warf die in der Halle wartende Reisetasche über die Schulter, zog ein PADD hervor und begann in atemberaubendem Tempo zu tippen, noch bevor die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss.

"Dieser Junge," seufzte Barnett und rieb sich erneut die Stirn.

Spock sah flüchtig zur Bürotür. "Verzeihen Sie die Frage, Admiral, aber hat sich Kadett Kirk seit seiner Entlassung aus der Krankenstation unziemlich verhalten?"

Barnett runzelte die Stirn bei dieser Wortwahl. "Was genau meinen Sie damit, Commander Spock?"

Der Vulkanier hob eine Braue. "Ich wollte mich nach dem Verhalten des Kadetten seit seinem kürzlich erlittenen Trauma erkundigen, Admiral."

Der unerwartet verteidigende Gesichtsausdruck des Admirals wurde nachdenklich, als er Spock studierte. "Warum das Interesse? Die Mehrzahl der Admiräle glaubt, dass Sie und Kirk einander nicht ausstehen können."

Spocks Gesicht und Körperhaltung gaben keinerlei Hinweis auf Emotionen, als er antwortete, "Es war eine einfache Frage, Sir. Ich bekenne mich zu keinem Interesse an Kirk über das hinaus, das ich an allen überlebenden Mitgliedern der Abschlussklasse habe."

"Nein," sinnierte Barnett, immer noch nachdenklich, "Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie das tun würden. Gut." Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, als ob er das Thema fallen lassen wollte. "Um Ihre Frage zu beantworten, sein Verhalten seit seiner Rückkehr ging weit über das hinaus, was selbst die Akademie als geziemend ansehen würde."

Nach kurzem Zögern stellte Spock klar, "Dann ist es nicht sein Betragen, das Ihnen Frustration bereitet hat."

"Ich bin nicht frustriert," stimmte Barnett zu, schob die Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch hin und her und legte jedes an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurück. "Ich bin entnervt. Wie kann dieser Junge auch nur daran denken, zusätzliche Projekte in Angriff zu nehmen bei seinem derzeitigen Arbeitspensum --" Der Admiral unterbrach sich kopfschüttelnd. Als er Spock wieder ansah, waren seine Augen dunkel mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung und Sorge. "Ihnen ist natürlich bewusst, wie verzweifelt die Situation an der Akademie ist."

"Der Verlust von Dozenten und studentischen Hilfskräften hat es in mehreren Abteilungen unmöglich gemacht, den täglichen Betrieb aufrechtzuerhalten," stimmte Spock bereitwillig zu. In der gesamten Flotte waren Offiziere als temporäre Lehrkräfte eingesetzt worden, für die sie schmerzlich unvorbereitet waren, als sie auf die Studenten warteten, die ihre Ausbildung abrunden würden. Niemand war glücklich über die Ergebnisse dieser Lösung, und es war höchste Zeit, eine neue zu entwickeln, bevor zwischen widerwilligen Starfleetoffizieren und frustrierten Akademiestudenten interne Machtkämpfe ausbrachen.

"Dann wissen Sie auch, dass wir begonnen haben, unter den Kadetten nach Freiwilligen zu suchen, die zusätzliche Pflichten im Rahmen aller Ihrer Spezialisierungen über ihre üblichen Verpflichtungen hinaus übernehmen."

Spock neigte den Kopf: Die wissenschaftliche Abteilung war erfüllt von den unbeholfenen, wenn auch entschlossenen Bemühungen der Kadetten, die die anstrengende Aufgabe hatten, die Verantwortung erfahrener Offiziere zu tragen, die nie zu ihren Stationen zurückkehren würden.

Barnett zuckte einwenig hilflos die Achseln. "Als Kirk sich für das Freiwilligenprogramm meldete, gab er eine Blankovollmacht, von der jede Abteilung Gebrauch machen kann, die seine Hilfe benötigt. Ich glaube, seine genaue Formulierung war "Benutzen Sie mich wie ein billiges Flittchen, Sir." Dann machte er eine Liste seiner Fähigkeiten und Kenntnisse, von denen die Akademie vorher nichts gewusst hatte, und ich will verdammt sein, wenn er nicht jede einzelne seiner Behauptungen bewiesen hat."

Also verhielt sich James Kirk erneut auf eine Weise, die völlig außerhalb der Parameter lag, die Spock für ihn gesetzt hatte. Der Vulkanier drehte diesen neuen Blickwinkel einen ruhigen Moment lang im Geiste und versuchte herauszufinden, wie das Puzzle aussah, wenn ein unerwartetes Teil hinzugefügt wurde, "Beabsichtigt Starfleet, von Kadett Kirks Angebot in vollem Umfang Gebrauch zu machen?", fragte er sich laut.

"Spock." Barnett legte beide Hände mit den Handflächen nach oben auf den Schreibtisch als Ausdruck der Verzweiflung. "Sie wissen das wahrscheinlich nicht, das Ihr Interesse an ihm nach Ihrer Aussage begrenzt ist, aber er war vor der Katastrophe mit Nero unter den besten drei Prozent seiner Klasse. Und jetzt nimmt er es ernst." Der Admiral lachte ungläubig, skeptisch und bewundernd und irritiert. "Um eine normale Notenverteilung aufrecht zu erhalten, müssen Kirks Dozenten seine Ergebnisse weglassen. Natürlich werden wir ihn benutzen, Commander Spock. Wir wüssten sonst nicht, was wir mit ihm machen sollen."

…Faszinierend.

"Wie auch immer." Barnett nahm ein PADD und untersuchte es kurz, bevor er es an Spock weitergab. "Konzentrieren wir uns darauf, warum Sie hier sind. Dies ist Ihre neue Mission."

Spock nahm das PADD entgegen und blätterte flüchtig durch die Informationen. Was er las, ließ beide Augenbrauen sich interessiert heben.

"Wir haben bisher drei Planeten ausfindig gemacht, die für eine neue vulkanische Kolonie geeignet sein könnten," erklärte der Admiral und lehnte sich gegen den Schreibtisch. "Ein Team wird sie auf Bewohnbarkeit untersuchen. Es ist keine lange Mission, wir planen nicht mehr als wenige Monate. Wir wollen das Team morgen losschicken, aber Zivilisten können nicht so schnell bereit sein. Wenn also ein Vulkanier dabei sein soll, dann sind Sie das."

"Mission akzeptiert, Admiral," sagte Spock sofort und blickte auf. "Ich werde die notwendige Ausrüstung zusammenstellen und morgen um 0700 bereit sein." Er zögerte und sah kurz nochmals auf das PADD, dann fügte er hinzu, "Ich möchte meiner Dankbarkeit Ausdruck verleihen, das Starfleet mir die Abreise gestattet, obwohl unsere Streitkräfte so reduziert sind."

Barnett lächelte, mit einem so warmen und verständnisvollen Ausdruck, dass Spock nicht länger als einen Moment hinsehen konnte. "Wer anders als ein Vulkanier könnte den besten Ort für Vulkanier aussuchen?"

"In der Tat," stimmte Spock zu.

"Also gut." Barnett nickte. "Wegtreten, Commander Spock."

Erfüllt von den Herausforderungen und Problemen, die die Gelegenheit, bei der Wahl einer neuen vulkanischen Heimat mitzuwirken, mit sich brachte, verstaute Spocks Geist das schwebende Rätsel des Kadetten Kirk in einer kleinen Schachtel und stellte sie zur Seite.

Aber nicht für lange.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wir werden Jim Kirk die Enterprise geben."

Einen Moment lang dachte Spock, sein Gehör habe gelitten während der vergangenen drei Monate im Weltraum. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um es freizumachen, eine nahezu unmerkliche Bewegung, und sagte, "Wie bitte?"

Barnett sah von Spocks Missionsbericht auf, ein Grinsen in den Augen, wenn es sich auch nicht auf seinem Gesicht zeigte. "Bei seiner Abschlussfeier Freitag nächste Woche beabsichtigt die Admiralität, Kadett James Kirks Beförderung im Einsatz beizubehalten und ihm das Flaggschiff Enterprise zu geben. Sie wird bis dahin für einen Testeinsatz bereit sein, was genau so ein guter Start ist wie jeder andere."

Vulkanier gafften nicht, was der einzige Grund war, dass Spock es schaffte, seine sorgfältig ausdruckslose Haltung zu bewahren. "Sir, wenn ich eine Frage stellen darf."

Jetzt grinste Barnett offen, lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und stützte die Arme auf. "Ich bitte darum, Commander Spock. Wir haben Strohhalme gezogen, um zu entscheiden, wer Ihnen die Neuigkeit beibringen wird. Ich freue mich seit Wochen darauf, Ihre Fragen zu beantworten."

"Sir," begann Spock, "während mir der Bedarf an qualifizierten Captains, den Starfleet zweifellos hat, bewusst ist, ist es doch höchst unlogisch, eine so ...beispiellose Beförderung aufgrund einer einzigen erfolgreichen Mission auszusprechen, die selbst ebenso beispiellos war."

Der Ausdruck des Admirals war eigenartig, abwechselnd amüsiert und mitfühlend, als sei Spock Opfer eines kosmischen Scherzes, den Barnett selbst bei früherer Gelegenheit erlebt hatte. Er schien Spocks verdatterte Verwirrung in allen Einzelheiten ebenso ehrlich nachzuvollziehen wie er sich darüber amüsierte. "Ich weiß, Sie sind gerade erst zurückgekommen," sagte er schließlich, aber ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag. Suchen Sie Jim Kirk auf und begleiten Sie ihn eine Weile. Wir können eine Ausrede erfinden, falls Sie eine brauchen, aber das glaube ich eigentlich nicht. Kirk weiß noch nicht, wo er nach seinem Abschluss dienen wird, schon gar nicht, in welcher Funktion. Wenn Sie immer noch glauben, wir machen mit seiner Beförderung einen Fehler, wenn Sie ihm einige Tage gefolgt sind, dann werden wir Ihre bedenken in Betracht ziehen."

Spock rang mit dem Gedanken an einen Captain James T. Kirk und tat den inneren Aufruhr dann als unlogisch ab.

Barnett sah seine vorübergehenden Bedenken und schenkte ihm ein kleines, verstehendes Lächeln. "Wir waren schwer verwundert, als Sie aufbrachen,", sagte er sanft, verschränkte die Finger und betrachtete sie. "Nero nahm uns unsere Kadetten und beschädigte die Flotte damit wirksam. Wir mussten uns rasch erholen, und auf jede mögliche Art, bevor die Verletzung zur Schwäche wurde."

"Verständlich," stimmte Spock zu. "Andererseits, einem Kadetten sein eigenes Flaggschiff zu geben könnte unsere gegenwärtigen Schwierigkeiten eher betonen als sie zu mildern."

"Situationen wie unsere werden zu einer Art Feuertaufe für jeden Beteiligten," fuhr Bartlett fort, wobei er Spocks Einschätzung mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis nahm, sie ansonsten aber ignorierte. "Man muss die Leute unter Stress setzen, ihre Grenzen testen, um festzustellen, aus welchem Holz sie wirklich geschnitzt sind. Manche stehen das einfach nicht durch. Wir haben in letzter Zeit einige gute Rekruten verloren. Aber manchmal," murmelte er und begegnete Spocks dunklen Augen mit fester Überzeugung, "findet man einen Mann, der alles aushält, mit dem man ihn konfrontiert und mehr, und nicht aufgibt. Jim Kirk wankt nicht unter dieser Belastung, und er hat nicht zugelassen, dass irgend jemand in seiner Umgebung auch nur einen Millimeter nachgibt angesichts der Verluste, die uns eigentlich verkrüppelt haben sollten. Wir brauchen ihn und Leute seiner Art dringend, Commander Spock."

"Wenn man dieser Logik folgt," erwiderte Spock glatt, "sollte seine Art, wie Sie sie nennen, in gleicher Weise belohnt werden. Was ist mit den anderen, die mit ihm auf der Enterprise dienten? Wird jeder sein oder ihr eigenes Schiff bekommen?"

Barnett lachte, was seltsam störend wirkte. "Nicht ganz," gab er zu und kramte in einer Schreibtischschublade. Er zog einen kleinen Stapel Kopien von Einsatzbewerbungen hervor, die er Spock mit einem Grinsen zuschob.

Jede Bewerbung ließ Spocks Augenbraue ein wenig nach oben zucken. "... Das ist die gesamte überlebende Besatzung der Enterprise, wie sie am Ende der Nero-Mission bestand."

Der Admiral nickte. Er sah aus wie ein kleiner Junge, der sein erstes interaktives 3D-Puzzle bekommen hatte. "Jeder einzelne, aus jeder Abteilung, Kadett oder nicht, mit der einzigen Ausnahme von Ihnen und Kirk."

Spock sah auf, mit nahezu unter dem Haaransatz versteckten Augenbrauen. "Sie verlangen alle, auf der Enterprise stationiert zu werden?"

Barnett schüttelte den Kopf. "Lesen Sie etwas genauer. Alle, außer Mr. Scott, bitten entweder mit oder unter Kirk zu dienen, wo immer er eingesetzt wird, egal in welcher Funktion. Sogar Chekov, der bei fast jedem gefragt ist, möchte einfach nur die Gelegenheit, wieder mit Kirk zu arbeiten."

"Und Mr. Scott?" wagte Spock nach kurzem Nachdenken zu fragen, während der den Stapel nach dem betreffenden Formular durchsuchte.

"Er bittet ausdrücklich darum, auf der Enterprise zu dienen," gab Barnett zu, "aber die Gerüchteküche sagt, Kirk nahm ihm das Versprechen ab, sich um sie zu kümmern, was der einzige Grund für sein abweichendes Gesuch ist."

"Wofür hat Kirk sich beworben?", fragte der Vulkanier, der das Formular des leidigen Kadetten nicht finden konnte.

"Als wir ihn fragten," erklärte Barnett, wiederum mit erstauntem Kopfschütteln, "sagte er, dass seine Blankovollmacht auch weiterhin gilt. Er bat darum, dort zu arbeiten, wo er am meisten gebraucht wird. Jeder weiß, dass er gern wieder Captain der Enterprise wäre," fügte Bartlett hinzu, "er will es so sehr wie die Luft zum Atmen, aber er hat nicht darum gebeten. Gegen Ende der Woche werden wir einen Boten mit Kirks Befehlen und einer Kamera schicken. Sein Gesichtsausdruck, wenn er diesen Brief liest, dürfte ziemlich einzigartig sein."

Diese Einsatzbesprechung verlief ganz und gar nicht so, wie Spock es erwartet hatte.

Wir haben einen passenden Planeten gefunden, Admiral.

Gut.

Es gibt nur ein kleines Problem.

Wir werden es beheben.

Danke, Sir.

Wegtreten, Commander. Nehmen Sie sich ein paar Tage frei.

Stattdessen war sein Missionsbericht kaum der Rede wert, und James Kirk bekam die Enterprise.

James Kirk. Mit seinem eigenen Flaggschiff.

Spock dachte, eine angemessene menschliche Antwort in so einer Situation wäre wohl: Was zur Hölle?

Barnett lachte wieder, aber diesmal schwang eine Spur Hysterie mit. "Glauben Sie mir," sagte der Admiral inbrünstig und lehnte sich vor, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, "Ich weiß, wie verrückt das klingt, wie unglaublich und unlogisch. Sie waren schließlich keine drei Monate weg. Ihre Verwirrung ist verständlich und war zu erwarten. Darum haben wir ausgelost, wer es Ihnen sagt. Aber, Spock, die Daten, die Sie verwenden, um Ihre Schlüsse zu ziehen, sind drei Monate alt, und ich kann Ihnen nicht in sinnvollen Worten erklären, wie viel sich in nur drei Monaten verändert hat."

"...Ja, Sir," sagte Spock ausdruckslos. Er legte die Bewerbungsformulare auf den Schreibtisch zurück und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken.

Der Admiral lehnte sich mit einer leicht erschöpften Haltung zurück. Er stützte seien Ellbogen wieder auf die Armlehnen und drehte das Handgelenk, um auf die Uhr zu sehen. "Es ist fast neun," stellte er fest. "Suchen Sie Kirk auf und beobachten Sie ihn eine Weile. Bringen Sie sich aufs laufende. Lassen Sie uns wissen, was Sie herausfinden." Er trommelte mit den Fingern der rechten Hand auf das PADD, das Spock ihm gegeben hatte. "Inzwischen werde ich Ihren Missionsbericht mit den anderen Admirälen durchgehen und die beste Lösung für die Schwierigkeiten suchen, die wahrscheinlich auf Ihr Volk zukommen."

"Ja, Sir."

Barnett sah aus, als wolle er wieder seufzen, nickte aber nur. "Gut. Wegtreten, Commander."

Spock ging ohne ein weiteres Wort und entfernte sich ohne nachzudenken von dem Gebäude. Sonnenlicht streifte ihn, ohne störende Wolken oder andere Hindernisse, so dass er seinen Schritt verlangsamte und unbewusst das Gesicht nach oben hielt, um mehr Wärme abzubekommen.

So. James Kirk, wieder Captain der Enterprise. Zumindest würde er diesmal den Titel angemessen entgegennehmen können, anstatt ihn sich einfach zu nehmen.

Ah, aber das war wieder Zorn und kein geringes Maß an Frustration, was seine Gedanken von der Logik abirren ließ. Spock atmete tief ein und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken. Er maß seine Schritte sorgfältig und ging in Richtung des einzigen Gartens der Akademie, der der Wüstenflora gewidmet war. Es war ruhig dort und abgeschirmt. Ein guter Platz zum Nachdenken. Er suchte sich eine Bank in der entferntesten Ecke und machte es sich mit einem erneuten tiefen Atemzug bequem.

So. James Kirk wurde von der Admiralität als kompetent genug für die Captainswürde erachtet, als bereit für die Enterprise. Andererseits wäre es nicht Kirk allein, der das Schiff ungewöhnlich machte. Der größte Teil der Besatzung des Flaggschiffs und die gesamte Kommandocrew, außer möglicherweise dem ersten Offizier, wer auch immer das sein würde, waren Kadetten frisch von der Akademie. Es sagte mit Sicherheit einiges aus über die Richtung, die Starfleet einzuschlagen beabsichtigte, nachdem sie Neros Schlag überlebt hatte.

Lag es in der Absicht der Föderation, in dieser Weise Stellung zu beziehen, oder war es Zufall?

Drei Monate zuvor hatte Admiral Barnett zugegeben, dass die Lehrkräfte der Akademie alle Hände voll zu tun hatten mit dem Versuch, adäquate Herausforderungen für Kirk zu finden. Um dieselbe Zeit hatte Kirk angeboten, sich von jeder Abteilung, die ihn brauchte, "wie ein billiges Flittchen benutzen" zu lassen. Drei Monate später hatte Kirk durch Charme oder Arbeit seinen Weg gemacht und war jetzt bei Starfleet in so hohem Ansehen, dass sie ihm ihr begehrtestes Schiff gaben, wobei sie zahllose besser qualifizierte Captains übergingen, die sich in vielen Dienstjahren bewiesen hatten.

Kirk musste folglich etwas getan hatte, das ihn für diese Beförderung besser geeignet erscheinen ließ als all diese anderen. Aber was?

Admiral Barnett schien überzeugt zu sein, dass Kirks Ernennung sinnvoll erschien, wenn Spock ihn beobachtete. Folgen Sie seinen Spuren, hatte er gesagt.

Nun denn, schön.

Es war natürlich schwieriger als Spock erwartet hatte. Eine Datenbankrecherche der zugewiesenen Wohnungen listete Kirks Apartment als offenbar seit langem unbewohnt. Nachfragen bei den Bewohnern ergaben, dass Kirk anscheinend nie dort gelebt hatte. Also begann Spock Kirks Freunde zu suchen in der Annahme, sie hätten seine Adresse. Unglücklicherweise war der einzige von Jim Kirks Freunden, den Spock kannte, ausgerechnet Leonard McCoy, der dem Vulkanier gegenüber nahezu feindselig eingestellt war seit Kirks... bedauerlicher Erfahrung auf Delta Vega.

Offenbar verstand Dr. McCoy die Notwendigkeit, ein meuterndes Mannschaftsmitglied auszusetzen nur bis zu dem Punkt, an dem sein engster Freund beinahe von lokalen Wildtieren gefressen wurde. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt oder danach verwandelte sich sein Verständnis in das, was Menschen einen "Groll" nannten. Er hatte eine ziemliche Begabung dafür, diesen Groll aufrecht zu erhalten und neigte zu wütendem Knurren, wenn er in Kontakt mit gewissen Halb-Vulkaniern kam.

Diese Tendenz war nicht von der Art, die mit der Zeit vergeht.

"Was wollen Sie?", knurrte McCoy, als seine Tür sich öffnete und Spock vor ihm stand. Der Doktor hatte verschwommene Augen und sah zerknittert aus, als hätte er geschlafen oder war erst kürzlich aufgewacht.

"Ich möchte den Aufenthaltsort von Kadett Kirk in Erfahrung bringen," antwortete Spock mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken, so als wollte er den Drang unterdrücken, über McCoys Schulter zu spähen, um festzustellen, ob Kirk zu Besuch war.

Die Lippen des Doktors kräuselten sich. "Was, wollen Sie ihn diesmal persönlich zur Admiralität schleppen? Ihm die Mühe ersparen, Sie ausrufen zu lassen?"

Eine von Spocks Augenbrauen zuckte. "Ich zog meine Beschuldigung akademischer Unehrenhaftigkeit zurück, bevor die Enterprise zur Erde zurückkehrte, Dr. McCoy. Da ich kurz darauf die Erde Verließ und erst seit heute zurück bin, finde ich es höchst unwahrscheinlich, dass Kadett Kirk irgend etwas getan haben könnte, um eine derartige Aktion meinerseits zu verdienen. Darüber hinaus, wie bereits gesagt, bin ich hier, um ihn zu suchen, und kann logischerweise nicht vorher..."

"In Ordnung!", unterbrach McCoy finsteren Blickes. Er blieb im Eingang stehen ohne irgendein Zeichen, dass er entweder herauskommen oder Spock Einlass gewähren würde. Es war ein Bruch sozialer Gepflogenheiten, den Spock dem "Groll" zuschrieb. "Warum wollen Sie ihn dann sehen?"

"Admiral Barnett hat mich dazu aufgefordert."

"Ach ja?" Der Arzt beäugte ihn wachsam. "Warum?"

"Ich mache es mir im Gegensatz zu einigen Anderen nicht zur Gewohnheit, ranghöhere Offiziere auszufragen."

Einen Augenblick lang dachte Spock, McCoy würde versuchen, ihm körperlichen Schaden zuzufügen. Stattdessen machte er seiner offenkundigen Wut mit einem gebellten "Fein!" Luft und ging zurück in sein Apartment, wo er ein PADD von einem langen, schmalen Tisch im Flur nahm. Er ging stirnrunzelnd rasch die Daten durch. "Wie spät ist es?" fragte er ohne aufzusehen.

"0927."

McCoy schloss einen Moment die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Vulkanier können nicht aufrunden und einfach neun-dreißig sagen?"

"Vulkanier schätzen Genauigkeit höher als Einfachheit, Doktor."

"Sicher tun sie das." Der Arzt seufzte tief, schüttelte erneut den Kopf und durchsuchte das PADD. "Wir werden die menschliche Natur beschwichtigen und sagen, es ist 0930. Wenn Jim seinen zeitplan einhält - und mein Leben wäre einfacher, wenn er das jemals täte - hat er in diesem Moment Programmierseminar. Aber es ist bald vorbei, und er hat danach keinen Termin bis zwei. Das ist 1400 Uhr für Sie. Und viel Glück bei der Suche, falls er nach dem Seminar wegkommt. Meine Verantwortung," knurrte er, "fängt erst weitere sechs Stunden später an, da ich bis zum Morgengrauen Visite in der Krankenstation hatte. Wenn Sie mich also entschuldigen würden, Commander, gehe ich jetzt wieder ins Bett." Er zeigte mit dem Finger anklagend auf Spocks Gesicht. "Machen Sie Ihren Job und gehen Sie. Der Junge hat genug am Hals, ohne dass Sie ihm Ihren Mist auch noch aufladen. Sie lassen ihn in Ruhe, haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Bevor Spock antworten konnte, glitt die Tür zu.

... Alles in allem eine erfolgreiche Begegnung.

Dann schlich sich der Kirk-Faktor in seine Erwartungen, denn der Kadett war keineswegs da, wo McCoy vorausgesagt hatte. Das Programmierseminar war gerade zu Ende, als Spock ankam, aber Kirk war nicht unter dem schnatternden Gewimmel vom Studenten. Schließlich hielt Spock zwei vorübergehende Kadetten an, um nach Kirks Abwesenheit zu fragen, und die Blicke, die er erhielt, konnte man nur als verwirrt bezeichnen.

Die Mädchen sahen einander an, dann Spock, dann wieder einander, so verwirrt, als habe Spock sie nach Einzelheiten der Warpkernmechanik gefragt.

"Nun, Sir," sagte die eine zögernd, "Mr. Kirk hat ziemlich viel zu tun. Er geht gewöhnlich als erster, also müssen Sie etwas zu früh kommen, wenn Sie ihn erwischen wollen. Ich meine, er bleibt nicht einmal, um Fragen zu beantworten."

"Um Fragen zu stellen," korrigierte Spock sie abwesend, während er schon die beste Methode plante, den Kadetten ausfindig zu machen.

"Nein, Sir," berichtigte das zweite Mädchen scheu, aber fest. "Um Fragen zu beantworten."

Spocks Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich ihr erstmals voll zu. Große graue Augen hinter noch größeren Brillengläsern, sie war hübsch, aber wirkte auf den Vulkanier nicht wie jemand, mit dem Kirk sich einen Scherz erlauben würde. "Es wäre die Verantwortung Ihres Dozenten, alle Fragen zu beantworten, die Sie haben könnten," erklärte er so einfach wie möglich. Beide Mädchen runzelten die Stirn, obwohl er nicht sicher war, warum. "Wenn Kadett Kirk einen Vorteil aus--"

"Nein," schnappten beide. Sie wechselten einen Blick, in dem Verlegenheit zu erkennen war. Dann sagte die erste, etwas größer und ohne Brille, die ihre braunen Augen verdeckte, erneut "Nein. Sir," fügte sie hastig hinzu. "Mr. Kirk würde seine Studenten niemals in irgendeiner Weise ausnutzen."

Spocks Augenbrauen schossen hoch bis zu seiner Haarlinie.

"Seine Studenten," betonte das zweite Mädchen. "Wir sind die Anfängerklasse, Sir. Unser Dozent wurde während dieser großen Katastrophe vor ein paar Monaten getötet. Mr. Kirk begann als Aushilfsdozent, bis jemand anderes gefunden wurde, aber er war schließlich so gut, dass die Akademie sich nicht die Mühe machte."

"Die Testergebnisse unserer Klasse haben sich um durchschnittlich sechs Prozent verbessert," sagte die erste verteidigend, "wenn Sie also hier sind, um anzudeuten, dass er seine Arbeit nicht macht--"

"Er ist immer noch ein Kadett," verdeutlichte Spock. "Ein Fortgeschrittenenseminar für Studenten zu unterrichten, die auf Programmierung spezialisiert sind, ist nicht wirklich sein Job."

Die Mädchen runzelten wieder die Stirn und fummelten mit ihren Büchern und PADDS herum, mehr aus Frustration als aus Notwendigkeit. "Es ist sein Job," beharrte die erste. "Wir müssen alle Rollen ausfüllen, die nicht für uns bestimmt waren. Ich programmiere seit fast zwei Wochen zusammen mit ausgebildeten Analytikern. Das ist technisch betrachtet auch nicht mein Job, aber als überlebender Starfleet-Kadett ist es das doch und wird es bleiben, bis wir wieder genügend Leute haben. Also verzeihen Sie, wenn ich widerspreche, Commander. Aber es ist sein Job. Und er macht ihn hervorragend."

"Komm jetzt, Hannah,", drängte das zweite Mädchen und zog ihre Freundin am Ellenbogen. "Wir werden Mr. Kirks Hausaufgabe nie herausbekommen, wenn wir jetzt nicht anfangen, daran zu arbeiten."

"Ja," stimmte Hannah zu und wandte Spock mit voller Absicht den Rücken zu. "Lass uns gehen, Jackie."

Nun gut. Keine ganz so erfolgreiche Begegnung, aber dennoch produktiv. Kirk hatte in den letzten drei Monaten Verantwortung übernommen und Anhänger in der Juniorklasse gefunden, was Spock nicht erwartet hatte.

Ah. Wieder dieser Kirk-Faktor. Es begann sich definitiv ein Muster abzuzeichnen.

Spock verbrachte die nächsten paar Stunden damit, die Akademie durchzukämmen auf der Suche nach jemandem, der wusste, wo Kirk war. Die meisten Begegnungen endeten damit, dass jemand wusste wo Kirk gewesen war, aber nicht, wo er sein würde.

"Kirk? Oh ja, er war da. Er unterrichtet die meisten Anfängerkurse in Kampftaktik. Bei ihm heißt es denken oder untergehen. Aber er ist vor etwa fünfzehn Minuten gegangen."

"Sie haben ihn gerade verpasst! Normalerweise hilft er noch etwa eine Stunde lang bei den Flugsimulationen, aber ich nehme an, er hat heute andere Verpflichtungen. Sie kennen das, immer auf dem Sprung!"

"Seine Studiengruppe ist gerade zu Ende. Ich schwöre, der Mann ist eine wandelnde Bibliothek. Wenn Sie vor einer Minute hier gewesen wären--"

"Oh, nein, er musste das Treffen diese Woche ausfallen lassen. Schach kann in diesen Zeiten schließlich nicht oberste Priorität haben!"

"Nein, Mann, er besucht diese Klasse nicht mehr. Sind Sie verrückt? Sir. Er und die Abteilungsleiterin essen ein- bis zweimal der Woche zusammen in der Cafeteria. Er bringt ihr Hirn zum Explodieren mit all dem Zeig, das er weiß, was niemand von ihm erwartet hat, und sie gibt ihre Zustimmung, dass er in der Konstruktionsabteilung aushilft. Es ist seit Monaten Tradition. Wir lauschen alle, denn manchmal trickst er sie aus, so dass sie verrät, was das Thema des nächsten Tests ist. Sie haben noch nie so viele Ingenieurstudenten am Veganertag im Café gesehen."

Es hätte frustrierend sein müssen. Im Widerspruch dazu war Spock fasziniert. Jede fruchtlose Unterhaltung hinterließ das Gefühl, dass er einen weiteren Hinweis bekommen hatte, und zur Mittagszeit waren seine metaphorischen Hände voll mit den unerwarteten Entdeckungen aus einem Dutzend Begegnungen. Nach einer letzten Befragung (ein junger Mann, der knallrot anlief und stammelte, 'Mr. Kirk? Oh, ich weiß nicht, ich, äh ... ich spreche eigentlich nicht mit ihm. Er ist ... nun, er ist eben Kirk, wissen Sie? Aber es ist toll, wenn er meine Danbank-Klasse übernimmt. Das sind die besten Tage.'), gab Spock die Jagd auf und nahm sein Mittagessen in dem stillen Wüstengarten ein, der für ihn ein Refugium blieb.

Wer hätte ein solches Wachstum in nur drei Monaten erwartet? Wer konnte es glauben? War dieser hochgeschätzte Stützpfeiler der Starfleet-Akademie wirklich derselbe Mann, der einst eine seiner Simulationen verspottet und entweiht hatte? War dieser Kirk in jenem zornigen Kadetten die ganze Zeit verborgen gewesen? Und wenn ja, welcher Kirk kam dem am nächsten, der er einmal werden würde?

Wie hatte ein solches Rätsel so lange existiert, ohne dass Spock es bemerkt hatte?

"Commander Spock! Seit wann sind Sie zurück?"

Etwas in Spock wollte beinahe lächeln, denn hier war wieder dieser Kirk-Faktor. "Kadett Kirk," grüßte er gelassen, als der Gegenstand seiner Suchaktion sich auf den Weg entlang der filigranen Gartenwege machte, um dann grinsend vor ihm zu stehen, die riesige Reisetasche über der Schulter. "Ich bin erst heute zurückgekommen."

"Es ist schön, Sie zu sehen," stellte der Kadett fest und untersuchte mit einem flüchtigren Blick Spocks Befinden. "Haben Sie gefunden, was Sie suchten?"

"In der Tat. Von den verschiedenen Möglichkeiten, die wir untersucht haben, wären zwei geeignet, wobei eine davon der anderen vorzuziehen ist." Spock nahm Kirks physische Erscheinung als weiteren Hinweis für spätere Untersuchung in seine Sammlung auf. Seine Wunden von der Nero-Mission waren verheilt, obwohl die Art, wie der Stoff seines Shirts um seinen Ellbogen lag, vermuten ließ, dass sich darunter eine Schicht Verbandsstoff befand. Interessant. Davon abgesehen wirkte der Kadett so aufgeweckt und verwegen wie immer, mit großen, blauen, klaren Augen.

Wenn Starfleet ein Gesicht brauchte, um die Medien zufriedenzustellen, hätten Sie es weit schlechter treffen können als mit James Kirk.

"Weswegen ist sie vorzuziehen?", fragte Kirk und steckte die Hände in die Taschen.

Spock wandte den Blick von ihm ab. "Die Oberflächentemperatur und Luftfeuchtigkeit des Planeten entsprechen zu dreiundneunzig Prozent denen von Vulkan."

"Oh. Warum siedeln Sie sich dann nicht einfach alle dort an?"

"Diese Information ist geheim," gab der Vulkanier vorsichtig zu. "Aber es ist ein Problem, mit dem fertig zu werden die Admiralität gut gerüstet ist."

Kirk grinste wieder. "Mann, Ihre Art zu sprechen ist verblüffend." Als Spocks Haltung einige Grade kühler wurde, lachte Kirk. "Nein, das ist ein Kompliment. Ich habe in letzter Zeit eine Menge über Vulkanier gelernt, daher werde ich Sie wohl vorwarnen, bevor ich anfange, Sie aufzuziehen."

"...In der Tat."

"So!" Kirk klatschte in die Hände und rieb sie erwartungsvoll. "Genug der Höflichkeiten. Was gibt's? Die Gerüchteküche macht heute Überstunden," erklärte er, als Spock eine Augenbraue hob. "Offenbar haben Sie mich gesucht?"

Spocks Miene wurde noch ausdrucksloser als üblich, bevor er die dunklen Augen auf die Überreste seines Mahls senkte. "Ja," gab er schließlich zu. "Admiral Barnett bat mich, Sie aufzusuchen."

"Oh?" Kirk schien im Geiste über einer Liste von Gründen zu grübeln, warum genau Barnett das wohl wollte. "Ich bin verblüfft," entschied er. "Barnett redet im Allgemeinen ungern mit mir, wenn er es vermeiden kann. Ich glaube, ich verursache bei ihm Kopfschmerzen oder Sodbrennen oder etwas in der Art. Bones sagt, ich werde ihn eines Tages umbringen, aber ich wette, ich werde ihm ans Herz wachsen, bevor das geschieht."

"Der Admiral hat mich nicht seinetwegen zu Ihnen geschickt," sagte der Vulkanier und hob den Blick wieder. "Er hat mich meinetwegen zu Ihnen geschickt. Um mich wieder mit den täglichen Aktivitäten der Akademie vertraut zu machen, die sich, wie er bekannte, während meiner Abwesenheit stark verändert haben, schlug er vor, dass ich Ihre Routine beobachte."

Kirk erschrak sichtbar. "Er hat was?"

"Ich brachte entsprechende Ungläubigkeit zum Ausdruck," gab Spock zu.

"Warum hat er das getan?"

"Ich konnte keine vernünftige Antwort finden. Seine Methoden sind ziemlich unlogisch."

Aus irgendeinem Grund brachte das Kirk wieder zum Grinsen. "Nun, wie auch immer. Hier sind wir also." Er verschränkte die Arme und sah nachdenklich aus. "Also soll ich etwas für Barnett erfinden, wenn er fragt, oder ist es Ihnen tatsächlich recht, mitzuziehen?"

Spock zögerte. "Während mir nicht klar ist, wen oder was wir ziehen würden--" Er machte eine Pause, um Kirk lachen zu lassen. "Ich hätte nichts dagegen... Barnetts Anweisungen zu folgen. Vorausgesetzt, natürlich, ich wäre nicht im Weg."

"Natürlich nicht," stimmte Kirk fröhlich zu. "Es wäre sicher besser, morgen in aller Frische anzufangen, aber mein Zeitplan ist mittwochs ziemlich verrückt, seien Sie also gewarnt."

"Mr. Kirk!"

Kirk hob die Augen einen Moment lang zum Himmel und wandte sich dann grinsend dem Trio Kadetten des ersten Jahrgangs zu, die den Garten zertrampelten, um ihn zu erreichen. "Hey, Kinder, gebt acht auf die Pflanzen."

Die drei sahen verlegen aus, fassten sich dann aber. "Mr. Kirk!" begann der einzige Junge in flehendem Ton. "Wir haben den ganzen Tag an diesem Konstruktionsproblem gearbeitet, das Mr. Scott uns gab, und wir sitzen hoffnungslos fest! Er wir uns nicht beibringen, auf Gälisch zu fluchen, wenn wir es nicht bis zum Abendessen herausbekommen haben! Können Sie uns helfen?"

"Hier ist Ihr Schmiergeld!" fügte eins der Mädchen hinzu und hielt ihm eine große Tasse Kaffee hin.

"Lasst mich mit Commander Spock zu Ende kommen, und ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann," sagte Kirk und nahm den Kaffee lächelnd an. Er sog das Aroma mit einem tiefen Atemzug ein. "Aber Scotty ist viel gescheiter als ich," warnte er die Kadetten, "ich kann also nichts versprechen."

…Scotty?

Die Kadetten grinsten einander an und tauschten verstohlene Gesten des Erfolgs aus, als Kirk sich von ihnen abwandte.

Ah. Offenbar hatte Kirk mehr Eindruck auf die unteren Jahrgänge gemacht als angenommen.

"Ich habe für den Rest des Tages allerhand Unsinn zu erledigen," sagte Kirk mit einer Bewegung zu dem kichernden Trio, "ich muss also los. "Sollen wir uns morgen hier um 0700 treffen?"

Die Kadetten verstummten und sahen mit großen Augen zwischen Kirk und Spock hin und her. Kirk fiel sofort über sie her. "Hört auf!" befahl er. "Ihr lasst Commander Spock in Ruhe, klar? Er hat niemals zu der Gerüchteküche beigetragen, um diese Art Tratsch zu verdienen. Okay?"

Die Kadetten kämpften sichtbar um Fassung. "Ja, Sir," brachten sie schließlich hervor.

Kirk sah skeptisch aus, nickte aber. "Also", wiederholte er zu Spock. "0700?"

"Einverstanden", antwortete der Vulkanier sofort. Erst als Kirk und sein Anhang gegangen waren, begann Spock sich zu fragen, ob ein verrückter Mittwoch nicht ein wenig geeigneter Anfang für seine Beobachtungen war.

Noch später erwog er die Möglichkeit, dass er nicht der Einzige mit seltsamen Sprachmustern war.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Entdeckung von Atlas

Teil II

Als Spock um 0700 beim Garten ankam, wartete Kirk bereits auf ihn mit der Tasche über der Schulter, in der einen Hand eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffee und in der anderen ein PADD. Er bediente den Bildschirm mit dem Daumen, bevor er Spocks Anwesenheit bemerkte und mit einem breiten Grinsen aufsah.

"Guten Morgen," grüßte der Kadett und schob das PADD in eine Seitentasche der ausgebeulten Tasche. "Sind Sie startbereit?"

"In der Tat," stimmte Spock gelassen zu, die Hände hinter dem Rücken. "Was ist der erste Tagesordnungspunkt?"

"Nun, sehen Sie," gab Kirk zu, unbestimmt mit seinem Kaffee wedelnd, "darum sind die Mittwoche so verrückt. Ich habe nur zwei feste Termine, und die liegen Stunden auseinander."

"Darf ich mich nach der Art dieser Termine erkundigen?"

"Admiral Archer belegt einen Block am Vormittag." Kirk zog ein anderes PADD aus der Reißverschlusstasche an der Längsseite der Tasche, blätterte ein paar Seiten und gab es Spock. "Es ist ungefähr zur Brunchzeit, von 1000 bis 1145. Was ich da mache ist nicht..." Er gestikulierte erneut, diesmal mit der freien Hand, als ob er den passenden Satz aus der Luft greifen wollte. "Der Termin ist nicht wirklich notwendig für Starfleet, wenn Sie also um die Zeit woanders zu tun haben, verstehe ich das vollkommen. Ja, ich würde es unterstützen."

Spock studierte Kirk einen Moment lang ruhig, bevor er flüchtig auf das PADD sah. Es war der Terminplan des Tages, große leere Blöcke, unterbrochen von einem Bereich, der mit ARCHER bezeichnet war, und einem anderen am Ende des Tages mit der Bezeichnung CREW. "Worauf bezieht sich dieser zweite Termin?", fragte er und gab das PADD zurück. Seine Hände bewegten sich wie von allein zu ihrem üblichen Ruhepunkt, während er eine unbestimmte Verlegenheit im Gesicht des Kadetten beobachtete.

"Das... ist auch nicht wirklich im Auftrag der Akademie," wich er aus.

Spock wartete ab.

"In Ordnung," seufzte Kirk nach wenigen Sekunden. "Jeden Mittwoch trifft sich eine Gruppe von Kadetten, die zusammen bei der Nero-Mission gedient haben, und versucht, Scotty unter den Tisch zu trinken. Was wir übrigens niemals schaffen können."

"Sie nehmen jeden Mittwoch an diesem Treffen teil?" fragte Spock verwundert und versuchte, Kirks Logik zu verstehen. Wusste er, dass all diese Kadetten darum gebeten hatten, mit ihm zu dienen? War es ein Versuch, sich beliebt zu machen?

"Wenn ich kann,", stimmte Kirk zu. "Anscheinend schmollt Chekov, wenn ich fehle, und Uhura geht mir noch tagelang damit auf die Nerven, weil er wirklich einen wirkungsvollen Schmollmund hat, also ist es auf Dauer einfacher, einfach hinzugehen und die Konsequenzen zu vermeiden."

Mit einer derartigen Aussage konfrontiert wusste Spock kaum, wo er anfangen sollte. Schmollende russische Genies und Uhura, die freiwillig und gewohnheitsmäßig mit Kirk essen ging? "Wenn ich darf," versuchte er schließlich.

Genau in diesem Moment ertönte das unverkennbare Summen eines Kommunikators aus Kirks Tasche. Der Kadett stopfte das PADD in die Tasche und kramte nach der Lärmquelle. "Kirk hier," rief er, während er das Gerät aufklappte.

"Mr. Kirk!" krähte eine ältere Frauenstimme mit lebhaftem britischem Akzent. "Pünktlich wie immer!"

Kirk grinste. "Ich tue mein Bestes, Commander Pearson."

"Ganz richtig! Hören Sie, wir haben hier ein Problem in den Labors mit einem neuen Programm, das wir von einem dieser Probeverträge mit Zivileinrichtungen bekommen haben. Ich dachte, Sie könnten vielleicht rasch vorbeischauen und einen Blick auf den Code werfen, bevor unsere Kommunikationskadetten sich daran die Zähne ausbeißen. Ich weiß, es ist nicht Ihr Spezialgebiet, aber sie waren in letzter Zeit eine so große Hilfe, dass ich dachte, ich kann ja wenigstens fragen."

"Ich komme gleich rüber," versprach der Kadett..

"Guter Mann! Pearson Ende."

"So geht es los," lachte Kirk mit einem Grinsen zu Spock.

Er brauchte weniger als eine Stunde, um den Kodierfehler zu finden und zu korrigieren, der die Fehlfunktion von Commander Pearsons Programm verursacht hatte. Während dieser Zeit erhielt Kirk drei weitere Serviceanfragen und plante sie ein.

("Die Maschine macht so etwas wie put-put-put, sie müsste aber vrrrr... machen. Ich habe die Konstruktionsabteilung angerufen, aber Sie wissen, wie lange die heutzutage brauchen. Haben Sie eine Minute?"

"Weil die Techniker für die drei nächsten Generationen ausgebucht sind, haben wir selbst versucht, es in Ordnung zu bringen. Jetzt ist da nur dieser blaue Bildschirm. Haben Sie nachher Zeit?"

"Dann ging die ganze Einheit explosionsartig in Flammen auf. "Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie es sich kurz anschauen könnten?")

"Und das," stellte Kirk lapidar fest, als er den letzten Anruf beendete, "ist der Grund, warum Mittwoche verrückt sind."

"Sind die eigentlichen Reparatur- und Wartungseinheiten in meiner Abwesenheit zusammengebrochen?", fragte Spock, als sie sich auf dem Weg zum Simulationshangar machten. Was sich wie ein Getriebeschaden im Kühlsystem anhörte, hatte mehrere Einstiegslevel-Simulationen lahmgelegt, die von die Anfängerklassen für die Examensvorbereitung notwendig waren. Dozenten und Studenten waren gleichermaßen starr vor Panik, weil die Abschlussprüfungen rasch näherrückten.

"Die meisten wirklich guten Techniker arbeiten wieder auf Raumschiffen, bis die Kadetten ihren Abschluss haben und ihre Positionen einnehmen können," erklärte Kirk, während er eine weitere Lücke in seinem vormals losen Zeitplan füllte. "Diese Mittwoch-Sache ist aber mein eigener Fehler."

"In welcher Hinsicht?"

Kirk grinste bei der Formulierung. "Na ja, kurz vor Ihrer Abreise, als das Personal sozusagen spärlich gesät war, fingen einige von uns an, Dachen zu reparieren, wenn sie kaputtgingen, statt den Reparaturservice anzufordern. Wir bedauern das inzwischen natürlich alle, weil es sich schneeballartig zu so einem Mist wie Mittwoch entwickelte." Er zuckte ein wenig verlegen die Achseln. "Die Akademie hat mittlerweile keinerlei Hemmungen, den letzten Tropfen aus jedem herauszupressen, der dumm genug ist, sich freiwillig zu melden. Es ist gleichzeitig erschreckend und faszinierend. Ich meine... verdammt. Das nenne ich Ressourcen nutzen." Er stupste Spock mit dem Ellbogen an, während sie weitergingen, und grinste, als der Vulkanier ihn ansah. "Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn sogar Sie in das fächerübergreifende Aushilfs-Spiel hineingezogen würden, Sie arme, ahnungslose, unerschlossene Ressource."

Bevor Spock mehr tun konnte als eine Augenbraue heben, zirpte der Kommunikator wieder.

Kirk rollte die Augen und antwortete mit einem kurzen "Kirk hier."

"Kirk, mein Junge! Ich höre, Sie haben heute einen Extra-Schatten."

Der Kadett lächelte Kirk an. _Ich hab's ja gesagt_. "Den habe ich, Sir. Commander Spock ist bei mir auf Befehl von Admiral Barnett."

"Sehr gut. Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie ihn an die Chemielabors ausleihen würden? Nur vorübergehend natürlich. Einer der Dozenten ist heute spät dran und wir könnten eine Aufsicht für die Prüfungen brauchen. Ich würde normalerweise Commander Spock nicht belästigen, aber unsere Abteilung ist knapp an Personal wegen der Grippe. Es ist nur für einen Moment, höchstens eine Stunde."

Kirk sah Spock fragend an, der den Kopf zustimmend neigte. "Ich würde es nicht direkt 'ausleihen' nennen, aber Commander Spock ist schon unterwegs.'

"Wunderbar! Wir werden ihn voll funktionsfähig zurückgeben, bevor Sie überhaupt merken, dass er weg war. Wir müssen es nicht einmal Admiral Barnett gegenüber erwähnen, hmmm? Sehr gut! Stevens Ende."

"Ich denke, das war's fürs Erste," stellte Kirk fest. "Viel Glück bei der Flucht aus dem Chemielabor."

"Ich bin mit den speziellen Anforderungen an die Aufsichtsführung für einen Kollegen recht gut vertraut," sagte Spock milde. "Meine Anwesenheit sollte nicht über den Zeitrahmen einer einzelnen Unterrichtsstunde hinaus erforderlich sein, so dass ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der Lage sein werde, meine Beobachtung Ihres Mittwochs wieder aufzunehmen. Es sei denn," verdeutlichte er mit einem leicht herausfordernden Blick, "Sie haben mir nichts weiter zu zeigen?"

"Oh nein," lachte Kirk, "Mittwoche werden noch viel schlimmer."

"Dann werde ich Sie nach meinem Termin wieder aufsuchen," versprach Spock.

"Sie können es gerne versuchen." Der Kadett sah auf die Uhr. "Wenn sie sich irgendwann zwischen 1000 und 1145 loseisen können - worauf ich übrigens nicht wetten würde - bin ich in Admiral Archers Anwesen."

"Für den Termin, der nicht direkt etwas mit Starfleet zu tun hat," erinnerte sich der Vulkanier.

"Ja." Kirk seufzte. "Und ich sage Ihnen lieber gleich, wie ungemein begeistert ich bin, dass ausgerechnet Sie Zeuge dabei werden." Er schüttelte den Kopf, um das Thema zu beenden. "Jedenfalls, bei Admiral Archer erwischen Sie mich am ehesten.

Wenn wir uns verpassen, nun..." Er hob ironisch eine Braue und wackelte mit seinem Kommunikator. "Sie können mich ja anrufen."

"Ich bezweifle stark, dass derartige Maßnahmen erforderlich sein werden," sagte Spock, "aber ich werde es dennoch im Gedächtnis behalten."

Kirk öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, und blickte stattdessen zum Himmel, als sein Kommunikator schon wieder zirpte. "Später," wiederholte er und grinste Spock ein letztes Mal an. Er öffnete das Gerät mit einer geübten Bewegung, während er davon joggte. "Kirk hier."

Um gerade halb acht Uhr morgens, während der Campus größtenteils erst aufstand, war "Untertreibung" offenbar gar kein Ausdruck für den "verrückten Mittwoch."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Admiral Archers Anwesen lag auf einem Gelände, das für hochrangige Starfleet-Beamte reserviert war. Das Haus selbst war eher kleiner als viele der nahegelegenen Gebäude, was mehr unberührtes Land übrig ließ. Wie fast jeder in Starfleet wusste, nutzte Archer die zusätzlichen Freiflächen, um Hunde zu züchten. Er hatte sogar einen ganzen Zwinger im Hinterhof gebaut, nur für Beaglewelpen, was Spock zwar intellektuell wusste, aber nicht verstehen konnte.

Was Spock ebenfalls nicht verstand war, warum genau Kirk eindreiviertel mit Admiral Archer verbrachte, an einem so mit Arbeit vollgestopften Tag, wie es der Mittwoch offenbar war. Vor allem, da Kirk selbst zugegeben hatte, dass der Termin nicht grundlegend wichtig für Starfleet war. Was konnte die Ausrede dafür sein?

Die Antwort lautete: Welpen.

Um 1120 fand Spock Kirk im Hof hinter Archers Zwinger, umringt von einem Dutzend kleiner, zappelnder Beagles, die alle um seine Aufmerksamkeit bettelten. Er zog aus einer Tasche ein Sortiment Leckereien hervor, die er benutzte, um den Kleinen eine Reihe Befehle beizubringen, die sie bereitwillig, wenn auch schlampig ausführten.

"Ich wette, das hatten Sie nicht erwartet."

Spock drehte sich um und entdeckte Admiral Archer an seiner Seite, die Augen auf Kirk und die jungen Hunde gerichtet. "Aufgrund fehlender gesicherter Parameter der Situation," verbesserte der Vulkanier ausdruckslos, "hatte ich bei meiner Ankunft keine Erwartungen, Sir."

"Trotzdem," beharrte der Admiral und lächelte schwach, als einer der Hunde sich neben Kirks Bein auf den Rücken drehte und wollte, dass er ihm den Bauch rubbelte. Als er niederkniete, um dem Wunsch nachzukommen, eilten die anderen mit ekstatischem Kläffen herbei. "Welpen."

"...In der Tat."

Eine Weile beobachteten sie schweigend, wie Kirk die Kontrolle über die Beagles zurückerlangte, mit einer meisterhaften Mischung aus festen Befehlen und Leckereien. "Er revanchiert sich für einen Gefallen," erklärte Archer schließlich.

Spock sah ihn an, antwortete aber nicht.

Der Admiral ließ seine Hunde nicht aus den Augen. "Der Ingenieur, den Kirk auf Delta Vega auflas, war dort, weil ich ihn hinbeordert hatte. Scott verlor meinen preisgekrönten Hund." Archers Mund zuckte ärgerlich. "Ich hätte den schottischen Bastard bis zum jüngsten Tag dort frieren lassen, wenn Kirk ihn nicht so dringend gewollt hätte. 'Sehen Sie es nicht als den Verlust eines Beagles,' sagt er zu mir." Archer schüttelte entnervt den Kopf bei der Erinnerung. " 'Sehen Sie es so: Starfleet gewinnt einen Scotty.' Frecher Hurensohn. Es ist ein Wunder, dass noch niemand ihn umgebracht hat. Ich mag Terrier nicht einmal," fügte er leicht ungehalten hinzu.

... Was hatte das alles damit zu tun, das James Kirk Beaglewelpen trainierte?

Archer seufzte, wieder kopfschüttelnd. "Kirk hat einige Erfahrung mit Hunden, und ich habe nicht mehr die Zeit, den Wurf richtig zu trainieren. Also schlug er einen Handel vor. Er trainiert sie, die grundlegenden befehle zuverlässig zu befolgen, und ich erkläre für Scott dienstbereit als Chefingenieur der Enterprise. Es ist ein guter Handel," gab er zu, "wenn auch nicht ganz so befriedigend wie der Gedanke an Scott auf Delta Vega."

Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens legte Spock die Hände auf den Rücken. "Wenn ich mir eine Beobachtung gestatten darf, Sir," bat er. Archer neigte den Kopf. "Ungeachtet irgendwelcher persönlicher Absprachen zwischen Ihnen und Kadett Kirk überwiegt der mögliche negative Einfluss dieser Situation auf Starfleet höchstwahrscheinlich jeglichen eventuellen Nutzen. Die Akademie hat einen Bedarf für Kadett Kirks Fähigkeiten gezeigt, der seinen Einsatz als Hundetrainer ausschließt. Darüber hinaus ist Mr. Scotts Begabung für das Ingenieurwesen hier viel besser eingesetzt als auf Delta Vega, was logischerweise seinen Freistellung von jeder vorherigen Strafmaßnahme erfordert."

Archer wandte sich Spock zu. Sein Ausdruck zeigte leichten Ärger. "Sie haben den Punkt nicht erfasst."

Überrascht begegnete der Vulkanier Archers Blick. "Sir, ich versichere Ihnen, dass meine Beobachtungen in dieser Angelegenheit auf den Tatsachen beruhen, wie Sie sie dargestellt haben, und insofern vollkommen logisch sind."

"Spock. Ich habe Scott am gleichen Tag für den Dienst auf der Enterprise freigestellt, an dem Kirk es verlangt hat."

"... Dann scheint es, als habe ich, wie Sie sagen, tatsächlich 'den Punkt nicht erfasst'," antwortete Spock. "Vielleicht möchten Sie mich aufklären. Warum trainiert Kadett Kirk Hunde, wenn die Akademie ihn braucht?"

Archer drehte sich wieder zu Kirk. "Das Problem mit diesem Jungen," sagte er leise, "ist, dass jemand wie er heutzutage eine Seltenheit ist. Er ist sehr gut in einer Menge Dinge, für die wir verzweifelt gute Leute brauchen. Wir verlangen mehr von ihm als von irgend jemand sonst, was nicht fair ihm gegenüber ist, und wir wissen das genau so, wie wir wissen, dass wir es uns nicht leisten können, damit aufzuhören. Wir wissen auch, obwohl er jede Herausforderung, die wir ihm präsentieren, mit Bravour meistert, dass er zusammenbrechen wird, wenn er keine Luft zum Atmen bekommt. Der sture Kerl plant nur niemals Freizeit ein. Als sein psychotischer Freund, der Arzt, sich bei der Admiralität über Kirks Überarbeitung zu beklagen begann, nahmen wir daher die Sache selber in die Hand." Archer sah verstohlen zu Spock hinüber, um zu sehen, ob er selbst zwei und zwei zusammenzählen konnte.

Es war strenggenommen keine logische Situation, also war der Admiral nicht weiter überrascht, als Spock immer noch nicht begriff.

"Ich lasse Kirk herkommen," erklärte Archer knapp, "weil Hunde eine therapeutische und beruhigende Wirkung haben. Er hat zweimal die Woche 'Besprechungs'-Termine mit Pike aus fast demselben Grund. Jeder muss sich irgendwie Luft machen. Wenn Welpen und Pike das sind, was nötig ist, um diesen Jungen mit voller Kapazität funktionieren zu lassen, nun... ich habe nichts dagegen, dass er hier ist."

"Ich verstehe." Offensichtlich verstand er es aber nicht, nicht ganz. "Sind dem Kadetten Ihre eigentlichen Absichten bewusst? Oder die von Admiral Pike?"

Archer zuckte die Schultern. "Wer weiß? Wenn ja, hat er es sich nicht anmerken lassen. Obwohl ich überzeugt bin, er weiß es nicht. Er hat nicht dagegen protestiert, hierher zu kommen oder sich mit Pike zu treffen, und wenn ihm jemals der Gedanke kommt, dass wir mit nutzlosen Treffen 'seine Zeit verschwenden', wird er mit Sicherheit einen ganz schönen Aufruhr veranstalten."

"...Ich verstehe," murmelte der Vulkanier, die Augen auf Kirk gerichtet.

Diesmal, dachte Archer, stimmte das wahrscheinlich sogar.

Später, als der Termin vorüber war und Spock mit Kirk zu dessen nächstem Notruf ging, musste der Vulkanier eine Reihe Fragen bezüglich Kirks Interpretation der Situation mit Archer unterdrücken. Kirk schien Spocks selbst auferlegte Zurückhaltung zu bemerken, aber konnte sich offenbar nicht entscheiden, ob er das Schweigen brechen sollte.

Sein innerer Kampf dauerte, wie vorauszusehen, nicht lang. "Also schön," seufzte er und rückte den Träger seiner schweren Tasche zurecht. "Ich kann Ihre Anspannung kaum aushalten. Was wollen Sie wissen?"

Das genügte Spock als Erlaubnis.

"Woher wusste Admiral Archer, dass Sie, wie er es formulierte, 'Erfahrung mit Hunden' haben?"

Der Kadett hob nachlässig eine Schulter. "In meinem ersten Jahr entwischte einer seiner Hunde. Malcolm." erklärte er mit einem seltsamen halben Lächeln, "sein preisgekrönter Beagle. Ich fand ihn und behielt ihn schließlich das ganze Wochenende, bevor ich die Suchanzeige sah. Er lernte einige neue Tricks, während ich ihn hatte, und ich vermute, das hat Archer sich gemerkt. Ab da ließ er mich seine Hunde besuchen, aber erst seit wenigen Monaten darf ich sie trainieren. Züchter sind da anscheinend heikel."

"Wo haben Sie Ihre Kenntnisse in der Abrichtung von Hunden erworben?"

Kirk sah weg, den Mund zu einem schmalen, unglücklichen Strich zusammengepresst. "Das habe ich irgendwo aufgeschnappt, als ich jünger war."

Spock dachte über diese Antwort nach. "Von einem Züchter an Ihrem Geburtsort?", bat er um Erläuterung.

"Nein." Kirks Schultern spannten sich an, als er sich in sich selber zurückzuziehen schien. "In meiner Heimatstadt gab es keine Züchter, und ich wurde auch nicht dort geboren. Ich habe es einfach irgendwo mitbekommen. Wollen Sie sonst noch etwas wissen?" fügte er als offensichtliches Ablenkungsmanöver hinzu.

Faszinierend. Warum sollte der Kadett ein solches Allerweltsthema unangenehm finden? Spock studierte ihn verstohlen von der Seite und antwortete schließlich, "... Weiß Mr. Scott, dass Sie seine Freiheit erkauft haben, indem Sie sich bereit erklärt haben, einen Wurf Beagles abzurichten?"

Kirk schauderte. "Nein," sagte er sofort und sah sich um, ob irgend jemand das gehört hatte. Spocks Augen wanderten Richtung Haarlinie. "Und Sie werden es ihm auch nicht sagen."

"Was wäre logisch daran, Mr. Scott diese Information vorzuenthalten? Menschliche emotionale Bindungen werden oft durch solche Beispiele der Zuneigung gestärkt."

"Ich würde es nicht überleben, darum nicht!" Er machte eine Handbewegung, als wolle er diesen Gedanken mit einem entschlossenen Schlag durchtrennen. "Scotty und ich können uns bei anderer Gelegenheit anfreunden. Zum Beispiel Schnaps. Das scheint bisher zu funktionieren."

Spock merkte sich Kirks Reaktion, um später darüber nachzudenken, während immer schnelleren Schrittes über den Campus gingen. "Sie sind sehr... nachdrücklich diesbezüglich."

Kirk runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und fragte sich, mit welcher Taktik er Spock am wirkungsvollsten dazu bringen konnte, über Admiral Archers Hunde Stillschweigen zu bewahren. "Gehorsamkeitstraining steht nicht gerade im Einklang mit meinem berüchtigten Image als harter Typ. Tatsächlich," fügte er mit gewinnendem Lächeln hinzu, als das perfekte Argument sich praktisch von allein anbot, "solche widersprüchlichen Berichte über meine Verhaltensmuster würden die Leute vermutlich nur verwirren, und das geschieht im Zusammenhang mit mir ohnehin schon so oft, dass es eindeutig unlogisch wäre, auch noch Beagle-Babies ins Spiel zu bringen. Also lassen Sie uns einfach nie mehr darüber reden."

Spock hob eine Braue und warf dem Kadetten einen zweifelnden Seitenblick zu.

Kirk behielt stur sein gewinnendes Lächeln bei.

Sie hätten wahrscheinlich ewig so weitergemacht, wenn nicht eine kleine Gruppe Kadetten aus dem zweiten Jahr sie bemerkt hätte, die mit offensichtlicher Erleichterung "Mr. Kirk!" riefen.

"Ha!", triumphierte Kirk und grinste Spock an, als ob er etwas gewonnen hätte. Dann wandte er seine blendende Erscheinung den Kadetten zu, die wie ein Mann unter der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit dieser blauen Augen zögerten. "Hey, Kids. Was gibt's?"

"Äh..." Der Anführer sah seine Freunde an und kämpfte offensichtlich darum, sich an sein ursprüngliches Problem zu erinnern. Er blinzelte, runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn und schreckte dann auf, als er sich erinnerte. "Oh ja!" Sein Ausdruck wurde flehend und verzweifelt. "Wir haben am Freitag ein Abschlussexamen in Theorie der Befehlsstrukturen, und die letzten drei Kapitel des Lehrbuchs könnten genauso gut in griechisch geschrieben sein. Können Sie uns helfen?"

"Wir bezahlen Ihr Mittagessen!", bot einer seiner Freunde voller Verzweiflung an.

Kirk wandte sich zu Spock, der durch einen Notruf von der Wissenschaftsabteilung abgelenkt war. "Willkommen beim Mittwoch," sagte der Kadett grinsend, als Spock aufsah. "Jetzt, wo sie wissen, dass Sie reagieren, werden sie Sie wohl auf Trab halten. Ich sage Ihnen was," bot er an und verlagerte das Gewicht der Tasche auf die andere Schulter, "schicke ich Ihnen nicht eine Nachricht mit dem Ort des Treffens heute Abend? Sie waren schließlich auch ein Teil der Mannschaft. So können Sie mit Uhura und den anderen die letzten Neuigkeiten austauschen, und ich muss nicht das Gefühl haben, Sie grundlos über den gesamten Campus zu schleppen."

Spock zögerte sichtlich. Es wäre nett, wieder einmal mit Uhura zu sprechen, vor allem in entspannter Atmosphäre. Aber Dr. McCoy war auch Teil der Mannschaft gewesen...

"Überlegen Sie es sich," sagte Kirk und ergriff zum Abschied Spocks Schulter. "Kommt, Kinder," fuhr er zu den Kadetten gewandt fort und schob sie in Richtung des nächsten Restaurants. "Lasst uns den besten Weg ausarbeiten, wie ihr dieses Examen austricksen könnt."

Obwohl die jüngeren Kadetten kicherten, war Spock von der Bemerkung schockiert. Sicher würde Kirk ein solches Thema nicht in Gegenwart von jemandem diskutieren, der erst kürzlich eine formale Untersuchung seines akademischen Verhaltens gegen ihn eingeleitet hatte!

Kirk sah nur kurz zu Spock zurück und quittierte seine leicht alarmierte Reaktion mit triumphierendem Lachen. Spock wurde klar, dass er ihn, wie Menschen wohl sagen würden, 'zum Narren gehalten' hatte.

... So viel zu Kirks Versprechen, ihn vorzuwarnen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nachdem er sich von Kirk getrennt hatte, entwickelte Spocks Tag sich zu einem Irrsinn, wie er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Nachdem bekannt war, dass er zur Verfügung stand, forderte ein großer Teil der akademischen Abteilungen ihn fast gleichzeitig an. Als Kirks formelle Einladung zum Abendessen eintraf, benutzte Spock sie als Schild, um sich vor weiteren Stunden endloser Arbeit an allen Fronten zu schützen.

"Meine Anwesenheit ist während dieser Zeitspanne an anderer Stelle erforderlich. Ich bedaure."

"Ich muss Ihre Bitte ablehnen, bei der Pilzzucht zu helfen. Ich bin bereits verabredet."

"Eine seit langem feststehende Einladung hält mich davon ab, Ihre gesamte Klasse in den Feinheiten der grundlegenden Mathematik zu unterrichten, aber vielleicht möchten Sie Ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Lehrbuch zuwenden, das sich seit dem Eintritt in die Akademie in Ihrem Besitz befindet."

Wohl aufgrund des Kirk-Faktors war das Essen weder wo noch was Spock erwartet hatte. Die Anweisungen führten in zu einer Halle tief im Herzen des Gebiets der Konstruktionsabteilung. Im Inneren drängten sich Kadetten und einige reguläre Starfleetoffiziere auf einigen metallenen Picknickbänken, das Essen und die Getränke in den Taschen verteilt, wo die Bevölkerungsdichte am größten war. Die ehemalige Crew der Enterprise hatte sich an den Grenzlinien aufgeteilt, obwohl einige Individuen mit planloser Leichtigkeit von Gruppe zu Gruppe wechselten.

Eines dieser Individuen war natürlich James Kirk. Gerade wechselte Kirk von einem Tisch mit Sicherheitspersonal, um sich zwischen Chekov und Sulu an einen anderen Tisch zu setzen, der mit großen Papierbögen bedeckt war. Er bog den Kopf, um Chekov zuzuhören, nickte an und zu, und sein Verhalten wurde nach und nach immer begeisterter. Als Chekov verstummte, grinste Kir breit zu Sulu hinüber, der seinen Gesichtsausdruck exakt nachahmte. Dann lehnten alle drei sich über die ausgebreiteten Papiere und machten eifrig flüsternd Pläne.

Es war... nicht gerade eine beruhigende Szene.

Dr. McCoy, der mit Uhura an einem ansonsten leeren Tisch saß, schien zu einem ähnlichen Schluss zu kommen. Seine Augen verengten sich, während er Kirk beobachtete, und stellte seine Flasche ab mit etwas, das verdächtig nach bösen Absichten aussah. Uhura sah zwischen McCoy und dem ahnungslosen Verschwörertrio hin und her, dann bedeckte sie den Mund mit ihrer schlanken Hand.

Wenn sie dachte, damit ihre Belustigung zu verbergen, täuschte sie sich gewaltig.

McCoy stand mit einer einzigen verärgerten Bewegung auf; entweder sah er Uhura nicht oder zog es vor, das Vergnügen zu ignorieren, das sie offensichtlich hatte. Er ging zu Kirk hinüber und stellte sich drohend hinter ihm auf, beide Hände auf die Hüften gestützt und mit finsterem Zorn auf dem Gesicht.

Spock ging zu Uhura und nahm ihre lächelnde Begrüßung mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis. Als ihr Lächeln sich in ein Schmunzeln verwandelte, wandten beide ihre Aufmerksamkeit der bedrohlichen Lage zu, die sich einen Tisch weiter hinter Kirks Rücken entwickelte.

"Das wird großartig," flüsterte Uhura ihm zu, leise genug, dass nur vulkanische Ohren es hören konnten. "Sulu und Chekov konnten bisher erfolgreich vermeiden, es sich mit McCoy zu verscherzen, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit."

Spock hob eine Braue und wartete.

Nachdem er eine Minute gelauscht hatte, war McCoys Ausdruck furchterregend geworden. Sulu bemerkte ihn zuerst und verabschiedete sich mitten im Wort aus der intensiven Diskussion mit Chekov und Kirk. Sein überraschtes Entsetzen alarmierte die anderen, die sich sofort umdrehten, um die Quelle ausfindig zu machen. Kirk schloss nur die Augen mit einem langen Seufzer, aber Chekov warf sich mit dem Oberkörper über die Papiere, benutzte die Arme als zusätzliche Sperre und hatte riesige, schreckerfüllte Augen im bleichen Gesicht.

Einen Moment lang bewegte sich niemand. Dann lachte Kirk herzlich und schüttelte Chekovs Schulter aufmunternd. "Nächste Woche," sagte er, "arbeiten wir an der Subtilität, okay? Entspann dich. Wenn wir echt in Schwierigkeiten sind, merkst du es schon."

Chekov sah nicht überzeugt aus, wich aber bereitwillig zur Seite, als McCoy ihn von den Papieren wegschob.

"Oh nein," beharrte der Arzt, während er den Plan studierte, der nun offen vor ihm lag. Er rammte einen Zeigefinger in Kirks Schulter. "Nein, Jim. Ich weiß nicht, was ihr plant, aber - nein."

Kirk grinste Chekov siegessicher an. "Siehst du, die letzte Lektion für heute. Mach dir Notizen," schlug er vor, "denn so sehen echte Schwierigkeiten aus."

"Sie werden niemanden auf Ihre Seite ziehen!", fuhr McCoy ihn an und ignorierte Kirks Zwischenbemerkung vollkommen. Chekov machte sich inzwischen gehorsam Notizen, während Sulu versuchte, heimlich den Beweis ihres Plans zusammenzurollen. McCoy schob seine Hände mit finsterem Blick zur Seite und drehte leicht den Kopf, um das Dokument besser betrachten zu können. "Warum habt ihr Karten von - Wo ist das? Ist das topographisch?", fragte er Kirk. "Versuchst du dich jetzt in Topographie?"

Kirk machte eine wegwerfende Geste. "Sei nicht albern, Bones. Ich habe kein Interesse an langweiliger Topographie."

"Oh." McCoy sah misstrauisch, aber erleichtert aus. "Gut, denn ich kann nicht--"

"Das ist Meerestopographie," stellte der blauäugige Kadett klar und wischte zur Illustration mit dem Arm über das ganze Durcheinander, "und Chekov hat es nachgeschlagen, als er Wetterberichte machte. Das sind diese Ausdrucke hier, falls du dich gefragt hast."

"Gottverdammt, Jim!"

"Aber es so eine tolle Idee!", beharrte Kirk und schwang ein Bein über die Bank, so dass er die Arme beschwörend ausbreiten konnte. "Und Sulu ist echt begeistert davon, nicht wahr, Sulu?" Sulu grinste. Es half nicht, den Zorn des Doktors zu besänftigen. "Ganz zu schweigen von der ganzen Recherche, die Chekov gemacht hat. Wir können all diese Bemühungen doch nicht einfach verschwenden, oder?"

"Dieser Mann ist eine wandelnde Katastrophe!", informierte McCoy die beiden anderen Kadetten in wutentbrannter Anklage. "Er kam beinahe ums Leben, als er bei strahlendem Wetter die Straße überquerte, mit nichts als einer Tasse Kaffee bewaffnet und umgeben von Medizinstudenten! Ein Floh-Impfstoff könnte das erledigen! Er braucht eure Hilfe nicht!"

Sulu und Chekov wechselten einen unbehaglichen Blick, offenbar zögernd, den Zorn des Doktors auf sich selbst zu lenken, aber ebenso wenig gewillt, ihren Plan aufzugeben. "... Wissen Sie, Doktor," schlug Chekov vorsichtig vor und sammelte einige Ausdrucke ein, um sie Bones anzubieten, "die Forschung bietet eigentlich recht gute Erfolgsaussichten ohne Verletzungsgefahr."

Bones starrte den Teen mit anklagender Empörung an. _Et tu, Chekov?_ "Ihr seid Anstifter," zischte er drohend, "und ich lasse das nicht zu!"

Kirk erhob sich von seinem Sitz, schlang einen Arm um die Schultern seines Freundes und steuerte ihn weg von seinen sich windenden 'Anstiftern'. "Du bist nur sauer, weil du keine Einladung bekommen hast," neckte er ihn gutmütig.

McCoy ließ zu, dass Kirk ihn zurück an seinen ursprünglichen Tisch zog, entspannte aber keinen einzigen Muskel.

"Komm schon, Bones," schmeichelte er und drückte ihn kurz, bevor er ihn mit einem tröstenden Schlag auf den Rücken losließ. "Es wird lustig."

"Es wird gefährlich."

"Du kannst deine Arzttasche mitbringen," versprach Kirk. Er sah auf, vermutlich mit der Absicht, Uhura anzugrinsen, bemerkte aber zuerst Spock. Sein Gesichtsausdruck erhellte sich vor Freude, in den blauen Augen stand ein strahlendes Lächeln. "Spock!", grüßte er und zog McCoy auf die Bank neben sich.

Spock ahmte die Aktion nach und nahm seinen Platz bei Uhura ein. "Guten Abend, Kadett Kirk."

"Hier heißt das 'Jim'," beharrte Kirk und verlagerte das Grinsen zu Uhura, die mit den Augen rollte.

Aber sie lächelte auch, und Spock fragte sich, wo ihre Feindseligkeit geblieben war.

Ein Teil davon war offensichtlich zu McCoy gewandert, der Spock mit offener Feindseligkeit anblickte. "Was macht er denn hier?"

Kirk sah Bones flüchtig an. "Nun," sagte er langsam, "siehst du, vor ein paar Monaten war Spock ein Teil dieser lächerlich gefährlichen Föderations-rettenden Mission, in der er an Bord der Enterprise diente mit--"

"Das weiß ich!" knurrte McCoy. "Aber was macht er hier?"

Kirk runzelte die Stirn und strahlte eine Aura der Verwirrung aus. "Das ist ein Mannschaftstreffen. Spock gehört zur Mannschaft. Ich sehe das Problem nicht."

McCoy sah entschieden ungläubig aus.

"Ja, und ich muss Ihnen für die Einladung danken, Jim," fügte Spock hinzu, bevor jemand eine Bemerkung machen konnte. McCoys Ungläubigkeit wandelte sich in Schock bei Spocks formloser Anrede. Uhura musste sich wegdrehen, um ihr Lachen zu verbergen. "Bei dieser Gelegenheit möchte ich meine Dankbarkeit zum Ausdruck bringen, dass Sie mir gestattet haben, Sie den ganzen Tag zu begleiten. Es war von großem Nutzen für mein Verständnis der Veränderungen in der Akademie, obwohl Sie keinen entsprechenden Vorteil davon hatten."

Kirk wischte die Stimmung mit einer leichten Handbewegung weg. "Nicht alles muss sich um Nutzen drehen. Wer weiß?" Er grinste und lehnte die Arme gegen den Tisch. "Vielleicht wollte ich nur, dass jemand den Mittwoch mit mir durchsteht."

"...Ihnen ist natürlich bewusst," stellte Spock nach einem Augenblick fest, dass die Befriedigung des Wunsches nach Gesellschaft für sich genommen bereits einen Nutzen darstellt."

Kirk lachte. "Sehen Sie, genau das ist es, wovon ich rede. Sie sind echt Klasse."

McCoy sah seinen Freund mit nachdenklichem Stirnrunzeln an. "Wie viel genau hast du getrunken, bevor ich kam?"

"Ich bin von Komikern umgeben," bemerkte Jim weise zu Uhura, die wieder zu lachen begann. Er stand auf, bevor sich jemand angegriffen fühlen konnte. "Ich hole etwas zu essen. Was möchtet ihr?", bot er an.

Als er weg war, wandte Spock seine Aufmerksamkeit Uhura zu und ignorierte den Arzt, der verdrossen in sich hineinmurmelte und eine kalte Bierflasche zwischen den Händen rollte. "Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass sich deine Meinung von Kadett Kirk so grundlegend verändert hat, während ich weg war," sagte er, wobei die eigentliche Frage dahinter versteckt war.

Uhura gab einen nachdenklichen Laut von sich. Ihr Blick glitt langsam hinüber zu Kirk, der die Arme mit Essen beladen hatte und sich über Scottys Schulter lehnte, bereits in eine neue Debatte über Schaltpläne vertieft. Er zeigte auf eine bestimmte Modifikation und bemerkte kaum, dass ein Teil des Essens ihm entglitt.

"Er ist nicht, was ich erwartet hatte," gab sie unvermittelt zu." Als wir nach dem Vorfall mit Nero zum Starfleetkommando zurückkehrten, dachte ich, er würde seine Rolle als Retter der Föderation zu Geld machen." Sie rollte die Augen bei der Erinnerung an tausend Reporter von einem Dutzend Welten, die alle ein Exklusivinterview forderten. "Es wäre nicht gerade schwierig gewesen."

"Nein," stimmte Spock zu. Jeder, der auf der Enterprise gedient hatte, hätte nach Nero ein kleines Vermögen machen können.

Nicht einer von ihnen hatte es getan.

"Und dann, unmittelbar nach deiner Abreise, wurde uns allen klar, in welchen Schwierigkeiten die Akademie steckte." Uhuras Ausdruck war schmerzlich. Sie wandte ihre Augen von Kirk ab und richtete sie auf die verbeulte Tischplatte zwischen ihren Fingerspitzen. "Die meisten aus unserer Klasse starben. Eine Anzahl studentischer Lehrkräfte und Dozenten auch. Zuerst wusste niemand, was zu tun war, wie man weitermachen konnte mit dem Verlust eines Großteils der Strukturen, oder wie man es auch nur ... bis zum nächsten Tag schaffen sollte. Dann," erinnerte sie sich mit einem leichten Lächeln, "ging in einer der Klassen der Projektor kaputt. Anstatt jemand anzurufen, der ihn reparieren sollte, stellte sich Kirk auf den Schreibtisch und machte es selbst. Und anstatt auf einen Ersatzdozenten zu warten, der sich mit dem Unterrichtsthema nicht so genau auskannte, arbeitete Kirk den Lehrstoff durch und unterrichtete ihn selber. Dann fingen seine Klassenkameraden an, auf dem gesamten Campus dasselbe zu tun." Uhura zuckte die Schultern, verschränkte die Finger und hob die dunklen Augen voller Stolz zu Spock. "Innerhalb einer Woche wurde es ansteckend, Jeder überlebende Kadett der Abschlussklassen stand auf und schritt nach vorne. Ich unterrichte inzwischen die meisten xenolinguistischen Einführungskurse."

"Bewundernswert," stellte Spock fest und musterte die Kadetten der Abschlussklasse im Raum. Sie waren fröhlich und laut, wie die Kadetten seiner eigenen Klasse so kurz vor dem Abschluss gewesen waren, aber in ihren Gesichtern war auch eine Art von Ernsthaftigkeit. Sie saßen aufrechter und sprachen mit Offizieren mit einer Selbstsicherheit, für die man normalerweise Jahre brauchte.

Zweifellos die Ergebnisse von Admiral Barnetts 'Feuertaufe'. Spock fragte sich voller Faszination, welche Art von Offizieren aus diesen Kadetten werden würde.

"Es war nicht leicht," schloss Uhura mit einem leichten Schulterzucken, "aber es war in gewisser Weise... einfach. Es gab einen Bedarf, und wir konnten ihn befriedigen, also taten wir das. Ich erwartete, dass Kirk eine Rebellion starten würde, als mir klar wurde, wie wenige Dozenten überlebt hatten." Sie lachte, schüttelte den Kopf und richtete den Blick auf das grinsende Profil James Kirks. "Stattdessen startete er eine Revolution und zog uns alle mit hinein."

"Als ob Sie es nicht gern getan hätten," sagte McCoy bissig und zeigte mit der Öffnung seiner Bierflasche in ihre Richtung. "Als ob wir das nicht alle getan hätten." Er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen tiefen Zug aus der Flasche. Als er sie absetzte, war sie leer.

Uhura neigte zustimmend den Kopf. "Also wollte ich wissen, wer dieser Kirk war," fügte sie für Spock hinzu und kam auf seine ursprüngliche unausgesprochene Frage zurück, "dass wir ihm so willig folgten. Je mehr ich herausfand, desto neugieriger wurde ich, und dann begann er mit diesen Crew - Wiedersehenstreffen..."

"Und was," fragte Spock vorsichtig, "sind deine Beobachtungen?"

McCoy blickte ihn finster an, aber Uhura gab nur einen weiteren nachdenklichen Laut von sich, stützte das Kinn in eine zarte Hand. "Hast du etwas ... merkwürdiges an ihm festgestellt? Speziell in der Art, wie er sich bewegt?"

Der Arzt warf die Hände in die Luft. "Oh, nicht das schon wieder!"

Uhura errötete leicht, rollte die Augen und breitete die Hände in einer hilflosen Geste aus. "Kommen Sie, McCoy, Sie können nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass ich ihm glaube. Es muss eine andere Erklärung geben. Eine rationale Erklärung."

Spocks Augenbrauen hoben sich. "Ich nehme an, wir sprechen von Kadett Kirk?"

"Jim", betonte McCoy. "Wenn Sie schon hier sind, müssen Sie ihn wenigstens Jim nennen."

"Jim," ergänzte Spock. Er fragte sich, warum McCoy das nicht von Uhura verlangte, verfolgte das Thema aber nicht weiter. "Welche Erklärung hat Jim gegeben, die nicht deinen Vorstellungen von Rationalität entspricht?"

"Er spricht russisch," sagte Uhura, und die Worte waren eine Anschuldigung. "Vor einem Monat hörte ich ihn zufällig mit Chekov sprechen, und er spricht es fließend."

"Weigerte er sich, die Umstände zu erläutern, die zu einer solchen Fertigkeit führten?"

"Das ist das Problem!" Uhura breitete die Arme aus, ihr Ausdruck war ungläubig. "Er sagt, er hat es im Zirkus gelernt!"

"Es gibt Zirkusse in Russland," betonte McCoy, obwohl er dabei schmunzelte, so dass er sie wohl eher neckte als sonst etwas.

Uhura rümpfte die Nase. "James Kirk ist nicht abgehauen, um sich dem russischen Zirkus anzuschließen. Das ist das Lächerlichste, was ich je gehört habe."

"Was ist Kadett Chekovs Ansicht in dieser Angelegenheit?", fragte Spock höflich. Als beide ihn anstarrten, hob er eine Braue. "Sicher würde ein gebürtiger Russe in der Lage sein, die Region zu bestimmen aus der Kadett Ki... Jims Lehrer stammt."

"Das hilft auch nicht," seufzte Uhura und nahm McCoy das Bier weg, das er aus einer Kühltasche zu seinen Füßen genommen hatte. Er blickte finster, holte sich aber ein neues. "Ich kann die regionalen Eigenarten selbst bestimmen. Er hat Merkmale von fast überall her, die er bringt, wenn ich denke, ich hab's. Frustrierend." Sie nahm einen großen Schluck und machte ein leises, anerkennendes Geräusch. "Ich würde Chekov direkt fragen, was er glaubt, woher Kirk es hat, aber es würde nichts nutzen."

"Ist Kadett Chekov nicht vertrauenswürdig?", fragte Spock.

Uhura lachte. "Nein, er ist ein guter Junge. Ein Schatz. Aber er würde behaupten, der Himmel sei grün, wenn Kirk ihm das sagt."

"Jim würde nie von Chekov verlangen, für ihn zu lügen," beharrte McCoy und blickte missbilligend in sein Bier.

"Wie können Sie da so sicher sein?", fragte Uhura.

McCoy schmunzelte und salutierte mit seiner Flasche. "Weil Chekov behaupten würde, der Himmel sei grün, wenn Jim es ihm sagt."

"Also können wir Chekov nicht fragen," wiederholte Uhura und hob ihre Flasche in Anerkennung von McCoys Standpunkt, "und darum dachte ich, ich frage dich, ob du etwas bemerkt hast, Spock. Weil er nicht beim russischen Zirkus war. Er war nicht dort," beharrte sie, als McCoy den Mund öffnete.

"Fragen wir ihn doch selber," schlug der Arzt vor, wiederum schmunzelnd.

Uhura rollte die Augen. "Er wird nichts neues sagen, und was er normalerweise sagt, überzeugt mich nicht."

"Ja," stimmte McCoy zu und drehte sich in seinem Sitz um, auf der Suche nach seinem abwesenden Freund, "aber Ihr Gesicht, wenn er auf russisch loslegt, ist einfach--" Er unterbrach sich mit einer langen und beeindruckenden Reihe von Schimpfworten.

Uhura folgte seinem Blick und zuckte zusammen. "Verdammt," seufzte sie." Die wieder. Hat er heute Abend nicht dienstfrei?"

"Bei denen," knurrte McCoy mit so echtem Hass auf dem Gesicht, dass Spock fast erschrak, "hat er nie dienstfrei." Er stieß sich vom Tisch ab und ging quer durch den Raum.

James Kirk stand bei der entferntesten Tür des Hangars, die Arme mit Essen gefüllt und mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, während er das PADD las, das ein schwarz gekleideter Bote ihm überreicht hatte. Als er fertig war, nickte er, und der Bote salutierte kurz, bevor er ging.

McCoy trieb ihn kurz darauf in die Enge, mit verschränkten Armen, um seinen Zorn im Zaum zu halten. Jim zuckte hilflos die Achseln. Sie kehrten zu Spock und Uhura zurück; McCoy verströmte machtlose Wut, während Kirk nur resigniert aussah.

"Tut mir leid, Leute," sagte er und stellte sein Essen und Getränk auf dem Tisch ab. "Sieht aus, als ob ich gehen muss. Die Pflicht ruft. Sulu," sagte er etwas lauter, "Chekov!" Als sie herüber sahen, grinste er frech. "Morgen um 0600?"

Sie erwiderten das Lächeln mehr aufgeregt als sonst etwas, und Chekov hielt einen Daumen hoch.

Jim ergriff McCoys Schulter und schüttelte sie. "Denk positiv, Mann. Manchmal sitze ich auch einfach nur herum."

McCoy blickte finster und schüttelte den Trost ab. "Und manchmal zerrst du dir die Bänder. Oder hast Gehirnerschütterungen. Oder verlierst dein halbes Gewicht an Blut."

Kirk lächelte schief. "Darum denkst du positiv." Bevor jemand antworten konnte, war Jim gegangen und joggte vom Gebäude weg. Sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb in den Schatten verborgen.

Der Doktor fluchte wieder, in mehreren Sprachen, von denen nicht einmal Spock alle erkannte. Uhura zuckte zweimal zusammen.

"Er wird es schaffen," murmelte sie, als McCoy zum Ende kam.

Der Arzt funkelte sie einen Moment lang an. "Er wird sich umbringen lassen", knurrte er. "Er soll bloß nicht angekrochen kommen, wenn das passiert!" Dann stand er mit einer jähen Bewegung auf. "Ich mache meine Arzttasche bereit." Als er davon stapfte, war die Wolke der Wut um ihn herum so offensichtlich, dass Kadetten übereinander stolperten, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Nach einer nachdenklichen Pause sah Spock Uhura an. "Darf ich nach der Natur von Jims offenbar misslicher Lage fragen?"

Uhura biss sich auf die Lippen und zupfte am Etikett ihres Biers. "Er hilft aus." Sie rümpfte die Nase, als habe sie etwas Faules gerochen. "Erfüllt einen Bedarf. Wir sind nicht ganz sicher, worum es geht, weil es so geheim ist, dass er uns nicht einmal einen Hinweis geben darf, aber... Manchmal," erklärte sie mit frustriertem Achselzucken, "wenn er von ihnen zurückkommt, ist er verletzt. Nicht jedes Mal, aber oft genug. Wer oder was immer sie sind, sie sind gefährlich."

"Wenn man weiß, dass die Forderungen seiner Gesundheit potentiell unzuträglich sind," fragte Spock, "warum weigert Jim sich dann nicht einfach?"

Einen Moment lang schwieg Uhura, das Gesicht angespannt vor Sorge, während sie das Etikett von der Flasche rupfte. "Weil er am Anfang," flüsterte sie, "versprochen hat, jedem zu helfen, der ihn braucht. Jedem, der fragt. Und diese Leute... sie fragen immer wieder. Also wehrt er sich nicht." Sie sah mit einem schmerzlichen Achselzucken zu Spock auf. "Er kann nicht. Weil er es versprochen hat."

Gelegentlich war der Kirk-Faktor ein... recht furchterregendes Phänomen.


	3. Chapter 3

Teil III

Der Donnerstag brach an, grau und windig. Nyota, die schon ihr ganzes Leben lang ein Frühaufsteher gewesen war, flüchtete vor dem drohenden Regen in ein kleines Café, das erst wenige Minuten zuvor geöffnet hatte. Bewaffnet mit einem starken Latte, warmem Gebäck und einem großen Stapel Klausurarbeiten machte sie es sich in Erwartung eines ruhigen Morgens bequem. Kurz vor sechs Uhr glitt eine unerwartete Gestalt geschmeidig auf den Sitz ihr gegenüber. Jemand anderes hätte sich vielleicht erschrocken.

Aber Nyota kannte diese Gestalt, kannte sie besser als fast jede andere lebende Person und lächelte sanft.

Er neigte seinen Kopf. "Guten Morgen, Nyota."

"Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

Eine seitliche Bewegung seines Kopfes lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Café, das sich mit übernächtigt aussehenden Kadetten füllte, die versuchten, ihren Schlafmangel mit nicht empfehlenswerten Mengen Koffein zu bekämpfen. "Das ist das einzige Geschäft auf dem Akademiegelände, das so früh auf ist wie du."

Nyota lachte, was so bezaubernd klang, dass viele Kadetten sich umdrehten, um die Herkunft des Lachens herauszufinden. "Ich dachte mir schon so was. Sie haben eine exzellente Auswahl für Vegetarier hier. Wollen wir zusammen frühstücken?"

"Ein höchst logischer Vorschlag" stimmte Spock zu. Sein wie immer sicheres Auftreten inmitten eines Gebäudes, das mit fast hirntoten Studenten gefüllt war, führte dazu, dass er mit Essen zurückkam, bevor die meisten anderen überhaupt die Speisekarte entziffert hatten. Nyota nutzte ihren Kaffee, um ein Lächeln zu verbergen.

Sie verbrachten mehrere Minuten in kameradschaftlichem Schweigen, bevor Nyota ihren leeren Becher mit Bestimmtheit abstellte. "So!" Spock begegnete ihrem erwartungsvollen Blick mit einer angehobenen Augenbraue. "Wie ist deine Mission gelaufen?"

"Die Ergebnisse waren zufriedenstellend."

"Mmm." Nyota lächelte den Hilfskellner an, der herbeigeeilt war, um ihr Getränk zu ersetzen. Er errötete heftig und stolperte zurück an seinen Arbeitsplatz, ihren leeren Becher ehrfürchtig in seinen Händen haltend. "Er würde das jeden Morgen tun, wenn ich ihn ließe." merkte sie liebevoll an. "Dabei wird hier normalerweise nicht kostenlos nachgefüllt."

Clevere Nyota. Das war einer der Gründe, warum Spock ihre Gesellschaft so genoss.

"'Zufriedenstellend' ist nicht gerade die vulkanische Version von großer Begeisterung." merkte die Kommunikationsspezialistin an, und lenkte ihn damit sanft wieder auf das Gesprächsthema ihrer Wahl. "Ist etwas schief gegangen?"

Spock zögerte einen Moment und schaute aus dem Fenster auf einen sich verdunkelnden Himmel. "Es gibt einen Streitpunkt die Frage betreffend, welche Welt am besten dafür geeignet ist, die vulkanische Kolonie aufzunehmen.", stimmte er schließlich mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zu.

Aber Nyota war ein erstaunlich talentierter Kommunikationskadett und las seine Reaktion aus jeder Faser seines Körpers. Sie machte ein unbestimmtes Geräusch und hob dabei ihren Becher soweit an, dass er ihren Gesichtsausdruck weitgehend verbarg, als sie Spock musterte.

"Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen.", fügte der Vulkanier fest hinzu. "Es ist als geheim eingestuft."

"Ich verstehe."

Es war gut möglich, dass sie es verstand und mehr, als sie sollte. Daher lenkte Spock das Gespräch auf ein sicheres Terrain, indem er fragte. "Wie ist es dir ergangen, Nyota?"

Für jemand anderen hätte es fast kalt geklungen. Nyota hörte die leichte Besorgnis hinter diesen Worten, bemerkte Unschlüssigkeit in der eleganten Linie seiner Schultern und leichte Unruhe in der Art, wie er mit dem Plastikgeschirr des Cafés hantierte. Sie setzte ihren Becher ab. Da sie ihn nicht bedrängen wollte, wo er so aufgeregt war, befriedigte sie ihr menschliches Bedürfnis nach Hautkontakt, indem sie ihre Wange in die aufgestütze Hand schmiegte. "Mir geht es gut, Spock. Wirklich." fügte sie hinzu, als er seine dunklen Augen zu ihren hob.

Etwas vage Schuldbewusstes schlich sich in Spocks Blick, bevor er wegschaute.

Nyota lächelte, bezaubert von seinem Widerstreben, ihr weh zu tun. Sie strich leicht mit den Fingerspitzen einer Hand über die Rückseite seine Handgelenks, um ihm ein Zeichen ihrer unveränderten Zuneigung zu geben. Ihre Gefühle erschreckten und trösteten ihn gleichermaßen. "Ich erforsche zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen, seit ich denken kann.", erinnerte sie ihn behutsam, seine Hand an sich ziehend. "Was nicht deine größte Stärke ist, entschuldige, dass ich es erwähne. Ich wusste bereits vor dir, dass wir auf der romantischen Ebene nicht zusammenpassen. Manchmal entwickeln sich die Dinge so. Ich bin deswegen nicht verärgert, wirklich."

"... ich verstehe."

"Tust du nicht." entgegnete sie leichthin, sich mit einem weiteren Lächeln zurücklehnend. Sie hob den Becher an ihre Lippen, ihn nahe an sich haltend, indem sie ihre Ellenbogen auf die Stuhllehnen stütze. "Aber du wirst."

"Was ist mit deinen Seminaren?" fragte er, so bewusst ohne Bezug zum Thema, dass sie leise lachen musste.

"Wenn du meine laufenden Seminare meinst - ich bin damit fertig. Die meisten Kadetten der Abschlussklassen wurden früher geprüft, als es das Ausbildungsprogramm vorsieht.", erklärte sie mit einem leichten Achselzucken. "Um uns für mehr ehrenamtliche Arbeit freizustellen. Die einzige Gruppe, die noch studiert, ist der Kommandokurs. Ihre letzte mündliche Prüfung ist heute, ich habe gehört, das ist eine monströse Sache," fügte sie hinzu und senkte ihre Wimpern, um zu verbergen, dass sie seine Reaktion beobachtete. "Derart umfangreich, dass den meisten von uns schon beim Gedanken daran mulmig wird. Sie müssen einzeln hineingehen, immer einer nach dem anderen, wie bei einer Exekution. Es sind nicht mehr viele Kommandokadetten übrig, aber die wenigen, die ich gesehen habe, waren komplette Wracks. Offenbar hat jemand sogar vorher sein Testament geschrieben."

"Kadett Kirk wirkte ungerührt beim gestrigen Abendessen.", merkte Spock an.

Nyota unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Also hatte Spock Kirk bemerkt, im Vorübergehen zumindest. Und Kirk wirkte echt erfreut über Spocks Anwesenheit bei dem Klassentreffen... Möglicherweise war das gegenseitige Einvernehmen, das sie auf der Enterprise beobachtet hatte, nicht nur ein Glückstreffer gewesen. "Kirk ist ziemlich gut darin, sich vor aufrichtigen emotionalen Reaktionen zu drücken, daher würde ich meine Schlussfolgerungen auf nichts begründen, was er sagt oder tut. Bei ihm kommt es darauf an, was er _nicht_ sagt oder tut. Du hattest nicht viel Zeit, ihn zu beobachten," räumte sie mit einem großzügigen Heben ihres Bechers ein. "Aber er war zu entspannt letzte Nacht, Sulu und McCoy haben es auch bemerkt, was nicht nur Sulus plötzlichen Wunsch erklärt, etwas Dummes zu tun, sondern auch McCoys Bereitschaft sich anzuschließen."

Nyota konnte einen mit ihren Beobachtungen manchmal wirklich positiv überraschen. "Dr. McCoy war recht lautstark darüber erschüttert, was auch immer Kadett Sulu und Chekov für Kadett Kirk planen," betonte der Vulkanier.

"Aber er hat sie nicht aufgehalten," antwortete Nyota, ihren Kopf in einem überaus gefälligen Winkel neigend. Der gleiche Hilfskellner erschien neben ihrer Schulter mit einem weiteren Latte, den sie mit einem dankbaren Lachen akzeptierte. "Wenn McCoy wirklich gegen die Idee gewesen wäre," beharrte sie, "hätte er dafür gesorgt, dass sie scheitert. Stattdessen mosert und jammert er rum - wie es von ihm erwartet wird - und erlaubt Sulu und Chekov ihre Pläne fortzuführen. Seine Zustimmung hat er schweigend gegeben." Sie zuckte mit einem freundlichen Lächeln die Schultern, als er die Stirn über ihre verworrene Argumentation runzelte. "Manchmal spricht der Körper lauter als Worte, darum muss man beidem sorgfältige Beachtung schenken."

Spock beendete sein Frühstück, und legte seine Gabel mit einer sorgfältigen, präzisen Bewegung auf den Teller. "Ich muss mich auf deine Einschätzung in dieser Angelegenheit den verlassen," kommentierte er ruhig, die Augen immer noch auf den Teller gerichtet. "Ich habe nichts bemerkt außer der Erstellung eines unspezifizierten, aber gefährlichen Plans und einer anschließenden Ermahnung deswegen."

"Diese Drei schmieden unspezifizierte, aber gefährliche Pläne, seit sie sich kennen." Nyota seufzte kopfschüttelnd. "Ohne McCoy hätten sie sich schon vor Monaten umgebracht. Ich hoffe, sie werden dem selben Einsatzort zugewiesen. Sie haben etwas von einer nicht aufzuhaltenden Urgewalt."

"Sie haben ihre ersten Einsatzbefehle noch nicht erhalten?", fragte Spock erstaunt.

Nyota lächelte schief. "Keiner von uns hat das.", bestätigte sie.

"Das Training für eure jeweiligen Posten sollte nächste Woche beginnen." drängte der Vulkanier, die Stirn nachdenklich runzelnd. "Hat die Sternenflotte einen Grund für diese ungewöhnliche Verzögerung genannt?"

"Nicht, dass ich wüsste." Sie zuckte mit den Achseln, als er ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zuwandte. "Nach allem, was wir wissen, planen sie, uns noch ein paar Monate länger hier zu behalten, um Projekte in der Akademie zu unterstützen."

"Eine höchst unlogische Verwendung von Ressourcen."

Nyota zuckte wieder mit den Achseln, ein wenig hilflos. "Wir tun unser bestes, nicht auszuflippen. Aber es gibt immer noch ein Morgen, wer weiß?" Sie hob ihren Becher, seine schäumende Oberfläche studierend, als könnte darin ihr ersehnter Einsatzbefehl zu finden sein. "Vielleicht werden wir sie morgen bekommen."

Es war eine lustlose Aussage, ausgesprochen wie ein persönliches Mantra. Spock fragte sich, wie sehr die mangelnde Klarheit über ihre Zukunft die Kadetten beeinträchtigen würde, die so hart darum gekämpft hatten, unter Neros Angriff zu bestehen. Es schien grausam von der Sternenflotte, so viel von ihnen zu verlangen und ihnen dennoch diese kleine Belohnung zu verweigern. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu James Kirks ungewöhnlichen Bemühungen, der Sternenflotte dabei zu helfen, kühn in eine unsichere Zukunft zu schreiten und ihn durchfuhr ein seltsamer Stich, der sich alarmierend wie Ärger über den Umgang mit den Kadetten anfühlte. Würde die Sternenflotte sogar Kirk ablehnen?

Dann erinnerte er sich an Admiral Archers seltsame Bemerkungen über Boten mit Kameras und er fragte sich, ob vielleicht alle Kadetten auf den gleichen Befehl warteten.

Nyota verfolgte die Anzeichen von Spocks Gedankenprozess und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem kleinen selbstzufriedenen Lächeln, als sie genau den Moment erkannte, wo seine Analyse der Fakten höchstwahrscheinlich bei einem bestimmten Kommandokadetten ankam. Sie lag nicht falsch damit, das war nicht möglich. "Darf ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?", fragte sie beiläufig, darauf wartend, dass er ihr wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit zukehrte. "Es dürfte nicht mehr als eine halbe Stunde dauern."

"Das sollte kein Problem sein.", willigte er ein. "Ich habe keine Verpflichtungen, die meine Beachtung vor 1100 erfordern, vorausgesetzt ich werde nicht wie gestern vorzeitig abgerufen."

"Oh!" Sie lachte. "Kirk hat dich in diesen lächerlichen Mittwochsschlamassel mit reingezogen, oder?"

Spocks Augenbrauen strebten in Richtung seines Haaransatzes. "Der Kadett hat mich nicht, wie du behauptest, irgendwo 'reingezogen'. Die Gesuche um Hilfe, die ich erhalten habe, gingen direkt an mich und er wusste nichts davon. Ich reagierte wie jeder verantwortungsbewusste Sternenflottenoffizier es tun würde, ohne Vorgaben oder Anregungen von Kadett Kirk."

"Spock," sagte sie liebevoll, "alles was du tun musst, um den Mittwoch zu vermeiden, ist die Anrufe abzuweisen, wenn sie reinkommen. Das ist es, was die meisten von uns tun, weil wir die Tatsache akzeptieren können, dass unsere Terminpläne der Wahnsinn sind und es manchmal nicht sinnvoll ist, über den halben Campus zu laufen, um anderer Leute Fehler zu beheben. Du wurdest durch sein Vorbild da reingezogen. Nervig, was?" Sie beugte sich zu einer großen Handtasche, die auf dem Boden neben ihr stand und durchwühlte sie, bevor er antworten konnte. "Hier.", sagte sie und hielt einen kleinen weißen Briefumschlag hoch. "Das ist für Dr. McCoy. Es ist mein Anteil an den Drinks, die ich letzte Nacht geklaut habe. Er hat nicht darum gebeten," fügte sie hinzu, als sich Spocks Blick verdüsterte, "aber ich kann für mich selbst sorgen. Würdest du es bei ihm abgeben? Mein erstes Seminar fängt bald an, und wenn ich damit fertig bin, hat er Visite."

Der Vulkanier akzeptierte ihren Auftrag wortlos und steckte den Briefumschlag in eine verborgene Tasche seiner Tunika.

Nyota lächelte warm. "Du bist der Beste." Sie richtete das Lächeln auf den Hilfskellner, als er wieder erschien. "Ich bin noch nicht mit diesem fertig.", lachte sie, ihn auf ihren Becher hinweisend.

Er errötete tief. "Dieser ist, äh... voller. Und heiß... Ich lasse ihn einfach für Sie hier."

Spock brach auf, bevor die Situation noch lächerlicher wurde.

***

Weil McCoy zum Leitenden Stabsarzt ausgebildet war, kontrollierte die Akademie ständig seinen Aufenthaltsort für den Fall, dass seine Fähigkeiten schnell gebraucht wurden. Das war der einzige Grund, warum Spock letztlich in der Lage war, ihn zu orten. Der griesgrämige Doktor saß, eingewickelt in eine Decke, die ihn vor der Kälte des Windes schützte, mit einer vollständig ausgestatteten Arzttasche neben sich, auf einem steinigen Strand, der den Ozean in einer abgelegenen Bucht einschloss. Spock hatte die Gegend noch nie zuvor gesehen und ausgehend von McCoys Naturell war es ebenso wenig ein Ort, der zu den Lieblingsplätzen des Doktors gehörte.

Warum also..?

Spock trat neben den Doktor und wartete darauf, bemerkt zu werden.

McCoy, der die Anwesenheit des Vulkaniers fast sofort registriert hatte, machte sich daran, ihn mit finsterem Blick und gekrümmten Schultern zu ignorieren. Er starrte auf den Ozean, etwas mit manischer Intensität verfolgend. Spock sah auf, um die Quelle von McCoys Ablenkung auszumachen.

Und war selbst gründlich abgelenkt.

Pavel Chekov stand im flachen Wasser, die Hose hochgekrempelt bis zu den Knien, gefaltete Papiere unter einen Arm und Handtücher unter den anderen Ellenbogen geklemmt, die Locken wild um ein Fernglas wirbelnd, das er an seine Augen presste. Der Wind und die Gezeiten und natürliche Riffe hatten in ihrer Kombination eine Bucht geformt, die von großen, ansteigenden Wellen durchzogen wurde. Diese Wellen, die sich formten und wieder zerstoben boten eine elegante Darstellung der unterschwelligen Gewalttätigkeit der Natur und wurden auf eine Art und Weise benutzt, die Menschen als "Surfen" bezeichneten.

Von Kirk und Sulu.

Ihre Surfbretter hatten ein spezielles, ziemlich modernes Design, das sie noch viel gefährlicher werden ließ. Auf einem speziellen Sockel war ein schmaler flexibler Mast mit einem Segel befestigt, das eine Variation des Originalsports ermöglichte, allgemein als "Windsurfen" bekannt. Ein weiterer Sockel diente dazu, Mast und Segel einzuklappen und den Surfer auf diese Weise unabhängig vom Einfluss des Windes zu machen.

Es war, objektiv gesehen, eine geschickte Demonstration von sportlicher Begabung und der Fähigkeit, in Sekundenbruchteilen richtige Entscheidungen zu treffen. Die Bretter hoben sich in die Luft, wenn die Segel eingesetzt wurden, sie drehten sich und taumelten wie in einem Luftballett. Sobald sie das Wasser wieder berührten, kamen sie zur Ruhe, gleitend und herumkurvend, tödliche Tunnel von Wasser durchquerend, das um sie herum zusammenstürzte. Dabei bewegten die beiden Männer ihre Surfbretter mit einer Leichtigkeit um einander, wie es jedes Meeressäugetier getan hätte, wie ein Paar Otter, das miteinander spielte und dabei Kräfte einsetzte, die es schon ein ganzes Leben lang besaß. Einerseits machte das Sinn. Sulu war in Kalifornien geboren und hatte diese Fertigkeit sicher über längere Zeit erlernt.

Andererseits: Kirk stammte aus Iowa.

Chekov war offensichtlich hingerissen von dem ganzen Spektakel, so wie er herumhüpfte und aufschrie, wann immer Kirk oder Sulu etwas besonders schwieriges vorführten. Seine Papiere hatte der Wind gestohlen, eins nach dem anderen, und sie über das Meer verteilt. Er hatte es nicht mal bemerkt.

McCoy starrte währenddessen derart finster vor sich hin, dass Spock fast bezweifelte, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen zu können.

Aber schließlich hatte er eine Verpflichtung gegenüber Nyota. Er kam dieser Verpflichtung nach, indem er den Umschlag aus seiner Tasche holte und ihn wortlos vor McCoys Augen hielt.

Der Doktor schaute noch finsterer drein und riss das Stück weißes Papier aus seiner Sichtlinie, mit einer beunruhigenden Aggressivität. "Was ist das?", grollte er.

"Kadett Uhura hat mich gebeten, dass ich das überbringe, als Bezahlung für die Drinks, die sie letzte Nacht zu sich genommen hat."

McCoy schnaubte, den Umschlag - ungeöffnet - in eine Seitentasche seiner Arzttasche steckend. "Ich habe ihr schon tausend Mal gesagt, dass ich ihr Geld nicht brauche, aber sie hört einfach nicht."

"Nein.", stimmte Spock ruhig zu, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt, und sah zu den menschlichen Farbklecksen zwischen den Wellen hinüber. "Das tut sie selten."

McCoy verzog bitter den Mund. "Genau wie die Idioten da draußen."

"Wenn es eine ernsthafte Gefahr für seine Gesundheit gibt, wäre es nicht klüger, zu verhindern, dass er an solchen Aktivitäten teilnimmt?"

"Sie kennen den Jungen wirklich überhaupt nicht, oder?" McCoy seufzte, sich müde mit der Hand übers Gesicht streichend. Er zog die Decke höher über seine Schultern, bevor er antwortete. "Nicht, dass es Sie interessieren würde, aber er hat heute die schlimmste aller mündlichen Prüfungen."

"Das war mir bekannt."

McCoy warf ihm einen Blick zu, aber reagierte nicht auf die unerwartete Zustimmung. "Er hat sich deswegen seit Wochen gestresst. Mit einem verdammten Grinsen im Gesicht, wie es jeder von ihm kennt. Wenn er keinen halbwegs gesunden Ausgleich bekommt, um damit klarzukommen, entwickelt er ein Magengeschwür, bevor er mein Alter erreicht hat. Also lasse ich ihn Kunststücke wie diese aufführen und er versucht, nicht wieder mein Patient zu werden. Blöder Bengel." Er blickte wieder finster und schürzte die Lippen. "Zumindest ist er gut bei diesem Scheiß, auch wenn es im Grunde zu gefährlich für einen Mann ist, der allergisch auf die Hälfte von dem Zeug reagiert, das wir normalerweise verschreiben, um das unausweichliche Desaster in Ordnung zu bringen."

"Ein höchst ungewöhnliches Talent.", merkte Spock an.

Die Augen des Doktors huschten wieder zu ihm hinüber. "Jepp, richtig. Jim ist voll davon."

"Es scheint so."

"Zum Teufel, wenn ich nur wüsste, woher er das hat. Er stammt aus Iowa. Fürs Erste bete ich zu Gott, dass ihn jemand um Hilfe anklingelt, bevor das hier mit Blut und Tränen und Leichensäcken endet."

Spocks Augenbrauen hoben sich. "Das scheint mir eine übertrieben düstere Prognose zu sein, Doktor. Insbesondere weil Kadett Kirk recht bewandert in diesem... besonderen Sport zu sein scheint."

McCoy sah finster zu ihm hoch. "Sie stehen hier wirklich rum und nennen ihn Kadett Kirk, obwohl keiner von uns im Dienst ist? Sie nennen ihn Jim oder Sie verdrücken sich. Er braucht keine weitere Autoritätsperson, die ihm im Nacken sitzt."

"Zu Uhura haben Sie das nicht gesagt.", merkte Spock an, "obwohl sie ständig von ihm als Kirk spricht."

"Das ist freundschaftliche Neckerei und ein interner Witz. Nichts, was Sie verstehen." fügte er mit kläglichem Hohn hinzu, während er sich tiefer in seiner Decke verkroch. "Sie nennen ihn nicht Kirk, weil Sie freundlich sind, sondern Sie sagen es, weil es Vorschrift ist." Er deutete vage auf die Landschaft. "Wir sitzen hier in aller Herrgottsfrühe am Strand herum und schauen Jim und Sulu dabei zu, wie sie versuchen, sich auf eine neue und interessante Weise umzubringen, während Chekov fast einen epileptischen Anfall vor Freude bekommt. Dies ist eine vorschriftenfreie Zone."

Spock konnte keine angemessene Erwiderung formulieren. So hob er nur die Augenbrauen und sah wieder zu dem fraglichen Trio hinüber.

Sie beobachteten die Kadetten, die seit nahezu einer Stunde surften, ohne müde zu wirken, als Jims Kommunikator schrillte. McCoy hechtete zu seiner Tasche, die Decke blähte sich um ihn herum auf, während er in den Taschen wühlte. Er sprang auf die Füße und schwenkte den Kommunikator nahezu triumphierend über seinem Kopf hin und her. Fast sofort änderten Jim und Sulu ihren Kurs. Sie ritten eine letzte Welle fast bis zur Küste, bevor sie den Rest des Weges zurück paddelten.

Chekov ging ihnen ab dem Moment entgegen, wo sie nah genug waren. Er reichte jedem ein Handtuch, wobei er in einer aufgeregten Mischung aus Russisch und gebrochenem Standard plapperte. Jim antwortete ihm ernsthaft, unter einem Arm das Surfbrett, in der anderen Hand das Handtuch schwenkend. Sulu wirkte belustigt und ausgelassen, immer noch hoch auf der Adrenalinwelle reitend.

McCoy begrüßte das Trio mit einem Schnellfeuer aus Hyposprays, um zu verhindern, dass sie sich eine Krankheit einfingen. Sulu und Chekov zuckten kaum dabei. Jim zappelte und fluchte, den Doktor bekämpfend, als der am Kragen seines Neoprenanzugs zog. Dafür bekam er drei Hypos extra.

"Bones," jammerte er, sich den Nacken reibend, während er nach seinem Kommunikator griff. "Du machst das mit Absicht!" Dann lächelte er Spock zu, hell und warm vor der Kulisse eines stürmischen Morgens. "Hi, Spock! Was hat Sie den weiten Weg hier raus gebracht?"

"Ein persönlicher Botengang."

Jim wartete eine Minute und warf sich das Handtuch mit einem Grinsen über eine Schulter, als Spocks einzige Reaktion auf Jims erwartungsvollen Blick komplettes Schweigen war. "In Ordnung, was auch immer. Lasst uns nachgucken, wer mich heute braucht. Oh verdammt!", fluchte er fast sofort, die Nachricht lesend. Sulu nahm Kirks Surfbrett, ohne dass der andere Kadett sich dessen völlig bewusst wurde. Nun beide Hände frei, blätterte er durch die Dateien, die an die Nachricht gehängt waren und sein Blick verdüsterte sich. "Mann, ich hatte ihnen gesagt, dass sie mit dem Programm noch nicht herumpfuschen sollen, es ist noch nicht fertig."

"Jim,", warnte ihn McCoy. "Ich muss deine Verbände wechseln."

"Was?" Kirk sah seinen Freund einen Moment lang geistesabwesend an, bevor er ihm einen ungeduldigen, angesäuerten Blick zuwarf. "Bones, ich habe keine Zeit für..."

"Nimm dir die Zeit.", verlangte der Doktor.

Sie führten einen Kampf der puren Willenskraft. Jim unterlag mit einem Seufzen und rubbelte mit beiden Händen durch seine nassen Haare. "In Ordnung.", gab er nach. "Aber kannst du damit wenigstens warten, bis ich geduscht habe?"

"Fein.", antwortete McCoy sofort.

Kirk lächelte Sulu und Chekov entschuldigend zu. "Sorry, Jungs,", begann er.

Sulu, ein Surfbrett unter jeden Arm geklemmt und ein Handtuch willkürlich um seine Schultern geschlungen, grinste. "Mach dir keine Mühe! Wir verstehen das. Richtig, Chekov?"

Aber Chekov riefen gerade seine eigenen Pflichten, er telefonierte munter in einer Sprache, die hauptsächlich aus komplexen mathematischen Gleichungen bestand.

"Siehst du?", fügte Sulu hinzu und Jim lachte leise.

"Wir sehen uns später, Jungs. Lasst es mich wissen, wenn ihr eure Einsatzbefehle bekommen habt, OK? Ich bin gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen, wohin sie euch stecken."

"Das gleiche gilt für dich.", stimmte der Steuermann ihm zu. "Viel Glück bei der Mündlichen!"

Kirk zog eine Grimasse und machte sich davon, hektisch auf seinem PADD tippend und McCoy murrend an seiner Seite.

"Das ist die beste Art, einen Morgen zu beginnen.", bemerkte Sulu zu Spock.

Eine interessanterweise korrekte Feststellung. Das hier war mit Sicherheit nicht langweilig und gab ihm einmalige Einblicke in den Charakter von Kirk und auch in den der Personen, die seinem Einfluss am stärksten ausgesetzt zu sein schienen. Alles in allem, eine faszinierende Erfahrung.

Clevere Nyota.

***

Kirk verpasste seine Prüfung. Spock bekam das eher zufällig mit, als er auf dem Weg zu einem Meeting mit Admiral Barnett das Prüfungsgebäude durchquerte. Der ganze Bereich summte förmlich von diesem so pikanten Stück Klatsch: der Grundpfeiler der Sternenflottenakademie - so überarbeitet, dass er es nicht zu seiner eigenen Prüfung schaffte.

Die Wahrheit war weit weniger spannend: Jims Studienberater, Admiral Pike, hatte eine leichte medizinische Komplikation erlitten, was verhinderte, dass er seine Aufgabe übernehmen konnte. Entsprechend den Regularien der Sternenflotte wurde Kirks mündliche Prüfung auf 14:00 verschoben, so dass Pike in der Lage war teilzunehmen.

Ungeachtet dieser rationalen Begründung erschien Spock etwas an der Situation... ein wenig unglaubhaft. So tat der Vulkanier das einzig Logische und machte sich auf die Jagd nach dem Kadetten. Sicher würde Jim die Wahrheit kennen. Unglücklicherweise war McCoy die letzte Person, mit der Jim gesehen worden war und so war Spock gezwungen, zum Apartment des Doktors zu gehen, um Hinweise auf Kirks gegenwärtigen Aufenthaltsort zu bekommen.

McCoys finsterer Blick war verschwunden, als er die Tür öffnete, nun eher nachdenklich als irritiert. Er hatte Spock kaum angesehen, da rollte er schon mit den Augen und kehrte um in seine Wohnung. "War klar, dass sie Sie schicken. Sie kommen wegen der Sache, an der Jim arbeitet, richtig?", warf er über seine Schulter und erwarte so offensichtlich, dass Spock ihm folgte, dass es dem Vulkanier nur höflich erschien, dem nachzukommen. "Schön, Sie müssen entweder später noch mal wiederkommen oder warten, da ich nicht weiß, wo es Jim versteckt hält, wenn er nicht daran rumwerkelt und ich werde ihn bestimmt nicht Ihretwegen stören."

"Wo ist Kadett Kirk?", fragte Spock, während er dem Doktor mit einem gelassenen Gesichtsausdruck folgte, der nichts von seiner Neugierde verriet. Was tat Kirk, das McCoy zögern ließ, ihn zu unterbrechen? McCoy sah über die Schulter nach Spock, was den Vulkanier veranlasste, seine Frage zu verbessern. "Wo ist Jim?"

Der Doktor ging zum Wohnzimmer und machte eine ruckartige Handbewegung, bevor er weiter in die Küche schlich. In der Absicht, McCoy zu folgen und mehr Informationen aus ihm rauszuholen, blickte Spock durch die Türöffnung. Was er sah, ließ ihn schweigen, die Hände auf dem Rücken, nur die Richtung seines Blicks verriet, was seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Jim Kirk, der nur eine lockere graue Jogginghose trug, die auf seine Hüften hinuntergerutscht war, lag bäuchlings ausgestreckt auf einer langen Couch in der Mitte des Raums. Sein rechter Arm wickelte sich, die Wange stützend, um ein Kissen. Sein linker Arm hing schlaff über den Rand der Couch und berührte den Parkettboden. Ein PADD lag unberührt in der Nähe seiner Fingerspitzen. Das Gesicht, sonst so aufgeweckt und beschäftigt, hatte sich in einem Ausmaß geglättet, das Spock nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Es war frei von den winzigen Anzeichen für Stress, die sonst so allgegenwärtig waren, dass man sie leicht ignorierte. Lange Streifen aus sterilem Stoff, durchtränkt von einer Art medizinischer Flüssigkeit, waren über seinen ganzen, ansonsten nackten Rücken verteilt.

Er schlief.

"Falls Sie ihn wecken, gehen sie lieber verdammt sicher, dass Sie nie wegen einer Behandlung zu mir geschickt werden."

Spock sah zu McCoy, zuerst unfähig, die Drohung zu verstehen. "Ich hatte den Eindruck, Kadett Kirk - Jim hätte heute mehrere wichtige Termine. Wurden sie abgesagt?"

McCoy blickte finster und stieß Spock zurück, als er an Jim herantreten wollte. Er hockte sich neben die Couch, prüfte fast übertrieben sorgfältig die Verbände und das, was sie bedeckten. "Natürlich hat er Sachen zu erledigen,", antwortete der Doktor leise. "Er ist nun mal Jim. Aber die Admiralität und ich haben eine Vereinbarung über sein Arbeitspensum und sie verstehen, wenn ich gelegentlich einschreiten muss, um Jim vor sich selbst zu schützen."

Für eine Weile blieb Spock still und beobachtete McCoy, während er die Einzelheiten dieser Antwort durchdachte. "Admiral Pike ist nicht derjenige, der die mündliche Prüfung verzögert hat.", schlussfolgerte er schließlich.

Der Doktor schwieg, zögerte fast unmerklich. Dann strich seine Hand über Jims Hinterkopf, das Haar behutsam glättend. Traurig. "Nein." Dann stand er auf und klopfte seine Hose auf eine heftige Weise sauber, die seine Erregung verdeutlichte. "Breitbandantibiotika, die am besten bei ihm wirken, gemischt mit einem leichten Beruhigungsmittel. Wenn er nicht müde ist, hat es kaum eine Wirkung. Wenn er sich kaputtgearbeitet hat, setzt es ihn außer Gefecht. Ich habe eine Nachricht an Pike geschickt, sobald Jims Augen geschlossen waren. Er hat sich um den Rest gekümmert."

"Eine sonderbare Vereinbarung.", stellte Spock neutral fest.

McCoy weigerte sich, den Blick von Jim anzuwenden. "Ja, nun. Wir alle tun, was wir tun müssen, nehme ich an. Für Jim heißt das, das Gewicht einer ganzen Klasse toter Kadetten zu schultern. Für die Admiralität, Jim so lange weiterzutreiben, bis er nicht mehr laufen kann, dann ein Auge zuzudrücken und seine Termine zu verschieben, wenn er bis zu den Kiemen mit Medikamenten vollgepumpt ist."

Spock überging die seltsame Redensart und fragte. "Und für Sie?"

"Für mich,", McCoy ging verärgert zu seiner Arzttasche, die auf einem niedrigen Couchtisch stand, "heißt das, diesem Kerl so oft ich kann meinen Willen aufzuzwingen - was nicht oft genug ist - und die Admiralität zu nerven, bis sie die Gründe dafür kapieren, wenn etwas nicht nach ihren Erwartungen läuft. Was so ist, als würde man mit einem Seil zustoßen, Katzen hüten und Götterspeise an die Wand nageln, alles gleichzeitig."

Manchmal war es, als würde McCoy gar kein Standard sprechen. ".. Ich verstehe."

Der Doktor schnaubte und entnahm der Tasche einen Tricorder, den er fast sofort bei Jim anwandte. Er sah gleichzeitig erleichtert und verärgert aus beim Ablesen der Ergebnisse. "Das bezweifle ich sehr, Mr. Spock."

Diese unausstehlichen Ärzte. "Weiß Kadett Kirk überhaupt, dass er seinen ursprünglichen Prüfungstermin verpasst hat?"

Kirk beantwortete diese Frage, indem er aus dem Schlaf aufschreckte. Seine blauen Augen strahlten, als sich die geweiteten Pupillen zusammenzogen wie Nadelstiche der Schwärze im Morgenlicht. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, möglicherweise, um auf die Füße zu kommen oder vielleicht nur, um sich hinzusetzen. Seine Rückenverletzungen machten das nicht ratsam. "Wie spät ist es?", fragte er mit Nachdruck, seinen Körper mit den Unterarmen abstützend, obwohl sein Verband einen deutlichen rosa Farbton annahm.

McCoy sah wütend aus, als er hinüberstürmte. "Verdammt Jim, ich hatte die Blutung gerade erst gestoppt! Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass surfen mit nicht verheilten Wunden eine schlechte Idee ist!"

Der jüngere Kadett ignorierte ihn, die Augen auf Spock richtend. "Ich komme nicht zu spät, oder? Habe ich noch genug Zeit, um es zu schaffen?"

"Haben Sie.", bestätigte Spock, da der Doktor völlig damit beschäftigt war, Jim niederzudrücken, um seine Wunden zu untersuchen. Drei lange, schmale Schnittwunden zogen sich über seinen Rücken, von der linken Schulter bis zur rechten Hüfte. Saubere Schnitte - aber etwas zu tief, als dass das ein Trost hätte sein können. Was auch immer sie verursacht hatte, musste Jim fast gelähmt oder getötet haben. Die Aufregung des Doktors wurde plötzlich verständlicher. "Ihre Prüfung wurde auf 1400 Uhr verschoben auf Grund eines unvorhersehbaren medizinischen Problems in Bezug auf Admiral Pike."

Jims Augen suchten Spocks, Besorgnis flackerte darin und überlagerte das Unbehagen durch McCoys Hantieren an seinen Wunden. "Medizinisches Problem? Ist er in Ordnung?"

"Dem Admiral geht es gut. Es ist wahrscheinlich eine verwaltungstechnische Sache. Oder vielleicht...", fügte Spock hinzu und neigte dabei ironisch-nachdenklich den Kopf , "hat Admiral Pike versucht, zu viele Pflichten auf sich zu nehmen, ohne an sein eigenes Wohlergehen zu denken und war überarbeitet. Er mag dadurch zu einer nicht geplanten Erholungspause gezwungen gewesen sein, die sich mit dem ursprünglichen Zeitplan der Prüfung überschnitten hat."

Kirk blinzelte, erst zu Spock und dann zu McCoy. "... Hat er mich gerade ausgeschimpft?"

McCoy verpasste Jim ein Hypo, nur um ihn aufschreien zu hören. "Wenn, dann hat er einen verdammt guten Grund dafür. Du kannst dich nicht derartig verheizen, Jim! Das hat Folgen."

"Jau." Er verbog seine Arme in einem seltsamen Winkel, um sich den Nacken zu reiben, wo McCoy das Hypospray appliziert hatte. "Ich fange gerade an, das zu verstehen." Der Doktor drückte gegen seinen Hinterkopf und Kirk lehnte sich gehorsam in die Couchkissen zurück. Innerhalb von Sekunden war er gelangweilt. Sein Blick glitt durch den Raum, verweilte auf einer Kommode, die seltsamerweise in eine Ecke geschoben worden war, bevor er wieder auf den vulkanischen Besucher fiel. Er lächelte halbherzig. "Haben Sie einen ruhigen Tag heute, Spock?" Seine Augenbrauen krümmten sich andeutungsweise. "Oder vielleicht sind Sie extra für diese Show hier? Aua Bones! Hör auf damit!"

"Er ist wegen deines Projekts hier.", antwortete McCoy, nachdem er ihm ein letztes Hypo gegeben hatte. Er begann mit der letzten Phase des Zusammenflickens von Jims Wunden, indem er selbstklebende Verbände auflegte, die überaus witterungs- und abnutzungsbeständig waren. Spock behielt Kirks Gesichtsausdruck im Blick und beobachtete seine Reaktion auf McCoys Aussage.

Jim runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Er bettete eine Wange auf seinem angewinkelten Arm, um seinen Freund besser anschauen zu können. "Nein, ist er nicht.", sagte er schließlich.

McCoys Blick verfinsterte sich und er trat beiseite. Er drückte Jims Schultern wieder runter, als der jüngere Mann versuchte sich aufzusetzen. "Bleib liegen.", befahl er. "Sie brauchen ein paar Minuten um haften zu bleiben. Und was meinst du damit, nein ist er nicht?"

"Er kann nicht wegen des Projekts hier sein.", erklärte Jim leichthin. Sein Kopf ruhte weiterhin auf dem Arm, während sein scharfer Blick zwischen McCoy und Spock hin und her eilte. "Weil ich es selbst nachher noch ausliefere. Das steht mit ganz oben auf meiner To-Do-Liste."

"Sie haben mich ausgetrickst!", zischte McCoy Spock an, mit finsterem Gesicht.

Spock hob eine Augenbraue. "Sie haben eigene Vermutungen aufgestellt." erklärte er. "Ich habe es nur unterlassen, Sie zu korrigieren."

"Kobold.", knurrte er und stopfte rasch seine Gerätschaften in den Arztkoffer zurück, bevor er das ganze Zeug aus dem Zimmer trug.

"Wie ich sehe, haben Sie einen guten Eindruck bei Bones hinterlassen.", merkte Kirk schließlich an.

"Wir scheinen unvereinbare Weltanschauungen zu haben.", räumte Spock ein.

Jim kicherte. "Sie fangen schon wieder mit diesem Sprachmuster an! Sie müssen das Prinzip der Nadelstiche in Ihrer Division anwenden."

Nadelstiche? "Es ist statistisch gesehen unwahrscheinlich, dass ich jemals physische Verletzungen von einer Stärke verursachen würde, die..."

"Das ist nur eine Redewendung." Nach einem weiteren Moment der Stille klemmte Jim die Arme unter seinen Körper und benutzte sie wie Hebel, um sich selbst vorsichtig Stück für Stück aufzurichten. Die ungewöhnlich starke Vorsicht seiner Bewegungen schien zu zeigen, dass er keine Lust hatte, Dr. McCoys Wut durch das Abreißen eines Verbands herauszufordern, was verständlich war. Als er fast in der Senkrechten angekommen war, schob er seine Füße auf den Boden, setzte sich auf und dehnte eine Muskelgruppe nach der anderen. Dann blickte er prüfend auf Spock. "Warum sind Sie nun hier?"

Spock schaute weg.

Er blieb durch die rechtzeitige Rückkehr McCoys davon verschont, eine Antwort formulieren zu müssen. Der Doktor brachte ein Tablett herein, das mit verschiedenen belegten Broten, einer Auswahl an Gemüsesorten, Milch, Wasser und diversen Nahrungsergänzungsmitteln beladen war.

Jim schenkte dem Essen ein schiefes Grinsen. "Was für armselige Reste, Bones. Bist du sicher, dass das reicht?"

McCoy schmunzelte und holte einen kleinen Beistelltisch, indem er einen Fuß um das nächstgelegene Tischbein hakte und daran zog. Er stellte den Tisch und das Tablett vor Jim hin, bevor er die Arme verschränkte und ihn auffordernd ansah. "Ich habe schon gegessen und ich bin sicher, dass der Commander jetzt irgendwo anders hin muss. Das ist für dich."

Jim sah beunruhigt aus. "Bones, du kannst nicht wirklich von mir erwarten..!"

"Alles."

Spock entschuldigte sich leise in dem nun aufziehenden Unwetter.

***

"Ich möchte offiziell die Entscheidung unterstützen, dass Kadett James T. Kirk zum Captain der Enterprise, Flagschiff der Sternenflotte, befördert wird."

Barnett grinste. "Er hat Sie auch rumbekommen, was?"

Spock ignorierte diese Schlussfolgerung. "Der Kadett hat in den letzten drei Monaten eine außergewöhnliche und beispiellose Entwicklung durchgemacht. In der Tat hat er weit übertroffen, was sogar der strengste Ausbilder von ihm hätte verlangen können und hat damit mehr als demonstriert, dass er bereit dafür ist, ein Raumschiff zu kommandieren. Jeder Einsatz, der diese Fähigkeiten nicht ausnutzen würde, wäre in diesen schwierigen Zeiten fahrlässig, bezüglich der Akademie im allgemeinen und der Admiralität im besonderen."

Die erste Reaktion des Admirals bestand darin, dass er erstaunt durch die Zähne pfiff. "Wow, das ist der beste Job, den er je getan hat." Spocks Augen verengten sich, was Barnett triumphierend grinsen ließ. "Sie wissen, dass er Sie anfordern wird, richtig?"

Bevor Spock eine Antwort formulieren konnte, die etwas angemessener als ein "Was?" wäre, klopfte jemand ungeduldig an die Tür. Überrascht von dem unerwarteten Geräusch, drehte sich Spock gerade rechtzeitig um, dass er James Kirk selbstsicher in den Raum schreiten sah, mit einem PADD in der Hand und einem breiten Lächeln, das sich bis zu den hellblauen Augen zog. Die übliche ausgebeulte Tragetasche war um seine Schultern geschlungen und Spock fragte sich kurz, wie Jim McCoy hatte überzeugen können, sie trotz seiner Wunden tragen zu dürfen.

"Hallo, Sir!" begann Jim fröhlich, bevor er Spock bemerkte. Dann erschrak er, eine so kurzzeitige Reaktion, dass sie Spock fast verpasst hätte, und sein Grinsen verschwand. "Verzeihung, Sir," sagte er mit offensichtlicher Neugier "Miriam hat mir nicht gesagt, dass Sie beschäftigt sind."

Barnett schenkte dem jungen Mann einen ungläubigen, aber geduldigen Blick. "Und haben Sie überhaupt meine Assistentin gefragt, ob ich beschäftigt bin oder sind Sie wie gewöhnlich einfach reingeplatzt?"

Kirk wandte schließlich seinen Blick von Spock ab, um den Admiral anzugrinsen. "Ich habe angeklopft."

"Ja, weil es ja auch nicht üblich ist, nach dem Anklopfen zu warten, bis man reingerufen wird."

"Sie haben Ihre Tür nicht geschlossen, um Commander Spocks Anwesenheit zu verheimlichen." argumentierte der Kadett, beiläufig das PADD gegen seinen Oberschenkel klopfend. "Tatsache ist, Sir, dass man sogar argumentieren könnte, dass -"

Barnett hob eine Hand, um seine Niederlage einzugestehen. "Genug!" Er strich mit einer Hand über seine Stirn und massierte die Schläfen um anzudeuten, dass er mit Mühe Kopfschmerzen bekämpfte. Von seinem Blickwinkel aus konnte Spock das hilflose Grinsen Barnetts sehen, der seine "Kopfschmerzen" nutzte, um es vor Kirk zu verbergen, der abwechselnd erfreut und schuldbewusst aussah.

"Entschuldigung, Sir."

Als Barnett seine Heiterkeit wieder im Griff hatte, sah er in Jims Augen, sein Gesichtsausdruck so ernst wie immer in Anwesenheit des Kadetten. "Warum sind Sie hier, Kirk?"

Jim blickte für einen Augenblick seitwärts zu Spock, ehe er vortrat und sich über Barnetts Tisch beugte, um ihm das PADD auszuhändigen. "Ich habe es heute morgen abgeschlossen, Sir. Es sind natürlich weitere Tests und Fehlersuchläufe nötig, aber es ist dennoch einsatzfähig falls nötig."

Spock empfand ein Kribbeln purer Neugierde und fragte sich, ob es sich um eine Art Prüfung oder eine von Kirks 'ehrenamtlichen' Aufgaben handelte.

Barnett blätterte durch die Daten des PADDs, immer noch ernst und ahnungsvoll. Dann schaute er auf und sah nachdenklich von Jim zu Spock und wieder zurück. "Kadett,", begann er, "ich nehme nicht an, dass es Ihnen etwas ausmachen würde, wenn ich Commander Spock einen Blick hierauf werfen lasse? Da er nun schon mal hier ist."

Zum ersten Mal, soweit sich Spock erinnern konnte, wirkte Jim unsicher. Er blickte wieder zu Spock, mit einem angespannten Gesichtsausdruck, der eine komplizierte Mischung von Gefühlen ausdrückte, die der Vulkanier nicht recht identifizieren konnte. "... Nein, Sir." sagte er schließlich, sich wieder zu Barnett wendend, wobei seine Schultern leicht resigniert herunter hingen. Kurz darauf setzte sich sein Selbstvertrauen wieder durch und er grinste frech. "Tatsächlich habe ich das empfohlen, seit er hier ist. Ich bin sicher, dass er all meine Fehler ohne Probleme aufspüren wird."

Barnett machte ein indifferentes Geräusch und musterte Kirk aufmerksam.

Das Grinsen des Kadetten verflüchtigte sich schnell wieder. "Gut, ich muss eine mündliche Prüfung hinter mich bringen, daher möchte ich mich jetzt verabschieden." Er salutierte erst vor Barnett und dann vor Spock, in perfekter Entsprechung der Akademievorschriften. Mit einem letzten schrägen Lächeln an Spock, in dem ein leichtes Bedauern mitschwang, ging er fort.

"...Puh.", sagte Barnett nach einem Moment des Schweigens. "Das lief besser, als ich dachte."

"Darf ich mich nach dem Inhalt des PADDs erkundigen?", fragte Spock, der die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt hatte, damit sie nicht nach dem Werk des Kadetten griffen.  
.

Anstatt dem Wunsch zu entsprechen, musterte Barnett Spock einen sich hinziehenden Moment lang. "Er denkt, Sie werden es nicht gut aufnehmen.", bemerkte der Admiral, das PADD anhebend, um zu zeigen, was er meinte. "Er denkt vielleicht sogar, dass es Sie verärgern wird. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich ihm da zustimme."

"Vielleicht könnte ich meine eigene Meinung äußern.", sagte Spock, der seine Irritation nicht zeigte, "wenn mir erlaubt wird, den Inhalt anzuschauen."

"Es ist das Kobayashi-Maru-Programm."

Spock verstummte.

Barnett seufzte und rieb wieder seine Stirn, wahrscheinlich bekam er dieses Mal wirklich Kopfschmerzen. "Als die Kadetten von dem Nero-Schlamassel zurückgekommen waren,", erklärte er müde, "war die erste Aktion Kirks eine offizielle Anfrage, ob er die Kobayashi-Simulation umprogrammieren könne. Wir lehnten ab, basierend auf der Tatsache, dass Kirk als Kadett nicht die Aufgabe hat, den Lehrplan zu ändern. Aber er beharrte darauf und brachte alle möglichen Argumente vor. Als Sie wegen der Vulkan-Kolonie-Mission zu mir kamen und Kirk hier war, bekam er gerade die Erlaubnis, mit seinem Projekt zu beginnen. Natürlich an Bedingungen geknüpft. Wenn es seine Studien beeinträchtigt oder sich das aktuelle Programm durch die Änderungen irgendwie verschlechtert, streichen wir die Sache, egal wie viel Aufwand er reingesteckt hat. Aber er wäre nicht Kirk, wenn er das nicht als Herausforderung ansehen würde und alle vorläufigen Berichte zeigen, dass seine Version besser ist als ihr Vorgänger. Er lächelte Spock reumütig an. "Verzeihung, Commander, wir müssen seines nehmen."

Es gab dutzende Fragen, die Spock stellen wollte, unzählige Punkte, die zu klären waren, aber die drängendste hieß 'Warum', in all seinen vielfältigen Ausprägungen. Warum war sein Programm besser? Warum hatten sie einem Kadetten, der gerade von einer Tragödie zurückgekehrt war, so ein gewaltiges Projekt erlaubt? Warum hatte er so eine Anfrage gestellt? Warum war dieser Kadett nie der, der er sein sollte?

Warum hatte er gezögert, als Barnett ihn gefragt hatte, ob Spock das Programm durchsehen könnte? Warum wirkte er, für einen kleinen Moment, so schicksalsergeben und resigniert?

Obwohl Spock weiterhin schwieg, seufzte Barnett wieder und lehnte sich zurück. "Das eine Argument, das er nie genannt hat," sagte der Admiral sanft. "war, denke ich, dasjenige, das ihn am meisten angetrieben hat."

"Welches Argument war das?" fragte Spock ebenso ruhig. Sein Blick verweilte auf dem PADD, das so harmlos auf Barnetts Tisch lag.

"Er wollte nicht, dass die Kadetten, die Nero überlebt haben, in einer Simulation sitzen, die aus ihnen bessere Kommandeure machen soll, wenn dort als unabwendbares Ende die Klingonen ihr Schiff zerstören und sie sich fragen, ob sich ihre ermordeten Klassenkameraden in ihren letzten Momenten genauso gefühlt haben. So gesehen", erklärte Barnett mit einem bitteren Lächeln, "wird aus dem Kobayashi eher psychische Folter als eine Gelegenheit, etwas zu lernen."

"Darf ich es sehen?", fragte Spock schließlich. Barnett reichte ihm wortlos das PADD hinüber.

Es war natürlich brillant.

Das Design ähnelte Spocks eigenem Programm und war damit nahezu unbezwingbar. Die Kadetten in der Simulation würden eine heftige Mischung aus regulären Befehlen und gewagten, furchtlosen Entscheidungen einsetzen müssen, um eine der drei speziellen Subroutinen zu finden, die aktiviert werden mussten, um die Rettung der Kobayashi Maru mit einem Minimum an Erfolg zu beenden. Es war keine absolut aussichtslose Situation, aber es war nahe genug dran, um jedem, der im Kommandosessel der Simulation saß, das Beste abzuverlangen. Die Suche nach der Lösung des Programms würde zweifellos die kommandierenden Kadetten in den Wahnsinn treiben und sie zwingen, sich mehr Mühe zu geben, zusammenzuarbeiten, zu planen, sich anzupassen und sich zu weigern, eine Niederlage hinzunehmen.

Grundlegende Charakterzüge jedes Captains der Sternenflotte.

"Ein Bote und eine Kamera.", grübelte Spock einen Moment später. Er sah zu Barnett auf und blieb gelassen, aber ihm war ein Licht aufgegangen. "Wann und wo beabsichtigen Sie sie loszuschicken?"

Barnett lachte fast zehn Minuten lang.

==========


	4. Chapter 4

Teil IV

Am Freitag, als die meisten für die Gesamtnoten relevanten Tests und Projekte eingereicht worden waren, wurden die Kadetten der Sternenflotte für einen Nachmittag freigestellt, um sich zu erholen und zu feiern. Ein großer Teil von ihnen flüchtete sofort an Strände, Bars oder nach Hause, um von dem Stress runterzukommen, dem sie durch die anstrengenden, dicht aufeinander folgenden Tests ausgesetzt gewesen waren. Abschlusskadetten begannen jetzt normalerweise damit, sich auf den nächsten Schritt ihrer Reise innerhalb der Sternenflotte vorzubereiten. Mit Einsatzbefehlen in der Hand hielten sie sich für die Zeugnisübergabe und das standortspezifische Training bereit, was beides traditionell in der Woche nach den Abschlussprüfungen stattfand.

Allerdings hatten die meisten aus dieser Klasse noch keine Einsatzbefehle erhalten. Ihr Prüfungsstress wurde etwas von der tiefgreifenden Empörung überschattet, bei der Zeugnisübergabe den Kameraden und Vorgesetzten entgegenzutreten zu müssen, ohne dass am Ende eine bestimmte Aufgabe auf sie wartete. So taten sie, was sie in Zeiten großer emotionaler Belastung gelernt hatten: sie boten ihre Dienste der Akademie an. Uhura überwachte Subraumübertragungen. Sulu flog Testformationen mit Piloten, die sich auf den Auslauf ihrer Schiffe vorbereiteten. Chekov wurde fast vollständig von der mathematischen Abteilung in Beschlag genommen, ohne dass irgendjemand sich so richtig erklären konnte, zu welchem Zweck. McCoy wurde von der medizinischen Abteilung der Akademie vereinnahmt, wo er Kadetten zusammenflickte, die nie den Weniger-ist-mehr-Ansatz gelernt hatten, den man brauchte, um ein weiteres erfolgreiches Semester zu feiern.

Jim Kirk war ein wenig schwieriger zu finden. Die anderen Abschlusskadetten des Kommandokurses hatten sich mit ihren Ausbildern zusammengeschlossen, um ihren Lehrplan in Hinblick auf die Probleme, die Kirks Kobayashi-Simulation aufgezeigt hatte, zu zerpflücken und zu verbessern. Die Nero-Überlebenden waren letztlich eine neue Art von Kadetten und ihre Ausbildung musste dem Rechnung tragen.

Doch so bemerkenswert Kirks Mitschüler auch waren, ihre Aktivitäten erklärten nicht seine Abwesenheit in ihren Reihen. Er war nicht im Lehrplan-Umstrukturierungs-Komitee, er war nicht in der Abteilung für Computerwissenschaften oder den Computersprach- und Programmierungslaboren oder irgendeinem der anderen Lehrstühle, die sonst so oft seine Zeit beansprucht hatten. Er war nicht im Wüstengarten oder trainierte Archers Welpen. Er war nicht mit McCoy oder Sulu oder Chekov oder gar Uhura zusammen. Wer blieb dann noch übrig? Wo konnte er sein?

Bei diesem Tempo würde der kameratragende Bote Jim finden, bevor es Spock tat.

Uhura verstand die Absicht hinter seinem Überraschungsbesuch im Kommunikationslabor besser als sie sollte und verbarg ein Lächeln, indem sie sich umdrehte, um eines der Überwachungsinstrumente einzustellen. "Hast du in letzter Zeit Mr. Scott getroffen?", fragte sie, während sie arbeitete, beiläufig und freundlich genug, so dass niemand in ihrer Umgebung den Hinweis in ihrer Formulierung heraushörte. "Er ist mit Reparaturen an einigen der Geräte beschäftigt, die bald auf die Enterprise gebracht werden sollen. Seine Verbesserungen sind genial, du solltest sie dir angucken gehen. Er leitet die Arbeiten in dem alten Hangar, wo einige von uns sich gelegentlich treffen, um etwas zu essen. Kennst du den?"

In der Tat kannte er ihn.

Jim war mit Dreck und Schmierfett überzogen, als Spock ihn fand, und kletterte in und auf einer großen Maschine herum, mit einem Schraubenschlüssel in der Hand und Entschlossenheit im Gesicht. Er hing fast 20 Fuß über dem Boden und trug kein Sicherheitsausrüstung jenseits des absoluten Minimums von Overall, Arbeitshandschuhen und Augenschutz. Um ihn herum plauderten, stritten und arbeiteten passionierte Ingenieure, änderten Ausdrucke und füllten den Hangar mit dem geladenen Getöse von Elektrowerkzeugen. Sie waren alle, bis auf den letzten Mann, dreckig.

Und sie waren alle, bis auf den letzten Mann, erfüllt von der Freude, die sie aus jedem kleinen Detail ihrer Arbeit zogen.

"Commander Spock! Hab nicht erwartet, Sie hier zu seh'n!" Spock drehte sich zu dem breiten Akzent um und fand Mr. Scott mit großen Schritten auf sich zukommen, mit einem enormen Lächeln auf dem fettverschmierten Gesicht. Er sah ungefähr so aus wie ein kleines Kind, das gerade die Herrschaft über ein Süßwarengeschäft erlangt hat. "Sie haben sich einen guten Tag für Ihren Besuch ausgesucht. Sieht doch wunderschön aus, oder?" Er wandte sein Lächeln hoch auf das gefährliche Gerüst, wo Jim Kirk Leib und Leben riskierte, indem er das Werkzeug in seiner Hand neu ansetzte. "Ende der nächsten Woche wird das alte Mädchen bereit für einen Testflug sein, wenn sie mir mein derzeitiges Personal lassen. Äh, Verzeihung, und Jim da, natürlich. Wir bekommen ihn nie länger als ein paar Stunden am Stück. Sehr nützlich ist er, unser Jimmy! Kann ihn nicht nur für mich selbst behalten!"

Spocks Augen huschten gerade rechtzeitig zu Jim, um zu sehen, wie er seine Knie um ein Rohr hakte, sich rückwärts baumeln ließ und und kopfüber hing, um eine ungünstig liegende Schraube zu erreichen. "... Der Kadett scheint nicht das Sicherheitsprotokoll der Sternenflotte zu befolgen, Mr. Scott."

Scott rieb nachdenklich über sein Kinn, wobei er es mit noch mehr langen, dunklen Linien aus Dreck beschmierte. "Der Junge ist ein bisschen vorwitzig. Da haben Sie recht.", gab er zu und hob seinen Kopf, um wieder Jim zu beobachten, der die Seite seines Projekts erklomm, als würde er bergsteigen. Scott wirkte eher erfreut als beunruhigt. "Aber sehr effizient. Keiner von denen, die nur herumhampeln mit Sicherheitsgurten und Seilen und Leitern und sowas. Er bekommt den Job gebacken. Ehrlich gesagt könnte ich ein Dutzend mehr von seiner Sorte gebrauchen."

"Es gibt einen Grund dafür, dass das Sicherheitsprotokoll festgelegt wurde, Lieutenant. In den meisten Fällen ist es sein beabsichtigter Zweck, Leben zu retten."

Der Schotte machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung und zog einen dreckigen Lappen aus seiner Gesäßtasche, um damit seine ebenfalls dreckigen Hände abzuwischen. Als er fertig war, konnte Spock keinen nennenswerten Unterschied entdecken. "Er wird sich hier nicht verletzen, Sir.", sagte Scott nachdrücklich und hängte sich den Lappen über die Schulter. "Er kennt die Geräte zu gut. Gerade wenn wir versuchen, das Einhalten der Vorschriften zu erzwingen, fangen die Dinge an, gefährlich zu werden. Schutzpolster und Helme verfangen sich an allen Ecken und Enden. Gewöhnlich ist es das beste, einfach zurückzutreten und ihn seinen Job machen zu lassen."

Bevor Spock seinen Standpunkt wiederholen konnte, dass Sicherheitsprotokolle Kadetten davor bewahren, in den Tod zu stürzen, entdecke ihn Jim. Ein Grinsen erhellte sein schmutzverschmiertes Gesicht. Augenblicke später drehte er sich herum, schlenkerte und stieß sich ab, bis er wieder auf festem Boden stand und die Hände an seinem Overall abwischte, als er sich dem Vulkanier und Scott näherte. "Spock,", begrüßte er ihn freundlich. "was führt Sie zu uns?"

Spock senkte seinen Kopf ein wenig, um die Begrüßung zu quittieren. "Kadett Uhura hat empfohlen, dass ich mir ein persönliches Bild von Lieutenant Scotts Geräteaufrüstungen mache. Sie deutete an, dass sie ziemlich zufriedenstellend sind."

Scott machte ein ungläubiges Geräusch. "Zufriedenstellend?"

"Ziemlich.", stimmte Spock zu.

"Warum ich - niemals - ich werde ihr was zeigen von wegen zufriedenstellend - "

"Scotty." Jim griff nach der Schulter des verwirrten Ingenieurs und schüttelte sie beruhigend. "Spock umschreibt es nur. Vulkanier neigen dazu, solche Dinge wie Komplimente bis auf das Wesentliche zu reduzieren. Was auch immer Uhura wirklich gesagt hat, war wahrscheinlich viel schmeichelhafter, zumal sie bei ihrer letzten Besichtigungstour durch das Gebäude total von den Socken war."

Scotty schwankte offenbar für einen Augenblick, ob er seinen Ärger weiter anwachsen lassen sollte oder nicht und sah zwischen Spock und Jim hin und her.

Jim nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, indem er einmal in die Hände klatschte und sie demonstrativ enthusiastisch aneinander rieb. "Wo wir von Besichtigungstouren sprechen!" Er grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und wies mit seinem Kopf kurz in die Richtung eines großen Bauteils, das ein halbes Gebäude hinter ihnen auf dem Boden lag. "Wollen wir Spock mit deinen bombastischen Aufrüstungen vom Hocker reißen?"

Ein wenig verrückt, wie Ingenieure eben waren, begann Scott sofort mit einer begeisterten Erklärung über die Einzelheiten von jeder kleinen durchgeführten Änderung oder Abwandlung und beschrieb ausführlich Durchsatzraten und Leistungserhöhungen und etwas, das Kirk als "megafantastisch hoch sechs" bezeichnete.

"Das ist beeindruckend, Lieutenant", räumte Spock ein, als die Tour sich ihrem hektischen Ende näherte. "Wird Ihr nächster Einsatz Ihnen ähnliche Herausforderungen bieten?"

Scott erstarrte und sein Gesicht rötete sich in Panik und Sorge, als er Kirk nervös ansah. "Oh, äh... mein nächster Einsatz. Ja. Der sollte... recht interessant werden."

Jims hörte auf, geistesabwesend einen demontierten Replikator zu untersuchen und sah zu dem Schotten auf. Er lehnte sich gegen eine niedrige Brüstung, steckte die Hände unter die Arme und überkreuzte die Beine an den Fußknöcheln. "Scotty", sagte er mit mildem Vorwurf, eine Augenbraue herausfordernd gekrümmt. "Haben wir uns nicht bei einem Glas zehn Jahre alten Whiskys geschworen, uns zu sagen, wenn wir unsere neuen Einsatzbefehle bekommen?"

"Äh, du musst das verstehen... das ist, Jimmy-Boy, dass ich gemeint hatte, dass - Du bist ein ziemlich beschäftigter Mann, das weiß ich! Ich kann nicht immer..."

"Wohin, Scott?"

Der Schotte seufzte, geschlagen, nachgiebig und voller Bedauern. "Genau wohin ich wollte. Sie haben mir die Enterprise gegeben."

Jims Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich nicht. "Als Chefingenieur?"

"Gewiss, Junge. Das auch."

Da grinste Jim, breit und fröhlich. "Gut! Wenigstens einer an Bord, der dafür sorgt, dass sie nicht in ihre Einzelteile zerfällt."

Jeglicher Ausdruck außer dem Bedauern verschwand aus Scotts Gesicht. "Du hättest es sein sollen, Jim."

Der Kadett machte eine wegwerfende Geste. "Nee. Ich wollte nie Chefingenieur werden."

Scott runzelte die Stirn. "Du weißt, das ist es nicht, was ich..."

"Mir wird es gut gehen, Scotty.", versprach Jim mit einem schrägen Lächeln. "Jeder fängt mal klein an und ich mache gerade erst meinen Abschluss nächste Woche. Gib mir ein paar Jahre um gleichzuziehen, in Ordnung?"

"Das ist nicht nicht in Ordnung..."

"Bist du James T. Kirk?"

Trotz all der Jahre, die er damit verbracht hatte, es zu studieren, hörte das Leben nicht auf, Spock zu überraschen.

Jim wandte sich an den Boten, Arme und Beine immer noch überkreuzt, der Gesichtsausdruck automatisch abwehrend. "Jau?"

"Verdammt, Mann." Der Teenager, den die Sternenflotte beauftragt hatte, trug ein dünnes Päckchen unter einem Arm. Er schob Kirk ein Signaturpad zu. "Du bist fast unmöglich zu finden. Ich suche jetzt seit etwa einer Stunde nach dir. Unterschreib bitte.", forderte er ihn auf, als Jim ihn einfach nur mit zunehmender Verwirrung anstarrte.

"Aber ich habe nichts bestellt."

"Das ist mir wurscht, Alter. Unterschreib einfach."

Neugierig geworden bekam sich Kirk wieder soweit in den Griff, dass er der Aufforderung nachkommen konnte. Er nahm das Päckchen, als der Junge es ihm hinhielt und wartete einen Moment ab, so dass er gehen konnte, nun da sein Job erledigt war.

Aber er war, wie Spock sehr wohl wusste, erst zur Hälfte erledigt. Der Junge verschränkte die Arme und wartete ab.

Schließlich zuckte Kirk mit den Schultern und riss den offiziellen Umschlag auf, um an das Papier darin zu gelangen. "Die sind noch von der alten Schule. Muss wohl ein Räumungsbef..."

Er erstarrte, jeder Tropfen Blut schien aus seinem Gesicht gewichen zu sein, als der Schock ihn wie ein Blitz traf. Spock hatte noch nie zuvor so einen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, ungläubig und verletzlich und erfüllt von aufkeimender Freude, die so intensiv war, dass sie fast sofort von Angst überschattet wurde.

Wirklich ein einmaliger Gesichtsausdruck. Als der Bote seine kleine Digitalkamera hob, um ein Foto zu schießen, nahm ihm Spock das Gerät ab. Das gehörte nicht zu den üblichen unausweichlichen Reaktionen, die ein Captain der Sternenflotte verewigt sehen wollte.

_An Kadett James T Kirk._

Jim schwankte und veranlasste damit Scott, erschrocken nach ihm zu greifen. Er hielt seinen Arm fest. "Immer mit der Ruhe, Junge!"

_Nach der Absolvierung der Sternenflottenakademie werden Sie hiermit gebeten und aufgefordert..._

"Jim!"

Alle vier sahen in die Richtung, aus der McCoys vertraute Stimme rief. Der Doktor, der immer noch seinen Arztkittel trug und einen zerknüllten Brief in einer Hand hatte, raste durch den Hangar. Als er seinen Freund erreichte, umfasste er seine Schultern und führte ihn hinüber zu einer Werkbank, wo er ihn zwang sich hinzusetzen. McCoys eigener Brief flatterte auf den Boden, fast völlig unbemerkt. Spock holte ihn zurück und überflog den Inhalt.

_Befehl, den Dienst als Erster medizinischer Offizier auf der U.S.S. Enterprise anzutreten._

Aha. Zweifellos hatte der Doktor seinen Einsatzbefehl erhalten und sofort verstanden, was das für Kirk bedeutete. Also besaß er die Fähigkeit, logisch zu denken.

"Nimm den Kopf runter.", befahl McCoy, bestimmt, aber sanft, als er auf Jims Nacken drückte. "Atme, Junge!"

Jim keuchte, ein ersticktes Geräusch, und rang weiter nach Luft, als er hoch in die blauen Augen von McCoy schaute. Er ballte seine freie Hand um den Arztkittel seines Freundes und schüttelte sie im Adrenalinrausch, während er die andere Faust, in der sein Einsatzbefehl steckte, gegen McCoys Brust drückte. "Bones.", keuchte er. "Bones, sie..." Er schüttelte den Kopf, nicht in der Lage fortzufahren und lehnte sich an die starke Schulter seines Doktors.

Bones holte den Brief aus Jims Hand heraus und reichte ihn an Scott weiter, der in totaler Panik danach schnappte. Er las ihn sofort, dann noch einmal. Und dann ein drittes Mal.

Sein ungläubiger Aufschrei zog die Aufmerksamkeit seiner ganzen Abteilung auf sich.

Bevor irgendjemand nachfragen konnte, warf sich ein Wirbelsturm aus purer Energie auf Kirk, zusammenhangloses Zeug brabbelnd. Chekov zitterte stärker als Jim und hielt sich mit beiden Händen an seinen dreckigen Ärmeln fest, als er nahezu hysterisch russische Worte stammelte.

Jim lachte, selbst fast hysterisch klingend, und umschloss das Gesicht des Teenagers mit seinen Händen. Er unterbrach kurz Chekovs Stammeln, indem er selbst etwas auf Russisch sagte. Chekovs Gesichtsausdruck wechselte innerhalb eines Herzschlags von Hektik zu Benommenheit. Jim lachte wieder, erstaunter und ungläubiger als vorher und küsste beide Wangen Chekovs, um ihm auf diese schnelle und familiäre Weise zu gratulieren. Dann legte er mit einem weiteren Lachen einen Arm um die Schulter des Jungen und zog ihn nah zu sich heran, um einen lauten Schmatzer auf seinen Locken zu platzieren.

Chekov sah immer noch benommen aus.

"Jim!" Alle sahen hinüber zu Sulu, der in das Gebäude gerannt kam. Er stockte, als er Chekovs beunruhigenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte und fragte unwillkürlich: "Ist er in Ordnung?"

"Ihm geht's gut." Jim lachte hilflos und drückte das junge russische Genie an sich. "Er ist Navigator auf der Enterprise!"

Sulu zeigte seinen Einsatzbefehl mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Steuermann!"

Jim sah mit fast wilden, blauen Augen zu Bones hinüber. "Und du?"

McCoy seufzte. "CMO.", gab er zu.

"Chefingenieur!" trumpfte Scotty auf und schwenkte Jims Einsatzbefehl, als er auf die Werkbank kletterte. "Achtung, ihr alle da unten! Hört euch das mal an: An Kadett James T. Kirk. Nach der Absolvierung der Sternenflottenakademie werden Sie hiermit gebeten und aufgefordert, das Kommando der U.S.S. Enterprise zu übernehmen..."

Ein Geheul aus Triumph, Begeisterung und unbeschreiblichen Gefühlen übertönte ihn. Es stieg aus den Kehlen von Jims zukünftiger Crew auf und hallte durch das ganze Gebäude. Jim selbst fing wieder an zu lachen, wobei er seinen goldgelben Schopf zurückwarf und Chekov immer noch im Arm hielt. Der Russe kam mit einem Schrei puren Triumphs wieder zu sich. Sein ganzer Körper vibrierte, als er seine Arme um Sulu und Kirk schlang.

Umgeben von dem Gebrüll der wiedervereinten Crew schaute Spock hinunter und fand Uhura an seiner Seite, deren dunkle Augen in ihrem eigenen Triumph leuchteten.

"Ich wusste, dass sie ihn nicht zurückhalten können.", murmelte sie, leise genug, so dass nur der Vulkanier sie hören konnte.

Spock sah auf ihre Hand, die ein Stück Papier sorgfältig an einer Ecke festhielt. "Genauso wenig wie dich.", bemerkte er, ebenfalls leise.

Sie lächelte ihn nur für einen Moment an, bevor Jim sie bemerkte.

"Uhura!" rief er und die Frage war ihm so ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass alle zukünftigen Offiziere um ihn herum verstummten und ihre Hoffnung seiner hinzufügten, als sie den Atem anhielten und warteten.

Uhura rollte mit den Augen und errötete. Sie hob ihren Einsatzbefehl so an, dass ihn alle sehen konnten. "Kommunikationsoffizier auf der Enterprise."

Das Geschrei verdoppelte sich, als der Rest der Brückenbesatzung zu der lachenden Uhura ausschwärmte und sie in ihre Mitte zog. Kirk, strahlend und verwegen und triumphierend, dreckig aber unverdorben von der Arbeit, die er geleistet hatte, um die Akademie wieder aufzubauen, wurde von den jungen, zielstrebigen, fröhlichen Sternenflottenoffizieren umringt, die schon einmal mit ihm gegen den Untergang der Welt angetreten waren.

Spock gab die Kamera ihrem Besitzer zurück, der den Moment mit einem Grinsen festhielt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Admiral Barnett schob die Papiere auf seinem Tisch hin und her. Er sah erschöpfter aus als gewöhnlich, was seltsam war, wenn man bedachte, dass er kurz davor stand, endlich seinen überlebenden Abschlusskadetten zu ihren Posten in der Föderation gratulieren zu können.

Vielleicht war es letztlich doch nicht so seltsam.

"Er bittet um Sie.", sagte der Admiral und klang zermürbt. Seine Augen hoben sich verzweifelt zu Spocks, als er die Hände ausbreitete. "Eigentlich verlangt er sogar geradezu nach Ihnen. Hier liegen sechs individuelle Personalanfragen, die mein Büro verstopfen. Er hat mir jeden Tag eine geschickt, seit er seinen Einsatzbefehl bekommen hat, jede davon weicht gerade genug von den anderen ab, um durch die Redundanzfilter zu schlüpfen. Wenn wir versuchen, ihm einen Ersatz anzubieten, falls es nicht klappt, reicht er die nächste Anfrage nach Ihnen ein. Notariell beglaubigt, damit wir auch merken, dass er er es ernst meint. Wir müssen ihm langsam irgendwas sagen."

Spock war etwas verwundert. Angenommen, er wäre Kirk, wofür bräuchte er dann wohl Spock? "Ich muss zugeben, dass ich etwas verwirrt bin, Sir. Auf was beziehen sich diese Anfragen?"

Barnett starrte Spock ungläubig an. "Sie können nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass ich glaube, dass Sie das nicht wissen."

"Ich versichere Ihnen, dass ich in dieser Angelegenheit völlig aufrichtig bin."

"Spock." Barnett schob ein Bündel Papiere auf den Vukanier zu. "Er fordert sie als Ersten Offizier der Enterprise an. Er will Sie als seinen Stellvertreter. Und er scheint kein Nein als Antwort zu akzeptieren." Der Admiral schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. "Wie konnten Sie das nicht wissen?"

In der Tat. Spock sah die Papiere durch und beurteilte jedes einzelne nach seinen Unterschieden und Übereinstimmungen. So eine Aktion musste einen großen Teil von Jims begrenzter Freizeit beansprucht haben. Wie hatte das Spock nicht bemerken können? "Warum haben Sie der Anfrage des Kadetten nicht einfach stattgegeben?", fragte er schließlich und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Barnett zu. Er ließ die Formulare zur Personalanfrage nicht aus den Händen.

Barnett zuckte mit den Achseln und musterte Spock nachdenklich. "Das ist eine wichtige Entscheidung. Wer auch immer der Erste Offizier der Enterprise wird, hat wahrscheinlich keine leichten Zeiten vor sich. In der jüngeren Vergangenheit gab es keinen Captain, der derartig aufs Gas gedrückt hat wie er und wir nutzen das verdammt nochmal aus, so gut wir können. Er wird mehr Missionen durchziehen, als zwei beliebige andere Schiffe zusammen, ganz zu schweigen von den Notrufen, die die Anwesenheit des Flaggschiffes der Sternenflotte erfordern werden. Wir glauben, dass Sie gut für ihn wären.", räumte der Admiral ein. "Aber wir werden Sie nicht dazu zwingen, eine Position anzunehmen, die so viel abverlangt wie diese, nur weil jemand Sie anfordert. Selbst wenn dieser Jemand James Kirk ist."

Also bedeutete Jim der Admiralität so viel, dass sie es sich schon zur Gewohnheit gemacht hatten, ihm gefällig zu sein. Interessant.

"Davon abgesehen", fügte Barnett mit einem leichten Schmunzeln hinzu. "bekommt dieser Junge gewöhnlich heraus, was wir für ihn geplant haben, bevor wir überhaupt tätig geworden sind. Es ist ganz nett, ihn ab und an mal im Ungewissen lassen zu können."

Spock schaute auf die Papiere in seiner Hand, den physischen Beweis dafür, dass Jim mit ihm zusammenarbeiten wollte, wie sie es schon einmal getan hatten. Dann sah er zu Barnett auf. Und wieder hinunter auf die Papiere. "... Ich möchte um etwas Zeit bitten, um darüber nachzudenken."

"Erteilt.", antwortete der Admiral sofort. "Aber ich empfehle, es kurz zu halten. Die Enterprise läuft schon am Montag zu ihrem Testflug aus."

Der Blick des Vulkaniers schoss zu Barnett. "So bald, Sir?"

Barnetts Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos und distanziert. "Die Sternenflotte braucht ihr Flaggschiff, Commander. Das ist alles, was ich Ihnen sagen kann." Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich in seinen Mundwinkel. "Vorerst."

Spock verließ Barnetts Büro und durchquerte die Menschenmassen, bis er die vertraute Zuflucht des Wüstengartens erreichte. Er setzte sich auf seine übliche Bank, legte die Hände sorgfältig auf seine Knie. Was er tat, war fast ein Meditieren, eine Form des Nachdenkens jenseits des Konzeptes der Zeit. Stunden gingen vorüber wie Minuten, Sandkörner rannen aus einem bedeutungslos gewordenen Stundenglas.

Also. James Kirk, Captain der Enterprise, wollte ihn als seinen Stellvertreter. Ihr ersten paar Versuche, als eine Einheit tätig zu werden, waren nicht gut gelaufen. Andererseits war der letzte Versuch, mit Kirk an der Spitze und seinem offenen Ohr für die Stimmen um ihn herum, extrem erfolgreich gewesen. Bis zu dem Punkt, an dem sie die Föderation vor dem fast sicheren Untergang bewahrt hatten, wo jeder andere versagt hätte.

Sie hatten sehr verschiedene Anschauungen vom Leben. Ihre gedanklichen Muster wichen voneinander ab, so sehr, dass sie sich fast als völliges Gegenteil bezeichnen ließen. Spock, als Vulkanier, verwendete Logik und Vernunft als Grundpfeiler, Jim Kirk war die personifizierte Chaostheorie. Die Vorstellung von ihnen beiden als ein in sich geschlossenes Team war nahezu lächerlich.

Bis auf die unbestreitbare Tatsache, dass sie im Team überraschend effektiv gewesen waren. Ihre Unterschiede ergänzten sich eher als dass sie störten, sie trieben sich gegenseitig zu immer neuen Gipfeln der Leistungsfähigkeit und des Erfolgs. Jim, mit seinen wilden Ideen, würde eine starke Gegenkraft brauchen, die ihn mit Vernunft und Realismus auf dem Boden der Tatsachen hielt. Die ihn davon abhielt, sich selbst und seine Mitstreiter in einer Supernova der Unberechenbarkeit, die schrecklich schief ging, umzubringen.

Etwas, ein kleiner menschlicher Teil von Spock, der nichts mit Logik zu tun hatte, wollte fast verzweifelt wieder mit Jim zusammenarbeiten. Er hatte sich nie wieder so lebendig gefühlt, so engagiert, sich seiner selbst bewusst, wie in der Stunde, als er und Jim zusammen für ein gemeinsames Ziel und gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind antraten. Und Jim war so unendlich faszinierend, wie er es auch in all den Monaten während der Kobayashi-Simulation gewesen war. Je mehr Spock über ihn lernte, desto mehr bemerkte er, was es alles noch über ihn zu lernen gab. Der Wissenschaftler in ihm war gefesselt.

Und sein anderes Ich, der ältere Spock aus der anderen Zeitlinie, wo Vulkan noch existierte, schien so liebevoll mit ihm umzugehen, so beschützend, mit einem so unfassbar tiefen Vertrauen in ihn. Warum?

"Commander Spock!"

Der Vulkanier hob den Kopf. Seine Gedanken tauchten schon aus der Fast-Meditation auf, als diese Stimme die erste Silbe ausgesprochen hatte. "Captain Kirk", bestätigte er mit einem kleinen Nicken und beobachtete, wie der frischgebackene Sternenflottenoffizier grinste.

Kirk, der seine rote Akademieuniform zum letzten Mal trug, trat mit einer kleinen Schachtel in der Hand auf Spock zu. Höchstwahrscheinlich eine spezielle Auszeichnung, die ihm verliehen worden war. "Sie haben die Zeugnisübergabe verpasst."

"In der Tat." Spock stand auf und brachte schnell seine schwarze Kleidung in Ordnung. "Ich war verhindert."

"Sie Glücklicher.", sinnierte Jim und betrachtete Spock nachdenklich. Der Vulkanier sah, wie in dem Captain der Wunsch aufstieg, genauer nachzufragen, aber dass er es dann offensichtlich für besser hielt, es nicht zu tun. Stattdessen grinste er einmal mehr, wandte sich um und wies mit seinem goldblonden Kopf in Richtung der Unterkünfte. "Ich muss dieses Ding hier in Bones Apartment deponieren. Wollen Sie mitkommen? Wir können danach zu der Abschlussfeier gehen, die die Sternenflotte schmeißt und Sie können wieder gutmachen, dass sie Uhuras großen Moment verpasst haben."

Spock hob zweifelnd eine Augenbraue. "Nyota wird mir wahrscheinlich meine Abwesenheit von einer Zeremonie gönnen, die sie bei zahlreichen Gelegenheiten als 'eine Menge unnützer Pomp und Brimborium' bezeichnet hat. Aber ich werde Sie trotzdem begleiten.", schloss er mit Bestimmtheit, bevor Jim seine unzähligen Argumente vom Stapel lassen konnte, die der neue Captain wahrscheinlich schon ausformuliert hatte.

Jim schmunzelte, aber kommentierte es nicht weiter. Sie wandten sich um und gingen zusammen in Richtung des kleinen Apartments, das auf Dr. McCoy registriert war.

"Sollten Sie den Gegenstand nicht in Ihrer eigenen Wohnung aufbewahren?", fragte Spock, der damit eine Theorie austestete.

"Nee." Jim zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe dort seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gewohnt. Normalerweise teile ich mir mit Bones eine Unterkunft, aber sie haben ihm ein Einzelapartment zugewiesen, als wir von der Nerosache zurückkamen." Er runzelte die Stirn, warf das samtausgeschlagene Kästchen in die Luft und fing es nachdenklich wieder auf. "Eigentlich haben sie allen Überlebenden Einzelunterkünfte zugeteilt. Irgendwie dumm von ihnen." Er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern und schenkte Spock ein breites Grinsen. "Letzten Endes habe ich so viel Zeit in Bones' Wohnung verbracht, mit der Behandlung, Nachsorge und den verdammten Hypos, dass er mir schließlich gesagt hat, dass ich auf seine Couch ziehen soll. Also habe ich eine Kommode hingeschleppt und bin eingezogen. Es ist beengt," gab er zu "aber es funktioniert. Bones macht sich nicht so viele Sorgen, wenn ich in Hypo-Reichweite bin und seine Couch ist überraschend bequem."

"... Ich verstehe."

Augenblicke später erreichten sie McCoys Apartment. Jim tippte den passenden Code ein und die Tür glitt gehorsam auf.

Eine unerwartete Hand erwischte Jim mit einem herzhaften Schlag gegen die linke Seite seines Gesichts und stieß ihn in einer Explosion aus stechendem Schmerz und Überraschung seitwärts gegen den Türrahmen. Spock griff automatisch nach seiner Schulter. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung stellte er ihn nachdrücklich wieder auf die Füße und zog ihn gleichzeitig von der hysterischen Frau weg, die ihn vom Eingang von McCoys Haus aus attackierte.

Jim schüttelte benommen den Kopf und versuchte, sich einen Reim auf die Frau und ihr Gekreische zu machen. Sie war ein paar Jahrzehnte älter als die Sternenflottenoffiziere und in so einem verwahrlostem Zustand, dass man ihr genaues Alter schwer schätzen konnte. Ihr schmutziges blondes Haar war ein Rattennest aus Verfilzungen, es hing ihr überlang und schlaff in die dunklen Augen. In ihren Wangenknochen und dem delikaten Schwung ihres wütenden Mundes zeigte sich der Abglanz einer ehemals schönen Frau.

Welchen Reiz sie auch immer auf Jim ausgeübt haben mochte, das war offensichtlich lange vorbei.

"Gib ihn wieder zurück du hast ihn genommen du Monster gib ihn mir zurück - "

Die Augen des neuen Captains weiteten sich, als er sie erkannte. Er trat an Spock vorbei und streckte seine Hand nach der Frau aus, das Gesicht schmerzhaft verzogen. Sie kratzte und schlug nach ihm, ihre Arme droschen auf ihn ein, als er versuchte, sie zu bändigen, sogar noch als sie in verzweifeltes Schluchzen ausbrach. Jims einzige Reaktion auf ihr fortgeschrittenes Delirium waren sanfte, tröstende Laute und freundliche Bitten, sich zu beruhigen

Spock war verblüfft.

"Seine Augen!", kreischte die Frauen unerwartet los und stieß ihre Finger in Jims Gesicht, die an Klauen erinnerten, wie gemacht zum Augenauskratzen. "Du hast ihm die Augen weggenommen gib sie ihm wieder gib sie mir wieder seine Augen!"

Und das war genug. Spock streckte seine Hand aus, lange Finger schlossen sich fest um den Nacken der Frau. Sie versteifte sich, schauderte und brach zusammen. Jim fing sie auf und zog sie mit einem unerklärlich tragischen Gesichtsausdruck zu sich heran. Er wandte sich von seinem vulkanischem Publikum ab und zog die Frau in seine Arme, bevor er sie ins Haus trug.

Nachdem er gegangen war, wollte sich Spock unbedingt sein Lob abholen.

Als er Jim fand, hatte der Captain seinen Angreifer auf McCoys Bett ausgestreckt. Er mied Spocks Blick, während er nach dem Kommunikator suchte. "Kirk an McCoy."

"Was?", blaffte eine mürrische Stimme als Antwort.

"Bones. Wo bist du?"

"Was denkst du denn, wo ich bin? Du bist derjenige, der gesagt hat, dass ich ohne dich losziehen soll!"

"Bones.", wiederholte Kirk, fast hilflos und der seltsam verlorene Klang seiner Stimme bewirkte ein promptes Echo auf der anderen Seite des Kommunikationsgeräts.

"Ich bin auf dem Weg. Wo bist du?"

"In deiner Wohnung."

"Bist du allein? Was ist passiert?"

Jim sah kurz zu seinem stillen Gast. "Spock ist hier. Mir geht es gut."

"Verdammt, Jim! Wenn es dir gut geht, bin ich eine verdammte Katze! Du bleibst, wo du bist, hörst du? Ich bin in einer Minute da."

Es war Spock, der den Doktor an der Tür empfing.

"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte McCoy und stürmte in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers, mit Spock an den Fersen. "Was ist passiert?"

"Er wurde von einer Frau angegriffen, die in Ihrem Apartment gewartet hat. Sie beschuldigte Jim, eine nicht näher spezifizierte männliche Person weggenommen zu haben und brachte die Ansicht zum Ausdruck, dass Jims Augen zu der gleichen nicht näher spezifizierten männlichen Person gehören. Als sie versuchte, dem Captain die Augen auszukratzen, unternahm ich Schritte, um sie zu überwältigen."

McCoy erstarrte und richtete einen entsetzten Blick auf den Vulkanier. "Was?", flüsterte er.

Weibliches Geschrei bewahrte Spock davor, sich selbst zu wiederholen. Sie eilten den Geräuschen entgegen und fanden Jim, der sich über das Bett beugte und mit seinen Händen die Handgelenke der Frau umschlossen hielt. Sie bockte und kreischte und trat um sich, die ganze Zeit darum kämpfend, ihm weiteren Schaden zuzufügen. McCoy riss ein medizinisches Notfallset auf, das er in seinem Nachttisch aufbewahrt hatte und stürzte sich mit einem Beruhigungsmittel in den Kampf, das die Frau für eine lange Zeit bewusstlos machen sollte. Sie schlief mit einem Schluchzer ein.

Jim trat schnell zurück, so begierig, Abstand zwischen sich und die Frau zu bringen, dass er mit der Hüfte gegen eine Ecke des Nachttischs stieß, was dessen Inhalt scheppern ließ. Er griff mit beiden Händen nach dem kleinen Tisch, um ihn zu stabilisieren. Dann rieb er grob über seine Unterarme, als glaubte er, er könnte das Gefühl auslöschen, wie die Frau sich in den Stoff gekrallt hatte, der seine Haut vor ihr schützte.

McCoy trat vor seinen Freund, die Hände ausgestreckt als Zeichen seiner Harmlosigkeit. Jim wich zurück, die Augen gesenkt, und kauerte sich hin, als er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand kam. McCoy hielt inne, den Mund zu einer unglücklichen Linie verzogen. "Was kann ich tun, Jim?", fragte er sanft.

Der Blick des Captains schoss zu der Frau hinüber. "Halte sie sediert.", antwortete er in beunruhigend ausdruckslosem Tonfall. "Ich rufe jemanden an, der herkommt."

"Die Vorschriften der Sternenflotte sind ziemlich eindeutig, was die angemessene Vorgehensweise ist, wenn ein Captain angegriffen wird.", hob Spock hervor. Er wusste durch die Geschehnisse, dass es irgendetwas gab, ein wichtiges Puzzleteil, das ihm fehlte.

Kirk ging kommentarlos, mit hängenden Schultern.

McCoy, aufgewühlt durch Ärger und Mitgefühl, seufzte tief. Er lehnte den Kopf nach hinten und hielt die Augen fest geschlossen. "Spock", sagte er. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, als wäre er nicht in der Lage fortzufahren. Schließlich sah er Spock an, sich ratlos zu der Frau wendend. "Er kann sie nicht wie irgendeinen beliebigen Angreifer behandeln, weil sie es nicht ist."

"Sie ist seine Mutter, Spock."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es gab keine internen Richtlinien, die Spock dabei helfen konnten, die Situation zu meistern, in die er hineingestolpert war, weil er Jim begleitet hatte. Der neue Captain hatte sich ins Wohnzimmer entfernt, wo er hin und her lief wie ein eingesperrtes Tier, das versucht, den Ausgang zu finden. McCoy drehte Runden in seinem Apartment, überprüfte Winona Kirks Zustand, bevor er die wilden, geräuschlosen Bewegungen ihres Sohns beobachtete, nur um wieder zu der Frau zurückzukehren.

Spock positionierte sich in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers, am Fenster, was ihm einen ungestörten Blick auf den ganzen Raum ermöglichte, Jims Pfad und die Haustür. Wenn noch irgendjemand beabsichtigte, einer Führungskraft der Sternenflotte körperlichen Schaden zuzufügen, war Spock in der perfekten Position, Einspruch dagegen zu erheben, ob Jim das nun notwendig fand oder nicht.

Gelegentlich, wenn McCoy anhielt, um seinen Freund zu überprüfen, versuchte er ihn darum zu bitten, ihm irgendeine sinnvolle Antwort zu geben. Wie ging es ihm? Fühlte er sich gut? Wollte er etwas zu essen oder zu trinken? Vielleicht auch etwas stärkeres?

Jim sah ihn an, aber nie antwortete er oder unterbrach sein Hin- und Hergelaufe. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und lockerten sich wieder, ein unbewusster Ausdruck der rasenden Energie, die ihn erfüllte. Sein Verhalten beunruhigte McCoy offensichtlich, je länger es andauerte, aber der Doktor hatte anscheinend keine funktionierenden Pläne für eine Situation wie diese. So presste er seinen Lippen zu einer dünnen, frustrierten Linie zusammen und kehrte zurück zu der Ursache von so viel Anspannung.

Spock stand schweigend in der Ecke, die Hände auf dem Kreuz verschränkt und beobachtete das alles.

Nach fast eine Stunde dieses Debakels ertönte McCoys Summer. Der Doktor schritt zur Tür und ließ einen Mann herein, der mehrere physische Eigenschaften mit Jim teilte. Als der Captain ihn sah, erstarrte er, sein Körper angespannt wie eine Klaviersaite. Sie starrten einander einen Herzschlag lang an, bevor McCoy sich zwischen sie stellte und den Mann ins Schlafzimmer führte, wo Winona Kirk schlief. Jim ging sofort hinüber zur Couch, und klappte mit solch einem steinerweichenden Seufzen darauf zusammen, dass Spock fast an seine Seite geeilt wäre, um seine Hilfe anzubieten.

Ein höchst unlogischer Impuls, aber es war etwas, das seine Mutter zu vielen Gelegenheiten in seiner Jugend für ihn getan hatte. Der kleine Teil von Spock, der menschlich war, fragte sich, ob dem jungen Jim irgend jemand ähnlichen Trost angeboten hatte oder ob das heutige Geschehen nur eine weitere Demonstration eines Problems war, das viele Jahre zurückreichte.

Der Mann, der Winona abholte, war George Samuel Kirk, Jims älterer Bruder. Nachdem er seine Mutter gesehen und McCoys Versicherungen zugehört hatte, dass es ihr gut ging und sie nach einem weiteren Hypospray aufwachen würde, hielt Sam nach Jim Ausschau, der den Kopf in die Hände gelegt hatte, unterstützt von Ellenbogen, die sich auf seinen Knien abstützten.

"Es tut mir so leid, Jimmy.", flüsterte Sam, der nur vor Jim stand, ohne irgendeine Bewegung zu machen, um ihn wirklich zu berühren. "Sie hat dich in den Nachrichten gesehen, als du von der großen Mission zurückkamst. Wir dachten, sie wäre OK, aber dann verschwand sie paar Wochen später einfach. Sie brauchte so lange, um dich zu finden und wir waren immer einen Schritt hinter ihr. Ich weiß, ich hätte dich warnen sollen, aber -"

"Nee." Jim hob den Kopf, um seinem älteren Bruder verständnisvoll zuzulächeln. Spock, der am Fenster stand, um die Geschehnisse zu beobachten, ballte seine Hände, die noch auf seinem Rücken verborgen waren, zu Fäusten. "Es war stressig genug für euch, sie überhaupt zu finden, wette ich. Und letztlich bist du schnell gekommen, als ich dich angerufen habe."

Sam sah nach dieser Absolution erleichtert aus. "Ich dachte wirklich, es ginge ihr besser. Sie hatte seit Jahren keine Episode mehr."

Jim lachte leise, wobei sein Blick auf seine Hände fiel, die zwischen seinen Knien hingen. "Ich vermute, das beantwortet die Frage, ob es OK ist, dass ich euch besuche, oder nicht."

"Scheiße, Jim." Sams Hand zuckte in Richtung seines kleinen Bruders, als ob er endlich doch noch etwas Unterstützung anbieten würde, Aber die Geste war so erfolglos, wie die Zuneigung verkümmert. "Ich bringe sie hier raus. Aurelan wartet mit dem Transporter."

"Jepp." Jim rieb mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht und mied wieder die Augen seines Bruders. "Tschüss, Sam."

"Pass auf dich auf, Jim."

Damit sammelte er Winona ein und war weg.

Die ganze Episode ließ Spock mit einem Gefühl tiefer Unzufriedenheit zurück.

Einen Moment später kam McCoy mit einem Glas Whisky herein, das er in Jims Hand drückte. Der Captain betrachtete die Flüssigkeit länger, als er es sollte. "Trink, Jim." befahl sein Doktor.

Jim gehorchte und kippte den Kopf nach hinten, um es wie einen Kurzen runterzuschütten. Danach seufzte er und sank mit geschlossenen Augen in die Kissen der Couch. "So, Spock.", sagte er in fast jovialem Tonfall, der in Widerspruch zu seinem Verhalten stand. "Irgendwelche Fragen zu der ganzen Show?"

McCoy atmete scharf ein, rang fast nach Luft.

Spock überdachte das Angebot. "Ein paar Punkte zur Klarstellung.", stimmte er zu.

"Schießen Sie los."

"Ihre Mutter leidet an einer Geisteskrankheit, die zu Wahnvorstellungen führt, wobei sie seit mehreren Jahren 'keine Episode hatte'.

Jim nickte, den Kopf noch gegen die Couch gelehnt, die Augen noch geschlossen.

"Von der Wortwahl ihres Bruders ausgehend, vermute ich, dass diese 'Episoden' in einem Bezug zu Ihnen stehen."

"Guter Gott, Mann!" McCoy griff nach Spocks Arm und zerrte daran. "Haben Sie kein Herz?"

"Es ist OK, Bones." Jim setzte sich auf. Ein seltsames Lächeln verbog seine Lippen, seine blauen Augen funkelten gefährlich. "Wenn er den Wahnsinn hier durchgehalten hat, kann ich ihm zumindest dabei helfen, per Logik wieder seinen Weg zurück in die Normalität zu finden."

Spock befreite sich aus McCoys Griff. "Die 'Episoden" stehen in Bezug zu Ihnen, Jim?"

"Jepp." Jim breitete seine Arme mit einem beunruhigend charmanten Lächeln aus. "Ich ähnele meinem Vater sehr. Je älter ich werde, desto schlimmer wird es. Mom ist niemals wirklich darüber hinweggekommen, ihn auf diese Art zu verlieren. Ich meine, sie war ziemlich OK am Anfang." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "So sagten sie. Aber dann begann sie, ihn in mir zu sehen, bis ich nur noch für den Verlust meines Vaters stand. Ich machte sie wahnsinnig. Wir fanden schließlich heraus, dass ich der Auslöser für ihre Wahnvorstellungen bin, und so... blieb ich einfach weg."

"Wie alt warst du?", fragte McCoy, leise und vorsichtig, als wäre Jim ein verängstigtes Tier an der Schwelle zum Angriff.

Dem Zucken der Muskeln in Jims Kiefer nach zu urteilen, war es keine unangemessene Vorsichtsmaßnahme des Doktors. "Ich erinnere mich nicht.", sagte er und biss die Zähne zusammen.

Sie ließen die Frage fallen.

"Ihr Bruder kümmert sich um sie?", klärte Spock ab.

"Er und Aurelan, seine Frau, und Frank, unser Stiefvater. Das ist ziemlich klasse von ihnen, obwohl sie recht normal ist außerhalb der Episoden. Hat einen Job in der Landwirtschaft und das alles. Es ist eine private Firma.", erklärte er mit einem bitteren Lächeln, das nur seine Mundwinkel erreichte. "Also kümmern sie sich nicht darum, dass sie übergeschnappt ist, solange sie weiterhin tolle Sachen für die Botanik tut." Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder kalt. "Immerhin hat sie etwas, das sie ablenkt."

"Wo wir gerade von Ablenkung sprechen.", unterbrach ihn McCoy und blitzte Spock an, bevor der Vulkanier weitere Fragen stellen konnte. (Es wäre 'Und wer kümmerte sich dann um Sie?' gewesen) "Wir sind schon spät dran zu dieser blöden Party, für die ich mir eine Eintrittskarte besorgen sollte.", redete er weiter auf Jim ein. "Wenn die Bar schließt, bevor wir dort ankommen, gebe ich dir eine kleine Auffrischung von irgendwas. Vielleicht Vitamin B.", sinnierte er nachdenklich. "Deine Reaktion darauf ist immer ziemlich amüsant."

Jims hellblaue Augen spürten Spock auf und musterten ihn einen endlosen Herzschlag lang. "Begleiten Sie mich?", fragte er. Die Worte waren leicht genug dahin gesagt, um spöttisch gemeint zu sein. Aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war alarmierend leer, seine Wange immer noch rot von der Gewalt, mit der seine Mutter zugeschlagen hatte.

So neigte Spock lediglich den Kopf, anstatt eine Entschuldigung zu formulieren.

McCoy stieß gegen Jims Fuß. "Du bist ein Schmutzfink. Mach dich ein bisschen sauber, bevor wir losgehen oder die Leute fangen an zu reden. Und ich bin es leid, dass jeder denkt, dass ich dich misshandle."

Jim rollte mit den Augen, aber stand gehorsam auf. Das Gewicht des Whiskyglases in seiner Hand zog unerwartet seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und er starrte einen langen Moment darauf. Sein Kiefer verkrampfte sich, die Finger bogen sich immer fester um das glatte Objekt, bis Spock sicher war, dass es gleich zerspringen würde. Blaue Augen sahen nachdenklich zwischen dem Glas und der nächsten Wand hin und her, die Entfernung abschätzend. Er wog das Glas in seiner Hand und die Muskeln seines Arms spannten sich.

"Lieber nicht.", sagte Bones sanft und lehnte eine Schulter gegen die Wand, die Arme verschränkt. "Es hat meinem Urgroßvater gehört. Ich hab nur das eine." Als Jim ihn ansah, grinste McCoy.

Jim machte ein finsteres Gesicht und verließ steifbeinig den Raum. Er drückte das Glas gegen McCoys Brust, als er an ihm vorbeikam.

"Ein gefährliches Wagnis.", bemerkte Spock. "Angesichts der unbeständigen Natur, die Jims ungenutzte Energie zeigt, hätten Sie leicht das Andenken an ihren Urgroßvater verlieren können."

McCoy zuckte mit den Schultern und stellte das Glas auf dem Couchtisch ab. "Jim zerstört nur Dinge, von denen er glaubt, dass er sie reparieren oder ersetzen kann. Wenn er so sauer ist wie jetzt und seine Wut unterdrückt, gebe ich ihm nichts anderes in die Hand als Erbstücke." Er runzelte die Stirn. "Ich musste zu einem Lagerhaus in Georgia fahren, um das blöde Dinge zu bekommen, aber es hat mich vor einer Menge Kopfschmerzen vom Glasaufsammeln bewahrt."

"Faszinierend."

Der Doktor schnaubte. "Sicher. Sie können das ruhig weiterhin glauben. Aber hören Sie zu.", ergänzte er und stieß einen Finger drohend in Richtung des Vulkaniers, der eine Augenbraue hob. "Was auch immer Sie darüber denken, was auch immer Sie heute Nacht hier gesehen haben, ist nichts, was man mit irgendjemand anderem teilt, auch nicht mit ihrer kleinen Freundin Uhura. Das ist Jims Privatsache und so wird es bleiben. Ich wünschte bei Gott, Sie wären nicht hier gewesen."

Spock machte die Erfahrung, wie Verärgerung in ihm aufflackerte. "Sie hätten es bevorzugt, wenn der Captain so einer Situation allein hätte gegenübertreten müssen?", fragte er in neutralem Tonfall.

"Natürlich nicht! Was denken Sie von mir?"

"Sie scheinen sich mit verschiedenen Missverständnissen herumzuschlagen.", fuhr Spock fort und ignorierte den kurzen Einwurf des Doktors. "Erlauben Sie mir, dass ich versuche, das auf eine Weise klarzustellen, die Sie verstehen können." McCoys düsterer Blick wurde wütend. "Vulkanier 'tratschen' nicht, wie Sie es ausdrücken würden. Daher bleiben meine Gedanken über diese Angelegenheit vertraulich, sofern die Logik es nicht erfordert, sie mit einer zweiten Person zu kommunizieren. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Situation, die es erfordert, dass ich irgend etwas von diesen Ereignissen zu einem späteren Zeitraum preisgebe, ist verschwindend gering. Des Weiteren sind Vulkanier sehr bewandert darin, Zurückhaltung und Anstand im Umgang mit persönlichen oder aus anderen Gründen tabuisierten Themen zu wahren. Es wäre unlogisch und erniedrigend, Captain Kirk zu verstimmen, indem man seine privaten Angelegenheiten mit jemand anderem bespricht. Einschließlich Lieutenant Uhura.", schloss er mit absoluter Gelassenheit. "Die nicht, wie Sie fälschlich spekulieren, 'meine Freundin' ist, außer dass ich eine enge Freundschaft mit ihr pflege und sie zufällig weiblich ist. Man kann auch darüber streiten, Doktor", fügte er etwas herablassend hinzu, "ob Ihre Verwendung des umgangssprachlichen Ausdrucks 'Freundin' in Bezug auf meine Beziehung mit Lieutenant Uhura sie des gleichen Fehlverhaltens schuldig macht, von dem Sie versuchten, mir abzuraten. Manche könnten das als Scheinheiligkeit bezeichnen."

Jim kehrte rechtzeitig zurück, um zu verhindern, dass McCoy Spock wirklich angriff, aber er war kurz davor.

Auf der Party durchbrach nichts von dem, was Jim erlitten hatte, seine perfekte Fassade der Fröhlichkeit. Er tanzte und scherzte und lachte und trank, umgeben von Klassenkameraden und Lehrern und Besatzungsmitgliedern. Sein Lächeln verlor sich nur einmal, als eine Gruppe von sechs älteren Menschen, Zivilisten, die Spock nie zuvor gesehen hatte, an Jim herantraten und ihm ihre Glückwünsche aussprachen. Für einen Augenblick durchbohrte der Schock seine Rüstung aus Gegrinse und Flirterei. Der Schock verwandelte sich in Ungläubigkeit, die sprunghaft von Beunruhigung in Verblüffung und schließlich in echte Herzlichkeit und Begeisterung überging. Diese unbekannten Sechs umarmten und beglückwünschten Jim, strichen über seinen Kopf und tätschelten seinen Rücken und lockten wieder die reale Person aus seiner Fassade.

Nachdem sie gegangen waren, tanzte und scherzte und lachte und trank Jim, nun erfüllt von Triumph. Der Rausch seines Sieges wischte den Handabdruck von seiner Wange und den gehetzten Blick aus seinen Augen. Er bemerkte, dass Spock ihn beobachtete und grinste, leidenschaftlich und herausfordernd, durch und durch Jim.

Spock konnte nichts gegen die Erleichterung tun, die seine ansonsten vollkommene Gelassenheit streifte.

Als Admiral Barnett Spock schließlich unter den diversen Partygästen fand, wandte sich der Vulkanier mit einem bedächtigen Nicken an ihn. "Ich akzeptiere Captain Kirks Angebot der Position des Ersten Offiziers auf der Enterprise", sagte er und gab ein Bild perfekter Professionalität ab. Barnett, der einen Drink in der Hand hielt, blinzelte ihn an. "Ich beantrage außerdem, die Position des Wissenschaftlichen Offiziers einzunehmen. Trotz meiner formellen Zusage können Sie damit fortfahren, ihn 'im Ungewissen zu lassen", wenn Sie möchten." Während sich ein Grinsen auf Barnetts Gesicht ausbreitete, wandte Spock seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Jim zu.

Irgend jemand musste ihn davon abhalten, sich selbst umzubringen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kirk schaute mehrmals von den Befehlen in seiner Hand zu Admiral Barnett auf und wieder zurück. Argwohn leuchtete in seinen Augen. "... Das ist ein Scherz, richtig? Ich habe noch nicht mal einen Ersten Offizier." Er warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf Spock, der die einzige weitere Person in dem Meeting war.

Spock stand nur mit gelassenem Gesichtsausdruck da, die Hände versteckt auf seinem Rücken, und reagierte nicht auf Jims offensichtliche Anspielung.

"Commander Spock ist hier, um uns seine Sicht der Dinge mitzuteilen.", erklärte Barnett und tippte mit einem Finger auf seine Kopie der Missionsparameter. "Und nein, Captain. Es ist kein Scherz."

"Sie schicken mich nach Erix Prime."

"Wir schicken die Enterprise zu dem bevorzugten Standort der neuen vulkanischen Kolonie, ja."

"Um den Vulkaniern dabei zu helfen, ihre Differenzen mit den Erixianern auszudiskutieren."

"Sie sind auch Kolonisten und sie leben vorwiegend auf Raumstationen, aber sie sind schon länger da, darum haben wir überhaupt erst ein Problem. Und Sie werden nicht so sehr bei den Gesprächen helfen, sondern die Unterstützung der Föderation demonstrieren. Sie sind das Flaggschiff, Kirk."

"Also werden wir da raus fliegen und dasitzen und Däumchen drehen, während die Vulkanier um ihr Recht debattieren, einen Planeten zu kolonialisieren, der bisher überhaupt nicht richtig in Benutzung ist."

"Es ist ein Testflug," zischte Barnett, "um sicherzustellen, dass Ihnen das Schiff nicht um die Ohren fliegt."

Der Blick des neuen Captains wurde finster und er legte sein PADD mit etwas zu viel Nachdruck ab. "Das ist ein Scherz!"

Barnett seufzte und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit einer Hand. "Haben Sie es gelernt, so nervig zu sein oder sind Sie einfach so geboren worden?"

"Gibt es nichts, was wir tun können?"

"Kirk." Der Admiral breitete seine Hände aus - ein stummes Flehen an den jüngeren Mann zu akzeptieren, was er sagte. "Wir brauchen Sie da draußen, damit sie sich freundlich unter beide Völker mischen und zeigen, dass sich die Föderation bemüht, die Situation für alle Beteiligen annehmbar zu gestalten. Was Sie tun können ist, ausgeglichen und charmant und generell überzeugt davon zu sein, dass Vulkanier und Erixianer sich den Planeten teilen können, ohne dass eine Gruppe ihre grundlegenden Prinzipien oder ihren Lebensstandard opfern muss. Wir brauchen Sie, um den Frieden zu sichern und nicht in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Reicht das nicht?"

"Vielleicht würden Sie eine wichtigere Mission bevorzugen.", schlug Spock vor und beobachtete Jims Reaktion genau.

Seine blauen Augen wurden kalt wie Eis und seine Körperhaltung und Verhalten passten sich innerhalb von Augenblicken perfekt den Sternenflottenrichtlinien an. "Im Gegenteil, Mr. Spock.", antwortete er ruhig. "Zur Zeit könnte keine Mission wichtiger sein, als die Sicherheit und das Wohl der vulkanischen Überlebenden sicherzustellen."

Genau, was Spock prognostiziert hatte. "Worauf beruht dann Ihre Abneigung in dieser Angelegenheit, Captain?"

Jim blickte hinunter auf sein PADD, sein Mund war zu einer dünnen, unglücklichen Linie verzogen. "Bei all dem, was Ihr Volk ertragen musste," sagte er leise, "ist das beste, was wir anbieten können, ein 'Daumen hoch' vom Flaggschiff? Gibt es keine Befehle oder Verträge oder gar gute altmodische Hilfslieferungen, die wir mitbringen könnten?" Als er Barnetts nachdenklichem Blick begegnete, wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck herausfordernd. "Die Enterprise sollte mehr sein als ein glorifiziertes Aushängeschild. Ich hatte ein diplomatische Ausbildung, wissen Sie.", hob er sachlich hervor. "Unter anderem sieben verschiedene Seminare, die fast zu einer zweiten Spezialisierung qualifizieren. Und die zwei oder drei mal, wo ich mit Tricks dazu gebracht wurde, mit diesen seltsamen Jungs vom Debattierkurs abzuhängen, habe ich es immer geschafft..."

"Wir sind uns sehr wohl Ihrer beispiellosen Fähigkeit bewusst, mit Dreck zu werfen.", versicherte ihm Barnett mit einem trockenen Grinsen.

Jim breitete seine Arme aus, als wollte er einen entscheidenden Punkt unterstreichen. "Warum lassen Sie mich dann nicht die Zusammenkunft vorantreiben? Ich werde wirklich versuchen, keinem ans Bein zu pinkeln... OK, niemand wichtigem. Außer sie verdienen es, was, ich bitte Sie, manchmal..."

"Gehen Sie nach Erix.", unterbrach ihn Barnett und beendete resolut die Diskussion. "Spielen Sie schön mit den anderen Kindern. Pflegen Sie Verständnis und guten Willen. Und geraten Sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten." Kirk blickte finster drein und öffnete seinen Mund. "Sie laufen in 48 Stunden aus.", sagte der Admiral. "Nutzen Sie die Zeit sinnvoll. Wegtreten, Captain."

Also seufzte Kirk nur, nahm das PADD wieder an sich und steckte es in die Umhängetasche, die er immer noch trug. Nach kurzem Salutieren schritt er aus Barnetts Büro. Spock folgte ihm sogleich. Als sie wieder ins Sonnenlicht traten und zusammen in Richtung Cafeteria und Mittagessen gingen, knuffte er Spock auffordernd in die Schulter. "Sie wussten, dass wir diese Mission bekommen, oder?"

Spock überlegte kurz. "Ich bin ausreichend vertraut mit der Situation rund um Erix, um zu vermuten, dass die Admiralität das Flaggschiff der Sternenflotte schicken würde.", stimmte er zu.

"Sie hätten es erwähnen können..."

"Obwohl Sie natürlich," fuhr der Vulkanier fort, ohne innezuhalten, "zum Zeitpunkt meiner Schlussfolgerung noch nicht der Enterprise zugewiesen waren. Hätte ich versucht, damals mein Wissen an irgend jemanden außerhalb der Admiralität weiterzugeben, hätte ich mich einer kriminellen Handlung schuldig gemacht."

"... Trotzdem." Jim setzte das auf, was bei ihm dem Chekovschen Schmollmund am nächsten kam und behielt es bei, bis Spock ihn anschaute. Der Schmollmund ging nahtlos in ein breites Grinsen über, als Spock leise schnaubte und kommentarlos wieder nach vorn schaute. Seltsam, dass sich selbst so eine kleine Reaktion wie ein Sieg anfühlte. "Nun, da ich offiziell der Mission zugewiesen bin und es keine kriminelle Handlung mehr ist - was können Sie mir sonst noch über die Situation auf Erix erzählen?"

"Meine offiziellen Beobachtungen sind alle..."

"Dann eben inoffiziell.", forderte ihn Jim auf und schenkte seinem vulkanischen Begleiter ein gewinnendes Lächeln. Als Spocks Gesichtsausdruck unverändert skeptisch blieb, breitete Jim seine Arme aus, wobei sich seine Augen etwas weiteten, wie bei einer Karikatur kindlicher Unschuld. "Sie waren Wissenschaftler, bevor Sie Sternenflottenoffizier wurden, Mr. Spock. Sicher haben Sie, als Wissenschaftler, etwas bemerkt, für dass Sie, als Offizier, keine Notwendigkeit zur Berichterstattung gesehen haben. Erzählen Sie mir darüber etwas."

"Faszinierend.", bemerkte Spock. Jim sah ihn fragend an und steckte seine Hände in die Taschen. "Sie deuten eine Zweiteilung der Gedanken an, eine strikte Unterteilung der Interessen, die mich davon abhalten würde, einen vollständigen Bericht abzugeben. Bin ich, gemäß ihren Beobachtungen, all meinen Pflichten der Sternenflotte gegenüber so lax oder befriedigt mich speziell die Abgabe vorsätzlich falscher und unvollständiger Berichte?"

Anstatt angesichts einer vermuteten unbeabsichtigten Beleidigung zurückzurudern, wie es die meisten Menschen tun würden, lachte Kirk. "Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob Sie Emotionen ausreichend verstehen, um zu versuchen, die anderer Leute zu manipulieren. Das war ein guter Versuch, aber kündigen sie nicht ihren Hauptjob. Außerdem", fügte er mit einem weiteren Grinsen hinzu und verrückte den Träger seiner schweren Tasche. "habe ich nie angedeutet, dass Sie irgendwas 'falsches und unvollständiges' abgegeben haben. Das war Ihre eigene Interpretation meiner Feststellung einer logischen Reaktion darauf, eine große Informationsmenge in relativ kurzer Zeit entgegennehmen zu müssen - nämlich durch Aufteilung.", erklärte er. "Da Sie ein einschüchternd sorgfältiger Wissenschaftler sind — und ich habe einige Ihrer Arbeiten gelesen, also versuchen Sie nicht, so zu tun, als wäre Ihre Art nur erstaunlich oder beeindruckend oder sowas — haben Sie zweifellos mehr Informationen gesammelt, als die Admiralität brauchte oder angefordert hat, um ihre Entscheidung bezüglich Erix zu treffen. Da Sie außerdem ein einschüchternd effizienter Offizier sind, kann ich nur schlussfolgern, dass Sie die Informationen weggelassen haben, die die Admiralität als 'überflüssig' betrachten könnte... ja, ein großes Wort, ich weiß, wir sind alle sehr geschockt. Wonach ich gefragt habe, sind die Details, die die Admiralität nicht braucht, denn was für sie irrelevant ist, ist für mich, den Captain eines Raumschiffs, das wirklich nach Erix fliegt, dagegen sehr wohl relevant."

"Außerdem", fügte Jim hinzu, das Thema so schnell wechselnd, dass Spock blinzelte. "ist es interessant, dass Sie derjenige waren, der verfahrenstechnische Inkorrektheit und Betrug ins Gespräch gebracht hat. Man könnte das aufschlussreich finden, glauben Sie nicht?"

Spock blinzelte erneut. "Darum erlaubt Ihnen also Admiral Barnett kaum jemals, eine Argumentation zu Ende zu führen.", begriff er.

Jim lachte.

"Sind Sie mit Schach vertraut, Captain?, fügte der Vulkanier nachdenklich hinzu. "Ich glaube, Sie würden ein einzigartig verwirrendes und unbarmherziges Spiel spielen."

"Sehen Sie, der Schachclub hatte den gleichen Gedanken.", seufzte Jim traurig. "Deshalb durfte ich nur als Gast teilnehmen und nie wirklich beitreten. Scheinbar waren ein oder zwei Spiele im Monat motivierend, aber mehr als das und ich fing an, Nervenzusammenbrüche zu verursachen oder sowas.", spöttelte er. "Weicheier."

Spock beobachtete den Captain einen Moment lang aus den Augenwinkeln. "Darf ich eine Frage stellen?", fragte er schließlich.

"Schießen Sie los.", stimmte Jim zu. Als Spocks Augenbrauen bis zum Haaransatz hochsprangen, stellte der Mensch klar: "Ich meine, fahren Sie fort. Legen Sie los. Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an."

"... Gewiss. Wie lange haben Sie Schach gespielt?"

Jim zuckte mit den Achseln. "Jahre. Ich erinnere mich nicht genau, wie lange. Ich habe es in der Schule gelernt, als ich noch ziemlich klein war. Denn was sie dort gelehrt haben, war wirklich langweilig und alle anderen Spiele an den Konsolen waren gesperrt, um abgelenkte Kinder nicht noch mehr abzulenken. So blieben Schach oder Kartenspiele übrig und ich habe Solitär schon immer gehasst."

"Haben Sie ihr Studium des Spiels individuell fortgesetzt?", fragte er, wobei seine Neugier weit über die eine simple Frage hinausging, die er sich erlaubte zu stellen (_Wie alt waren Sie ungefähr, als Sie anfingen zu spielen? Was von dem, das gelehrt wurde, fanden Sie so uninteressant? Was am Schach war ansprechend genug, dass Sie sich weiterhin damit beschäftigt haben und es bis zum heutigen Tag tun?_

_War Ihre Selbstdarstellung als ein gewöhnlicher, sex-gesteuerter Mann von im besten Fall durchschnittlicher Intelligenz ein Versehen oder Teil Ihrer Strategie? Warum?_

Warum?)

"Ich habe mit ein paar anderen Kindern herumgepfuscht.", sagte Jim, der damit die einzige Frage beantwortete, die Spock laut ausgesprochen hatte. "Aber es war nicht schwer, sie zu schlagen, daher wurde es nach einer Weile zu langweilig, sich damit rumzuärgern. Allerdings nahm ich an einem virtuellen Turnier für Erwachsene teil, als ich ein Teenager war."

"Wie weit sind Sie gekommen?"

Jim rümpfte die Nase mit einem beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck. "Sie haben mir die Teilnahme im nächsten Jahr untersagt, weil sie dachten, dass ich geschummelt hätte. Das war total ärgerlich. Nicht, dass ich im nächsten Jahr überhaupt in der Nähe gewesen..." Er unterbrach sich selbst abrupt und seine Augen wichen Spocks aus.

Aber nicht, bevor Spock darin das Aufflackern von Besorgnis, gedankenlos zuviele Informationen preisgegeben zu haben, gesehen hatte.

Interessant.

"Mit Ihnen kann kann man sich so ungezwungen unterhalten, das ist trügerisch.", bemerkte Jim und sah Spock immer noch nicht an. Seine Stimme klang leichthin und fast neckend trotz der angespannten Haltung seiner Schultern. Die Fingerknöchel der Hand, mit der er den Träger seiner Tasche hielt, waren weiß. "Daran werde ich denken müssen."

"Sie wären der erste, der so denkt.", gestand Spock.

Jim warf einen Seitenblick auf ihn und wandte sich fast sofort wieder ab, aber seine Anspannung verringerte sich ein wenig. Diese winzige Entspannung fühlte sich für Spock wie eine große Leistung an.

Sehr merkwürdig.

"Hallo, James."

Jim erstarrte. Sein Gesicht wurde ausdruckslos und seine Hände sanken lässig an die Seite, als er sich umdrehte und einem Mann entgegen trat, der dem neuen Captain mit einem herablassenden, anzüglichen Blick begegnete. Der Neuankömmling war riesig, sogar größer als Spock und muskelbepackt. Dunkle Augen und kurze braune Haare standen in einem Kontrast zu der olivgrünen Hautfarbe, der eindrucksvoll gewesen wäre, hätte sein Lächeln nicht etwas vage bedrohliches gehabt. Auch seine Körperhaltung wirkte drohend, als er unangemessen nah vor Kirk stehen blieb.

Das Lächeln, das Jim an den Mann richtete, war kalt und gefährlich. "Es nicht nötig, so förmlich zu sein, Alfie.", sagte er und hob sein Kinn geringfügig, um in die Augen des Anderen zu schauen, ohne auch nur einen Millimeter an Boden zu verlieren. "Du kannst mich Kirk nennen."

Der Mund des Mannes verzog sich zu einem Zähnefletschen. "Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass es nicht Alfie heißt..."

"Oh? Und wie heißt es dann? Erzähl es ruhig auch Commander Spock, wo er gerade hier ist." Jim breitete seine Arme aus, um auf die Öffentlichkeit hinzuweisen, in der ihre Konfrontation stattfand. "Und vielleicht kann ich noch einen der anderen siebzehn Sternenflottenmitarbeiter heranholen, die hier in der Nähe rumhängen. Wer weiß? Ich bin ziemlich beliebt in bestimmten Kreisen. Möglicherweise wird jeder, der sich gerade in Hörweite befindet, herkommen und an dem Spaß teilhaben. Also sprich ruhig lauter, Alfie. Lass es raus, mit aller Kraft!" Er legte eine Hand an das Ohr. "Wie war nochmal der Name?"

"Du wirst schon noch bekommen, was du verdienst, Kirk.", zischte der Mann und näherte sich ihm mit zur Faust geballten Händen. "Eines Tages, wenn sich die Faszination der Admiralität an dir endgültig abgenutzt hat..."

Spock stellte sich zwischen Jim und den Fremden, wobei er eine Hand benutze, um den Bodybuilder zum Zurücktreten zu zwingen. "Sie reden hier mit einem Captain der Sternenflotte.", sagte er ruhig. "Sie werden das mit angemessenem Respekt tun oder ich werde Sie wegen Insubordination melden."

Der Mann blaffte ein gemeines Lachen. "Oh sicher. Richtig. Captain." Er grinste erneut höhnisch, nahm ein Stück Papier aus einer Tasche und stieß es heftig gegen Jims Brust. "Sie werden wieder angefordert, Sir."

Jim schnappte nach dem Papier und sah es kurz an. Seine Augen und Gesichtsausdruck waren kühl als er dem Blick des Fremden begegnete. "Ist das ein Witz, Alfie? Von dir?"

"Schön wär's.", fauchte der andere.

"Ich habe inzwischen offizielle Befehle." Der Captain grinste und schleuderte 'Alfie' das Papier ins Gesicht. "Ich kann nicht mehr alles stehen und liegen lassen, um mit euch Typen rumzumachen."

"Du wirst Bericht erstatten, wie befohlen.", sagte Alfie, während seine Augen mit Spocks einen unverhohlenen Wettstreit ausfochten. "Oder ich werde Sie wegen Insubordination melden, Captain."

Kirk sah mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zwischen Alfie und Spock hin und her, bevor er den anderen Menschen mit einer gelangweilten Handbewegung wegwinkte. "Ich werde, wie vom Admiral befohlen, Bericht erstatten.", sagte er gähnend. "Aber es geht auf ihr Konto, wenn das Flaggschiff der Sternflotte sich verspätet, nur weil sie nicht genug eigene kompetente Leute hat, um ihr Soll zu erfüllen."

"Wie auch immer.", knurrte Alfie. Er schritt mit wütend angezogenen Schultern davon.

"Arschloch.", merkte Jim beiläufig an. Dann wandte er sich mit einem schiefen, reumütigen Lächeln wieder an Spock. "Tut mir leid, es sieht so aus, als wenn ich mich hier vorerst ausklinken muss."

"Der Mann repräsentiert die gleiche Gruppe, die Sie von dem Klassentreffen abgerufen hat.", vermutete Spock, der Jims Reaktion beobachtete. "Die gleiche Gruppe, die für Ihre Verletzungen am Rücken verantwortlich ist."

Jims Gesicht verfinsterte sich ein wenig und er sah fort. Als er ihn wieder ansah, wirkte er resigniert. "Jepp, ich dachte, sie würden mit ihren Anfragen aufhören, nun wo mir ein Einsatz übertragen wurde, aber ich nehme mal an, das ist nicht der Fall." Er seufzte und strich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar. "Ich würde Sie gern später wegen des Erix-Problems befragen. Was nicht schwierig wäre," fügte er hinzu und in seinen Augen schimmerte eine neue Idee auf. "wenn Sie einfach zustimmen würden, mein Erster Offizier zu sein. Wir könnten es dann auf dem ganzen Weg dorthin durchdiskutieren."

"Ich wünsche Ihnen eine erfolgreiche Mission.", antwortete Spock trocken, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt. Jim seufzte, winkte und war weg.

Die Begegnung gefiel Spock nicht. Er begann sich erstmals zu fragen, ob die Mission, wegen der Dr. McCoy und Uhura so besorgt gewesen waren, gefährlicher war, als selbst sie befürchtet hatten. Er hoffte, dass der Admiral - wer immer sie auch war - damit aufhören würde, Kirk anzufordern, wenn es offenkundig wurde, wie ausgedehnt und komplex die Missionen eines Flaggschiffs waren. Und wie schwierig es deshalb sein würde, Jims spezielle Talente zu akquirieren.

Irgendwie schien das nicht sehr wahrscheinlich zu sein.

***

Drei Stunden, bevor die U.S.S. Enterprise den Raumhafen verließ, um ihren Testflug zu absolvieren, kam Spock an Bord. Seine persönliche Habe war ordentlich in einer einzigen Tasche verpackt, die er bei sich trug. Innerhalb von zehn Minuten hatten Gerüchte über seine Anwesenheit alle Abteilungen durchdrungen. Zweifellos würde Jim eintreffen, während sich Spock in seinem Quartier einrichtete, und eine Erklärung dafür fordern, warum er nicht über den Einsatzbefehl des Vulkaniers informiert worden war, sobald dieser fest stand.

Auf Grund der Existenz des Kirk-Faktors war Spock nicht übermäßig überrascht, als Jim stattdessen nicht einmal eine Willkommensnachricht schickte. Zu guter Letzt machte er sich selbst auf die Jagd nach seinem Captain, um formell seinen Platz an Bord zu erbitten. Sein erster Halt war die Krankenstation, wo er beabsichtigte, McCoy über Jims Aufenthaltsort auszuquetschen und sich gleichzeitig der obligatorischen körperlichen Untersuchung zu unterziehen.

"Ich hatte gehofft," schnaubte der Doktor zur Begrüßung und winkte ihn mit einer gereizten Bewegung seiner Hand herein. "dass die Gerüchte nur wieder wilde Spekulationen wären."

"Offensichtlich nicht.", sagte Spock ruhig, während McCoy seine Basisdiagramme für die Reise erstellte.

McCoy grunzte, aber antwortete nicht. Als die Scans vollständig waren, marschierte er in sein persönliches Büro, ohne Spock anzusehen, blaffte jedoch über seine Schulter: "Kommen Sie schon! Und um Himmels willen, halten Sie sich zurück. Ich schätze, ich kann zumindest eine weitere ungestörte Stunde rausholen, wenn alle hier drin einfach den Mund halten."

Spock dachte, dass Zerstreutheit vielleicht nicht der beste Zustand für einen Ersten medizinischen Offizier war, der seine Stelle antrat. Dann betrat er das Büro. Als er sich umschaute - in der Art, wie er gewöhnlich neues Territorium scannte - fiel sein Blick auf eine Couch, die an die gegenüberliegende Wand geschoben war, und er verstand.

Der in Kapitänsgold gekleidete Jim Kirk lag in fast voller Länge ausgestreckt auf der Couch. Sein Rücken war dem Raum zugekehrt und seine Arme schlangen sich um ein Kissen, das sein Gesicht verbarg. Er schlief.

"Hat er noch weitere Verletzungen erlitten?", erkundigte sich Spock leise und blickte unverwandt auf das stetige Heben und Senken von Jims Rücken.

"Nein.", versicherte ihm McCoy ebenso leise. "Ausnahmsweise ist er heil davongekommen. Aber er war so erschöpft bei der Untersuchung, dass ich ihn nicht mal betäuben musste. Ich sagte ihm, dass er sich hinsetzen soll, während ich die Resultate erfasse und fünf Minuten später war er eingeschlafen." Als Spock ihn schließlich ansah, zuckte McCoy mit den Achseln. "Bis dahin hatte er seine hauptsächlichen Pflichten schon erledigt. Ich werde ihn rechtzeitig zu den Abschlusskontrollen wecken." Der Doktor zögerte, seufzte dann. "Wenn Sie sich rar machen würden," sagte er widerstrebend, "könnten Sie wahrscheinlich damit durchkommen, ihn erst auf der Brücke zu treffen. Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie und die Admiralität ihn so lange haben schwitzen lassen, aber es war wahnsinnig komisch gegen Ende und ich nehme an, ich schulde Ihnen etwas Hilfe bei der Pointe."

Spock neigte den Kopf und dachte daran, was Menschen über geschenkte Gäule sagten. "Ich bin mir sicher, Doktor," antwortete er und berechnete die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dieser Mann eines Tages sein Leben in den Händen halten würde und wie sehr sich seine Überlebenschancen verbessern würden, wenn gegenseitige Abneigung nicht alles war, was dann zwischen ihnen existierte. "dass Sie sich einen Grund ausdenken könnten, warum Sie ebenfalls auf der Brücke sein müssen, wenn es losgeht. Vielleicht können Sie Jims Sentimentalität bezüglich der Enterprise ausnutzen."

McCoy rollte mit den Augen und grummelte, aber ein winziges Grinsen spielte in seinen Mundwinkeln, als er zu Jim hinüber blickte und Ränke schmiedete.

Ein Fortschritt.

***

"Also wissen Sie, einer von Ihnen es mir hätte ja wohl sagen können."

Die neu ernannten leitenden Offiziere der Enterprise grinsten, ohne einander anzuschauen und konzentrierten ihre Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf die Stationen, während ihr Captain in seinem Sessel saß und schmollte.

"Ich meine, ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie alle vor mir Bescheid wussten. Richtig? Also hätten Sie es mir sagen können, aber haben es nicht getan. Das verstößt bestimmt gegen irgendeine Vorschrift." Er blickte zu dem Vulkanier hinüber, der an der wissenschaftlichen Station stand. "Irgendwelche Vorschläge, Erster Offizier Spock?"

"Ja, Captain." Spock verschränkte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken, bevor er Jim ansah. "Mein bester Vorschlag in dieser Situation wäre, die Crew über die Besonderheiten der Mission zu informieren, auf der wir uns befinden, natürlich inklusive einer Erläuterung des Dossiers, das die Einwohner betrifft, die gegenwärtig auf und um Erix Prime leben." Er hob eine Augenbraue in Jims Richtung. "Das ist doch die Angelegenheit, über die Sie etwas von mir hören wollten. Korrekt, Sir?"

Jim seufzte gequält auf. "Jau, sicher." Er setzte sich in seinem Sessel auf, wobei Gesichtsausdruck und Verhalten etwas professioneller wurden. "Lieutenant Uhura, bringen Sie die Parameter der Mission auf den Hauptschirm."

"Ja, Sir.", sagte sie sofort und rief die relevante Datei auf. Die Fakten, die vor ihnen erschienen, waren Teil von Chekovs allgemeiner Durchsage beim Abflug und etwas arm an Details, worauf Jim bereits hingewiesen hatte.

"Mr. Spock", informierte der Captain seine Brückenbesatzung, "war Mitglied des Basisteams, das Erix Prime als den besten Standort für die vulkanische Kolonie ermittelte. Als solches hatte er nicht nur Kontakt zu dem Planeten, sondern auch zu den erixianischen Kolonisten, die dort bereits leben." Jim grinste seinen Ersten Offizier an. "Irgendetwas von Ihrer Seite, das Sie gern dem offiziellen Bericht hinzufügen würden, Mr. Spock?"

Der Vulkanier reagierte nicht auf die neckende Bemerkung seines Captains, außer dass er den Kopf etwas neigte. "Ja, Sir." Lange Finger tanzten kurz über die Konsole, als er die Informationen, die gerade den Hauptschirm in Beschlag nahmen, mit einer zweiten Datei verknüpfte. Bilder der Oberfläche des Wüstenplaneten wurden mit schematischen Darstellungen von neun verschiedenen Raumstationen durchsetzt. "Die Kolonisten, die heute als Erixianer bekannt sind, stammen von der Erde.", begann der Wissenschaftsoffizier in einem Tonfall, den die anderen Offiziere von den verschiedenen Vorlesungen kannten, die er während seiner Amtszeit an der Akademie gehalten hatte. "Historische Aufzeichnungen deuten darauf hin, dass sie den Planeten vor ungefähr einem Jahrhundert in dem Bestreben verließen, eine neue Gesellschaft aufzubauen, die sich einem Studienzweig widmet, der oft als 'die schönen Künste' bezeichnet wird."

"Sie sind Künstler?", fragte Sulu erstaunt. Er blickte zu Chekov hinüber, dann zu Jim. "Verzeihung, Sir, aber man pflegt im Weltraum nicht viele Künstler anzutreffen. Die meisten Leute, mit denen ich an der Sternenflottenakademie zu tun hatte, waren auf irgendeine Art Wissenschaftler. Die Künstler, die ich kennengelernt habe, dachten ich wäre verrückt, dort einzutreten und haben mir das zu vielen Gelegenheiten zu verstehen gegeben. Es scheint sozusagen unüblich zu sein."

Chekov nickte. "In meiner Heimatstadt war es so ähnlich. Warum sollten sie es vorziehen, die Erde zu verlassen?"

"Mr. Spock?", fragte Jim, wobei ein herausforderndes Lächeln einen seiner Mundwinkel nach oben zog.

"Wie ich erwähnt habe," fuhr Spock fort, ohne auf einen der Kommentare einzugehen, "war es ihr erklärtes Ziel, eine Gesellschaft zu gründen, die den Künsten gewidmet ist. Gemäß der Propaganda, die ihrer Organisation um die Zeit ihrer Ausreise herum zugeschrieben wird, wurde die terranische Gesellschaft von ihrem Streben nach wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnissen und technologischer Entwicklung vereinnahmt, bis zu einem Punkt, wo sie sich von der Entwicklung der schönen Künste völlig abwandte - weshalb keine Hoffnung mehr für sie bestand."

"Heftig.", bemerkte Jim.

Chekov runzelte die Stirn. "Eine Gesellschaft, die Wissenschaft und Technik nutzt, um dem Fortschritt von Wissenschaft und Technik zu entkommen?"

"Höchst unlogisch.", stimmte Spock zu. "Dessen ungeachtet beschafften sie sich offizielle Papiere, die es ihnen erlaubten, Erix Prime zu kolonialisieren, und verließen die Erde. In den Jahren danach hatten sie wenig Kontakt zu anderen Völkern. Um genau zu sein", fügte er noch hinzu, "stammen sie aus einer Region namens Frankreich."

Jim wunderte sich. "Sie sind Franzosen? Wie in... Frankreich?" Er schüttelte etwas ungläubig den Kopf. "Wie französisch genau?"

"Ich denke, was der Captain meint", sagte Uhura mit einem winzigen Augenrollen, "ist, ob sie Standard sprechen oder ob ihre Abkehr von der modernen Gesellschaft noch weiter geht?"

"Sie beherrschen die Zweisprachigkeit.", versicherte ihr Spock.

Sie nickte nachdenklich. "Sie sprechen also auch Französisch. Haben Sie bemerkt, ob eine der Sprachen bevorzugt wird?"

"Sie zeigten eine vergleichbare Mühelosigkeit im Umgang mit beiden Sprachen." Spock überlegte einen Moment. "Obwohl", gab er zu, "ich keine Gelegenheit hatte, mit irgendeinem ihrer Kinder zu interagieren, welche natürlich in so einem Fall der beste Maßstab wären."

Jim machte ein nachdenkliches Geräusch. "Sie waren dort eine ganze Weile, aber haben keins ihrer Kinder getroffen."

"Ich fand es ebenfalls ungewöhnlich.", stimmte Spock zu. "Fragen nach dieser Unregelmäßigkeit führten zu keiner befriedigenden Erklärung, wobei man theoretisch annehmen kann, dass die Kinder auf einer separaten Raumstation oder aber auf dem Planeten selbst isoliert gehalten werden, um zu verhindern, dass sie verdorben oder in irgendeiner Weise von Außenstehenden beeinflusst werden."

"Eine Elite." Der Captain stützte sein Kinn in eine Hand. "Wundervoll."

"Das ist nur eine Hypothese von uns.", erinnerte ihn Spock. "Es ist genauso möglich, dass die Kinder durch Unterricht abgehalten waren oder dass ihre Eltern sie vor übertragbaren Krankheiten abschirmen wollten."

"Eine überspannte, paranoide Elite. Noch besser."

"Wissen wir, warum die Erixianer Schwierigkeiten damit haben, ihren Planet zu teilen?", fragte Uhura und speicherte Spocks spärliche Reaktionen auf Jims Stichelei ab, um sie später zu überdenken.

Spock schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie haben keine offizielle Beschwerde eingereicht."

"Was sieht es inoffiziell aus?", fragte Jim. Er setzte erneut ein schiefes Lächeln auf, als Spock ihn anschaute.

"In der Vergangenheit", sagte der Vukanier ruhig, "zeigten sich die Erixianer gegenüber Wissenschaft und Technik desinteressiert und sogar ablehnend. Die Vulkanier haben dagegen natürlich nie versucht, ihren Hang zum wissenschaftlichen Fortschritt zu verbergen. Die vulkanische Akademie der Wissenschaften war berühmt für die dort ausgebildeten Wissenschaftler und ohne Zweifel wird die Akademie als Teil des Kolonialisierungsprozesses wieder aufgebaut werden. Man könnte mutmaßen, dass die Erixianer zögern, einem Volk mit grundverschiedenem Studienschwerpunkt die Besiedlung des Planeten zu erlauben, den sie als ihren eigenen betrachten."

"Wissenschaft und die schönen Künste.", sinnierte Jim. "Klingt für mich wie ein Bund, der im Himmel geschlossen wurde. Ein gutes Gleichgewicht. ", fügte er hinzu, als Spock eine Augenbraue in seine Richtung justierte.

"... In der Tat."

"Also, was wird von uns erwartet?", fragte Sulu und brachte damit die Frage zur Sprache, die die meisten Besatzungsmitglieder bewegte. "Wenn wir Erix erreichen, meine ich. Welche Form der Hilfe wird von uns erwartet?"

"Unsere Befehle lauten, die Zusammenkunft der erixianischen Führer mit den Vertretern des vulkanischen Konzils auf jede uns mögliche Weise zu unterstützen.", sagte Spock.

"Wir werden lächeln und nicken.", stellte Jim klar. Sein Blick wirkte abwesend, als er die Bilder von Erix studierte, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen, da sein Geist mit neuen Informationen beschäftigt war. "Wenn irgend jemand fragt, sind wir uns sicher, dass sich alle Probleme in Wohlgefallen auflösen werden. Wir befürworten vollkommen die Anschauung, dass Vulkanier und Erixianer in Harmonie zusammenleben können. Und in der Zwischenzeit halten wir die Augen offen."

"Halten die Augen nach was offen, Captain?", fragte Chekov nach einem Moment der erwartungsvollen Stille.

Jim lächelte ihn an, ein berechnendes Leuchten in den Augen. "Nach Anzeichen dafür, was wirklich vor sich geht, natürlich."

Sulu runzelte die Stirn. "Sir?"

"Jeder Künstler, den ich jemals kennengelernt habe, hatte an Ehrfurcht grenzenden Respekt vor dem Leben.", erklärte er mit einem Schulterzucken und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. "Es erscheint mir unwahrscheinlich, dass für eine ganze Gesellschaft von Menschen, die sich den Künsten widmen, die Besitzrechte an einem Planeten plötzlich schwerer wiegen als das Grundbedürfnis der Vulkanier nach einem Platz zum Leben. Entweder diese neun Raumstationen sind mit den größten Deppen des Universums gefüllt oder etwas anderes geht hier vor. In jedem Fall werden wir soviel darüber herausfinden, wie wir nur können."

"Wie?", fragte Uhura. "Unsere Befehle schreiben vor, dass wir nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten oder irgendjemandem übermäßigen Stress bereiten sollen. Und das nicht wie sonst als Standardformulierung, sondern in Form eines besonders betonten Zusatzes, Sir."

Kirk machte eine elegante, wenn auch wegwerfende Geste mit der Hand. "Wo bleibt Ihr Sinn fürs Abenteuer, Lieutenant?"

"Ich habe ihn gegen mein Offizierspatent eingetauscht, Sir."

"Ach kommen Sie schon, Uhura! Machen Sie sich nicht so viele Sorgen. Wir werden nur beobachten. Was kann da schon schief gehen?"

***

"Sie haben die Kinder!"

Jim erstarrte, die Hand noch ausgestreckt, um sie dem erixianischen Repräsentanten zu geben. Jeder in dem Transporterraum der Raumstation drehte sich zu der hysterischen Frau um, die gerade durch die Tür hereingeplatzt war.

"Was?"

"Die Kinder!" Sie rannte zu dem Repräsentanten, einem stattlichen Mann mit grauen Strähnen im dunklen Haar, und brach als weinendes Häufchen Elend vor seinen Füßen zusammen. "Sie wurden von ihrer Studiengruppe getrennt und saßen hilflos auf der Planetenoberfläche fest. Wir schickten ein Shuttle zu ihnen, einen der Warentransporter, und die Piraten haben sie zusammen mit der Fracht mitgenommen!" Der Repräsentant erblasste und wankte geschockt.

Jim griff nach seinen Schultern, um ihn zu stabilisieren. Seine Augen verengten sich in wütendem Argwohn. "Piraten?"

Der Repräsentant schloss die Augen. "Die Vulkanier können sich hier nicht niederlassen," sagte er niedergeschlagen, "weil wir von Dieben und Söldnern ausgeplündert werden, seit..."

"Darüber später mehr.", schnaubte der Captain."Wann haben sie die Kinder mitgenommen?"

"Vor nicht mal zehn Minuten.", wimmerte die Frau.

"Kirk an Scott", rief Jim in seinen Kommunikator.

"Scott hier, Captain. Fahren Sie fort."

"Drei Personen bereit zum Zurückbeamen."

Einer kleinen, verwirrten Pause folgte ein "Ja, Sir.".

Jim richtete einen anklagenden Finger auf den Repräsentanten, als die Transporterenergie sich sammelte und summte. "Sie überlegen sich lieber schon mal eine Erklärung, bis wir mit diesen Kindern zurück sind."

Sobald sie wieder an Bord der Enterprise waren, rannten Jim und sein Außenteam - Spock und Uhura, wegen ihrer verschiedenen benötigten Talente und ihrer Erfahrung - zur Bücke. Jim begann bereits Befehle zu geben, bevor sich der Turbolift hinter ihm schloss.

"Mr. Chekov, überprüfen Sie alle Sensorenaufzeichnungen. Da sollte ein unregistriertes Schiff innerhalb der letzten zwanzig Minuten auftauchen. Finden Sie seinen Eintritts- und Austrittspunkt. Mr. Sulu, assistieren Sie Mr. Chekov dabei, einen Verfolgungskurs zu setzen. Wir müssen ihnen unauffällig folgen, da sie nicht wissen konnten, dass wir in der Gegend sind. Ich möchte uns das Überraschungselement so lange wie möglich erhalten. Sobald Sie einen Kurs haben, setzen Sie ihn und fliegen los. Lieutenant Uhura, überwachen Sie alle Frequenzen auf jedes Gequatsche an, von oder um das Piratenschiff herum. Wenn sie irgendeine Verstärkung in Reichweite haben, will ich es wissen. Wenn sie einen weiteren Raubzug planen, will ich es wissen. Wenn sie sich damit brüsten, was sie mit ihren Gefangenen anstellen wollen, will ich es wissen. Mr. Spock, assistieren Sie Lieutenant Uhura."

Einen Herzschlag lang konnte die Brückencrew ihren Captain nur schockiert anstarren.

Jims Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart. "Habe ich mich undeutlich ausgedrückt?", fragte er mit eisiger Stimme.

An jeder Station brach hektische Aktivität aus, abgesehen von einer. Spock näherte sich bedächtig seinem Captain. "Wenn ich kurz etwas sagen dürfte, Captain?", fragte er leise

Jim sah ihn kaum an, sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte versteinert.

Spock nahm es als Erlaubnis. "Unsere Befehle auf dieser Mission, Sir, sind eindeutig."

Blaue Augen wurden schwarz, kälter als sie Spock je gesehen hatte. "Was schlagen Sie vor, Mr. Spock?", fragte Jim in leisem, gefährlichem Tonfall. "Dass wir es einem Schiff voll gefährlicher Krimineller erlauben, mit einer Entführung davonzukommen, weil uns befohlen wurde, die Friedensverhandlungen nicht zu stören?"

"Durchaus nicht.", antwortete der Vulkanier ruhig. "Allerdings..."

"Wir haben einen Kurs, Captain!", rief Chekov. "Sie scheinen bei einem der inneren Mondes des benachbarten Gasriesen gehalten zu haben. Das Kraftfeld des Planeten würde viele der Systeme auf einem älteren Schiff beeinträchtigen, inklusive dessen, das wir verfolgen. Sie müssen denken, dass sie sich dort ohne Angst vor Entdeckung verstecken können. Aber die Enterprise sollte normalerweise funktionsfähig bleiben."

"Gehen Sie auf Kurs.", befahl Jim. "Mr. Sulu," fügte er hinzu, "wir müssen das Schiff einholen. Wir müssen es jetzt tun. Und wir müssen es still und leise tun."

Sulu begegnete der Herausforderung, wie es Jim erwartet hatte: mit einem entschlossen Straffen der Schultern und einem trotzigen Zug um den Mund. Die Enterprise ging schnell auf Warp. "Zwanzig Minuten, Sir, und wir werden da sein. Ich werde uns in Mr. Chekovs Planetenkraftfeld verstecken."

"Gute Arbeit, Sie beide." Jim stand auf und schritt zum Turbolift. "Lieutenant Uhura, würgen Sie jede Kommunikation an Bord ab, außer absolute Notfälle. Überwachen Sie weiterhin die externen Frequenzen."

"Zu Befehl, Captain."

Spock berechnete die Chance, dass Jim die Brücke wegen irgendetwas geringerem als einer Rettungsmission verließ und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. "Captain," sagte er, nachdrücklich, aber ruhig. "Die Vorschriften der Sternenflotte hinsichtlich Verfolgung und Entern eines Privatenschiffs sind ziemlich eindeutig. Sie müssen den Vorgang melden und ermöglichen..."

"Die Vorschriften der Sternenflotte hinsichtlich des Schutzes von Bürgern der Föderation sind auch ziemlich eindeutig.", zischte Jim eine leise Erwiderung. "Wir haben durch unseren Diensteid die Pflicht und Schuldigkeit zu retten und zu schützen..."

"Geschulte Experten hätten exponentiell bessere Chancen..."

"Die geschulten Experten sind in letzter Zeit so überlastet, dass wir uns glücklich schätzen könnten, wenn sie es in einer Woche hierher schaffen. Und was haben wir denn in der ganzen Zeit an der Akademie getan, wenn nicht geschult zu werden, um..."

"Verdeckte Operationen an Bord feindlicher Schiffe ohne Informationen über die Besatzungsstärke oder Waffensysteme oder auch nur die Spezies wären gleichbedeutend mit einem Selbstmordkommando..."

" Besatzungsstärke und Waffensysteme und Spezies spielen keine Rolle, wenn wir auftauchen und wieder verschwinden, bevor sie überhaupt bemerken, dass wir da sind..."

"Und was ist mit den Folgen? Wir werden ohne dokumentierte Beweise für ihre Straftat keine formelle Anklage gegen die Piratencrew erheben können. Kein Beweis wird zulässig sein, wenn wir fortfahren..."

"Wir werden einen anderen Weg finden, ihre Verbrechen zu dokumentieren, ohne ihnen zu erlauben, dass..."

"Sogar wenn man die Entscheidung beiseite lässt, einen Rettungsversuch ohne irgendwelche stichhaltigen Informationen oder Unterstützung zu starten, wäre es unlogisch, dass der Captain des Schiffes..."

"Schwachsinn, der Captain zu sein, hat nichts damit zu tun. Ich habe mehr Erfahrung..."

"Abgesehen von der Narada-Mission ist ihre Akte absolut frei von irgendetwas, das man als 'Erfahrung' bezeichnen könnte. "

"Sie haben meine Akte gehackt.."

"... wodurch sich Ihr Argument als nicht stichhaltig und irrelevant erweist."

"Hören Sie mal, nur weil Sie..."

"Ich kann Ihnen nicht guten Gewissens erlauben, sich selbst zu gefährden, wenn wir einfach unsere überlegenen Waffensysteme einsetzen könnten, um ihre Mitarbeit einzufordern."

"Womit wir ihre Geiseln in Gefahr bringen..."

"Ein geringes Risiko für Gewalttätigkeiten gegen die Gefangenen rechtfertigt wohl kaum..."

"Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sie ein Kind verletzen."

Spock erstarrte, paralysiert durch den Ausdruck auf Jims Gesicht, kalt und ruhig und tödlich.

"Sulu", rief Jim in die anschließende Stille, "Sie kommen mit mir. Mr. Spock, Sie haben die Brücke." Als Sulu hinter Jim in den Turbolift schlüpfte, sah der Captain Spock in die Augen. "Bitten Sie um Verstärkung, sobald wir die Kinder in Sicherheit gebracht haben. Wenn diese Piraten es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht haben, einen Planeten der Föderation auszuplündern, werden wir sie es bereuen lassen."

"Ja, Sir." murmelte Spock und trat zurück, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt.

Der Turbolift schloss sich. Nicht einmal zehn Minuten später gingen sie unter Warp, verborgen vor dem Raumschiff, das sie von Erix Prime aus gejagt hatten. Ihre eigenen Systeme waren inzwischen mit einem Strom aus Daten gefüllt, die sich alle um das kleine veraltete Schiff drehten. Es gab nichts anderes innerhalb der Reichweite der Sensoren der Enterprise.

"Ich überwache ihre Frequenzen.", meldete Uhura ohne Einleitung und leitete die Vitalwerte des Zwei-Personen-Außenteams auf den Hauptschirm. Sie stellte ihre Kommunikation auf die Lautsprecheranlage der Brücke durch. Eine Minute lang passierte nichts. Dann:

"Kirk an Sulu."

"Ich kann Sie hören, Captain."

"Gut, zumindest das funktioniert. Sind Sie bereit, den Piraten ihre Beute abzujagen?"

"Ohne Zweifel, Sir."

"Dann los! Scotty: Energie."

Sie waren fort.


	6. Chapter 6

An Bord des Piratenschiffes rematerialisierte sich das Außenteam im Frachtraum. _Ein Punkt für Scotty_, dachte Jim geistesabwesend. Er und Sulu hatten beide ihre Phaser gezogen und auf Betäuben gestellt. Jim hoffte jedoch, dass es nicht nötig sein würde, sie einzusetzen.

Den Piraten zu begegnen, war bisher nicht Teil des Plans.

"Wir werden uns aufteilen.", raunte der Captain Sulu leise zu.

Sulu zögerte nur einen Moment, bevor er nickte.

"Sie gehen los und suchen nach den Kindern. Sobald Sie sie gefunden haben, lassen Sie sie von Scotty rausbeamen."

"Ja, Sir." Der Steuermann schaute sich in dem feuchten, verwahrlosten Frachtraum um, in dem große Unordnung herrschte. "Soll ich mit dem Zurückbeamen auf Sie warten oder nach Ihnen suchen, um Sie zu unterstützen?"

Kirk schlich hinüber zu der nächsten Tür und spähte mit gezücktem Phaser um die Ecke. "Weder noch. Gehen Sie zusammen mit dem letzten Kind. Ich werde nach dem Maschinenraum suchen und ihn so unauffällig wie möglich sabotieren."

"Wäre das nicht ein todsicherer Hinweis darauf, dass wir hier sind, Sir?"

"Nee." Er zeigte mit seiner Waffe vage auf ihre Umgebung. "Schauen Sie sich mal um. Diese Rostlaube hält nur noch mit Klebeband und positiven Gedanken zusammen. Hier muss es wenigstens ein halbes Dutzend Beschädigungen in den Hauptsystemen geben, die nur auf ihre Chance warten. Das werde ich einfach zu meinem eigenen Vorteil ausnutzen. Da ist nichts schlimmes dran, oder?"

Sulu grinste. Als der Captain Augenblicke später davonglitt, begann sein Steuermann mit der mühsamen Aufgabe, eine unbekannte Anzahl Kinder zu finden, die an einem unbekannten Ort festgehalten wurden.

Es hätte Stunden dauern können ohne den Gesang.

Musik, die Sulu nicht erkannte, drang leise aus einem schmalen Gang, der in den hinteren Teil des Frachtraums mündete. Er schloss einen Moment seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die sanfte, getragene Melodie. Es klang wie ein Folksong, ein komplizierter Akkord, der von einem Dutzend glockenheller Stimmen getragen wurde.

Nicht gerade wie Piraten singen würden.

Er folgte dem Klang bis zu drei kleinen Käfigen, brusthohe Metallbehälter mit Gitterstäben an der Vorderseite, Packkisten für gefährliche Tiere. Sie befanden sich an der hinteren Wand einer dreckigen, unaufgeräumten Vorratskammer. Der Anblick dieser Kisten zusammen mit dem Wissen, was in ihnen war, erfüllte Sulu mit jäher Wut. Er stellte seinen Phaser etwas höher, nicht genug, um zu töten, aber genug um eine bestimmte Botschaft zu vermitteln, und bewegte sich leise vorwärts.

Als er sich neben die Käfige kniete, hörte alles Singen auf. Sulu blickte sich um und versicherte sich so ein letztes Mal, dass er allein mit den Kindern war. Dann senkte er seinen Kopf um hineinzuschauen. Vier Kinder in jedem Käfig, zu viele für einen Transport. Scotty würde sie in Gruppen rausbeamen müssen. Nicht ideal, aber auch nicht unmöglich.

"Hi.", flüsterte Sulu und versuchte, aufmunternd zu lächeln. Die Kinder, deren Alter von etwa zwölf bis hinunter zu einem winzigen Kleinkind reichte, schreckten zurück. Sulu versuchte, es nicht persönlich zu nehmen. "Mein Name ist Hikaru. Ich bin der Pilot der Enterprise, dem Flaggschiff der Föderation. Ich bin hier, um euch zu retten."

"Hikaru", echote leise das älteste Kind, ein blauäugiges kleines Mädchen. Sie legte den Arm um das Kleinkind an ihrer Seite und drückte es fest an sich. "Glanz, Glitzern. Aus der Masse herausragen. So ein schöner Name. Woher wissen wir, dass Sie kein weiterer Pirat sind?"

"Er ist nicht wie einer angezogen.", bemerkte der älteste Junge, etwa acht Jahre alt, leise. Sein Akzent trug, wie der des Mädchens, leichte Spuren ihrer französischen Herkunft. Sulu fragte sich, was Jim daraus machen würde. Der Junge rutschte vorwärts, bis er nahe genug war, um seine Hände um die Gitterstäbe zu legen. Seine Augen waren gelbbraun, als er aufblickte. "Er spricht auch nicht wie sie. Sind Sie wirklich gekommen, um uns in Sicherheit zu bringen? Wir dachten, es würde noch stundenlang dauern, bis überhaupt jemand kommt."

Sulu begann mit dem heiklen Vorgang, den Schließmechanismus der Kisten zu übersteuern. "Wir kamen zehn Minuten, nachdem ihr entführt wurdet, bei der Raumstation an. Sobald mein Captain hörte, was passiert war, befahl er, die Verfolgung aufzunehmen."

"Wie kommt es, dass die Piraten nicht wissen, dass ihr hier seid?"

"Sie verstecken sich in einem Planetenkraftfeld, das alle Sensoren älterer Raumschiffmodelle blockiert. Unser Schiff ist neu und so sind sie blind, während wir immer noch alles sehen können." Das erste Schloss klickte auf. Sulu benutzte den Code sofort bei den anderen beiden Kisten und befreite so die Kinder innerhalb weniger Augenblicke. Er griff nach seinem Kommunikator, als das Dutzend Gefangene ins Freie trat. "Sulu an Enterprise."

"Scott hier. Fahren Sie fort, Mr. Sulu."

"Ich habe alle Kinder bei mir. Dreizehn bereit zum Beamen."

"Aye, Mr. Sulu. Halten Sie sich bereit."

Sulu warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf seine neue Herde, die sich um ihn scharte und auf der Suche nach Geborgenheit eng an ihn drückte. "Ich würde außerdem empfehlen, Dr. McCoy bereitzuhalten."

"Er ist schon hier, läuft ständig auf und ab. Ziemlich störend, wissen Sie."

Die Transporterenergie unterbrach jede Antwort, die Sulu hätte geben können.

McCoy fiel in der Sekunde über sie her, als sie rematerialisierten und scannte jedes Kind mit barscher, berufsmäßiger Sorgfalt. Dies wurde schwieriger, als die Kinder schließlich begriffen, dass sie in Sicherheit waren, und anfingen zu weinen. Schwester Chapel und ihre Untergebenen trösteten sie so gut sie konnten und begleiteten Gruppen weinender Kinder zu der Krankenstation, wo Biobetten und Essen auf sie warteten.

Als er mit den Basistests fertig war, richtete McCoy einen finsteren Blick auf Sulu. "Zusammen mit Ihnen sind das dreizehn. Wo ist Jim?"

Sulu versuchte, nicht nervös zu wirken. "Naja, Sir, er... sabotiert den Maschinenraum...?"

Der Doktor machte ein aufgebrachtes Geräusch.

"Ich werde losgehen und überprüfen, was mit ihm los ist.", stieß Sulu aus und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Sie sollten ihn noch auf der Brücke überwachen." Er rannte fast zum Turbolift und war doch nicht schnell genug, um zu verhindern, dass McCoy ihm folgte.

"Ich komme einfach mit Ihnen, da Sie Probleme damit zu haben scheinen, Jim selbst im Auge zu behalten."

"Großartige Idee.", seufzte Sulu resignierend.

Auf der Brücke waren alle üblichen Aktivitäten zum Stillstand gekommen, während die Crew Jims Lebenszeichen auf dem Hauptschirm verfolgte.

"Was habe ich verpasst?", raunte Sulu leise Chekov zu, als er auf seinen üblichen Platz glitt.

Chekov sah ihn mit nervösem Gesichtsausdruck an. "Nicht viel, fürchte ich. Wir wissen, dass der Captain ihren Systemen etwas Furchtbares antut, nach den Geräuschen zu urteilen. Aber wir wissen nicht, was genau. Commander Spock hat berechnet, dass seine Chancen, ohne ernsthafte Verletzungen zurückzukehren, sehr gering sind."

Sulu überlegte einen Moment. "Besser oder schlechter als seine Chancen, bei einem Gewittersturm zu surfen und ohne ernsthafte Verletzungen zurückzukehren?"

"Oh!" Chekov blinzelte, Wahrscheinlichkeitswerte vor Augen. Dann lächelte er mit offensichtlicher Erleichterung. "Viel besser. Danke, Sulu, das beruhigt mich sehr."

"Jederzeit."

Uhura schwenkte mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck in ihre Richtung herum. "Ssscchh!", zischte sie. "Wegen euch verpassen wir noch was!"

Sie machten sich klein hinter ihren Konsolen, zogen die Köpfe ein und murmelten Entschuldigungen.

Auf der Brücke wurde es wieder still, so sehr, dass ein merkwürdiges Knallen oder Krachen aus Kirks Audiofrequenz sie auffahren ließ. Gerade als Sulu anfing zu glauben, dass das hier vielleicht eine stressige Zeitverschwendung sein könnte, machte Jim ein nachdenkliches Geräusch.

"Das ist jetzt komisch...", murmelte er vor sich hin, nicht wissend, dass Uhura seine Eingaben gehackt hatte und sie auf die Brücke übertragen wurden. Nach ein paar weiteren Augenblicken der Stille, fluchte Jim leise. "Hallo.", flüsterte er. "Ich bin Jim. Wie heißt du?"

"Er schließt Freundschaft mit Piraten?", fragte McCoy mit einem geflüsterten Aufschrei.

Alle außer Spock zischten ihn an, leise zu sein.

"Ophelia? Das ist ein hübscher Name. Wie alt bist du? Dreizehn? He, das ist ja praktisch erwachsen."

"Eins der Kinder wurde von den anderen getrennt!" Uhura keuchte und fuhr sich mit einer schlanken Hand an die Kehle. Sie drehte sich zu der wissenschaftlichen Station um. "Spock...!"

Er reagierte bereits. "Spock an Scott."

"Scott hier, fahren Sie fort."

"Halten Sie sich für einen weiteren Mehrpersonentransport bereit. Der Captain wird nicht allen zurückkehren."

"Aye, Sir. Wissen Sie, wieviele Personen bei ihm sein werden?"

"Mindestens eine weitere, aber bereiten Sie sich auf noch mehr vor."

"Aye, Sir!"

"Ich werde diese Tür für dich öffnen, OK? Tritt einen Moment zurück." Das beunruhigend laute Knacken eines Hochsicherheitsschlosses, das fachmännisch ausgehebelt wurde, hallte über die Brücke. Nach einem Augenblick angespannter Stille sagte Kirk: "So. Das war doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder? Es ist wie eine Art Abenteuer. Der unheimliche Teil ist jetzt allerdings vorbei. Der Rest sollte einfach Spaß machen." Ein stiller Moment verrann. "Hab keine Angst.", murmelte ihr Captain, sanft und so einfühlsam, dass McCoy sich unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte und wünschte, er könnte verhindern, dass diejenigen aus Jims Crew lauschten, die in Wahrheit Fremde für ihn waren.

Da war jedoch nichts zu machen. Ein Blick über die Brücke bewies, dass sie von der Situation gefesselt waren. Chekovs Heldenverehrung war fast mit den Händen greifbar.

"Komm schon, du willst doch nicht mit den Piraten hier bleiben, oder? Piraten sind Scheiße. Meine Crew ist viel cooler. Nimm meine Hand, ich werde dich an einen sicheren Ort bringen. Mein Schiff ist das größte und tollste in der ganzen Galaxie.", redete er ihr geduldig zu, wobei er zu keiner Zeit etwas von dem Stress zeigte, der in seinen Vitalzeichen erkennbar war. "Nun wo wir wissen, was hier vorgeht, werden wir dich schützen. OK? Also nimm meine Hand und lass mich dich hier rausbringen, denn ohne dich werde ich nicht gehen."

"Nimm seine Hand und geh mit.", sprach Sulu wie ein Mantra vor sich hin. "Nimm seine Hand und geh mit."

"Komm schon, Ophelia.", drängte Uhura. Die Fingerknöchel waren weiß, wo ihre Hände sich an die Kanten ihrer Station klammerten.

"Gut gemacht!", triumphierte Jim plötzlich. Sein Kommunikator signalisierte durch ein Piepen, dass eine Verbindung zum Schiff eröffnet wurde. "Kirk an Enterprise."

"Scott hier. Fahren Sie fort, Captain."

"Drei Personen bereit zum Zurückbeamen."

Alle außer Spock schreckten auf. "Drei?"

McCoy rannte zum Turbolift. Als dieser hinter ihm zuglitt, tauschte Uhura verblüffte Blicke mit Sulu und Chekov aus. "Drei?", fragten sie einander.

"Nach seiner Rückkehr auf die Brücke", unterbrach Spock ihre ungläubigen Kommentare, "wird der Captain präzise Statusberichte über die Aufträge anfordern, die er vor seinem Aufbruch erteilt hat. Alle Stationen werden bereit sein, solche Berichte unverzüglich zu liefern, sobald sie dazu aufgefordert werden. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

"Ja, Sir.", antworteten alle drei Offiziere im Chor und machten sich sofort wieder an die Arbeit.

Knapp fünf Minuten später schritt Kirk ruhig und souverän auf die Brücke. Sein Auftreten wirkte unverändert, abgesehen von einem Umstand. An seiner Hand hielt er das dritte, absolut unerwartete Mitglied des letzten Transports. Das Äußere des Kindes ließ alle Anwesenden auf der Brücke, inklusive Spock, schockiert die Luft einziehen.

Es war ein junger vulkanischer Knabe, dessen scheinbar gelassenes Benehmen von dem angespannten Griff, mit dem er sich an Jims Hand klammerte, Lügen gestraft wurde.

"Das hier ist die Brücke", erklärte Jim breit lächelnd dem Jungen. "Brücke", fügte er an seine Offiziere gerichtet hinzu."das hier ist Valt'ik. Er ist zwölf. Der heutige Tag hat ihm übel mitgespielt, weil er zur falschen Zeit auf der falschen Exkursion war. Seine Mitgefangene, Ophelia, ist zusammen mit ihren Freunden auf der Krankenstation. Valt'ik hat sich dafür entschieden, eine Weile mit uns abzuhängen, da hier die ganzen wilden, verrückten Sachen passieren."

"Warum wurden sie von den anderen getrennt?", fragte Sulu, der den Jungen genauso beunruhigt ansah wie alle anderen.

Spock hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes als: _Vulkan. Sie haben einen Vulkanier entführt. Einen der wenigen, kostbaren Überlebenden. Wie konnten sie es wagen..._ zu konzentrieren.

"Ophelia ist die Tochter von Leuten, die einem König und einer Königin der erixianischen Kolonisten entsprechen.", erklärte Jim und lächelte immer noch, obwohl nun etwas distanziertes, gefährliches mitschwang. "Ich nehme an, sie dachten, es wäre besser, die VIPs vom Rest der Fracht zu separieren." Valt'iks Wert sprach für sich selbst.

"Captain...", begann Spock und bemühte sich um einen ausgeglichenem Tonfall. Kirk sah ihn an und entnahm den Rest seiner Aussage der bewusst entspannten Haltung seiner Schultern.

Dafür würden sie bezahlen. Teuer.

"Ja.", sinnierte Jim, mehr an sich selbst gerichtet als an irgendjemand anderen. Dann lächelte er zu Valt'ik hinunter, strahlend und warm, und drückte behutsam seine Hand. "Möchtest du dabei zusehen, wie die blöden Piraten den Hintern versohlt bekommen, ohne dass wir auch nur einen einzigen Schuss auf sie abfeuern müssen?"

Valt'ik sah ernst zu Jim auf, sein Gesichtsausdruck war ruhig. Er sagte nichts, aber neigte den Kopf auf eine Weise, die fast einem Nicken gleichkam.

"Großartig!", jauchzte Jim. Er begann sich sein Uniformshirt auszuziehen. "Mr. Spock, wie ist der Status unserer offiziellen Verstärkung?"

Spock ließ eine Karte der unmittelbaren Umgebung auf dem Hauptschirm erscheinen. Sie zeigte das Piratenschiff, umzingelt von der Enterprise und vier zusätzlichen Föderationsschiffen. "Sie warten auf weitere Befehle, wie sie beim Ergreifen des Söldnerschiffes und seiner Besatzung helfen können."

"Halt das mal für mich, OK?" Jim gab Valt'ik sein goldenes Übershirt, der es an seine Brust drückte und damit die Hand des Captains ersetzte, die er vorher gehalten hatte. "Bevor sie gefangen genommen werden können", sagte Kirk sowohl zu Valt'ik als auch zu den anderen. "müssen wir beweisen, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht haben. Wir können dafür nicht mehr die Kinder einsetzen, zum einen weil sie hier bei uns sind, und zum anderen weil wir ohne formell nachgewiesenen und dokumentierten Grund an Bord ihres Schiffes gegangen sind. Aus Sicht der Bürokratie und was im Gerichtssaal eine Rolle spielen wird, haben wir überstürzt gehandelt und unzulässig jede Menge wichtigen Scheiß ausgelassen." Er sah Spock an. "Richtig?"

Spock nickte fast widerstrebend. Er war sicher, in den blauen Augen einen Plan reifen zu sehen, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie der aussah.

"Gut, mal sehen, ob wir nicht diese Bastarde dazu bringen können, diese schwierige Aufgabe für uns zu erledigen."

"…Sir?" fragte der Erste Offizier unsicher.

"Wir lassen sie an der langen Leine," erklärte Jim Valt'ik und etwas Verschwörerisches lag in dem ansonsten freundlichen Lächeln, das sie austauschten. "und schauen zu, wie sie sich selbst daran aufhängen."

"... Recht zufriedenstellend.", murmelte Valt'ik in den Stoff von Jims Shirt.

"Uhura", fügte der Captain an seinen Kommunikationsoffizier gerichtet hinzu, "könnten Sie die von der Enterprise ausgehenden Nachrichten so aussehen lassen, als ob sie von dem Planetenkraftfeld versaut werden?"

Uhura runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. "In welchem Umfang, Sir?"

"Ich möchte ein verschwommenes Bild, so dass sie keine Details erkennen können, aber klar genug, um mein Gesicht zu sehen - dass ich ein Mensch und von der Föderation bin. Verzerrt, aber nicht völlig kaputt. Ein kleines Schiff ist irgendwo innerhalb ihrer Sensorenreichweite, mit gerade mal genug Energie, um eine Nachricht abzuschicken. Machbar?"

"Ja, Sir.", stimmte Uhura zu und wandte sich an ihre Station, um die Systeme entsprechend Jims Angaben zu manipulieren. "Welches Schiff soll ich rufen, Sir?"

Jims Grinsen war wild und bestand zu mehr als der Hälfte aus purem Wahnsinn. "Na, das Piratenschiff natürlich."

* * *

Der schwache, von Störungen unterbrochene Gruß erreichte schließlich des Kommunikationsterminal des Piratenschiffs. Moxy war zuerst überrascht. Wer konnte sie wohl in in diesem verdammten Mist von Interferenzen lokalisiert haben?

"Ausweichmanöver.", befahl der Erste Offizier, Wallace, träge.

Dobson, das einzige weitere Besatzungsmitglied, das während dieser Schicht mit ihr diente, blickte mürrisch auf seine Instrumente. "Der Warpantrieb ist wieder kaputt. Ich werde einem der Jungs sagen, dass sie ihn morgen früh reparieren sollen. Ach und die Hauptkommunikation ist unten. Dieser Scheiß tritt immer geballt auf. Wir können den Captain nicht kontaktieren. Oder irgend jemanden sonst, wo wir schon dabei sind. Bis das in Ordnung gebracht ist, werden wir mit der Hand Briefchen schreiben."

"Auch wenn wir es könnten, würde ich deswegen keinen stören. Nicht wegen so einer Lappalie. Sie haben sich ihre Party mit der heutigen Beute redlich verdient."

"Antworten wir darauf?", fragte Dobson zögernd.

Wallace kniff ihn in den Arm. "Denkst du, wir sind alle verrückt hier, Dobson?", fragte sie und schob in aus dem Weg. "Natürlich antworten wir! Wenn der Captain aufwacht und uns alle gefesselt vorfindet, weil du ängstlicher Dummkopf uns in den Augen der Föderation verdächtig gemacht hast, wird er dich persönlich umbringen. Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass dies wahrscheinlich nur eine Routineüberprüfung ist, die wir leicht austricksen können."

Dobson verbeugte sich höhnisch vor ihr, während er in seinem Sessel saß. "Oh sicher, Madam, beantworten Sie den Ruf! Verschwenden Sie keinen Gedanken an diejenigen unter uns, die in Ihren "Routineüberprüfungen" Tricks und Fallen erkennen."

"Halt den Mund.", fauchte Wallace. "Ich werde dich in Ketten legen lassen, bevor die Schicht vorbei ist." Die Konsole piepte wieder und Wallace gab ein Kommando ein, um die Nachricht durchzustellen.

Durch das bewegungslose und gestörte Bild sah Wallace einen jungen Mann - in Wirklichkeit eher einen Jungen - von unverhältnismäßig gutem Aussehen, der etwas anhatte, das wie das gewöhnliche Schwarz eines jungen Niemands der Sternenflotte aussah. "...worten Sie.", sagte er in gelangweiltem Ton. Er verbarg ein Gähnen hinter der Hand. "Wir rufen das unbekannte Schiff. Unbekanntes Schiff, antworten Sie bitte. Bescheuert", murmelte er sich zu sich selbst, "kommen den ganzen Weg für nichts hierher, verdammte bescheuerte Handelsschiffe, scheiß auf diese verdammte Strafarbeit..."

_Das wird ein leichter Sieg_, dachte Wallace bei sich, und setzte ihren besten verschleierten Blick auf. "Handelsschiff Reliant antwortet auf der Grußfrequenz.", sagte sie mit einem kehligen Schnurren. Dobson rollte mit den Augen. "Identifizieren Sie sich, rufendes Schiff."

Der Junge richtete sich aus seiner lässigen Position auf. Seine extrem blauen Augen leuchteten interessiert, seit er Wallaces Stimme das erste Mal gehört hatte. "Oh hallo, Handelsschiff Reliant.", sagte er grinsend. "Nett Sie hier zu treffen."

Wallace lachte in sich hinein und rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Kleine Jungs waren so leicht rumzukriegen, dass es fast weh tat. "Identifizieren Sie sich", beharrte sie, "rufendes Schiff."

Er schien einen Moment zu schmollen und sah hinunter auf etwas, von dem sie annahm, dass es Standardpapiere waren. "Föderations-Patroullienschiff Fierté, wir kontrollieren dieses Gebiet auf Schiffe, die ohne ordnungsgemäße Genehmigung operieren. Bitte übermitteln Sie uns die Distrikt-Autorisierungscodes und Frachtlisten zur Überprüfung."

"Fierté, du kleiner Schlingel." Wallace grinste. "Warum kommst du nicht zu mir rüber?"

Dobson würgte lautlos in seiner Ecke.

Der Junge grinste zurück und schickte ein Flattern durch Wallace abgestumpftes Herz. "Nur wenn Sie nicht artig mitspielen, Reliant."

"Dein Signal ist nicht sehr klar, Junge. Vielleicht solltest du doch lieber rüberkommen."

"Ach, wenn das nur ginge." Er schmollte erneut, ganz der launische Sternenflotten-Niemand. "Ich bin sicher, dass es dem Captain nicht gefallen würde, aufzuwachen und mich nicht auf meinem Posten vorzufinden. Erstmal brauche ich stattdessen einfach nur Ihre Datenübertragung."

Wallace begann mit der entsprechenden Übertragung von stark frisierten Dokumenten. "Die Dinge haben hier in der Gegend die Tendenz, ein wenig... beeinflussbar... zu sein Ich bin nicht sicher, wie verständlich sie ankommen werden, aber hier hast du sie trotzdem."

"Jepp." Der Junge dachte nach und prüfte die Dateien, als sie an seiner Station ankamen. "Ich habe die Sache mit dem Beeinflussen mitbekommen."

Die Piratin unterdrückte den Drang zu grinsen. Junge, du hast keine Ahnung. "Hast du nun alles, was du brauchst?"

"Sicher", stimmte er zu und begann wieder Langeweile auszuströmen, als er ihre Informationen überprüfte. "Könnten Sie ein paar Dinge für mich klarstellen? Blöder Papierkram.", murmelte er bei sich, "An keinen zwei Orten gleich."

Die ausufernde Verbindung zu einem Föderationsschiff fing an, Dobson nervös zu machen, aber Wallace ignorierte ihn, nachdem sie so lange mit ihm zusammen gedient hatte. "Schieß los, Junge."

"'Güter des täglichen Bedarfs' ist ein bisschen vage. Was transportieren Sie genau?"

Ein gemeines Lächeln verzog Wallaces hübschen Mund. "Tiere."

Der Junge hob eine Augenbraue, während er erneut die Dateien durchschaute. "Huch. Das muss ein Spaß sein im Weltraum. Ihr Schiff ist ziemlich alt, nichts für ungut. Wo halten Sie sie?"

"Im Frachtraum."

"Wie halten Sie sie dort warm?"

Sie zuckte mit den Achseln. "Da gibt es nicht viel, um sie warmzuhalten. Sie drängen sich aneinander, wenn ihnen kalt ist."

"Was ist mit Futter und Wasser? Ist das nicht eine Belastung für Ihre Replikatoren?"

"Sie brauchen nicht viel."

"Was ist Ihr Ziel? Wofür sind die Tiere vorgesehen?

"Für den Markt." Ihr Lächeln verdüsterte sich. "Sie werden an den Höchstbietenden gehen, für welche Verwendung auch immer. Sie sind alles in allem sehr vielseitig nutzbare Tiere."

"Also." Der Junge zog sich etwas von dem Bildschirm zurück und trommelte mit den Fingern einer Hand auf seine Konsole. "Sie transportieren Tiere, ohne angemessene Unterkunft oder Interesse an ihren Grundbedürfnissen. Ihre Genehmigung enthält nicht den Handel mit Tieren irgendeiner Art, da Sie ein Handelsschiff sind. Diese Genehmigung ist, nebenbei gesagt, vor einem Jahrzehnt abgelaufen, unter dem Namen eines Schiffes, das fünf Jahre davor zerstört wurde. Laut ihren Unterlagen sind Sie Mitglied in einer Handelsgilde, die nie in den Handel mit Tieren investiert hat. Zudem haben wir sie gerade eben kontaktiert und sie verdeutlichten uns, dass Sie keiner von ihnen sind."

Wallaces Herz blieb stehen und fiel ihr in die Hose. "Dobson!" schrie sie und riss ihren Sessel herum. "Notfall-Flucht-Kurs..."

"Ich hab's dir gesagt, Wallace, der Warpantrieb..."

"Mr. Spock", rief der Junge gelassen, "Sorgen Sie dafür, dass unsere Gäste nirgendwohin gehen."

"Schon erledigt, Captain", kam eine Antwort aus der Ferne.

Wallace schloss die Augen.

"Hmm", sinnierte der Kapitänsjunge nachdenklich. "und nun also ein Fluchtversuch. Man sagt, Unschuldige laufen nicht weg, wissen Sie." Er neigte seinen goldblonden Kopf auf eine Seite, die blauen Augen kalt und berechnend. "Für mich, Handelsschiff Reliant", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die so weich und tödlich wie der Winter klang, "hört sich das wie ein Grund an, Ihre Fracht zu durchsuchen." Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit an einen unsichtbaren Mitarbeiter an seiner Seite. "Was denken Sie, Lieutenant Uhura?"

Die Übertragung klärte sich auf und zeigte die große, einschüchternde Brücke eines Sternenflottenschiffs der Constitutionklasse. Der Junge stand in seinem einfachen Schwarz vor zwei goldtragenden Offizieren, deren Mienen zu ärgerlich und finster für so junge Gesichter waren. Eine Frau von exotischer Schönheit saß an der Kommunikationsstation, den Mund zu einem triumphierenden Grinsen verzogen. Hinter ihr war ein Vulkanier im Blau der Wissenschaftler der Sternenflotte.

Das schlimmste aber war, dass der kleine vulkanische Junge neben einem Ellenbogen des Captains stand und sein goldfarbenes Shirt sorgfältig im Arm hielt. Ihr Gefangener, befreit. Wenn sie ihn hatten, würden die anderen auch weg sein, genauso wie die Verhandlungsstärke, die Wallace durch sie gehabt hätte. All ihre Anstrengungen, umsonst. Jahre der Planung, in einer einer einzigen Stunde vernichtet.

Wer zum Teufel _war_ dieser Typ?

"Ja, Sir", antwortete Lieutenant Uhura nachdrücklich. "Das sollte mehr als genug sein, um diesen Abschaum zu kriegen. Ich sende Kopien der Übertragung an alle zuständigen Stellen."

"Ach, seien Sie nicht kleinlich", frotzelte der Captain, dessen Lächeln eine gewisse Schärfe aufwies. "Wir haben gerade eine Gruppe hartgesottener Piraten dazu gebracht, sich selbst in die Scheiße zu reiten. Los, schicken Sie die Übertragung an alle. Sie sollte gut für einen Lacher sein."

"Du bist ein _Junge_.", sagte Wallace. Ihre Worte klangen vorwurfsvoll.

"Ich bin James Tiberius Kirk", korrigierte sie der Junge, "Und Sie stehen unter Arrest, weil Sie verdächtigt werden, mindestens ein Dutzend Straftaten im Föderationraum begangen zu haben, gegen einen Föderationsplaneten und an Kindern von Föderationsbürgern. Sie haben verschissen, Handelsschiff Reliant. Bleiben Sie friedlich oder eins der vier Überwachungsschiffe, die sie heimlich umkreisen, wird Ihre Kidnapperärsche in die Luft jagen." Für einen langen, lautlosen Moment maßen sich er und Wallace mit Blicken. "Sie hätten nicht die Kinder nehmen dürfen.", sagte er schließlich.

"Nein", stimmte sie mit einem müden Lächeln zu. "Ich sehe jetzt ein, dass das eine schlechte Idee war. Wir bieten unsere bedingungslose Kapitulation an. Gut gespielt, Captain Kirk."

"Verreckt, Piratenabschaum", antwortete er fröhlich. Die Übertragung endete.

Eine Invasion begann.

* * *

"Verstehst du, wie das funktioniert hat?", fragte Jim Valt'ik und zog sich sein Uniformshirt wieder über den Kopf.

"Keineswegs.", gab Valt'ik ruhig zu und streckte seine Hand aus, als der Captain sich aufrichtete.

Jim nahm tapfer seine Hand und nickte der Crew zu. "Ich nehme Valt'ik mit runter zu Bones, nun wo das schlimmste vorbei ist. Mr. Chekov, setzen Sie Kurs auf Erix Prime. Mr. Spock, Sie haben die Brücke."

"Ja, Sir.", antworteten die Offiziere im Chor, doch Spocks unergründliche Augen fielen kurz auf die kleinen Finger, die von Jims umfasst wurden, bevor er sich abwandte.

"Es hat funktioniert", erklärte Jim, während er und Valt'ik den Turbolift betraten, "weil blöde Leute gerne angeben. Gib ihnen die Gelegenheit dazu und sie machen einfach weiter und weiter, insbesondere wenn sie denken, dass sie schlauer sind als du. Was wir für heute gelernt haben, ist also: wenn du ein großes Ding wie dieses durchgezogen hast, halt hinterher die Klappe darüber."

"Unterstützen Sie vorsätzlich böse Handlungen, Captain Kirk?"

"Nenn mich Jim", beharrte der Captain. "Und nein, natürlich tue ich das nicht. Was ich unterstütze, ist die vorsätzliche Unterdrückung der Blödheit."

"Wenn die Piraten nicht, wie Sie sagen, 'blöd', gewesen wären.", hob Valt'ik hervor, "wären sie nicht auf Ihren Trick reingefallen."

"Wenn diese Piraten nicht blöd gewesen wären", antwortete Jim. "hätten sie euch Kinder gar nicht erst entführt."

Für einen Augenblick schwieg Valt'ik. Seine Finger klammerten sich fester an Jims. "Dann hätten Sie keinen Grund gehabt, uns zu retten.", sagte er mit leiser, sanfter Stimme. "Und Ich hätte Sie nicht kennengelernt."

Sie traten aus dem Turbolift und gingen in Richtung Krankenstation und Bones. "Wir wären sowieso nach Erix gekommen.", sagte Jim. "Ich hätte euch dort kennengelernt, ohne den ganzen Terror und Piratenquatsch."

Valt'ik schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das wäre Ihnen nicht gestattet worden."

Der Captain sah stirnrunzelnd hinunter auf den dunkelhaarigen, ernsten Jungen. "Was meinst du damit..." Er wurde von dem resoluten 'Swuusch!' der sich öffnenden Tür unterbrochen, die auf die Krankenstation führte.

"Verdammt, Jim! Du kannst nicht einfach so auf Piratenschiffe abhauen! Hast du irgendeine Vorstellung, was für scheußliche, schmerzhafte Krankheiten in dieser Jauchegrube herumschwirren können? Nein? Gut, ich weiß es jedenfalls! Jetzt muss ich wieder deine Impfungen auffrischen!"

Jim zuckte zusammen und ergab sich so ungnädig in sein Schicksal, dass die Kinder, die sich verstreut im Raum aufhielten, nicht anders konnten als zuzuschauen und zu kichern.

Von da an ging es ziemlich glatt.

Etwas später sah Chekov von seiner Station auf und blinzelte, als er nicht sofort den Captain ausmachen konnte. "Commander", sagte er statt dessen und wartete, bis der Vulkanier sich zu ihm umdrehte. "Wir werden Erix Prime in weniger als fünf Minuten erreichen."

Spock nickte und verschränkte seine Hände auf dem Rücken. "Danke, Fähnrich. Lieutenant Uhura, informieren Sie die Krankenstation über unsere Ankunft."

"Ja, Sir." Uhura rief das Intercom der Krankenstation und runzelte nach einem Augenblick des Beobachtens die Stirn. "Um Himmels willen!", schnaubte sie. "Er macht sich wohl über mich lustig."

"Was?", fragte Chekov neugierig und drehte sich in seinem Sessel um. Er sank in sich zusammen, als Spock eine erhobene Augenbraue auf ihn richtete, aber wandte sich nicht komplett ab.

"Ist das albern...! Hier.", sagte sie und leitete die Daten auf den Hauptschirm. "Ich zeige es euch."

Captain Kirk saß auf dem Fußboden der Krankenstation, umringt von Kindern, deren ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der Geschichte galt, die er ihnen erzählte. McCoy stand mit finsterem Blick im Hintergrund, aber schien nicht mürrischer zu sein als sonst auch. Valt'ik, das einzige Kind, das Desinteresse an Jims Geschichte zeigte, klammerte sich an den Captain und hatte den Kopf auf seine Schulter gebettet. Er schlief tief und fest.

"... Gibt es ein Problem damit, dass er gut mit Kindern umgehen kann?", fragte Sulu zögernd.

Uhura rollte mit den Augen und aktivierte den Ton. Kirks Stimme füllte die Brücke, auf- und absteigend mit der Geschichte, ausdrucksstark wie immer.

Er sprach fließend französisch.

"Standard, Russisch, Französisch.", zählte Uhura an den Fingern ab. Sie sah verärgert auf. "Hat noch jemand was hinzuzufügen? Spricht er vielleicht auch heimlich Suaheli? Steht überhaupt irgendwas davon in seiner Akte?", fragte sie Spock.

Die Augenbrauen des Vulkaniers gingen in die Höhe. "Ich bekenne mich nicht dazu, in die Personalakte des Captains eingeweiht zu sein, bin jedoch sicher, dass Sie ihn einfach fragen könnten."

"Um zu erfahren, dass er dem französischen Ballettkorps beigetreten ist, nachdem sein Auftrag beim russischen Zirkus gescheitert ist?" Sie drehte sich zurück an ihre Station. "Nein danke, Sir. Ich bevorzuge meinen Verstand inzerstückelt."

"In der Tat. Vielleicht könnten Sie jetzt, da Sie Ihre Entdeckungen gemacht haben, Captain Kirk darüber informieren, dass wir uns unserem Ziel nähern."

"Ja, Sir."

Jim nickte, als er die Nachricht erhielt. "Lasst mich das hier mit den Kindern noch zu Ende bringen, dann werde ich die Herde persönlich zum Transporterraum treiben. Es war ein höllischer Tag für die kleinen Leute hier."

Die Kinder kicherten über seine Formulierung und drängten sich enger an ihn. Jim ließ es mit einem Lächeln zu, wobei er jedoch sorgfältig darauf achtete, dass keines von ihnen gegen Valt'ik stieß. "Auch Berührungstelepathen brauchen ihren Schlaf.", erklärte er, als die Kinder nachfragten.

Sie kicherten wieder. Das Kleinkind kletterte mutig auf seinen Schoß und legte ihre pummeligen Arme um seinen Hals. Sie platzierte einen feuchten Schmatzer auf seiner Wange.

"... Wenn ich nochmal drüber nachdenke, könnte ich doch etwas Hilfe mit der Herde gebrauchen."

McCoy rollte mit den Augen und ging hinüber zum Intercom. "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Jims neuer Fanclub bereit zum Beamen ist, wenn wir in der Raumstation ankommen."

"Auch wenn er es nicht drauf anlegt", Uhura seufzte mit einem Lächeln. "Er lässt eine Spur aus gebrochenen Herzen hinter sich."

"Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher, Lieutenant", sagte der Doktor und sah in die leuchtenden Gesichter von mehr als einem Dutzend geretteter Kinder. "Sie wirken nicht besonders gebrochen auf mich."

Er beendete die Verbindung, bevor sie antworten konnte.


	7. Chapter 7

Nachdem alle Kinder sicher wieder zu Hause waren, beamte sich das Außenteam an Bord der Raumstation. Es bestand einmal mehr aus Jim, Spock und Uhura, allerdings kam Sulu wegen seines Anteils an der Rettungsmission hinzu. Sie wurden sofort von Gejammer und Weinen überflutet, das von mehr als einem Dutzend hektischer, überglücklicher Elternpaare und diversen Verwandten ausging, die in dem überfüllten Transporterraum nach ihren wiedergefundenen Kindern suchten. Spock zuckte beinahe zurück, als die erste Welle freudiger Erleichterung über seine Sinne hereinbrach.

"Lasst uns Platz machen.", schlug Jim vor und trieb seine Offiziere ein paar Schritte zurück, wobei er direkten Körperkontakt zu seinem vulkanischen Ersten Offizier vermied. Sobald sie sicher in einer Ecke untergebracht waren, stellte sich Jim zwischen Spock und die Erixianer und beobachtete die Vorgänge wie der Student, der er bis vor kurzem gewesen war.

Etwas an Jims geistesabwesender Rücksichtnahme war vielsagend, aber Spocks Kopf war zu voll von dem Glück anderer Leute, um lange darüber nachzudenken.

Valt'ik, der keine Familie mehr hatte, die nach ihm verlangte, schloss sich dem Captain an und hielt sich dicht an seiner Seite, um Jim als Abschirmung vor den Erixianern zu benutzen, die sich um sie drängten.

Jim legte einen schützenden Arm um die Schulter des Jungen und schenkte ihm ein ermutigendes Lächeln. "Alles wird gut.", sagte er nachdrücklich. "Sie werden sich wieder beruhigen in einer..."

"Ophelia!" kreischte eine Frau.

"Maman!" schrie eines der Mädchen. Sie hatte ihre Arme ausgestreckt und ihr Gang war so leichtfüßig und graziös, dass jeder ihrer langen Schritte einem Tanz gleichkam. Sie war ein auffallend schönes Kind, mit langen blonden Haaren, gebleicht von der gleichen Sonne, die ihrer Haut einen goldenen Glanz gegeben hatte. Ihre Augen waren tigergelb, wie die vieler anderer Kolonisten.

Die versammelte Menge von Zuschauern und Würdenträgern teilte sich automatisch für das Mädchen, als es durch ihre Mitte fegte. Eine Frau, die teure Stoffe und seltene Edelsteine trug, öffnete weinend ihre Arme. "Ophelia! Ma belle, ma précieuse! Ma chérie Ophelia! Ah, mon bébé!" Sie fiel vor dem Mädchen auf die Knie, wobei ihre Röcke einen Ring um sie bildeten, und umfasste Ophelias Gesicht mit ihren Händen. Die blauen Augen der Mutter suchten nach Anzeichen einer Verletzung. "Laissez-moi te regarder, ma fillette. Ah, tu es si pâle! Vous devez avoir été si effrayés. Êtes-vous bien?"

"Elle n'est pas blessée," sagte Kirk beruhigend und trat von seiner Gruppe weg, um eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter der Frau zu legen. "Les enfants sont tous bien."

Sie griff fast verzweifelt nach seiner Hand und drückte Ophelia an ihre Brust. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, als sie zu ihm hochsah. "Qui êtes-vous?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Jim lächelte. "Captain Kirk, von der Enterprise." Er salutierte mit seiner freien Hand. "Zu Ihren Diensten, Ma'am. Dies hier sind einige meiner Offiziere, die geholfen haben bei der..."

"Tu es un ange!" rief sie, bevor er fortfahren konnte und zog ihn so unerwartet an sich, dass er stolperte. Die Mutter zerrte ihn an ihre Seite und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Sternenflottencaptain und ihre Tochter, wobei sie schluchzte. "Un ange, envoyé pour sauver nos enfants. Merci, merci!"

"Huch", bekam Kirk heraus und wirkte sehr verlegen.

Spock hüllte sich in unerbittliche Entschlossenheit und schritt hinüber, um seinen Captain vorsichtig aus der Umklammerung der hysterischen Frau zu befreien. "Ihre Dankbarkeit wurde zur Kenntnis genommen, ist aber unnötig, Madam." Jim schwankte ein wenig, als er wieder auf die Füße kam und stabilisierte sich, indem er kurz Spocks Rücken berührte. Spock reagierte nicht auf das dankbare Lächeln, das in seine Richtung aufblitzte. "Die Handlungen des Captains dienten dem Schutz von Föderationsbürgern, nicht der unlogischen und zweifelhaften Ehre, von Tränen überschwemmt zu werden."

Anstatt Anstoß an Spocks bissiger Bemerkung zu nehmen, lachte die Frau unter Tränen "Les Vulcans sont tellement drôles."

Jim grinste. "Je dis souvent le même! Obwohl", fügte er mit einem Nicken an die Vulkanier und Besatzungsmitglieder hinzu, die immer verwirrter aussahen. "wir wohl lieber in Standard fortfahren sollten. Die Sprachbarriere, wissen Sie."

"Oh, vergeben Sie mir." Die Frau trocknete ihre Augen mit einem aufwendig bestickten Taschentuch und stand graziös auf, Ophelia immer noch fest an sich drückend. Sobald sie aufrecht stand, raffte sie ihre ganzen Röcke zu einem eleganten Knicks. "Ich bin Sophia, First Lady von Erix, la Grande Dame de la Colonie, entsprechend unserem Regierungssystem. Sie konnten es nicht wissen, aber indem sie meine liebe Ophelia und die anderen Kinder gerettet haben, haben Sie la Petite Dame gerettet, die nächste Thronerbin des Herrscherhauses und ihren gesamten Hofstaat. Oh, Captain!" Sie ergriff erneut seine Hände. "Wie können wir Ihnen jemals danken?"

Hellblaue Augen wurden frostig. "Lady Sophia," murmelte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln. "das selbe hätten wir auch für den geringsten Ihrer Untertanen getan."

Die Erixianer, die nah genug standen, um ihn zu hören, erschraken und sahen alarmiert aus.

Ophelia begann zu lachen.

"Oh nein, wir haben uns wieder missverstanden!" Sophia presste eine Hand an den Mund und schien wirklich zu verzweifeln. "Da kommt davon, wenn man fast keinen Kontakt nach außen hat. Gut.", entschied sie mit Bestimmtheit. "Das wird nie mehr passieren!" Sie wandte sich an die drei vulkanischen Ältesten, die Valt'ik während Kirks Abwesenheit in aller Stille in ihre Obhut genommen hatten, und knickste noch tiefer vor ihnen als zuvor. "Vergeben Sie uns unsere Verfehlung, natürlich wäre es uns eine Freude, Erix mit Ihnen zu teilen. Das ist keine Frage, nun wo die Piraten weg sind und Ihnen nicht mehr schaden können!"

Jim sah nachdenklich von den Kolonisten zu den Vulkaniern und wieder zurück. "Vielleicht haben wir uns alle gegenseitig auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt.", sagte er. Spock beobachtete, wie sich ein Plan in den Augen seines Captains zu entfalten begann und und fühlte nur einen kleinen Stich der Sorge. Letztlich war seine Erfolgsbilanz soweit makellos.

"Wie wäre es, wenn wir nochmal von vorn anfangen? Wir können die Kultur des anderen kennenlernen, Gemeinsamkeiten herausfinden und dann über die Details der neuen vulkanischen Kolonie sprechen."

"Eine fabelhafte Idee", stimmte Sophia sofort zu und erhob sich mit einem Rascheln der Röcke aus ihrem Knicks. Sie lächelte Spock warm an. "Und danach werden wir Ihnen, wenn Sie daran interessiert sind, die Höhepunkte unserer Studien zweigen, die wir während Ihres letzten Besuchs aus der Sorge heraus versteckt hatten, dass Sie uns genauso interessant finden, wie wir Sie und darauf bestehen, hier zu leben. Ich freue mich so darüber, dass solche Maßnahmen nicht länger nötig sind!"

Während Spock seine Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkte, kam ihm in den Sinn, dass die Erixianer ein gewaltiges, unnötiges Durcheinander mit dem Versuch verursacht hatten, die Wahrheit über ihre Situation vor der Sternenflotte zu verbergen. Wenn sie einfach die Föderation gebeten hätten, ihnen gegen die Piratenplage zu helfen, anstatt zu versuchen, sie zu verheimlichen, hätte das ganze Debakel verhindert werden können. Die vulkanischen Kolonisten hätten sich vor Wochen ansiedeln können, ihre Basisstrukturen und Fundamente hätten schon gelegt sein können. Stattdessen waren sie alle in einem verwirrenden Durcheinander gefangen, das mit jeder Enthüllung neuer Fakten immer komplizierter wurde.

Jim bewegte sich etwas an Spocks Seite, bis er eine gute Sicht auf Valt'ik hatte. Der Junge, der sich seinen Leuten gegenüber kalt und still verhielt, fühlte die Aufmerksamkeit des Captains und sah auf. Seine dunklen Augen füllten sich unmerklich mit Wärme, ein schwaches und völlig unangebrachtes Lächeln zuckte in den Mundwinkeln seines ansonsten ernsten, jungen Gesichts. Jim, der nicht damit vertraut war, was so ein Verstoß gegen die emotionale Zurückhaltung bei jemandem bedeutete, der alt genug war, um es besser zu wissen, erwiderte das Lächeln mit einem breiten Grinsen, das einen grünen Schimmer auf Valti'iks Ohren und Wangen bewirkte.

Immer komplizierter und komplizierter.

***

"Lassen Sie uns heute mal schwänzen."

Spock richtete sich aus seiner gebeugten Haltung vor der wissenschaftlichen Station auf und bedachte Jim mit einem Seitenblick. "Schwänzen, Sir?"

Jim lehnte sich an das Geländer hinter ihm. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und verschränkte mit einem breiten Grinsen die Arme. "Sicher! Warum nicht?"

"…Ihr umgangssprachlicher Ausdruck ist mir unbekannt, Captain."

"Es bedeutet, die nächste Tour sausenzulassen. Sie auszulassen. Etwas anderes zu tun." Er bewegte vage eine Hand, während die andere noch auf seinem Oberkörper lag. Ich meine, wie interessant diese elf einzigartigen Kunstgalerien gestern auch gewesen sein mögen, bin ich doch in der Stimmung, mal eine auszulassen. Lassen Sie uns einfach ein bisschen herumwandern. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Uhura und Sulu die erixianischen Gastgeber der Tour ein paar Stunden lang ausreichend ablenken können." Die fraglichen Offiziere, die gerade ihre Stationen überprüften, bevor das nächste Beamen auf die Kolonie anstand, blitzten ihn sauer dafür an, so beiläufig geopfert zu werden. Jim ignorierte sie. "Kommen Sie schon", fügte er an Spock gerichtet hinzu, "sie werden es nicht mal merken, wenn wir weg sind."

Spock drehte sich nun vollständig um und nahm das Aufflackern von Übermut in den Augen seines Captains wahr. Er fragte sich kurz, ob er Jim vielleicht lieber begleiten sollte, um ihn von dem Ärger fernzuhalten, auf den er aus zu sein schien. Logisch gesehen - wie wahrscheinlich war dieser Ärger, selbst für Jim, auf einer Raumstation voller Leute, die ihn verehrten?

... Allerdings, wenn irgendjemandem so ein Kunststück gelingen konnte, dann diesem Mann.

Unglücklicherweise nahm der Dienst keine Rücksicht auf die schelmischen Launen eines Sternenflottenkapitäns. "Leider muss ich ablehnen, Captain.", antwortete Spock ruhig. "Die Repräsentanten des vulkanischen Hohen Rats haben ein Meeting einberufen, das ich nicht einfach neu terminieren kann. Entschuldigen Sie bitte."

Jims eifrige Erwartungshaltung legte sich, seine Augen und Schultern verloren fast unmerklich etwas von ihrer Anspannung. Sein Grinsen war seltsam unbeständig. "Vielleicht nächstes Mal.", gestattete er gnädig und sah in Richtung des Turbolifts. "Stört es Sie, wenn ich frage, wo der Rest des Hohen Rats ist, da im Augenblick nur Repräsentanten hier sind?"

"Ganz und gar nicht.", antwortete Spock und verschränkte die Hände auf seinem Rücken. "Sie wachen über die vulkanischen Überlebenden, die sich im Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte befinden, und warten auf eine formale Vereinbarung zwischen den erixianischen und vulkanischen Repräsentanten. Sobald die Kolonialisierungsanfrage bestätigt und übermittelt wurde, werden die Überlebenden hierher transportiert, um mit dem Aufbau zu beginnen. Dann wird der Hohe Rat wieder vereinigt sein."

"Verstehe." Der nachdenkliche Blick des Captains verharrte auf dem Lift. Als Spock seinem Blick folgte, konnte er nichts Bemerkenswertes entdecken. "Wenn die Mehrheit der vulkanischen Überlebenden noch im Hauptquartier ist,", grübelte Kirk schließlich, "warum ist Valt'ik dann hier?"

Spock zögerte. "Darüber könnte ich nur spekulieren, Sir."

Jim wandte sich mit einem berechnenden Lächeln an ihn. "Wie auch immer, wären Sie so freundlich, das für mich herauszufinden, wenn Sie sich mit dem Hohen Rat treffen? Ich bin nur neugierig.", fügte er hinzu, als Spock sein Interesse zu hinterfragen schien.

"Ja, Sir.", stimmte der Vulkanier zu und ein Hauch Widerwille schwang in seinen Worten mit.

"Danke, Mr. Spock." Er wies lässig auf den Turbolift. "Wenn Sie sich auf das Meeting vorbereiten müssen, steht es Ihnen frei zu gehen."

Spock neigte den Kopf. Er hatte das vage, unheilvolle Gefühl, etwas wichtiges versäumt zu haben, was er später bereuen würde. Er unterdrückte die unlogische Empfindung und erhob sich von seiner Station.

Bevor er den Lift betrat, hörte Spock Uhura rufen. "Captain, Sie haben eine Nachricht von der Sternenflotte erhalten. Soll ich sie durchstellen?"

"Unbedingt, Lieutenant." Jim ging mit einem ungezwungenen Lächeln zu ihrer Station hinüber. "Es macht so viel mehr Spaß, hier auf der Brücke zusammengestaucht zu werden, wo jeder zusehen kann. Das schweißt uns bestimmt zusammen, oder was meinen Sie?"

Obwohl Spock auf dem Weg zum Lift ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, nahm er an, dass Uhura mit den Augen rollte. "Wenn Sie es sagen, Sir."

Der Captain lehnte sich über Uhuras Schulter. "Hallo, Admiral Pike! Sie sehen gut aus."

"Piraten, Jim?"

"He, zu meiner Verteidigung: die haben damit angefangen."

Der Lift schloss sich mit dem Anblick von Jims Lächeln.

***

Die vulkanischen Ältesten hatten sich nicht sehr verändert, seit Spock höflich einen Posten in ihrer Akademie abgelehnt hatte. Ihre Leute standen kurz vor dem Aussterben und sie sprachen immer noch mit Spock, als wäre er eine niedrigere Lebensform, nur weil er eine Mutter gehabt hatte, die ihn liebte und dies in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte. Den gleichen Tonfall benutzten sie, wenn sie sich an die Erixianer wandten, was nicht ganz... logisch war, wenn man bedachte, dass der Fortbestand der vulkanischen Rasse von der anhaltenden erixianischen Gastfreundschaft abhing.

Es ließ sich nicht leugnen, dass Vulkanier und Erixianer nicht viel gemeinsam hatten. Vulkanier waren Wissenschaftler, die sich Fachwissen und Intellekt widmeten und von dem einfachen Grundsatz ausgingen, dass Logik über alles ging. Die Kolonisten waren Künstler und Handwerker. Ihr Regierungssystem war nahezu nutzlos angesichts ihres grundlegenden Desinteresses an irgendetwas, das sich nicht um Kreativität drehte. Ophelias Eltern bildeten die Regierungspartei, weil sie für Verhandlungen mit Außenstehenden verantwortlich waren. Ihr "Hof" war etwas besonderes, weil sie zusätzlichen Unterricht in Mathematik und Naturwissenschaften nehmen mussten, um die Kolonie zu leiten - nicht auf Grund eines archaischen und unterdrückenden Klassensystems, das auf dem Geburtsrecht basierte und mit Gewalt aufrecht erhalten wurde. Das Privileg der Herrschaft wurde als eine unglückselige Bürde angesehen, mit der man sich das Trostpflaster eines gehobenen Status' verdiente. Niemand sonst übernahm die Kontrolle, weil niemand sonst sie wollte.

Wenn kein Bürger in die Macht hineingeboren worden wäre, würden Schlüsselpositionen in der Regierung schlicht und einfach nie besetzt werden. Ihre Altersgenossen würden lieber malen oder bildhauerisch tätig sein oder komponieren, als eine Rechnung zu begleichen oder Getreide zu bestellen. Die wenigen Ärzte waren nur nach sehr niedrigen Maßstäben medizinische Fachkräfte und praktizierten eher hobbymäßíg als aus Berufung. Die Piraten konnten Erix ausrauben, weil die Leute dort nie gelernt hatten, sich zu verteidigen und sich nie darum gekümmert hatten, Schutzschilde oder Waffen zu installieren. Sie hatten buchstäblich keine Idee, wie sie die Plünderer stoppen sollten und so hatten sie sich einfach überlegt, andere arglose Opfer fernzuhalten.

Den Vulkaniern erschien es als Wunder, dass ihre zukünftigen Nachbarn so lange allein überlebt hatten und die Ältesten waren eher ungnädig bei der Einschätzung der erixianischen Intelligenz. Wenn Erix Prime nicht so perfekt gewesen wäre, dürfte der Hohe Rat den Planeten nur wegen seiner derzeitigen Bewohner abgelehnt haben. Spock fragte sich, was die Kolonisten wohl denken würden, wenn sie entdeckten, dass die Leute, denen sie ihre Welt zur Verfügung gestellt hatten, sie als schlecht ausgebildete Idioten ansahen.

Während die Vulkanier oft andere Kulturen, denen sie begegneten, für schlecht ausgebildet und idiotisch hielten, so war dies das erste Mal, dass sie solche Behauptungen ohne den Rückhalt ihrer Heimatwelt aufstellten. Mit Sicherheit waren sie nie zuvor den Leuten, die sie verspotteten, so stark zur Dankbarkeit verpflichtet gewesen. Spock kam in den Sinn, dass solch eine engstirnige Argumentation ein Luxus war, den sie sich nicht mehr leisten konnten. Daran festzuhalten war unlogisch und konnte zukünftigen Generationen schaden, die mit den Konsequenzen aus der Intoleranz ihrer Vorfahren leben mussten.

Der Hohe Rat tadelte Spock, als er versuchte, seine Gedankengänge über dieses Thema zu erklären, und entließ ihn kurz danach. Wären Vulkanier anfällig für Emotionen, hätte sich Spock geärgert. Stattdessen verbeugte und entschuldigte er sich und empfand nichts als seine übliche ruhige Gelassenheit.

Dann entdeckte er, dass sein Captain vermisst wurde. Valt'ik traf Spock zu Beginn seiner Suche und bat um das Privileg, ihm dabei zu assistieren. Und obwohl definitiv ein unausgesprochenes Gefühl der Irritation über die Dreistigkeit einer solcher Anfrage in ihm aufflackerte, erschien ihm dies so unlogisch, dass Spock es dem Jungen gestattete, ihn zu begleiten.

Valt'ik lächelte schwach, nicht zu Spock, sondern bei dem Gedanken an Spocks Captain. Der Sternenflottenoffizier musste sich dazu zwingen wegzuschauen, die Suche wieder aufzunehmen und die Emotionen zu unterdrücken, die er seit langer Zeit eher für eine Bürde als für einen Gewinn hielt.

Eigentlich war vorgesehen, dass Jim an einer Führung durch diverse Galerien teilnahm. Ansonsten hätte er mit dem erixianischen Hofstaat sprechen sollen oder auf die Enterprise zurückkehren, wo er nach seinen Pflichten und dem Stapel an Formularen und Berichten hätte schauen sollen, die er seit drei vollen Schichtwechseln ignoriert hatte.

Sie fanden ihn in einem kleinen Musikraum auf einer unauffälligen Sektion der Station, gekleidet in das Gold der Sternenflotte und lose umringt von vier Kolonisten, deren Alter von zwölf bis zu älteren Teenagern reichte. Jede Person saß auf etwas, das wie ein hoher Barhocker aussah und war mit einem Instrument bewaffnet. Die Zwölfjährige befand sich hinter einem großen Schlagzeug und wirbelte mit einem Set von Trommelstöcken zwischen ihren geschickten Fingern herum.

"Lasst es uns mit einen Halbtonschritt nach der Überleitung versuchen.", schlug der Teenager-Junge vor, der der Anführer zu sein schien und veränderte seinen Griff an der Gitarre, die auf seinen Knien lag. "Einfach um mal zu sehen, wie es klingt. Ist C noch OK für dich, um damit herauszukommen?"

Jim, der ebenfalls mit einer Gitarre bewaffnet war, nickte geistesabwesend und veränderte den Druck seiner Finger auf dem Griffbrett.

Die Schlagzeugerin schlug ihre Stöcke zusammen, um den Takt vorzugeben. Die ersten Takte spielte sie allein, um einen Rhythmus zu etablieren. Dann schloss sich ihr der Teenager mit der Gitarre an und fügte eine langsame, sinnliche Bluesmelodie hinzu. Der Rest der Gruppe, einschließlich Jim, ließ die beiden eine Weilezusammen spielen, wobei ihre Köpfe genau im Rhythmus des Songs mitwippten. Eine Pianistin stimmte als nächste ein, gefolgt von einem Bassgitarristen, bis nur noch Jim still war. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte sein ganzer Körper der Musik, während seine Finger über die Gitarrensaiten geisterten, sich immer mitbewegend, aber nie befriedigt.

Ein verwirrtes Lächeln verzog den Mund des Teenagers. Er begann, mit seinem Instrument nach Jim zu rufen, errichtete ein behutsames, wenn auch forderndes Crescendo und ließ es dann fast abrupt wieder fallen. Bis Jim schließlich, mit einem antwortenden Lächeln auf den Lippen, die Note aufgriff, bei der der Junge aufgehört hatte. Seine Finger tanzten, als er mit überraschendem und unerwartetem Geschick spielte.

Spock hatte noch nie so eine Musik gehört. Die Gitarren schienen fast miteinander zu sprechen, jede drängte die andere zu einer noch größeren Darbietung ihres Könnens. Sie wurden vollständig vom Klang des Pianos und der Bassgitarre eingehüllt, alles unterlegt vom Schlagzeug der Zwölfjährigen.

Es war eine Art der Kommunikation, die Spock völlig unbekannt war. Er könnte fühlen, wie die Musik über seinen Geist hinwegstrich, ein konstantes Dröhnen von Vergnügen/Aufregung/Entdeckung/Verwunderung in seinen sonst so ausgeglichenen Gedanken. Er legte die Hände auf den Rücken und sah nach Valt'ik um sicherzugehen, dass der Junge mit seinen schwächeren und bereits beeinträchtigten Schilden noch nicht nachteilig beeinflusst worden war. Was in der Tat offensichtlich schon geschehen war.

Aber nicht nachteilig.

Valt'ik wirkte beeindruckt. Seine Augen hingen an Jim, als wäre für ihn gerade zum ersten Mal die Sonne aufgegangen.

...Immer komplizierter und komplizierter.

"Ach", murmelte Jim plötzlich, als ein Ruck durch seine Konzentration ging, einem leichten Zucken nicht unähnlich. "Tut mir leid."

Der Teenager schüttelte den Kopf, unvermindert konzentriert. "Nein, das war gut." Er ahmte Jims Abwandlung der Melodie nach. Dann nickte er und lächelte erfreut. "Ein glückliches Versehen. Spielen Sie weiter."

Das tat er und auch die anderen, fast zehn Minuten lang. Der Song endete, indem jeder der Musiker mit einem letzten eleganten Auflodern ausschied, bis nur noch die zwei Gitarren miteinander sprachen. Sie drehten und wendeten sich noch einen Moment lang umeinander, wie Tigerkätzchen, die sich für eine lange Ruhepause zusammenrollten, und verweilten auf einer ausklingenden Note, bis sie in Stille überging. Die Musiker klatschten und pfiffen, um ihren gegenseitigen Stolz aufeinander auszudrücken, ihre Freude an der gelungenen Performance und die Befriedigung über ein abgeschlossenes Meisterstück.

"Leute, ihr seid toll.", sagte Jim mit einem ungläubigen Lachen und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, um die Hände auszuschütteln. Dabei grinste er breiter, als es Spock je gesehen hatte. "Verdammt, ich konnte gerade noch so mithalten!"

"Sie spielen wirklich schön", wandte der Teenager ein und strich gedankenverloren über den Nacken der Gitarre. Seine Berührung war so ehrfürchtig und beiläufig wie die eines Liebhabers. "Ihre Leidenschaft für die Musik wäre selbst für einen tauben Mann offensichtlich. Wie glücklich kann sich Ihre Crew schätzen, so einen Künstler zur Verfügung zu haben! Ihre eigene Gitarre muss inzwischen ziemlich abgenutzt sein."

"Nee." Jim zupfte einen gefühlvollen Akkord. "Ich habe keine. Genau genommen ist es Jahre her, dass ich gespielt habe."

Die Erixianer rangen gleichzeitig nach Luft, schockiert bis hin zum Entsetzen. "Mon dieu, c'est un travestissement! Dann müssen Sie diese nehmen, nehmen Sie sie und spielen Sie darauf, oder wir werden alle sterben! Wir werden hier sterben.", rief der Teenager und drückte die Gitarre gegen Kirk, als dieser versuchte, sie mit wachsender Besorgnis zurückzugeben. "Wir werden hier tot zu Boden gehen, in diesem Moment, vor Ihren ungläubigen Augen, wenn Sie sie nicht nehmen!"

Die anderen stöhnten und jammerten und drohten in Tränen auszubrechen, bis Jim rief. "OK! OK, ich nehme sie." Er setzte sich wieder und täuschte einen verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck vor, aber Spock bemerkte, wie liebevoll er das Instrument in den Händen hielt. "Mein Gott, gut zu wissen, dass die Dramatik immer noch eine universelle Konstante unter Künstlern ist."

Ein kurzes, fröhliches Trommelsolo und vier erfreut grinsende Gesichter waren die offizielle erixianische Antwort darauf.

"Das war keine schlechte Arbeit für einen Morgen.", sinnierte der jugendliche Anführer und zupfte geistesabwesend eine Folkmelodie. Seine Schlagzeugerin griff den Rhythmus innerhalb eines Herzschlags auf und trommelte eine behutsame Begleitung. "Wir können das später durchgehen, die automatische Aufnahme bereinigen und Ihnen eine Kopie schicken, wenn Sie das möchten, Captain Kirk. Das Programm ist ziemlich clever. Es wurde von einem höchst genervten Streichquartett entwickelt, das es leid war, seine besten Improvisationen zu verlieren. Wenn Sie nur länger bleiben könnten!", lamentierte er und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. "Vielleicht bekommen wir noch eine Chance für weitere freie Kompositionen."

"Darf ich auch eine Kopie haben?", bat Valt'ik und trat weiter in den Raum hinein, bevor Spock ihn aufhalten konnte. Alle Spuren von Musik verflüchtigten sich durch die Überraschung der Musiker, die sich umdrehten, um zu sehen, wer mit ihnen sprach. "Ihr Arrangement war ziemlich ansprechend, obwohl ungewohnt. Wie nennt man es?"

"C'est un petit Vulcan!", lachte die Pianistin fröhlich und hüpfte mit ihren Fingern über die Tasten. "Ils ne viennent jamais aux studios. Il y a plus de joie que logique. Pourquoi est il ici?"

"Wenn du nichts allgemein verständliches sagen kannst, dann sag lieber gar nichts.", schimpfte Jim sanft und lächelte die Vulkanier schief an.

"Pardon", piepste sie schelmisch und flatterte Jim mit ihren Wimpern in gespielter Zerknirschtheit an, bis er leise lachen musste.

"Das Arrangement hat keinen Namen.", bekannte der Teenager mit einem leichten Schulterzucken, wobei seine Hände auf der Gitarre ruhten. "Wir haben ihm noch keinen gegeben. Was meinen Sie, Captain? 'Réunion d'âmes'? Oder vielleicht 'Le fils découvre la famille'? 'Attachez-nous avec la musique'?"

Jim machte ein Gesicht, das genau seine Abneigung ausdrückte. "Wie wäre es mit: Si vous n'êtes pas un auteur, écrivez seulement la musique?"

Die Erixianer lachten alle. "Jetzt hat er dich erwischt, Henri!", kicherte die Schlagzeugerin und ergänzte ihre Aussage mit einem Schlag auf die Trommel, was ihre Altersgenossen nur noch lauter lachen ließ.

Henri rümpfte die Nase in Richtung seiner Freunde und grinste ohne eine Spur von Verlegenheit. "Wie auch immer es nun heißt, du kannst natürlich eine Kopie davon haben", sagte er Valt'ik. "Mit etwas Übung könntest du es eines Tages sogar selbst spielen!"

Spock erwartete, dass die anderen erixianischen Kinder, die weder so dumm noch so ignorant waren, um die Abneigung der Vulkanier gegenüber ihrer Kultur nicht zu bemerken, murren oder protestieren würden. Stattdessen jubelten sie, und drückten ihr Entzücken über die Möglichkeit aus, jemand anderen zu unterrichten. Ihre einzige Auseinandersetzung bestand aus einer freundlichen Debatte darüber, welches Instrument Valt'ik bevorzugen würde.

("Schau dir seine Finger an! So schmal und lang, er ist für das Piano geboren!"

"Ah, non, Emily! Non! Vous êtes aveugles? Seine Arme sind stark, seine Reichweite perfekt, er muss mit dem Schlagzeug anfangen!"

"Emily, Cecile, hört sofort mit diesem Unsinn auf! Er wird Gitarre lernen, elektrische und akustische."

"Oui, Henri, du bist so gerissen wie immer, aber natürlich wird er als erstes Bassgitarre lernen."

"Christophe! Traître, warum musst du mich so verletzen?"

"Weil es so einfach ist!")

"Ach, da bist du! Oh schau, hier ist ja eine Party!" Jeder wandte sich zur Tür um, wo ein neuer Zuschauer stand, ein Lächeln reiner Freude auf dem Gesicht.

"Ophelia!", jubelten die Erixianer. "Bist du hergekommen, um mit uns zu tanzen?"

Die Thronfolgerin betrat den Raum und vollführte eine einzelne, elegante Pirouette, die ihren langen Rock und das helle Haar schwingen ließ. "Nein", sagte sie mit einem unbeschwerten Lächeln. "Ich bin wegen Captain Kirk hier, der eine Nachricht von der Sternenflotte bekommen hat! Meine Maman hat mich so schnell hierher geschickt, wie meine Füße mich tragen konnten. Kommen Sie?", fragte sie den Captain.

Jim stand bereits, befreite sich von dem Gitarrengurt und drehte sich um, als wollte er das Instrument auf den Sitz stellen, den er gerade geräumt hatte.

"Non!", riefen seine Mitspieler verzweifelt im Chor, mit so einem unerwartet lauten Ausbruch, dass sogar Spock zusammenfuhr.

"Wenn Sie wollen, dass wir am Leben bleiben, nehmen Sie sie!", bat Henri. "Sie haben es versprochen!"

Der Captain sah fast hilflos zu Spock hinüber.

"Wir können nicht guten Gewissens die Verantwortung für den Tod erixianischer Kolonisten übernehmen.", hob Spock vernünftigerweise hervor.

Jim grinste, so völlig von Freude erfüllt, wie zuvor von seiner unausgesprochenen Sehnsucht, die Gitarre zu behalten. Die Pianistin, Emily, holte eine Tasche, in der das Instrument sorgfältig - liebevoll - verstaut wurde. "Dankeschön.", sagte Jim mit einem kleinen, aufrichtigen Lächeln.

"Ich kann keine weitere Minute widerstehen.", verkündete Ophelia. Sie schritt leichtfüßig an Jims Seite und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um seine Wange zu küssen. "Sie sind so ein reizender Mann!"

Der Captain lachte und drückte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. "Du wärst die erste, die so denkt."

Dann bemerkte Spock etwas interessantes. Während Ophelia Jim mit einem liebevollen Lächeln betrachtete, starrte Valt'iks Ophelia aus Augen an, die von einer gemeinen, namenlosen Emotion verdunkelt waren. Die anderen vier Erixianer beobachteten ihrerseits Valt'ik, anstatt wieder mit ihrer Musik zu beginnen. Sie betrachteten ihn, als ob sie jeden seiner Gedanken und Impulse lesen könnten, als wenn die miteinander verknüpften Schichten unkontrollierter Emotionen, die sich immer stärker auf seine Handlungen auswirkten, für sie nicht geheimnisvoller waren als die Schalen einer fauligen Zwiebel. Sie sahen ihn nur für einen Augenblick an und verstanden ihn, vielleicht besser als seine eigenen Leute.

Es gab ein Wissen hier, so unerwartet und komplex wie die Sprache ihrer Musik und es bestätigte Spocks ursprüngliche Theorie, dass das erixianische Volk fortgeschrittener war, als der vulkanische hohe Rat auch nur erahnen konnte.

Faszinierend.

Die Nachricht von der Sternenflotte enthielt eine leichte Änderung ihrer bestehenden Befehle: Anstatt im Orbit um Erix Prime zu verharren, bis eine formale Übereinkunft getroffen war, sollten sie nun bleiben, bis die vulkanischen Kolonisten und verschiedene Lieferungen ankamen, um den Transport in jeder Form zu unterstützen, die ihnen möglich war.

Jim sah etwas selbstgefällig aus, als Chekov die schiffsweite Durchsage beendete, die ihre neuen Befehle betraf. "Es muss an all den Piraten liegen, die hier herumlungern.", bemerkte er zu Uhura.

"Oder an all den Flaggschiffkapitänen, die praktisch darum betteln, dass die Mission verlängert wird."

"He", protestierte Jim und stützte einen Arm auf seinem Kapitänsstuhl ab, "alles, was ich getan habe ist zu betonen, dass wir hier rumhängen und zusätzliche Unterstützung anbieten könnten. Das ist wohl kaum Betteln."

"Ich würde es als Betteln bezeichnen, Sir", sagte Sulu von seinem Posten aus. Chekov neben ihm nickte.

"Sehr schön." Jim erhob sich würdevoll von seinem Sitz. "Ich werde einfach wieder auf die Station zurückkehren, wo ich erwünscht bin. Mr. Spock, Sie haben die Brücke."

"Viel Spaß, Sir.", sagte Uhura, ohne sich umzudrehen. Die anderen beiden reagierten nicht. Jim schnaubte, in seinem Mundwinkel spielte kaum erkennbar Belustigung. Als er gegangen war, brachen die Brückenoffiziere in Gelächter aus.

"Ich muss zugeben, dass ich etwas verwirrt bin.", sagte Spock zu Uhura.

Sie grinste breit und drehte ihren Stuhl, um ihn anzusehen. "Wir necken ihn nur, Commander. Er weiß, dass wir Spaß machen."

"Vielleicht habe ich mich zu vage ausgedrückt. Ich verstehe den Hintersinn ihrer Interaktion mit dem Captain vollkommen. Auf was ich ich mich eigentlich bezog, war das angebliche 'Betteln' Captain Kirks, um in der Nähe von Erix Prime zu bleiben, obwohl der offensichtliche Erfolg unserer Mission bereits feststand."

"Oh!" Uhura lachte erneut. "Ich vergaß, dass Sie da schon gegangen waren. Während der gestrigen Nachricht von Admiral Pike", erklärte sie, "ersuchte der Captain offiziell darum, im Orbit bleiben zu dürfen. Er hat versucht, jedem die Sache mit den Piraten zu verkaufen, aber uns war allen klar, dass das nur eine Ausrede ist und noch dazu eine schlechte. Irgendwas geht auf der Station vor sich, das ihn verrückt macht.". Sie nickte in Richtung seines Sessels. "Er sitzt dort manchmal während der Gammaschicht und denkt stundenlang nur nach. Er will hier bleiben, um dahinter zu kommen."

"Irgendwas stimmt da nicht, Sir.", kommentierte Sulu finster.

Seltsam. Das war wahrscheinlich die gleiche Nebenhandlung, die Spock gestern auf der Brücke bemerkt hatte, als Jim ihn darum bat, 'Schwänzen' zu spielen. Aber was plante er? Und wie konnten sie ihn davon abhalten, eine bereits komplizierte Situation noch zu verschlimmern?

"Es gab noch keine Aktivitäten im Transporterraum.", fügte Uhura mit einem gerissenen Lächeln hinzu. "Falls Sie den Captain auf seinem heutigen Ausflug begleiten wollen, Sir, könnten Sie mit ihm rüberbeamen."

Clevere Nyota.

Spock stand mit einem leichten Nicken auf, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkend. "Ein höchst logischer Vorschlag, Lieutenant. Mr. Sulu, Sie haben die Brücke."

"Ja, Sir."

Bevor Spock den Transporterraum erreicht hatte, bekam er einen weiteren Anhaltspunkt für Jims persönliche, zweite "Mission" - in Form eines Streits zwischen dem Captain und seinem CMO. Spock wartete höflich draußen vor der Tür, so dass sie ihre Unterhaltung zu Ende führen konnten.

"Ich habe es dir schon mal gesagt, Jim", knurrte der Doktor, "Er ist bereit für..."

"Ich weiß, Bones.", unterbrach ihn Jim in leisem, entschiedenem Tonfall. "Und ich verstehe es. Wirklich. Aber glaub es oder nicht, ich verstehe gewissermaßen, woher er kommt und ich werde ihn nicht allein in seinem Leid zurücklassen."

"Würdest du mir ausnahmsweise mal zuhören? Er ist ein Vulkanier!"

"Er ist ein Kind..."

Ein vulkanisches Kind? Was hatte das ganze mit Valt'ik zu tun? Sicher wußte Jim immer noch nichts über die Probleme des Jungen. Wie hätte er sie herausfinden sollen?

"Nein", beharrte McCoy nachdrücklich. "Ich gebe einen Scheiß auf vulkanische Unterdrückungsphilosophien. Seine vulkanische Physiologie ist das Problem. Wenn er sich in den Kopf setzt sich zu beklagen, weil du ihm zu nahe kommst und ihn belästigst, dann spielt es keine Rolle, dass er ein Kind ist. Er ist dreimal stärker als du, Jim und seine Selbstkontrolle ist fast aufgebraucht. Wenn es zu einem Kampf kommt, könnte es wirklich schnell wirklich übel ausgehen."

"Das ist etwas, mit dem ich rechne, Bones."

Spocks Augenbrauen hoben sich in Richtung seines Haaransatzes.

"Verdammt, Jim!"

"Ich weiß, was ich tue, OK?" Das Rascheln von Stoff wies darauf hin, dass Jim nach McCoy gegriffen, wahrscheinlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte. "Es bringt Risiken mit sich.", gab er zu, "aber wann ist das nicht so? Das Kind braucht ernsthaft Hilfe, nicht nur ältere Leute, die ihm sagen, dass er meditieren soll, oder er wird Amok laufen. Und letztlich weiß ich mich zu verteidigen."

... Amok laufen?

"Was, wenn ihn schließlich einer der Erixianer über die Grenze stößt?", fragte Jim seinen Freund. "Was, wenn es Ophelia ist? Er wird sie töten, ohne es auch nur beabsichtigt zu haben und das ist dann das Ende der vulkanischen Kolonie auf Erix Prime."

"OK, warum kann dann nicht Spock derjenige sein, der Valt'ik hilft? Oder einer der anderen Vulkanier? Er sollte eigentlich ihr Problem sein."

Jim seufzte frustriert und trat zurück, der Stoff raschelte, als er seine Arme verschränkte. "Komm schon, Bones, du weißt so gut wie ich, dass Valt'ik alle Regeln bricht, wenn es zu der logischen vulkanischen Reaktion auf diese Situation kommt. Spock sagt, deshalb wurde er separiert, richtig? Weil er ein störender Einfluss war. Also was immer es ist, was sie für oder mit den anderen tun, es funktioniert bei ihm nicht. Was mein Plan dagegen tun wird."

"Woher weißt du das?"

"Er wird funktionieren."

"Aber wie..."

"Vertrau mir in dieser Sache, Bones."

Spock verkündete seine Anwesenheit, indem er den Raum betrat. "Captain", sagte er grüßend. Er beäugte McCoy. "...Doktor."

McCoy rollte mit den Augen. "Commander.", schnaubte er. Dann knuffte er fordernd Jims Schulter. "Du gerätst lieber nicht in Schwierigkeiten. Hörst du?"

Jim grinste. "Ja, Bones", leierte er.

"Es hört sich nicht so an, als wäre das das Problem.", zischte der Doktor an sich selbst gerichtet. "Ich werde die Technik wieder hierher schicken." Er ging, bevor ihn Jim weiter nerven konnte.

Spock beobachtete seinen Captain einen ruhigen Moment lang. "... Habe ich Ihre Konversation unterbrochen?"

Kirk lachte. "Nein, Lauschen hat mich noch nie sehr gestört. Sie haben Glück, dass Bones Sie nicht dort draußen gehört hat. Für ihn ist Privatsphäre ein Thema."

Die Rückkehr des Mitarbeiters, der den Transporter bediente, bewahrte Spock vor einer Stellungnahme.

"Energie!", rief Jim grinsend.

Als sie wieder an Bord der Station waren, wandte sich Spock sofort an Jim. "Was waren Ihre Pläne für diesen Besuch?"

Jim blinzelte. "Och, weiß nicht. Ich nehme an, ich hatte mir vorgestellt, dass ich herumwandere und mich umschaue, ob es irgendwas interessantes zu tun gibt." Er wandte den Blick ab. "Vielleicht sehe ich nach den Kindern, die wir gerettet haben. Oder ich erfahre von Lady Sophia, wie die vulkanisch/erixianischen Verträge vorankommen. Sind die anderen Vulkanier schon auf dem Weg?"

"Ja", gestand Spock. "Die offiziellen Unterlagen wurden gestern abgehandelt, was alles war, das ihrer Reise im Wege stand. Sie sollten innerhalb der nächsten 24 Stunden ankommen."

"Nicht viel Zeit", sagte Jim nachdenklich. Er grinste Spock an. "Der Stein kommt jetzt wirklich ins Rollen."

Spock runzelte die Stirn. "... Welcher Stein, Sir?"

Jim lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts, schon gut. Es ist nicht wichtig. Möchten Sie mit mir kommen?", fragte er plötzlich. "Ich glaube, ich würde gern nachsehen, was Valt'ik gerade ausheckt. Er ist hier so etwas wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen und könnte wahrscheinlich jemanden gebrauchen, der freundlich zu ihm ist."

"Ich werde Sie begleiten.", sagte der Vulkanier, wobei er darauf achtete, den anderen Aussagen nicht zuzustimmen.

Einen Augenblick lang sah Jim ihn nachdenklich an und Spock fragte sich, ob der Captain die Bedeutung des Schweigens besser verstand, als er vorher angenommen hatte. Dann lächelte er, breit und sorglos, ohne einen Rest von Ernsthaftigkeit, und Spock schob den Gedanken beiseite.

Aber er achtete darauf, ihn nicht völlig zu verwerfen.

Sie fanden Valt'ik in einem Tanzstudio, den Rücken fast an den Spiegel gedrückt, mit einem Ausdruck großen Unbehagens auf dem Gesicht. Drei Tanzpaare, alle in seinem Alter, drehten sich zu einer mitreißenden Melodie über das Parkett, die von einem Streichquartett in der Ecke gespielt wurde. Ophelia stand Schulter an Schulter mit dem jungen Vulkanier und neigte den Kopf in seine Richtung, während sie die Tänzer beobachtete und ihre Bewegungen erklärte.

"Ha!", flüsterte Jim Spock triumphierend zu, um niemanden abzulenken. "Der interkulturelle Austausch beginnt."

Obwohl er leise und direkt in Spocks Ohr gesprochen hatte, bemerkte Valt'ik das Geräusch sofort. Seine eindeutige Reaktion alarmierte Ophelia, deren vergnügtes Lachen die Aufmerksamkeit sowohl der Tänzer als auch der Musikanten auf sich zog. Die erixianischen Kinder jubelten, da sie nun ein Publikum hatten. Innerhalb eines Moments verwandelten die aufspielenden Geigen eine einfache Übungsstunde in eine kompromisslose Show. Die Paare tanzten in komplizierten Mustern mit- und umeinander, wobei sie mit Hochheben, Senken und Herumwirbeln Akzente setzten, von denen Jim schon beim Zusehen schwindlig wurde. Mit einem Tusch beendeten sie die Darbietung. Die Mädchen sanken in einen tiefen Knicks, während ihre Partner sich über ihre Hände beugten und einen Kuss darboten.

"Zehn von zehn Punkten!", entschied Jim und klatschte begeistert. "Gott, ihr werdet mit jedem Tag erstaunlicher. Warum habe ich noch nie zuvor von euch gehört? Ihr könntet amtierende Meister in so ziemlich jedem Bereich werden, wenn ihr wollt."

"Aber warum sollten wir das wollen?", fragte einer der Tänzer und half seiner Partnerin beim Aufstehen, indem er sie hochzog und kunstvoll herumwirbelte. Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel in einer bezaubernden Kettenreaktion. "Einen Pokal oder eine Medaille zu besitzen, würde uns nicht bei der Entwicklung neuer Tanzschritte helfen. Es macht uns nicht zu besseren Schülern oder Lehrern. Welchen Nutzen haben wir von Wettkämpfen?"

"Kunst um der Kunst willen.", scherzte der Captain mit einem Grinsen.

"Genau!"

Valt'ik durchquerte den Raum, um Jims Hand zu nehmen und gleichzeitig seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. "Ich habe nicht erwartet, Sie heute zu sehen, Captain. Eine recht erfreuliche Überraschung."

"Es heißt 'Jim'.", beharrte er und sein Grinsen milderte sich zu einem Lächeln, das Valt'ik das Blut in die Wangen trieb.

"Jim.", stimmte der Junge leise zu und senkte die Augen.

Die erixianischen Kinder wurden sehr still, während sie das Gespräch verfolgten. Das gleiche seltsame, fast übernatürliche Verstehen, das vorher bei ihren Altersgenossen zu beobachten gewesen war, zeigte sich nun in ihren ansonsten ausdruckslosen Gesichtern. Spock war zunehmend von seiner ursprünglichen Schlussfolgerung überzeugt: Das erixianische Volk hatte, indem es die Kunst statt der Wissenschaft kultivierte, seine emotionale Kompetenz bis zu einem Grad entwickelt, den sonst keine andere Spock bekannte Spezies oder Kultur je erreicht hatte.

"Lass uns eine Erkundungstour machen.", schlug Jim vor, winkte den Tänzern ein letztes Mal zu und zog Valt'ik aus dem Raum.

Sobald sie gegangen waren, drehte eines der Mädchen eine Pirouette. Dabei drückte sich eine erschreckende, wenn auch schöne Tragik in jeder Faser ihres Körpers aus. Sie erhob sich auf die Zehenspitzen und die Streicher spielten eine langsame, schwermütige Melodie, als sie die Arme über ihren Oberkörper kreuzte und sich nach hinten fallen ließ, ihren Kopf neigend, als wäre sie tot. Ein Junge, nicht ihr ursprünglicher Partner, trat mit einer schnellen, graziösen Bewegung vor und fing sie in einer untröstlichen Umarmung auf. Er ließ sie fast bis auf den Boden gleiten, bevor er sie erneut fest umklammerte. Ihre Arme fielen schlaff herunter, die Finger strichen über den Parkettboden der Tanzhalle. Der Junge bettete sie auf den Boden und wandte sich ab, um sich vor dem Anblick seines Verlusts zu schützen.

Diese Kinder sahen neue Zuschauer und tanzten Freude. Dann sahen sie Valt'ik mit Kirk und tanzten Tragik.

Faszinierend.

Und ein wenig Besorgnis erregend, weil die Erixianer beunruhigend geschickt darin zu sein schienen, die größte Schwäche der Vulkanier zu erkennen. Welcher Langzeiteffekt würde sich ergeben, wenn zwei so verschiedene Völker zusammenlebten? Wenn man sie gezwungenermaßen auf dem gleichen Planeten unterbrachte? Und wenn die Vulkanier die Erixianer anschauten und sie für dumm hielten, was dachten die Erixianer, wenn sie mit den fremden und unnachgiebigen Mitbewohnern und ihrem ganzen vulkanischen Weltbild konfrontiert wurden?

Kirk, der den Korridor hinuntergegangen war und fast die nächste Abzweigung erreicht hatte, hielt an, um nach Spock zu rufen.

"Ich komme, Captain.", antwortete Spock.

Er ging, bevor er Zeuge davon werden konnte, wie der tragische Tanz letztlich ausging: Ein zweiter Junge sauste zu dem hingefallenen Mädchen und hob sie mit einem starken, glorreichen Griff über seinen Kopf, wo sie die Arme ausbreitete, als würde sie fliegen. Ihre Augen glänzten und ihr Gesicht strahlte vor Freude.

Überall um sie herum gingen die anderen Kinder ehrfurchtsvoll auf die Knie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Die Entdeckung von Atlas, Teil VIII**

**Original von AngelBaby1**

**Ins Deutsche übersetzt von Leavinghome**

Innerhalb weniger Stunden nahm Jims Plan seine vollen Ausmaße an und näherte sich seinem Finale. Rückblickend würde Spock sich nie sicher sein, wie viel davon geschickt eingefädelt war und wie viel sich schlicht durch "glückliche Zufälle" zusammenfügt hatte.

Das Ende begann, als Spock Valt'ik zur Seite nahm, sobald der Captain sich für die Nacht zurück auf die _Enterprise_ gebeamt hatte. "Ich muss mit dir sprechen," eröffnete er dem Jungen und führte ihn etwas weiter abseits, damit der für den Transporter zuständige Techniker ihre mit Sicherheit heikle Konversation nicht würde hören können.

Valt'iks Miene verdüsterte sich sogleich, und er senkte den Blick - er war von Haus aus kein dummes Kind.

„Ich habe bis jetzt davon abgelassen, diese Aufforderung zu stellen, da ich dich für fähig hielt, deine Handlungen eigenständig zu korrigieren," erklärte Spock. „Da es aber mittlerweile ersichtlich ist, dass du dahingehend keinerlei Absichten hegst, werde ich dir nun jene Etikette näher bringen, die du bisher ignoriert hast, die aber einen Mann betrifft, von dem du augenscheinlich eine sehr hohe Meinung hast."

Valt'ik schob stur den Unterkiefer nach vorne. „Es hat ihn nicht verletzt."

„Du tust ihm keinen Gefallen," beharrte Spock bestimmt, Hände hinter dem Rücken, die Schultern vollkommen gerade unter der Uniform. „Du hast ihn hintergangen."

„Wann?", verlangte der Junge zu wissen, uns seine dunklen Augen fixierten die von Spock. Sie füllten sich genauso schnell mit dem Feuer der Wut, wie die Emotion dann auch wieder verschwand.

Solche Schwankungen waren kein sehr ermutigendes Zeichen.

„Wann habe ich ihn hintergangen?", fragte Valt'ik ruhig.

„Du lügst, indem du schweigst, und du missbrauchst ihn, indem du seine Unwissenheit zu deinen Gunsten manipulierst. Er kann nicht wissen, was du von ihm nimmst, wenn du seine Hand berührst," sagte der Halbvulkanier rundheraus, während Valt'ik aussah, als wollte er einen ernsthaften Konflikt anfangen.

„Unter Menschen ist es eine viel bedeutungslosere Geste - eine Tatsache, die du dir seit eurer ersten Begegnung zu Nutzen gemacht hast. Vorenthältst du ihm die Wahrheit über die Hände von Vulkaniern weil du tatsächlich denkst, sie sei unwichtig, oder weil du - wie ich - weißt, dass ein so ehrenvoller Mann wie ein Captain der Sternenflotte niemals ein Kind so ausnutzen würde?"

„Ich bin kein Kind," zischte Valt'ik und starrte Spock wütend an. „Und der Captain ist ein hilfsbereiter Mann, er würde mir einen derart kleinen Dienst nicht ver-" Der Junge brach ab und wandte sich von Kirks Erstem Offizier ab.

„Auch wenn es einen Trost für dich darstellt," sagte Spock sanft, „nimmst du ihm etwas, ohne dass er davon weiß oder dem zugestimmt hat. Es ist etwas, dass er keinem Kind geben würde - egal von welcher Rasse - auch nicht im Namen des Trostes."

„Es macht ihm nichts."

„Er _weiß_ nichts davon."

Für einen langen Moment war Valt'ik still. „Werden Sie es ihm sagen?", fragte er flüsternd und drehte den Kopf weg, um den Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen, den er nicht vollständig unterdrücken konnte.

Spock dachte darüber nach. „Nicht, wenn du diese Aktion in Zukunft unterlässt," lenkte er schließlich ein. „Wenn du damit fortfährst, ihn so auszunutzen, werde ich mich gezwungen sehen, ihn über die Wahrheit zu informieren. Das war keine bewundernswerte Handlung, Valt'ik. Verstehst du, wie kompromittiert du bist?"

Valt'ik starrte ihn voll Zorn an. „Verstehen _Sie_ es denn?" Er verließ den Raum, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Spock betrat die Transporterplattform, während er einen Seufzer der Frustration unterdrückte. „Energie."

Wenige Stunden bevor die überlebenden Vulkanier ihr neues Zuhause erreichen würden verlor Spock seinen Captain erneut. Er war nicht an Bord der _Enterprise_, und er beschäftigte sich auch nicht mit den letzten Einzelheiten des Plans, den die Erixianer aufgestellt hatten, um zwanzigtausend Personen aus dem Weltall auf die Oberfläche ihres Planeten zu befördern.

(„Wir gehen da normalerweise nur hinunter, um uns um die Nachtgärten zu kümmern," sorgte sich Sophia, während sie eine schematische Darstellung ihrer Transporter überflog und sie, einigermaßen alarmiert, mit Mr. Scotts Darstellung verglich, die wiederum zeigte, wie die ihre aussehen _sollte_. „Und dann auch nur in kleinen Gruppen. Für größere Versammlungen nehmen wir eine Raumfähre. Ich... zögere, Mr. Scott. Sind Sie sicher, dass das funktionieren wird?"

„Sollte ganz wunderbar funktionieren, Ma'am! Äh, wenn nichts schief geht, natürlich. Andererseits," fügte er hastig hinzu, einen Schraubenschlüssel in der Hand und bereits jetzt völlig verdreckt, „wenn alles nach Plan läuft, wird auch nichts schief gehen.")

Abgesehen davon hätte er beim vulkanischen Ältestenrat sein können, wo er sich eine ständig wachsende Liste an dringlich empfohlenen Verbesserungen für die Verteidigungssysteme der verschiedenen Raumstationen hätte anhören können. Es war keine große Überraschung, dass er dort nicht war.

Stattdessen fand Spock ihn vor der Tür zu einem Klassenzimmer. Die Leute im Inneren stritten, und Jim belauschte sie offensichtlich. Als sein Erster Offizier sich näherte, legte Jim einen Finger an die Lippen und bedeutete ihm, still zu sein.

Neugierig gehorchte Spock, stellte sich dicht neben ihn und legte den Kopf schräg, alle Aufmerksamkeit auf auditive Aufnahme gerichtet. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke war die Identität der beiden Zankenden erkenntlich: Valt'ik und Ophelia. Es klang, als wäre die Diskussion schon einige Zeit lang im Gange.

„Eure Leute haben sehr wohl Gefühle," beschuldigte Ophelia ihr Gegenüber unerschrocken. „Ich habe es gesehen, sogar bei euren Ältesten! Vielleicht fühlt ihr sogar mehr als wir, und irgendwann habt ihr eure Emotionen aus lauter Angst vor ihnen fortgeschoben, aber trotzdem _fühlt _ihr. Es ist nicht mein Problem, dass du deine Emotionen nicht verstehst, und auch nicht, dass du nicht mit ihnen umzugehen weißt, also gib nicht mir die Schuld an deiner Qual! Werd' erwachsen, kleiner Junge, und akzeptiere deine Schwächen!"

„Was weißt du von meiner Qual?", spie Valt'ik, so hasserfüllt, dass Spock instinktiv ansetzte, einzugreifen, bevor Ophelia körperlichen Schaden erlitt. Jim hielt ihn mit einem Arm vor seiner Brust zurück und hob erneut den Finger an den Mund. Seine Augen verließen nie die Tür.

„Du und dein Volk versteckt euch hier an diesem erbärmlichen Ort, zu dumm, als dass ihr euch daran erinnern könntet, dass da draußen hinter euren Wänden eine ganze Galaxie auf euch wartet! Da draußen gibt es echte Tragödien, echtes Grauen, echte Entdeckungen und echten Fortschritt, und ihr vergrabt eure Köpfe in _Kunst_, ihr gebt euch mit nutzlosen, hübschen Dingen ab."

„Lieber ein nutzloses, hübsches Ding, dass einer verstörten Seele wahren Frieden bringen kann, als eine verdrehte, herzlose Gesellschaft, denen die _Logik_ mehr bedeutet als ein erfülltes Leben! Mein Volk braucht keinen solchen Nutzen, Monsieur Valt'ik. Wir brauchen lediglich Raum und die Zeit, um der Kunst nachzugehen - um der Kunst willen. Deswegen sind wir ja erst an diesen dunklen Ort hier gekommen."

„Mein Volk hat keine solche Entscheidung getroffen," knurrte Valt'ik, und man hörte seine gedämpften Schritte, als er ihm Nebenraum auf und ab ging. „Wir sind hier, weil wir hier sein müssen, weil wir einer bedauernswerten, verwaisten Spezies angehören, die kein Land mehr hat. Verstehst du, Lady Ophelia? Wir sind hier, weil wir nirgendwo sonst sein können. Deine gelobte Heimat ist die letzte Hoffnung unseres Volkes - die mächtige Rasse der Vulkanier, reduziert auf _das hier_, gefangen mit zurückgebliebenen, infantilen Menschen, die sich nicht einmal selbst verteidigen können."

Ophelia ließ einen leisen Ton des Bedauerns hören. „Was für ein grausames Kind du bist. Aber ich bin nicht verletzt," beharrte sie tapfer, „weil ich weiß, dass du im Zorn sprichst. Ich weiß das, weil mir, anders als dir, Gefühle nicht fremd sind. Mein Volk hat sie angenommen, wir verwenden sie als Nahrung für unsere nutzlosen, hübschen Dinge. So kann ich eine Wunde in meiner Seele erleiden und trotzdem weitermachen. Aber was ist mit dir, Vulkanier? Wie wirst du den Zorn und den Hass überleben, den Schmerz des Verlustes von allem, was dir etwas bedeutet hat? Wo wirst du abbiegen, jetzt wo dein Meilenstein zerstört ist?"

Jim betrat den Türrahmen. „Ophelia," rief er, seine Stimme tief und warnend.

Das Mädchen erstarrte, dann wandte sie sich von Valt'ik ab und warf das goldene Haar über die Schulter. „...Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen."

„Ich sage nicht, dass du musst," antwortete Jim, und sein Blick war auf Valt'ik gerichtet, der in der Ecke stand. Seine jungen Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, und sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Wut. „Aber sei vorsichtig, dass du nichts sagst, was du nicht so meinst."

„Warum helfen Sie ihr?", verlangte Valt'ik in rauem Flüsterton zu wissen. Seine Lungen arbeiteten heftig und ließen seine blasse Haut einen dunklen Grünton annehmen, während er gegen die Gewalt ankämpfte, die sich in ihm anstaute. „Warum ihr? Es war meine Hand, die Sie an Bord des Piratenschiffes genommen haben!", rief er. „Jetzt ziehen Sie _sie_ mir vor? Wollen Sie mich einfach abschieben? Bedeute ich Ihnen so wenig?"

„Valt'ik," sagte Jim tröstend und trat mit ausgestreckten Händen einen Schritt vor.

Valt'ik blickte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen von den Händen zu Jims Gesicht und dann zu Spock. „Ich lasse mich nicht täuschen!", fauchte er. In einem plötzlichen Anflug von Energie, der sie alle aufschrecken ließ, sprintete er davon und entkam in den nächsten Korridor, bevor ihn jemand aufhalten konnte.

Als er weg war, schluchzte Ophelia leise auf. „Mir geht es gut," beharrte sie, als die Offiziere sich zu ihr umdrehten. „Er tut mir so leid!" Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg, die ihre Wangen hinunterliefen. Trotzdem wurden sie nicht weniger. „Sie tun mir alle so leid! Diese armen, verstörten Seelen! Sie müssen ihm helfen," flehte sie Jim an.

Er nickte mit versteinerter Miene. „Werden wir, Ophelia. Danke."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich brauche keinen Lohn für meine Beteiligung an alldem. Finden Sie ihn! Er ist jetzt näher an der Heilung, aber er ist noch nicht vollständig dafür bereit. Also finden Sie ihn! Gehen Sie!"

Sie gehorchten ihr und begannen, auf der Suche nach dem jungen Vulkanier den Gang entlang zu laufen. Schließlich erreichten sie eine Weggabelung, wo sie sich aufteilten.

Stunden später begann Spock sich zu fragen, ob Jim etwas mehr Glück hatte als sein Erster, der seit ihrer Trennung keine anderen Personen, von Valt'ik ganz zu schweigen, gesehen hatte.

Da der Kirk-Faktor nun mal der Kirk-Faktor war, hätte es Spock nicht überraschen sollen, dass er auf der Suche nach einem verlorenen und potenziell gefährlichen Kind auf sich selber traf.

Das tat es aber. Ziemlich sogar.

„Botschafter," stellte er fest, wobei er nichts von seiner Überraschung durchsickern ließ.

Zu versuchen, so etwas vor diesem speziellen Halbvulkanier zu verbergen, war natürlich ungefähr genauso, als hätte er versucht, es vor sich selber geheim zu halten - und darin war Spock noch nie sonderlich begabt gewesen.

„Spock," begrüßte ihn der Botschafter, freundlich und amüsiert. „Ich war auf der Suche nach Jim. Dürfte ich nach deiner derzeitigen... Beschäftigung fragen?"

Für einen Moment lang dachte Spock über die Unzahl and Antwortmöglichkeiten nach, die er wählen könnte: Der Captain und ich versuchen, ein verlorenes Kind einzufangen. Ich bin hierher gekommen, da ich mich auf der Suche nach einem kleinen Jungen befinde, der sich vor mir versteckt. Die exirianische Thronfolgerin befand sich in einem Konflikt mit einem vulkanischen Kind, welchen sie gewann, indem sie ihn auf seinen verwundbaren und instabilen Gefühlszustand aufmerksam machte, woraufhin er im Gegenzug den Captain anschrie und weglief.

Dann überlegte er, was Jim sagen würde: Mir ist'n Kind weggelaufen. Haben Sie zufällig eines gesehen?

Schlussendlich wich er aus, „Der Junge Valt'ik, welcher in der Obhut des Rates steht, wird seit einigen Stunden vermisst. Captain Kirk und ich suchen ihn."

„Ich verstehe." Der Botschafter sah sich um. „Mir sind keinerlei junge Vulkanier begegnet, woraus ich schließe, dass man davon ausgehen kann, dass er nicht hier ist. Sollen wir Jim suchen, in der Annahme, dass seine spezielle Art von Glück vermutlich zu erfreulicheren Resultaten geführt hat?"

Für Spock klang das nach einer fabelhaften Idee, und er ging neben dem Botschafter her, Hände hinter dem Rücken.

Natürlich _hatte _Jim Valt'ik gefunden. Ihre Situation ähnelte der von Valt'ik und Ophelia davor, obwohl Jim weniger stritt und dem Jungen vielmehr erlaubte, sich gehörig in Rage zu reden.

„Ich habe Ihnen nie etwas bedeutet! Ich bin nur ein weiteres der vielen Kinder, die Sie gerettet haben!"

„Valt'ik, du bist nicht sehr vernünftig."

„_Vernünftig?_"

Spock und der Botschafter warfen einander leicht besorgte Blicke zu, bevor beide leise nach vorne traten, bis sie durch den Türrahmen das Chaos im Inneren des Raumes sehen konnten.

Valt'ik und Jim standen einander gegenüber, der eine ruhig, der andere kurz vor einem mörderischen Wutausbruch. Die schwache Kontrolle, die Valt'ik über seine Gefühle gehabt hatte, löste sich zusehends auf. „Vernünftig! Ist es vernünftig, dass Sie mich wegen einer verdammten Terranerin von unterdurchschnittlicher Intelligenz im Stich lassen? Ist es vernünftig, dass man mich überhaupt mit ihr vergleicht? Es besteht keinerlei Herausforderung! Ich bin schlauer und stärker-"

„Valt'ik," sagte Jim sanft und trat vor, die Arme in einer tröstenden Geste ausgestreckt. „Es gibt keinen Wettkampf zwischen-"

„Warum vergleichen Sie uns dann!", heulte der Junge, und sein ganzer Körper zitterte, geschüttelt von Emotionen die er nicht zu verarbeiten ausgestattet war. „Was macht mich anders? Warum bleiben Sie bei ihr-"

„Valt'ik, ich-"

„-und schicken mich fort? Ihr schickt mich alle fort! Sie und die Ältesten und die anderen Überlebenden und meine eigenen - meine eigenen Eltern-" Sein Wortschwall kam stotternd zum stehen, und er keuchte hörbar. Ein seiner Hände flog nach oben; er presste die Handfläche gegen sein Auge und sah plötzlich verwirrt, verloren und völlig erschlagen vor Kummer aus.

„Sie haben mich weggeschickt und sind geblieben, um zu sterben, sie wollten eher _sterben _als- All meine Onkel und Tanten, mein stolzer Bruder, endlich in der Akademie der Wissenschaften- Keiner ist bei mir geblieben, sie haben mich alle fortgeschickt, um- Und jetzt wollen Sie mich auch wegschicken! Für _sie!_"

Valt'iks Pein wandte sich nach innen, wie Jim es schon immer vorausgesehen hatte, und wurde zu etwas dunklem und zerstörerischem, mit dem einzigen Ziel, allen in seinem Umkreis so viel Schmerzen wie irgendwie möglich zuzufügen. Der Captain hatte gerade noch Zeit, seine Beine in Position zu bringen, bevor Valt'ik zischte „Aber ich werde Sie nicht _lassen_", und auf ihn losstürmte.

Wie schon davor versuchte Spock, einzugreifen. Und wie schon davor wurde er aufgehalten, diesmal von seinem zweiten Selbst. Er sah den Botschafter an, die wütende Frage in den Augen, und erhielt ein Kopfschütteln. „Sieh zu," warnte er sich selbst.

Also biss er die Zähne zusammen, brachte seine Hände in ihre gewohnte Position und sah zu.

Jim entging Valt'iks Attacken durch eine Kombination aus seinem eigenen Training und Valt'iks kompletter Abwesenheit von irgendetwas, das auch nur annähernd Disziplin ähnelte. Valt'ik griff ihn an wie ein wildes Tier; ein Wirbelwind aus Hass und Wut und durchdringendem Schmerz, mit einem Knurren in der Kehle und Tränen auf den Wangen. Für eine lange Zeit wich Jim Valt'iks Schlägen einfach aus oder leitete sie ab, wodurch er das Kind das meiste seiner Energie in sinnlosem Zorn verschwenden ließ. Im Versuch, Jim zu fassen zu bekommen, zerstörte Valt'ik den Raum - er warf Stühle, drehte Tische um und zerbarst alles, was er in die Finger bekam, indem er es gegen die Wände, die Fenster oder auf Jim schleuderte, der sich immer im letzten Moment duckte. Als die Schreie des Jungen heiser, seine Bewegungen langsamer und sein Körper schwächer wurden, trat Jim schnell in seine Nähe und wandte eine sanfte Kombination an, die ihn zu Boden fallen ließ.

Valt'ik hörte nicht auf, sich zu wehren, als er flach auf dem Boden lag, gefesselt durch Jims Arm auf seiner Brust und einen Großteil des Gewichts des Captains. Er schrie weiterhin vor Zorn, und seine umherschlagenden Glieder trafen eine Schulter, die Hüfte und ein Knie, doch der Erwachsene zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. Valt'iks Bemühungen wurden von Erschöpfung gemindert, bis er, kraftlos und hilflos keuchend, nur noch an Jims Schlüsselbeinen und Kragen kratzen konnte. In diesem Moment spreizte Jim die Finger seiner freien Hand und legt sie an Valt'iks Gesicht, und die nachgeahmte Gedankenverschmelzung kam so unerwartet, dass sie den jungen Vulkanier prompt aus dem Abgrund seiner Wut riss.

Zurück blieb nur Trauer.

„Du bist hier nicht alleine," murmelte Jim mit sanfter Stimme, als Valt'iks Gesichtsausdruck alle Kontrolle verlor und sich erneut mit Tränen füllte. „Ich hab dich nicht im Stich gelassen. Aber, Valt'ik, dass hat auch sonst niemand getan. Deine Eltern und deine Onkel und Tanten und dein Bruder haben dich weggeschickt, weil sie dich geliebt haben, und weil sie wollten, dass du lebst, auch wenn sie es selber nicht mehr konnten."

„Sie sind fort," weinte das Kind. Jim zog ihn hoch in eine Umarmung, die Valt'ik erwiderte, bis er ihm beinahe die Rippen brach. Er vergrub das Gesicht in Jims Nacken, immer noch zitternd, und weinte eine lange Zeit lang. Jims Stimme war die ganze Zeit über da, als er, tief, beruhigend und in perfektem Vulkanisch Worte des Trosts murmelte.

Valt'ik registrierte den Sprachwechsel kaum. Spock dagegen konnte sich kaum davon losreißen.

„Sie sind alle fort," wiederholte Valt'ik schließlich, die Stimme rau von vergossenen Tränen als er wieder auf Standard wechselte. „Alles ist ruiniert."

„Nein." Jim hielt Valt'ik eine Armeslänge von ihm entfernt. „Sie sind nicht fort. Hörst du? Solange du lebst, leben sie auch." Er schüttelte den Jungen sanft. „Du musst leben, Valt'ik. Entscheide dich, zu leben - für sie alle."

Valt'ik schniefte und rieb sich grob die Augen. Sein Kinn zitterte, als er darum kämpfte, seine vulkanische Gelassenheit wiederherzustellen. „Es ist schwer," flüsterte er. „Es ist so viel schwerer als meine Lehrer gesagt haben, dass es sein würde, als sie die Macht persönlicher Verluste erklärt haben."

„Wenn dir das hilft," seufzte Jim und lächelte den Jungen schwach an, „ die haben vermutlich nicht mal annähernd an die Zerstörung von allem was du je _kanntest_ gedacht.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und senkte den Blick. „Ich habe mich... äußerst schlecht verhalten. Meine Handlungen werden Schande über... über mein ganzes Haus bringen." Sein Kinn zitterte erneut, doch er kontrollierte es mit einem tiefen Atemzug. „Und das bin ja jetzt nur noch ich."

„Jeder geht anders mit Trauer um, Kleiner. Hey, hör mir zu." Jim hob Valt'iks Kopf an, damit der ihn wieder ansehen konnte. „Wenn du denkst, dass das hier für _irgendeinen _Vulkanier eine einfache Zeit war, bist du verrückt. Nur, weil man es bei dir mehr sieht, heißt das nicht, dass sie weniger betroffen sind. Was du tust ist vermutlich sogar eine etwas gesündere Methode, damit umzugehen, als einfach alles zu ignorieren. Und ich wette, wenn du sehr nett darum bittest," sagte er, jetzt mit einem Lächeln, „könnten Ophelia und ihre Freunde dir ein paar sehr praktische Tricks beibringen, wie man mit Gefühlen tatsächlich fertig wird, anstatt sie zu unterdrücken - es überrascht dich vielleicht, aber so gehen sie oft schneller weg. Kunst ist fantastisch für so etwas.

„Kunst dieser Natur ist nicht teil der vulkanischen Philosophien," machte Valt'ik ihn aufmerksam, nun selbst mit einem kaum merklichen Lächeln.

Einen langen Moment lang zögerte Jim und überlegte. „Wenn es jemals eine Zeit für Vulkanier gab, ihre Philosophien anzupassen," sagte er vorsichtig, „dann wäre sie jetzt."

Anstatt beleidigt zu sein, begann Valt'ik, nachdenklich dreinzublicken. „Angepasste Philosophien," spekulierte er und trat zurück, um Jim Platz zum Aufstehen zu geben.

Der Captain strich über seine Uniform, um sie zu säubern, und entdeckte mit einer Grimasse einen kleinen Riss im Oberteil. Dann bemerkte er die beiden Spock-Generationen, die ihn von der Tür aus beobachteten, und lief rot an. „Oh, ähm... Hi, Spock. Spocks. Äh, Botschafter." Er sah sich nervös um. „Wie lange waren Sie...?"

„Zumindest deine Freundlichkeit," bemerkte der Botschafter sanft, „scheint eine universelle Konstante zu sein. Ich fühle mich geehrt, sie auf diese Weise zu entdecken. Danke, Jim."

„So lange schon? Wirklich?"

„Sie werden Dr. McCoy einen Besuch abstatten müssen," bemerkte Spock steif, Hände hinter dem Rücken.

Jim sah mit leicht abgespreizten Armen an sich hinunter. „Kommen Sie schon, so schlimm ist es doch gar nicht."

Valt'iks Augen verdunkelten sich vor Sorge, obwohl sein ruhiger vulkanischer Gesichtsausdruck unverändert blieb. „Habe ich Sie verletzt, Captain?"

„Nein." Kirk grinste. „Du warst ein würdiger Gegner, aber ich muss leider sagen, dass ich schon Schlimmeres erlebt habe."

Der Schatten eines Lächelns löste die Anspannung auf Valt'iks Gesicht. „Ich verstehe."

„Na bitte, ein typisch vulkanischer Satz," nickte Jim erfreut. „Du wirst in null Komma nichts wieder auf dem Damm sein.

Zwei der drei anwesenden Vulkanier sahen ihn angesichts der Metapher verwirrt an. Der Botschafter aber fühlte eine Welle von Zuneigung.

Die universelle Konstante James Kirk. Wie hätte auch nur einer von ihnen ohne sie überlebt?

Die _Enterprise _verbrachte noch fast einen Monat in der Umlaufbahn von Erix Prime, um den neuen vulkanischen Kolonisten in jeder erdenklicher Art behilflich zu sein. Jims Crew, allesamt hochbegabt, teilten sich unter den Arbeitsgruppen auf, je nach Talenten und Erfahrungen, von welchen sie dann auch beinahe ständig Gebrauch machten. Es war erschöpfende, meistens ungedankte Arbeit, aber äußerst befriedigend, als die ersten Häuser erschienen.

Währenddessen arbeite Valt'ik hart daran, seinen Ruf als Störenfried des Ältestenrates zu behalten. Er holte andere vulkanische Jugendliche an seine Seite, die ebenfalls nahe dem emotionalen Zusammenbruch standen, und half ihnen, sich von dem Hass und der Wut zu befreien, die aufgrund ihrer entsetzlichen Verluste in ihren gebrochenen Herzen geglommen hatten.

Sobald seine Kameraden von dieser Last befreit waren, ließen sie allen Aufruhr mit einer Energie und Beharrlichkeit hinter sich, die man nur in Kindern finden konnte. Sie folgten Valt'iks Beispiel und formten eine enge, gänzlich vorurteilsfreie Verbindung zu den Erixianern, was dazu führte, dass die ursprünglichen Kolonisten geradezu vernarrt in sie waren. Diese ungewöhnliche Beliebtheit trennte sie von sowohl ihren Gleichaltrigen als auch den Älteren, und sie setzte einen neuen Maßstab was die Interaktionen mit den Erixianern betraf, die die herablassende Haltung ihrer neuen Nachbarn anscheinend als eine tragische vulkanische Schwäche tolerierten.

Vulkanier aber hatten ein großes Problem damit, Schwächen irgendeiner Art mit ihrer Rasse assoziiert zu wissen. Ihre Bemühungen, dieses massive Missverständnis zu korrigieren, zog noch mehr von ihnen an Valt'iks Seite. Die erhöhte Akzeptanz hatte auch ein erhöhtes Verständnis zur Folge, und je mehr die Vulkanier über die Erixianer verstanden, desto neugieriger wurden sie auch - und die Neugier von der anderen Seite war nicht geringer.

„Das klappt alles gerade zu lächerlich gut," bemerkte Jim eines Tages weise zu Spock, während sie Sendeplattformen für Frachttransporteinheiten installierten. Hinter ihnen war eine gemischte Gruppe vulkanischer und erixianischer Jugendlicher damit beschäftigt, mithilfe vulkanischer Technologie ein Bewässerungssystem für einen traditionellen erixianischen Wüstengarten zu planen. Ihre potenziellen Veränderungen würden, wie die meisten anderen fortschrittlichen Maßnahmen auf der Oberfläche des Planeten, komplett neu gebaut werden müssen, da die Erixianer nie lange genug dort gewesen waren, um welche zu brauchen.

„Die beiden Kulturen scheinen einander auf unerwartet vorteilhafte Art zu ergänzen," antwortete Spock unparteiisch, „wenn man ihnen den nötigen Impetus dazu gibt."

„Ich frag mich, wie dieser Ort in hundert Jahren aussehen wird," überlegte Jim, während er eine Gruppe Mütter beobachtete, die sich ihren Kindern näherten. Während die vulkanischen Frauen Essen und Wasser bereitstellten, riefen die Erixianerinnen nach den arbeitenden Jugendlichen und begrüßten sie alle mit offenen Armen. Und alle, sowohl Vulkanier als auch Erixianer, eilten vorwärts um für ihre Pläne gelobt zu werden, obwohl die Erixianer merklich großzügiger mit ihren Freudesbekundungen umgingen. Sie nahmen ihre Mahlzeit Seite an Seite ein, jetzt Verwandte von derselben Welt, völlig unterschiedliche Völker in der Obhut des jeweils anderen.

„Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so anders, als es heute ist," sagte Lady Sophia, die mit einem Lächeln und einem kleinen Bündel mit Erfrischungen neben den Offizieren der Sternenflotte erschienen war. „Obwohl ich hoffe, dass wir weiterhin von einander lernen werden. Es ist ein Jammer," murmelte sie, und ihr Blick senkte sich, als sie wieder ernst wurde.

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte Jim und wischte sich Schweiß von der Braue. Trotz der frühen Stunde wurde die Oberfläche des Planeten zusehends heißer, heiß genug, dass die Terraner bald gezwungen sein würden, zurück zu den Raumstationen zu kehren. Die Vulkanier aber würden weiterarbeiten.

Für sie war die erdrückende Hitze ein weiteres kleines Stück Heimat.

Sophia wandte sich an Spock, und in ihren Augen schienen Mitgefühl und Schmerz. „Es scheint," murmelte sie, „dass die größte Tragödie, die euer Volk je erlebt hat, zu dem vermutlich größten Geschenk werden wird, das unser Volk je bekommen wird. Ich wünschte, wir hätten uns unter erfreulicheren Umständen kennen gelernt, Commander Spock.

„Es kann gut sein, Lady Sophia," antwortete der Vulkanier leise und nahm ihr das Bündel ab, „dass unsere Kulturen sich in Abwesenheit der derzeitigen Umstände niemals begegnet wären. In jedem Fall ist es etwas, das nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden kann, und es wäre unlogisch, sich weiter damit zu beschäftigen. Wir sind hier," sagte er, kurz und bündig.

„Und ihr seid willkommen hier," sagte Sophia mit einem dankbaren Lächeln. „Für manche von uns scheint es, als hätten wir unsere ganze Geschichte lang nur auf euch gewartet."

Spock betrachtete die gemischten Kinder, während er die Millionen kleiner Verbesserungen in ihren Interaktionen während der letzten Wochen katalogisierte; wie diese ungeheuer adaptive erste Generation beinahe dazu bestimmt schien, von einander Kraft zu schöpfen - und dachte, dass die Geschichtsbücher vielleicht, in hundert Jahren, das gleiche von seinem eigenen Volk sagen würden.

Sophia folgte seiner Aufmerksamkeit. „Sie sind so gut in dem, was sie tun, dass sich das Land jetzt schon verändert," bemerkte sie leise, und Spock wusste so gut wie sie, dass ihr Kommentar sich nicht allein auf den Garten beschränkte, der unter der Obhut der Kinder mit beispielloser Vielfältigkeit aufblühte.

„Das tut es," stimmte er ihr zu. Als er Jim einen kurzen Blick zuwarf, sah er, dass der Captain ihn mit einer undurchschaubaren Miene beobachtete, die blauen Augen auf der Suche nach etwas, das er nicht ganz verstand.

„Ich lasse Sie jetzt besser arbeiten," murmelte Sophia und verließ sie mit einem nachdenklichen Lächeln.

„Sie gehen mit dieser ganzen Sache viel besser um, als ich erwartet hatte," sagte Jim und nahm eine Flasche gekühlten Wassers entgegen, als Spock sie ihm aus Sophias Lieferung reichte.

„Es gäbe keine logische andere Verhaltensweise," antwortete Spock und stellte sein eigenes Wasser beiseite. „Die Situation ist nun mal, wie sie ist. Sich diesen Tatsachen zu widersetzen würde die Leute um mich herum lediglich unnötig reizen."

Jim nahm einen langen Zug aus seiner Flasche. „Ich glaube, ich dachte einfach, Sie würden sich... kühler verhalten. Oder weniger empfänglich für die Hilfe der Erixianer. Nehmen Sie's nicht persönlich, aber die Vulkanier haben nicht unbedingt einen guten Ruf, was positive Beziehungen mit anderen Spezies angeht."

„Ich bin mir dessen durchaus bewusst," gab Spock zu. Er zögerte einen Moment und warf Jim einen Seitenblick zu, bevor er ruhig fortfuhr, „In meiner Kindheit kollidierte ich oft mit der Meinung meines Volkes über Rassen, die von der ihren abwichen. Nur jetzt, mit Distanz und Perspektive, bin ich in der Lage, ihre Handlungen als das zu betrachten, was sie wirklich waren."

„Dämlich?", schlug Jim vor.

„Hochgradig unlogisch," formulierte der Vulkanier es höflich. „Und geboren aus einem Gefühl der Superiorität, das wir während der gesamten Entwicklung unserer Rasse aufgebaut haben. Vielleicht werden wir uns nun gezwungen sehen, mit solchen Gewohnheiten zu brechen."

„Sie sind ein stärkerer Mann als ich." Jim schüttelte verwundert den Kopf und ließ sein restliches Wasser in der Flasche kreisen. „Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich machen würde, wenn jemand einfach so daherkäme und alles zerstörte, was ich je gekannt habe, aber ich bin doch relativ sicher, dass es nicht so etwas logisches und diszipliniertes wäre, wie dass, was Sie machen - die Scherben aufsammeln und weitergehen."

„Sie haben sich als ein äußerst anpassungsfähiges Individuum erwiesen," sagte Spock und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Kindern zu, als diese ihr Mahl beendeten und zurück in ihren Garten liefen. „Ich bin sicher, dass Sie einen Weg finden würden, trotz der Widrigkeiten weiterzumachen, genau wie wir."

„Nun ja, sehen Sie, überleben und leben sind nicht unbedingt dasselbe, Mr. Spock." Der dunkle Tonfall, mit dem er die Worte äußerte, alarmierte Spock. Er sah seinen Captain scharf an - doch der lächelte schon wieder fröhlich. „Können wir weitermachen?"

„Ja, Captain," murmelte der Vulkanier, während er nach irgendeiner Spur dieser Dunkelheit suchte.

Sie war völlig verschwunden hinter dem unerschrockenen, unnachgiebigen Grinsen, das Jims Standardeinstellung zu sein schien. Spock hatte keine stichfesten Beweise, um eine Erklärung zu verlangen, weswegen er stumm blieb und ohne Kommentar an Jims Seite weiterarbeitete.

Aber er vergaß es nicht.

Wenige Wochen später rief Jim seine Besatzung von ihren über den Planeten verteilten Aufenthaltsorten und verschiedenen Raumstationen zusammen, um das Schiff für seine nächste Reise vorzubereiten. Bevor er den Planeten verließ, sah er noch ein letztes Mal nach dem Botschafter und Valt'ik, und er war erfreut zu sehen, dass der ältere Spock aus der zweiten Realität eine Zuneigung zu dem tapferen, verwaisten Jungen entwickelt hatte, die mit jedem Tag wuchs. Trotz der unvorstellbaren Verluste, die beide Vulkanier erlitten hatten, dachte Jim, gab es immer noch Hoffnung, dass der Junge nicht ohne echte Warmherzigkeit aufwachsen würde.

Es schadete auch nicht, dass der Botschafter einer von nur einer Handvoll der ältesten Generation war, die Valt'ik mit etwas anderem als Verachtung zuhörte.

„In meiner Zeitachse," erklärte er Jim, als der ihn fragte, warum er Valt'iks Bemühungen um eine neue vulkanische Philosophie so unterstützte, „gab es nie einen Kontakt zwischen Vulkaniern und Erixianern, schon gar nicht einen von so intimer Art. Selbst nach dem Verlust unserer Heimat sind die Vulkanier ein zu langsames Volk, um sich über Nacht zu verändern. Aber nach einer oder zwei Generationen, wer weiß? Valt'ik ist ein sehr intelligenter Junge, und er hat einen beträchtlichen Einfluss auf seine Kameraden - außerdem gab es noch nie eine Möglichkeit zur Veränderung von solchen Ausmaßen." Er studierte einen Moment lang seine gealterten Hände. „Ich habe mich selbst und meinen Jim vor gewaltige Prozesse gebracht, nur um an Prinzipien festzuhalten, die mir selbst niemals auch nur halb so viel genutzt haben wie Jim," gab er leise zu. „Warum sollte ich Valt'ik davon abhalten, eine Philosophie zu entwickeln, die das alles hätte verhindern können?"

Jim wusste keine Antwort.

Als er Valt'ik Lebewohl sagte, überraschte der Junge ihn, indem er vortrat und ihn kurz umarmte. Er war tiefgrün angelaufen, als er zurücktrat, aber er erwiderte Jims Blick fest. „Ich werde von Ophelia lernen, was ich kann," sagte er, und es war beinahe ein Flüstern. „Und ich werde versuchen, einen neuen Vulkan zu erschaffen, auf dem wir unsere Emotionen nicht mehr verneinen, sondern sie als die Werkzeuge benutzen, die sie sind. Ich werde nie wieder in meinem Leben so verletzt sein. Beobachten Sie mich genau, Captain Kirk. Denn ich werde die Welt verändern."

„Das wirst du," stimmte Jim zu. „Pass auf dich auf." Dann berührte er sacht Valt'iks Wange, nur einmal, und war verschwunden.

Spock, das letzte Besatzungsmitglied der _Enterprise_ auf der Raumstation, wurde Augenblicke vor seiner Abreise von Valt'ik aufgehalten.

„Commander Spock!", rief der Junge und durchquerte den Transporterraum, um ihm in die dunklen Augen zu sehen. „Ich habe mit Ophelia gesprochen," erklärte er schlicht, „Und wir haben eine Frage für Sie, wenn Sie uns gestatten, sie zu stellen."

Spock hob eine Augenbraue. „Du hast jedes Recht zu fragen, wenngleich ich mich entschließen könnte, dir die Antwort vorzuenthalten."

„Das befürchte ich nicht," sagte Valt'ik mit einem Schulterzucken, „da Ophelia und ich uns relativ sicher sind, dass Sie die Antwort nicht wissen. Captain Kirk schien sehr geschult darin, ein verletztes Kind zu trösten," fuhr er fort, bevor Spock gegen die unbeabsichtigte Beleidigung seiner Wissensbasis protestieren konnte.

„Er war vertraut genug mit den Reaktionen auf große Verluste, dass er fähig war, sie vorauszusehen und zu konfrontieren. Da wir uns bereits die Freiheit genommen haben, herauszufinden, dass er selbst keine Kinder hat, fragten wir uns: Wo hat er sich solches Wissen angeeignet? Und wer hat damals den jungen Jim Kirk getröstet?"

Wie die Kinder erwartet hatten, wusste Spock keine Antwort. Und wie sie gehofft hatten, beabsichtigte er, eine zu finden.

„Danke," sagte Valt'ik und spreizte die Finger zum traditionellen vulkanischen Gruß.

„Lebe lange und in Frieden," murmelte Spock, als er die Geste erwiderte. Dann streifte er mit den Fingern kurz Valt'iks Psi-Punkte, auf die Art, in der ein älterer männlicher Verwandter Stolz und Trost vermitteln würde. Valt'ik schloss die Augen, um das Gefühl festzuhalten.

Spock betrat die Transporterplattform.

„Energie," murmelte Valt'ik, Augen immer noch geschlossen.

Zurück an Bord der _Enterprise _begab Spock sich sofort auf die Brücke, wo die Kommandobesatzung sich darauf vorbereitete, die Umlaufbahn zu verlassen.

„Wir sollten irgendwann zurückkommen und sie besuchen," überlegte Jim, an alle Anwesenden gerichtet. Er saß bereits, den rechten Arm auf der Lehne.

„Es sollte wunderschön sein, sobald die wichtigsten Bauarbeiten komplett sind," stimmte Chekov zu.

Jim nickte. „Notieren Sie das, Mr. Spock."

„Ja, Captain." Nachdem er getan hatte, wie ihm geheißen, wandte Spock sich wieder Jim zu und betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang gedankenverloren. „...Captain," fügte er nachdenklich hinzu, „wenn ich eine Frage stellen dürfte, vergangene Ereignisse betreffend."

„Tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an," ermutigte ihn Jim, kurz abgelenkt von einem Stapel PADDs, der ihm von einer wartenden Yeoman gereicht wurde.

Spock hielt inne, als er versuchte, seine Erkundigung so wenig anschuldigend wie möglich zu formulieren. „Als Sie Valt'ik... dabei assistiert haben, seine Trauer unter Kontrolle zu bringen," begann er, „haben der Botschafter und ich gehört, wie Sie ihn auf höchst... unerwartete Weise angesprochen haben."

Klare blaue Augen studierten den vulkanischen Ersten Offizier, vorsichtig, als suchten sie nach einem Anzeichen von Missbilligung. Er lächelte, als er in Spocks Interesse nur dessen angeborene Neugier erkannte. „Ich habe vulkanisch aus dem gleichen Grund gelernt," sagte er milde und ignorierte Uhura, die aufschreckte und herumwirbelte, um ihn anzusehen, „aus dem ich französisch gelernt habe. Die Familie von Pilles Exfrau ist aus Frankreich," erklärte Jim, und sein Gesichtsausdruck war beinahe selbstgefällig, „und ich wollte wissen, was sie geredet haben, wenn sie dachten, dass sie sonst keiner versteht."

„...Ein ungewöhnlicher, aber effektiver Plan, Captain."

„Freut mich, dass Sie das so sehen, Mr. Spock."

„Warten Sie," sagte Uhura, während ihr Blick misstrauisch zwischen Spock und Jim hin und her huschte. „Sie sprechen auch vulkanisch? Seit wann?"

Jim entspannte sich lachend in seinem Sessel. „Los geht's, Sulu!", rief er.

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Sulus Gesicht aus. „Aye, Sir."

Mit einem Lichtblitz waren sie verschwunden.


	9. Chapter 9

**Die Geburt von Atlas - Teil I**

**Original von Angel Baby1**

**Übersetzt ins Deutsche von Leavinghome**

Admiral Barnetts Vorraussagung bewahrheitete sich, als die _Enterprise _zur Kommandozentrale der Sternenflotte zurückkehrte. Trotz der Länge ihrer ersten Mission verbrachte Kirk weniger als eine Stunde in der Einsatznachbesprechung, bevor er mit einem neuen Auftrag zurückkam: Sie würden einem diplomatischen Kongress zwischen zwei sich bekriegenden Parteien beiwohnen, die entschieden hatten, nur _dann_ ein Friedensabkommen zu verhandeln, wenn ein Flaggschiff der Föderation ihre Bemühungen beaufsichtigte. Der Kongress dauerte drei Tage, während denen Kirk lächelnd Hände schüttelte, mit Spock an seiner Seite und dem Rest der Besatzung nichtstuend in der Umlaufbahn.

Von da an wurden ihre Missionen zusehends langweiliger, nur unterbrochen von individuellen und schiffweiten Übungsdrills, die von der Admiralität angeordnet und geleitet wurden. Ein Monat zerfloss unter diesem lachhaften Stundenplan, während die Besatzung immer rastloser wurde.

„Sie leiden darunter," vertraute Nyota Spock während einer der seltenen Atempausen zwischen den Übungen an. Sie saßen in Nyotas Kaffeehaus und sahen mit heißen Getränken zu, wie der Nachmittag in den Abend überging. „Ihre Leistungen natürlich nicht," fügte sie mit einem Seufzer hinzu und rührte in ihrem Latte macchiato. „Aber man sieht es daran, wie sie ihre Freizeit verbringen. Sulu putzt seine Ausrüstung, oder er macht Flugsimulationen. Chekov lernt die ganze Zeit - _Chekov_, um Himmels Willen. Er kann diese Bücher mittlerweile wahrscheinlich auswendig. Und wenn McCoy noch bissiger wird, werden die Leute anfangen, zu verbluten, nur damit sie nicht zu ihm gehen müssen."

Spock dachte über ihre Beschwerde nach und verglich sie vorsichtig mit dem, was er über menschliche Psychologie wusste. „Was ist mit Lieutenant Scott?", fragte er höflich, denn er wollte die ganze Liste, bevor sie auf Jim zu sprechen kamen.

Nyota musste lachen und lehnte sich mit einem liebevollen Lächeln ein Stück zurück. „Er hat mit Verbesserungsarbeiten angefangen, sobald wir hier angedockt waren. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt noch weiß, was wir hier oben tun, aber die _Enterprise_ läuft mehr als perfekt, also ist er ziemlich glücklich. Die Ingenieure sind wahrscheinlich die einzigen, denen die Situation hier nichts ausmacht, und das liegt daran, dass sie alle fast so verrückt sind wie Scotty - der würde sie wahrscheinlich auch so vorantreiben, wenn wir _nicht _die Arbeit von drei Schiffen gleichzeitig machen müssten."

„Ich werde mit dem Captain sprechen," entschied Spock schließlich, „und sehen, was seine Meinung dazu ist. Er ist sich des Problems vermutlich bereits bewusst."

Für einen langen Moment studiert Nyota Spock mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. „Die einzige Person, die ich in diesem Dilemma nicht so recht einordnen kann," sagte sie vorsichtig und beobachtete seine Reaktion, „ist Captain Kirk."

„Bitte erkläre dich."

„Er hätte schon vor Wochen anfangen sollen, sich bei der Kommandozentrale darüber zu beschweren," beharrte sie und lehnte sich eindringlich vor. „Er nimmt seine Leute normalerweise wie eine Glucke in Schutz, und dieser Schwachsinn ruiniert ihm die Moral seiner Crew, also warum hat er nichts gesagt? Das ist völlig untypisch für ihn. Es macht mich nervös."

„Vielleicht sieht der Captain gewisse Vorteile darin, wie die Admiralität die _Enterprise _gebraucht."

„Das glaubst du doch selber nicht," konterte sie.

„...Nein," stimmte Spock ihr zu.

„Und genau das macht mich so nervös." Nyota schüttelte den Kopf, und eine feine Sorgenfalte bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn. „So ziemlich alle sind sich doch darüber einig, dass Kirk jede Situation, in der er sich findet, entweder ausnutzt oder sonst wie manipuliert und sie so zu seinen Gunsten verdreht. Ich meiner, hat er _jemals_ passiv bei etwas zugesehen? Es ist zwar ganz nett, wenn er auf der _Enterprise_ nicht immer so ist," gab sie zu, „aber in einer Situation wie dieser, die für uns eindeutig nur Nachteile hat, macht es mir Sorgen."

„Weshalb?", wollte Spock wissen. „Das Fehlen einer Stellungnahme des Captains in dieser Angelegenheit hat dich mehr verstört, als sogar ich es vorausgesehen hätte, mehr, als man noch als logisch bezeichnen könnte. Warum?"

Ihre Beunruhigung zeichnete sich dunkel in ihren Augen ab, bevor sie sie senkte, um ihre Tasse zu begutachten. „Wenn er nicht hier ist," flüsterte sie, „Wenn er nicht dabei ist, die Admiräle zu nerven, was macht er dann? Er hat heute Nacht auch frei, und ich konnte ihn nirgendwo finden; ich habe gezielt nach ihm gesucht, bevor ich hergekommen bin. Niemand hat ihn gesehen, seit wir frei haben, weder Sulu noch Chekov und nicht mal Scotty, und anscheinend ist das so normal für ihn, nach Feierabend zu einfach verschwinden, dass sich keiner Gedanken darüber macht. McCoy verbringt seine gesamte Zeit in der medizinischen Abteilung, und ihm ist es wahrscheinlich gar nicht aufgefallen - aber mir schon. Und ich will wissen, wo Kirk ist. Ich will wissen, was hier so wichtig sein kann, dass er keine Zeit hat, sich für seine Crew einzusetzen."

Alles gerechtfertigte Argumente, und sie betrafen Punkte, über denen Spock selbst in den letzten zwei Wochen gebrütet hatte. „Ich werde den Captain aufsuchen," versicherte der Vulkanier ihr und sah, wie die Erleichterung in ihrem Lächeln aufblühte. „Ich werde sicher gehen, dass er sich nicht in der Verfolgung eines unbekannten und fragwürdigen Ziels... Schaden zufügt."

„Danke," sagte Nyota aufrichtig.

Spock neigte den Kopf und wechselte ihr Gesprächsthema zu einer Diskussion über Teilraum-Sendefrequenzen. Nyota gestatte die Ablenkung, zufrieden, dass Spock sich um den Captain kümmern würde.

Dafür hatte man ja Erste Offiziere.

Da Spock es mittlerweile gewohnt war, seinen Captain ausfindig zu machen, begann er seine Suche am unwahrscheinlichsten Ort, den er sich im Rahmen der Logik gestatten konnte, mit der Absicht, sich von da aus zu den „offensichtlicheren" Orten vorzuarbeiten, falls er dort keinen Erfolg haben sollte. Deswegen war sein erstes Ziel Admiral Archers Hundezwinger.

Es ersparte ihm einiges an Zeit.

„...Er ist nicht hier," sagte Archer, nachdem er über Spocks selbsterklärte Mission informiert war. Er kniete sich hin, um die Ohren eines seiner jungen Hunde zu untersuchen, und seine Hände bewegten sich mit vertrauter Leichtigkeit über das weiche Fell. „Offiziell gesehen," fügte er hinzu, „darf ich nicht mal spekulieren, wo er ist. Immerhin ist es seine freie Zeit. Er könnte bewusstlos hinter einem Bartresen liegen, und es würde mich nichts angehen. Aber wenn er dort ist, wo ich _glaube_, dass er ist, wird es nicht leicht, ihn zu finden." Archers Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich, und er tätschelte den Brustkorb des Beagles mit einem dumpfen Klopfen.

Der Beagle, überglücklich über die Aufmerksamkeit, wedelte enthusiastisch mit dem Schwanz, ohne gegen seine vorherigen Befehle - „sitz" und „bleib" - zu verstoßen. Kirk hatte die Welpen gut trainiert.

„Sie verschwenden nur Ihre Zeit, wenn Sie ihn jetzt suchen," sagte Archer abrupt. „Da, wo er ist, könnten ihn nicht mal meine Hunde aufspüren. Aber zufällig weiß ich, dass er ein Meeting mit Admiral Pike hat." Der Admiral sah Spock mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Morgen um 1000. Jetzt kann ich Ihnen natürlich nicht offiziell raten, dem Meeting beizuwohnen. Aber ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass Pike keine Termine davor hat. Wenn Sie irgendetwas mit dem Admiral besprechen müssen, wäre 0950 der ideale Zeitpunkt."

Am nächsten Tag, um exakt 0950, klopfte Spock an Admiral Pikes Tür und betrat den Raum, nachdem es ihm gestattet worden war. Er war vorbereitet auf Pikes Überraschung.

Er war aber nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass Pike ihm mit einem schwachen Lächeln bedeutete, sich auf einen der leeren, gepolsterten Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch zu setzen. „Ich habe Sie erwartet, Commander Spock."

„...Ich muss mich entschuldigen, Admiral." Spock nahm auf der Kante einer der Stühle Platz, völlig gerade und aufmerksam. „Habe ich einen Termin verpasst?"

„Nicht Ihren," versicherte Pike und deutete zur Tür. „Seinen."

Captain James Kirk schlenderte in den Raum, breit grinsend, während die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss. „Admiral Pike! Oh, Sie müssen nicht aufstehen," fügte er mit einem boshaften Grinsen eifrig hinzu und kam direkt vor dem Schreibtisch zum Stehen. „Ich bin sowieso kein großer Freund von Formalitäten."

Pike, der immer noch im Rollstuhl saß, entgegnete das Grinsen mit einem toleranten Lächeln. „Heute lache ich zuletzt, Jim." Er gestikulierte in Richtung des besetzten Stuhles, den Jim noch nicht bemerkt hatte. „Ich glaube, Sie kennen Commander Spock?"

Jim sprang vor Überraschung zurück, als Spock sich elegant erhob.

„Captain," begrüßte ihn der Vulkanier.

„Mr. Spock," entgegnete Jim, und sein Blick huschte mit offenem Misstrauen zwischen Spock und Pike hin und her. Er lehnte sich von ihnen weg. „Wie tief sitze ich in der Tinte?"

Pike lachte bellend. „Außer, Sie haben zwischen gestern Abend und heute Morgen irgendetwas angestellt, würde ich sagen, gar nicht. Spock und ich haben lediglich ein freundliches Gespräch geführt, bevor Sie gekommen sind."

Kirk sah weiterhin misstrauisch aus. „...Okay," sagte er langsam.

„Aber jetzt, wo er schon mal da ist," fügte der Admiral beiläufig hinzu, „kann er genauso gut hier bleiben. Außer, Sie würden Ihren Ersten lieber wegschicken?"

Die Antwort, die von ihm erwartet wurde, war so offensichtlich, dass er sich nicht die Mühe machte, zu antworten, und sich damit zufrieden gab, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Warum setzen Sie beide sich nicht?", bot Pike an.

„Ich bleibe lieber stehen," sagte Jim sturköpfig. Spock folgte dem Beispiel seines Captains und faltete die Hände auf dem Rücken, woraufhin Pike liebevoll seufzte.

„Natürlich tun Sie das. Jim," fügte er mit solcher Schwere hinzu, dass der junge Captain ohne es zu merken noch weiter zurücktrat. Pike kommentierte die vielsagende Reaktion nicht. „Bevor wir anfangen, müssen Sie wissen, dass nichts von dem hier in Ihre Akte geht. Alles, was wir hier besprechen, ist streng vertraulich."

Jim machte ein zweifelndes Geräusch. „Bis es mein Kommando beeinflusst, oder?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie es soweit kommen lassen würden," erklärte Pike.

„Manchmal entwischt uns die eine oder andere Kleinigkeit," antwortete Jim freundlich und so bereitwillig, dass Spock aus irgendeinem Grund einen kurzen, äußerst unlogischen Drang verspürte, in Deckung zu gehen.

Pike schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Jim," sagte er fest und lehnte sich vor, bis er dem jungen Mann in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ich weiß, dass es schlimm ist. Ich weiß, dass es gefährlich ist. Ich weiß, dass Sie es aus irgendeinem noblen Grund tun, der für alle anderen immer erst eine Woche später Sinn machen würde. Was ich nicht weiß, ist, was genau es ist. Und ich will, dass Sie es mir sagen, damit ich und die anderen Admiräle Ihnen helfen können. Denn diese Hilfe haben Sie wahrscheinlich nötig, was auch immer es ist."

Jims Gesicht war ausdruckslos, seine Körpersprache steif und kalt. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie sprechen, Sir."

„Schwachsinn," entgegnete Pike und sah ihn finster an. „Sie stecken da ziemlich tief drin, junger Mann, und Sie werden Hilfe brauchen, bevor es vorbei ist. Ob Sie's glauben oder nicht, wir schulden Ihnen was, und wir werden es nicht auf die sanfte Tour angehen. Also lassen Sie die Kirk'schen Ausweichtaktiken und kommen Sie auf den Punkt. Wer sind sie, was machen sie, und wie können wir das Problem lösen _bevor _Sie sich umbringen?"

Jim zögerte sichtlich, und seine leuchtend blauen Augen sprangen zwischen Pike und Spock hin und her. Spock kam zu einer unangenehmen Erkenntnis: Wäre er nicht im Raum gewesen, hätte Jim schon längst angefangen, zu erklären.

Es war... kein erfreulicher Gedanke. Spocks Hände verkrampften sich auf seinem Rücken, obwohl sein Gesichtsausdruck so gelassen blieb wie immer.

Admiral Pike, der seinen Rang nicht durch Zufall erreicht hatte, wurde wieder etwas freundlicher. „Für jeden Captain kommt irgendwann der Moment," sagte er leise, und sein Blick zeigte nichts als großes Verständnis, als Jim ihn ansah, „in dem er entscheiden muss, wie sehr er seinem Ersten Offizier vertraut, und wie sehr er sich auf ihn verlassen kann. Da ich mir darüber im Klaren bin - wollen Sie, dass ich Commander Spock hinausschicke?"

Für einen kurzen Moment wünschte Spock fast, Jim würde versuchen ihn wegzuschicken, nur um seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, wenn Spock sich weigerte.

„...Nein," sagte Jim stattdessen, und seine Haltung entspannte sich zur gleichen Zeit wie Spocks Hände. Der Captain schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er kann bleiben. Er _sollte _bleiben. Er würde es früher oder später sowieso herausfinden." Er schenkte Spock ein trockenes, schiefes Lächeln. „Sie verdammt neugieriger Vulkanier."

Spock neigte den Kopf. „Eine unlogische Neigung, Captain," antwortete er leise, und seine dunklen Augen studierten Jim aufmerksam. Seine unerwartete Erwiderung entlockte dem Captain ein überraschtes Lachen, woraufhin er kopfschüttelt in einen der Stühle vor Pikes Schreibtisch fiel. Spock nahm den zweiten, aufrecht und gesammelt neben Jims erschöpft lässiger Haltung.

„Also gut," seufzte Jim und fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Scheiße, wo soll ich anfangen?"

„Ich schlage vor, am Anfang," sagte Pike, hilfreich wie immer.

Jim verdreht die Augen. „Ja, vielen Dank. Also." Er richtete sich auf, innerhalb einer Millisekunde vollkommen seriös und gefasst. Seine ernsten blauen Augen sahen abwechselnd zu Spock und wieder Pike. „Was wissen Sie," fragte er vorsichtig, „über eine Gruppe, die sich die _Jagdhunde _nennt?"

„Geheimoperationen," antwortete Pike sofort, den Mund vor Missfallen verzogen. Das war gut, denn Spock hatte noch nie von einer solchen Organisation gehört. „Auch bekannt als die Hunde des Krieges. Archer hasst sie, er sagt, sie bekommen alle besten Spezialeinheiten und verschwenden sie dann, indem sie sie alle auf einmal in ihre Mission schicken. „Rottweiler im Wettrennen mit Windhunden, so hat er es ausgedrückt, glaube ich. Warum?" Pike beobachtete Kirk misstrauisch. „Sie haben doch nicht etwa in _dieses _Wespennest gestochen, oder?"

Der Captain wand sich. „Man, äh... man könnte es so ausdrücken."

„Jim." Pike atmete tief durch. „Was haben Sie getan?"

Bevor Jim antworteten konnte, kam von draußen das Geräusch eines Überbrückungscodes. Der Captain und sein Erster sprangen auf die Füße, als Admiral Barnett mit einem PADD in der Hand und einem düsteren Gesicht eintrat. Er besah sich die Anwesenden, und sein Blick blieb kurz an Jim hängen, bevor er sich an Spock richtete.

„Sie können gehen, Commander Spock," wies Barnett ihn an.

Der Vulkanier blinzelte. „Sir, ich- "

„Entlassen."

Da er kaum eine andere Wahl hatte, salutierte Spock. „Sir."

Er sah sich rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen, dass Jim sich mit einer Hand auf Pikes Schreibtisch abstütze. „Verdammt," sagte sein Captain beklommen. „Das wird mir nicht gefallen, oder?"

Die Tür schloss sich, bevor Spock die Antwort hören konnte.

Er schätzte, es war eine Form der Bejahung.

Spock erkannte den James Kirk nicht, der mehr als zwei Stunden später die Brücke betrat. Er stand vorschriftsgemäß perfekt hinter seinem Stuhl, seine Haltung stocksteif und tadellos. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, die blauen Augen kalt.

Was auch immer Barnett ihm mitgeteilt hatte, es war schlimmer gewesen, als Spock erwartet hatte.

Kirk sah sich auf der Brücke um, katalogisierte die schockierten und besorgten Ausdrücke seiner Crew. „Lieutenant Uhura," sagte er ohne seinen üblichen Humor und ohne jegliche freundschaftliche Neckerei.

„Aye, Sir," antwortete sie und sprang als Reaktion auf seinen autoritären Tonfall prompt auf.

Er sah sie kaum an. „Streichen Sie den Landgang und berufen Sie die Besatzung ein. Wir fliegen los, sobald das Personal an Bord ist."

Uhura machte eine vergebliche Bewegung auf ihn zu, näherte sich Jim einen Schritt, die schlanken Hände hilflos vorgestreckt. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich vor Mitgefühl für einen unbekannten, jedoch offensichtlichen Schmerz. Kirks blaue Augen hoben sich zu ihren, bitter und kühl und ohne ein Zeichen, dass er sie persönlich kannte, so als hätte Uhura genauso gut eine andere von Hunderten Kommunikationsspezialisten sein können.

Es ließ sie auf der Stelle erstarren und zwang sie, ihr instinktives Bedürfnis, ihn zu trösten, zu unterdrücken. Er würde es in diesem Zustand weder anerkennen noch akzeptieren. „Ja, Captain," flüsterte sie und kehrte zu ihrer Station zurück.

„Mr. Chekov," fuhr der Captain fort.

Der junge Navigator fuhr erschrocken zusammen. „A-aye, Captain?"

„Machen Sie sich mit der neuen Mission vertraut und bereiten Sie ein Briefing der Crew vor."

„...Aye, Captain."

„Wenn Sie damit durch sind, legen Sie den angegebenen Kurs ein."

„Aye, Captain." Chekov sah nervös und unsicher zu Sulu. Sulu, der Jim schockiert angestarrt hatte, drehte sich mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln zu dem Russen um. Er rief die Dateien der neuen Mission auf und überflog sie zusammen mit Chekov, um ihn so gut wie möglich zu unterstützen.

Verstört von der dunklen Atmosphäre, die sich auf der Brücke bildete, trat Spock an Kirks Seite. „Captain," begann er leise.

„Ich kann Sie im Moment nicht gebrauchen, Commander Spock," sagte Kirk rundheraus, ohne den Blick vom Hauptbildschirm abzuwenden. „Gehen Sie zurück auf Ihre Station."

Spock trat einen einzelnen Schritt zurück, sein Gesicht ruhig, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, einen Schlag in die Magengrube erhalten zu haben.

Was war hier los?

Chekov atmete plötzlich erschrocken ein und drehte sich in seinem Sitz, um Kirk mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen anzusehen. „Captain- "

Ein Muskel trat an Kirks Kiefer hervor, als er die Zähne zusammenbiss. Seine Hände, die auf der Lehne seines Stuhls lagen, gruben sich mit solcher Gewalt in das Material, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Lieutenant Uhura," sagte er, und seine Stimme war kalt, ruhig und tödlich wie der Winter, „rufen Sie Dr. McCoy auf die Brücke. Ich will das nicht noch mal sagen müssen."

McCoy erschien innerhalb von Minuten auf der Brücke, mitten in eine angespannte, schwere Stille. „Verdammt, Jim, was genau ist bitte so wichtig, dass- " Er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als Kirk die eisigen Augen auf ihn richtete. „Verdammt noch mal," flüsterte der Arzt heiser und schluckte. Er sah zu Spock hinüber. „Was zur Hölle ist hier passiert?"

„Der Captain wollte uns gerade die Parameter des Auftrags mitteilen, der ihm unlängst von der Admiralität überreicht wurde," erklärte Spock ruhig. „Er erhielt sie während eines privaten Meetings und beabsichtigt, der übrigen Besatzung eine überarbeitete Version weiterzugeben. Für das komplette Briefing wurde Ihre Anwesenheit gewünscht."

„Ja," antwortete McCoy und sah wieder zu Jim. „Aber was ist _passiert?_"

„Lieutenant Uhura," befahl der Captain und ignorierte seinen Freund beinahe völlig, „Legen Sie die Anweisungen unseres Auftrags auf den Hauptschirm."

„Aye, Captain."

Als die Datei und ihr gesamter Inhalt auf der Fläche erschienen, holte Jim tief Luft und atmete langsam wieder aus. „Vor drei Tagen," begann er, immer noch unnatürlich ruhig, „wurde auf einer kleinen Förderkolonie ein Mann wegen ungebührlichen Verhaltens festgenommen." Für einen Moment schien er zu zögern, unsicher, wie er weitermachen sollte. Er beugte sich über seinen Stuhl und rief ein Foto des besagten Mannes auf.

Er war in den mittleren Jahren, sein Haar verlor allmählich die Farbe, und er schien nicht anders als jeder andere männliche Terraner. Nichts an ihm erklärte Jims angewiderte Reaktion.

Der Captain atmete erneut tief ein, seine Augen brannten und sein Kiefer war angespannt. „Er nennt sich Anton Karidian, aber diese Deckung hat er ziemlich verhauen, als er angefangen hat, von unnatürlichen Toden und Verdammnis zu faseln. Ein aufgenommenes Geständnis ist in dieser Datei vorhanden, wenn irgendjemand von Ihnen sie hören will. Das werden Sie dann aber alleine tun müssen. Es interessiert mich nicht, was er zu sagen hat."

„Jim," versuchte McCoy dazwischen zu werfen.

„Dieser Mann," fuhr Jim nun etwas lauter und wütender fort, „ist Gouverneur Kodos. Der Henker," spie er.

Niemand auf der Brücke reagierte. Der Name schien nur für einen einzigen der Anwesenden von Bedeutung zu sein, und der schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben, die Wichtigkeit dieses Gouverneur Kodos zu erklären.

„...Wenn Sie eventuell weitere Informationen preisgeben würden?", bat Spock vorsichtig. „Der Name ist mir unbekannt."

Eine Welle des Zorns wallte durch Jims Körper. Alarmiert trat Spock einen Schritt vor. McCoy stoppte ihn und schüttelte den Kopf, als der Erste Offizier ihn ansah.

Jim schloss für einen langen, stillen Moment die Augen. Als er sie öffnete, waren alle Spuren der rasenden Wut verschwunden.

Er richtete sich auf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schob das Kinn vor. „Es gab mal einen Planeten namens Tarsus IV," erklärte er, zu leichthin und zu zwanglos, mit einem einseitigen Schulterzucken. „Die Kolonisten dort hatten Probleme mit ihrem Getreide, größtenteils deswegen, weil ein schnell wirkender Pilz ihre Vorräte befallen hatte. Das Essen hätte nur noch für ungefähr die Hälfte der Kolonie gereicht. Anstatt auf die Hilfe der Föderation zu warten, hat _dieses _Arschloch hier beschlossen, dass er entscheiden würde, welche Hälfte das sein sollte."

Uhura atmete scharf ein, und eine Hand flog an ihren Hals. „Nein," flüsterte sie.

„Doch," sagte er und rief die Bilder dreier lächelnden Menschen auf. „ Diese armen Schweine sind die einzigen, die von den Viertausend, die er zum Sterben ausgesucht hatte, überlebt haben. Und vor drei Tagen," knurrte er und ersetzte die fröhlichen Gesichter mit einem einzelnen Pressefoto von einer Wand, die mit gewaltiger Kraft gesprengt worden war, „ist _das hier _passiert. Es war eines der ersten Male, dass sie seit Tarsus zur selben Zeit am selben Ort waren. Und jetzt, weil sie beschlossen haben, sich zu treffen, gibt es gar keine Überlebenden mehr. Und irgendwo am _Arsch_ der Welt hört dieser _beschissene Kodos _davon und verliert seinen gottverdammten Verstand. Anscheinend hat er das bis jetzt nur nicht getan, weil er wusste, dass es noch Überlebende gibt. Das nenn' ich mal Schuldgefühle," bemerkte er an McCoy gerichtet und lächelte einnehmend.

Der Arzt, blass vor Entsetzen, konnte ihn nur weiter anstarren.

„Wie lauten unsere Anweisungen bezüglich dieses Kriminellen?", fragte Spock und prägte sich die sechs ihm bekannt vorkommenden Gesichter für spätere Überlegungen ein.

Jim seufzte und rieb sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Kodos war nicht mal in der Nähe der Überlebenden," sagte er schließlich. „Er kann sie nicht ermordet haben."

„Ein Komplize," erkannte Sulu.

„Ja." Jim nickte müde. „Und wir sollen jetzt Kodos aufsammeln und ihn für einen ordentlichen Prozess an das Flottenkommando weitergeben - da er vermutlich niemals selbst die Verantwortung übernehmen und auf schuldig plädieren würde. Es sollen unbedingt wir gehen, weil wir das gottverdammte Flaggschiff sind, und niemand würde uns wegen eines einzigen mordenden Psychopathen angreifen. Wahrscheinlich."

„Wahrscheinlich?", echote McCoy skeptisch.

Kirk zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß? Wahnsinn bewegt sich meistens in Gruppen, und wer auch immer die Überlebenden ermordet hat, hat ja wohl offensichtlich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Und übrigens," fügte er an McCoy gerichtet hinzu, bevor Spock die Redewendung hinterfragen konnte, „wir werden den durchgedrehten Gouverneur nicht ins Gefängnis stecken, Pille. Er bleibt bei dir, und zwar auf einem Antipsychotika-Cocktail, den uns die Strafkolonie zusammengemischt hat. Also sei bereit."

„Verdammt," grummelte McCoy, während er mit finsterer Miene seine Krankenstation gedanklich so umorganisierte, dass darin Platz für einen verrückten Massenmörder sein würde.

„Chekov," richtete Jim sich an den schockierten russischen Jungen, und sein Ton drückte eine Entschuldigung aus, die er nicht laut aussprechen würde. „Sie werden der Besatzung sagen, dass die Admiräle das Flaggschiff der Sternenflotte schicken, um einen Kriminellen abzuholen und zu transportieren. Sonst nichts. Okay?"

„Aye, Captain," antwortete der Jugendliche leise und wandte sich wieder seiner Station zu.

Sulu fing Jims Blick auf und nickte einmal in Richtung Chekov, mit dem stummen Versprechen, ihn im Auge zu behalten.

Ein halbherziges Lächeln kämpfte sich auf Jims Mund, doch es hielt sich nicht lange. Er stieß sich von seinem Stuhl ab und überflog mit ausdrucksloser Miene die Fotos auf dem Hauptbildschirm. Uhura schloss die Datei, doch ihr Captain starrte mit leerem Blick weiter. „Rufen Sie mich, wenn wir startklar sind," sagte er abrupt und wandte sich auf dem Absatz um. „Mr. Spock, Sie haben die Brücke."

„Ja, Captain."

McCoy erwischte seinen Freund kurz vor dem Turbolift und begann, schnell, fast verzweifelt, auf ihn einzureden. Jim erwiderte kein einziges Mal seinen suchenden Blick, und er täuschte ein Grinsen vor, bevor er den Aufzug betrat. McCoy eilte ihm nach, die Stirn vor Sorge in Falten gelegt.

Spock fragte sich, ob McCoy sich von seiner Abschlussparty an der Akademie noch an die sechs Überlebenden erinnerte. Sie hatten sich zum ersten Mal alle wieder gesehen und sich um James Kirk versammelt, um flüsternd ihre Glückwünsche auszusprechen. Er wandte sich zurück zu seiner Station, beherrscht genug, dass nicht einmal Nyota in der Lage sein würde, das Chaos in seinem Inneren zu erkennen. Eine Frage brannte in seinen Gedanken:

Was verbergen Sie, James Kirk?

Kaum einen Tag später holten sie, ohne weitere Vorkommnisse, Kodos an Bord. Jim blieb währenddessen auf der Brücke und weigerte sich, seinen Gefangenen auch nur im Vorübergehen zu sehen. Er hatte seiner Besatzung die strikte Anweisung gegeben, dass er kein Wort über den Gouverneur hören wollte, außer er war tot oder ausgebrochen. Ohne die tödliche Wut, die knapp unter der Oberfläche in Jim zu brodeln schien, wäre es nur eine von seinen vielen seltsamen Eigenheiten gewesen.

Danach fand Jim keine Ruhe mehr. Bevor seine Schicht begann, streifte er auf nervenaufreibend stille Art durch sein Schiff. Auch als sein Dienst endlich begann, wanderte er weiter rastlos auf der Brücke umher, wobei er nicht mal ansatzweise bemerkte, wie sehr er seine Offiziere damit noch zusätzlich strapazierte. Er war kalt und abweisend, ein wilde Kreatur im Käfig, die nur auf die kleinste Provokation wartete, um anzugreifen. Wenn Jim sich weiterhin so verhalten würde, würden die nächsten Stunden, bevor sie Kodos dem Flottenkommando übergaben, die reinste Folter für jeden an Bord sein.

Spock war nicht sicher, was Jim tun würde, um sich davon abzuhalten, dem nächsten ahnungslosen Besatzungsmitglied Gewalt anzutun. Er hatte zu viel unterdrückten Zorn in sich - und wie bei dem jungen Valt'ik musste er irgendwo hin. Und wie es aussah, würde _irgendwo _sich als ein unschuldiger zufällig Anwesender erweisen, wenn Jim sich nicht bald irgendwie anders abreagierte. Es war also nur logisch, dass Spock sich auf die Suche nach Jim machte, als der nach seiner Schicht verschwand. Als Präventivmaßnahme. Immerhin würde es keinem helfen, wenn der Captain seiner eigenen Wut zum Opfer fiel, bloß weil sein Erster seine Pflichten vernachlässigt hatte.

Der Vulkanier fand ihn in einem der Trainingsräume der _Enterprise_, wo er sich abreagierte, indem er die Einrichtung zerstörte. Aus einem der Boxsäcke rieselte bereits der Sand, als Spock den Raum betrat. Jims Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich einem zweiten zu, auf welchen er mit tödlicher Eleganz und zerstörerischen Absichten losging. Seine Knöchel, die nur halbherzig mit dünnen Leinenstreifen umwickelt waren, hinterließen mit jedem Schlag blutige Abdrücke.

Es war keine produktive Nutzung seiner Energie. Aber da Jim seinen Job als Captain ziemlich ernst nahm, wusste sein Erster Offizier, dass er sich nicht gestatten würde, seine Untergebenen in jegliche Art von körperlicher Betätigung zu verwickeln, auch nicht in Kampftraining, solange er in einer so destruktiven Stimmung war. Jim würde befürchten, jemandem ernsthaften Schaden zuzufügen. In den meisten Fällen würde diese Angst berechtigt sein.

Spock entledigte sich seines Uniformoberteils und legte es sauber gefaltet beiseite, bevor er auf Jim zutrat. „Es scheint nicht so, als wäre die Ausstattung hier dazu geeignet, Ihnen standzuhalten, Captain," stellte er unparteiisch fest.

Jim verpasste dem zerfallenden Boxsack einen vernichtenden Schlag, bevor er sich mit geballten Fäusten, keuchendem Atem und vor Anstrengung gerötetem Gesicht zu Spock umdrehte. „Wollen Sie versuchen, mich aufzuhalten?", fragte er herausfordernd.

„Eher das Gegenteil," antwortete Spock und betrat eine große Matte am anderen Ende des Raumes. „Ich halte Ihre Bemühungen, Ihre Wut auf diese Art und Weise loszuwerden, für äußerst logisch. Jedoch," fügte er mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf den zerstückelten Boxsack hinzu, „würde es der Besatzung sehr zugunsten kommen, wenn die Trainingseinrichtungen danach noch intakt wären."

Jim breitete fragend und immer noch mit finsterer Miene die Arme aus. „Soll ich mich zurücknehmen, oder was?"

„Ich scheine mich nicht klar genug ausgedrückt zu haben," erklärter der Vulkanier. „Was ich vorschlage, Sir, ist, dass Sie ihre Energie an einem weitaus strapazierfähigeren Ziel abbauen."

Der Captain sah sich skeptisch um. „...Wie zum Beispiel?"

Spock nahm eine klassische vulkanische Defensivhaltung an. „Im Durchschnitt sind Vulkanier dreimal stärker als Menschen, Captain. Ich glaube doch, ich bin der Herausforderung gewachsen."

Für einen langen Moment rührte Jim sich nicht. Er ging nur langsam hinüber, immer noch mit offener Skepsis. Seine ersten Schläge kamen zögernd, prüfend, und Spock reagierte angemessen auf alles.

Er wehrte seine Angriffe ab, mit so achtlosen Bewegungen, dass der Zorn in Jim sofort zu brodeln begann. Innerhalb weniger Momente lieferten sie sich einen rasanten Schlag- und Trittabtausch - Spock perfekt wie im Lehrbuch, Jim mit einer wilden Mischung von hundert verschiedenen Disziplinen. Er war unberechenbar und grausam, suchte das Ende seines Gegners mit ruchloser Entschlossenheit. Spock erwiderte jeden Schlag mit millimetergenau kalkulierter Abwehr, immer noch vorsichtig, nicht seine volle Kraft einzusetzen.

Jim attackierte Spocks Brust mit einem fast übernatürlich schnellen Tritt. Spock wich aus und verfälschte ihn, fing seinen Knöchel in beiden Händen auf und drehte ihn. Jim wirbelte mit der Bewegung mit und verwendete den damit gewonnenen Schwung, um seinen zweiten Fuß gegen Spocks Kopf zu schleudern. Der Vulkanier senkte seinen Schwerpunkt und wich dem Schlag aus, ohne Jim dabei loszulassen. Jim fand sich in einem Handstand wieder, während er strampelnd versuchte, seine Beine zu befreien. Als er schließlich am Boden landete, trat er nach Spocks Füßen. Spock trat außer Reichweite und gab Jim einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln.

„Wenn Sie nicht aus der Defensive kommen," keuchte der Captain, immer noch zusammengekauert und wartend, „breche ich Ihnen den Arm."

„Ich würde Ihren Versuch gerne sehen," sagte Spock ruhig.

Jim lächelte schief, mit vor Adrenalin leuchtenden Augen, dann stürzte er sich mit einem verschwommenen Stoßhagel auf Spock.

Er hatte sich um einiges verbessert, seit Spock ihn das letzte Mal kämpfen gesehen hatte, vor vielen Monaten bei einer Vorführung der Akademie. Er war schon damals beeindruckend gewesen, aber jetzt kam eine Prise Erfahrung dazu, so als hätte Jim seine Technik schon einmal gegen einen erfahrenen Gegner beweisen müssen.

...Es war ein unangenehmer Gedanke.

Als sich Jim zwanzig Minuten später eine Lücke bot, rammte er seine Handkante gegen Spocks Ellenbogen. Der Vulkanier drehte ihre Arme gegeneinander und zog, womit er Jim aus der Balance riss und dieser auf dem Boden landete. Mit unerwarteter Flexibilität faltete Jim seinen Körper fast vollständig zusammen, um Spocks Knie im Scherengriff zu fangen, bis dieser neben seinem Captain auf der Matte landete.

Eine Weile lagen sie keuchend nebeneinander, während jeder versuchte, seine neuen blauen Flecke zu zählen. „Also," sagte Jim, immer noch schwer atmend, „zumindest sind Sie aus der Defensive gekommen. Das ist doch eine Leistung." Er zeichnete mit dem Finger ein Häkchen in die Luft. „Punkt für mich."

„Ich werde mich bemühen," antwortete Spock so gleichmäßig er konnte, „Sie diesen Sieg bereuen zu lassen."

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Jims Gesicht aus. Er ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen, den Kopf gegen die Matte gedrückt, und lachte - ein Geräusch, so hell und ehrlich und golden, wie Spock es noch nie gehört hatte.

Eine Leistung. Punkt für Spock.

Als sein Lachen zu etwas verblasste, das um einiges weniger gutmütig klang, verdeckte er sein Gesicht mit dem Ellenbogen, um seine Miene zu verbergen. „Verdammt," flüsterte er heiser. „Das ist 'ne beschissene Mission."

Spock studierte einen Moment lang Jims verdunkeltes Profil, dann setzte er sich auf. „Warum senden sie ausgerechnet uns, Jim?", fragte er leise, und stütze sich auf einen Arm, um die Reaktion seines Captains zu sehen.

Mit einer kleinen, unauffälligen Bewegung drehte er die Hand, auf die er sich stützte, um mit zwei Fingerspitzen die entblößte Haut an Jims Schulter zu berühren. Es war nicht viel Kontakt, aber es reichte aus. Jims Atem beschleunigte sich, als dunkle, schmerzhafte Emotionen durch Spocks unsichere Verbindung strömten.

Wut hatte der Vulkanier erwartet. Darunter jedoch lag der schwindelerregende Abgrund eines unbeschreiblichen Verlustes. Etwas Verzweifeltes regte sich in Spocks Brust, etwas Beunruhigendes, dass ihn vor ruheloser Frustration erschauern ließ.

„Jim," murmelte Spock erneut und zog seine Finger zurück, bevor das konstante, beinahe gewaltsame Dröhnen von _Warum, warum, warum _anfing, ihn zu beeinflussen. „Wieso schicken die Admiräle gerade uns, um Kodos abzuholen? Was versuchen Sie so entschlossen zu verheimlichen?"

Was verbergen Sie vor mir?

Sein Captain holte zitternd Luft. Er drückte die Hände gegen die Augen. Spock sah, wie sein Adamsapfel hüpfte, als er schluckte. Er atmete noch mal ein. „Als ich zehn war, hab ich-"

„Captain, wir-"

Spock und Jim zuckten zusammen, als die unerwartete Ankunft Uhuras sie von Jims gescheiterter Offenbarung ablenkte. Sie stand in der Tür zum Trainingsraum und sah sie überrascht an. Ihre Verwirrung wurde schnell zur Erkenntnis, welche sich wiederum in Missgefallen verwandelte, als ihr klar wurde, was sie unterbrochen hatte.

„Oh," stammelte sie, „tut mir Leid, Sir, bitte, lassen Sie sich nicht stören! Ich kann nachher noch mal wiederkommen-"

Jim setzte sich auf und entfernte sich in jeder Weise von Spock, als seine tödlich sichere, arrogante Haltung zurückkehrte. „Nein, reden Sie nur, Lieutenant." Er bedeutete ihr, hereinzukommen. „Sie haben das Wort."

Sie warf Spock einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, bevor sie ihrem Captain gehorchte. „Sir, ich weiß nicht, wie..." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und sah weg.

„Scheiße. Schon wieder so was, hm?" Jim seufzte tief, schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er elegant auf die Füße kam. Spock erhob sich neben ihm, still und beobachtend. „Ist schon gut, Uhura, Sie können ja nichts dafür. Sagen Sie's einfach."

„Kodos fragt nach Ihnen," sagte sie, und ihr Blick traf seinen mit tiefem Bedauern. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich ihn erwähnen muss, wo Sie doch absolut nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollen, aber er fragt nicht bloß nach dem Captain. Er fragt nach Ihnen, nach James T. Kirk. Je mehr wir ihm sagen, dass das nicht geht, umso entschlossener wird er. Die Leute, die sich um ihn kümmern, werden langsam unruhig." Sie zuckte die Schultern, hilflos und verzweifelt. „Ich dachte, Sie würden das vielleicht wissen wollen."

„Warum fragt er nach mir?", fragte Jim, zu leise und zu nachdenklich.

Uhura zögerte. Sein Tonfall beunruhigte sie, und sie warf Spock einen weiteren besorgten Blick zu. „Na ja," begann sie langsam, und ihre dunklen Augen kehrten zu den eiskalt-freundlich blauen zurück. „Sir, wir können uns nicht so wirklich einen Reim darauf machen, aber es sieht so aus als wolle er... Vergebung. Von Ihnen. Vielleicht, weil Sie nach der Sache mit Nero so bekannt sind."

Spock erstarrte, als sämtliche Informationen, die er seit dem Beginn seiner Interaktionen mit Jim gesammelt hatte, mit einem fast hörbaren _Klick _plötzlich zusammenpassten.

Natürlich hasste er Kodos. Natürlich.

„Na dann!" Mit einem strahlenden, gefährlichen Lächeln steckte Jim die Hände in die Hosentaschen, um ihr Zittern zu verbergen. „Wenn er nur Absolution von mir will, sollten wir ihn nicht warten lassen."

Uhura war eine hochbegabte Kommunikationstechnikerin, und sie las Jims Absichten in jeder feindseligen Regung unter seinem bemüht freundlichen Verhalten.

Was immer er Kodos geben wollte, er würde ganz sicher nicht Vergebung sein. Und jetzt da er sich entschlossen hatte zu handeln, gab es nichts mehr, was sie tun konnten, um ihn aufzuhalten.


End file.
